The Long Road
by Drakthul
Summary: AU: Abducted at the age of three and a half, taken through thirteen years of bloodshed and strife, Gohan finds his way back to Earth... to finish a backlogged contract. On Earth, he will either overcome what he is, or be destroyed by it. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Purge

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 1: Purge**

Hope.

Hope was something that the Son family had held onto for thirteen years since the day Raditz had taken Gohan into the stars.

There had been years of strife, villains, monsters, and nefarious plots. Each one as they arrived down the chain of events preventing Goku from doing what he'd promised Chi-Chi the day he got back from death. Goku had wanted to search the stars for their son, and bring him back to the Earth. The Dragon Balls themselves had denied them the right to bring their son home.

"_**It is beyond my power to bring the one known as Son Gohan, son of Goku, back to this planet."**_

Shenron had implied he was too far away, beyond the power of the Guardian of the Earth himself. That, was when hope had started to die, at least for Chi-Chi.

Goku and the others had certainly kept the Earth safe. The saiyans were defeated, Nappa and Raditz being killed in the process. Raditz had been killed by Piccolo before Goku could even make it to the battlefield, his old enemy Piccolo unintentionally making his quest all the harder. Vegeta had survived, if only just, barely escaping to his space pod.

It wasn't until Namek that Goku discovered that Raditz had just simply left his son at a 'facility' for the Planet Trade Organization. He never knew which one.

After Frieza's defeat on Namek, and then death on Earth at the hands of Trunks, it was time to prepare for the Androids. First Androids 19 and 20, then 17 and 18, and finally Cell. When Cell managed to become "perfect" he'd nearly destroyed the Earth. It wasn't until Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and himself came together, uniting their powers into one that Cell was defeated in a final gargantuan effort.

Finally, there was peace, and finally Goku was going to leave the Earth to find Gohan.

Instead, however, he found out about his new son Goten. Chi-Chi had gotten pregnant before the Cell Games, and with the new child on the way it'd been impossible to just leave, at least at the moment. And then there was the fact that both he and Chi-Chi felt the fear of loss, every time he'd felt prepared enough to leave, there was always the fear that his leaving would somehow jeopardize Goten.

Now, now in this exact moment, Goku was looking at Gohan's room quietly. Chi-Chi had always insisted on maintaining the room for when Gohan got back. But it was finally getting to the point where they needed more space in the house, there had been another scare that Chi-Chi may have been pregnant a few weeks earlier, but it turned out to be off. The simple truth was however that they finally needed more space, and he'd not exactly been fighting in many Martial Arts Tournaments lately, money was tight so they weren't just going to buy a new home or get some kind of addition.

Beside him, Chi-Chi looked incensed, upset. Who could blame her? Goku had said what perhaps should have been said years earlier.

"I think its time we started to use this space... a bit better."

That was all Goku had to say to set things off for both of them.

It was like a punch in the stomach to both of them. To Goku it was a combination of things, he'd failed his eldest son and wife the day he couldn't save him from Raditz. The same day he died. He'd failed to find his son amongst the stars, life continuing to get in his way. Finally, it was the realization that Gohan may have even been dead, and years of hope may have been misplaced. Chi-Chi's pain was perhaps even greater than his own, as he'd always felt he could at least right the wrong, but she had been truly helpless watching what happened from the side-lines. There was no real difference she could make in her son's fate.

But now, it'd been 13 years. Thirteen years since their son Gohan, at the age of 3 and a half had been taken away from them. Thirteen years they'd kept this room ready for if a small boy would return. The pain had been very, very real for Goku, as all he could imagine was a small boy when he thought of his son, but the truth was that was no longer going to be the case. Even if he found Gohan, Gohan would have a life of his own by now, whatever life they may have been.

_I hope you are safe, Gohan._

"Better how?" Chi-Chi immediately questioned, her line of words delivered with a harsh tone. "I'm not exactly pregnant, Goku. So what would reorganizing this do, other than destroy Gohan's room?"

To Chi-Chi, perhaps this place had almost become a shrine to what they'd lost, a final connection to her boy. The boy who would grow up to be an acclaimed scholar, a loving husband to some beautiful girl, and eventually a proud father himself. She'd always had dreams for her son, dreams built on the idea that if she'd helped raise him right he wouldn't want to be a fighter as Goku had been, or even herself.

But right now she knew Goku was shattering those last illusions. Their son was _gone._

Guilt washed over her, the same guilt she felt in her nightmares. The feeling dragged down her spirits and her angry, loud antics almost ceased immediately. There were no tears, not right now anyway. Her eyes just disappointingly looked at the room for a moment. Quietly she pushed past Goku, walking inside. Sitting down on the boy's bed, she just sighed, looking down at the floor and felt sick.

Within a few moments, she felt Goku sit next to her, an arm coming around her shoulders and pulling her against him.

_It still hurts._ Chi-Chi thought to herself.

"I know Chi," was all her husband could say to her, as if reading her thoughts.

It was the words that somehow pushed it over the edge, quietly she felt herself slowly starting to break down. Hot tears slipped from her eyes as the idea of taking the room down settled in. This was her last reminder of Gohan, and they had to take it down, but worst of all she knew he was right.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Later that Evening:**

A streak of fire shot across the night's sky, burrowing through the atmosphere. It made collision only 50 miles from the outskirts of Satan City. To everyone watching it was a spectacular event, to some who'd lived through the destruction of East City, and there were few, it was a nightmare. It looked almost the same as what had happened when the saiyans arrived on the Earth, so very long ago.

The pod slowly hissed open as a white glove came out, grasping the side of the pod and pulling himself up. His black undersuit clung to heavily developed muscle, but hid the scars beneath. White armour was dimly visible in the night with golden pauldrons. An elite if there ever was one, forged in the fires of more wars and battles than most lived through. Short cropped saiyan hair hung to the side and front of his head, keeping it purposely short in order to prevent opportunities for his opponents to exploit, as well as decrease maintenance.

The oldest wound he'd earned was the great scar on the left side of his face, a long dark line from the top of his forehead, to the bottom of his cheek. He'd nearly lost his eye from that _lesson_. It was his first lesson.

A legacy project like this was hardly worth his attention, but it reflected poorly on the organization. Forty Years, an unserviced contract remained out on this planet, and the buyers were rightly upset. Lord _**Cooler**_ had personally given him this project, and he was hardly going to fail the most powerful being in the universe. He'd survived this long by never disappointing those who were more important than himself.

His three mentors in his life had taught him well the price of failure. They'd taught him well how to ignore the screams of the dying, and to delve into his own bloodlust for more strength. The worst were weak planets that offered near no resistance. All the same, he knew he'd at least get to indulge in real battle before the ever boring slaughter began. You just blocked out a slaughter, so there was little to celebrate.

A fuzzy brown tail wrapped around his waist as he idly thought about his next move.

The city lights in the distance told him however, where he could bring the fighters running. Annihilating a city from the map usually gave the same result as tapping a Sozen Wasp's Nest with a stick, the defenders would scurry out as quickly as they could.

Nothing particularly impressive came on the scouter, a few power levels exceeding 50,000, but little else. Even then, 50,000 was nothing compared to his power.

Hovering into the air, Gohan's purple aura surrounded his body, before blasting into the night sky, towards Satan City.

Now above the city, the monster who'd purged over 100 worlds, pointed his hand down towards the city which bore the name of Mister Satan, letting power flow through his fingers and palm, a purple blast forming at the edge of his hand. Before it could fire however, a figure appeared in front of him, out of nowhere. His scouter beeped several times as it tried to get a reading.

_15,000? This will hardly be a challenge._

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

It was a simple question, and one that didn't really need to be answered as far as Gohan was concerned.

"A saiyan warrior," the response was given with a devilish smirk, before the blast he was forming for the city, was instead blasted into Goku, the sky seemed to almost be cut open in a massive purple wave of energy, illuminating the entire city.

_I don't waste my time talking with low level... ?_

When the saiyan saw that his counterpart floated there, absolutely unscathed, his eyes tightened into a narrowed glare.

_There is no way his power level is 15,000._

Reaching up and clicking the scouter to update the reading, it processed for several moments before the device exploded from the side of his head. The small explosion caused him to shift his head to one side and flinch away.

"I don't think you know what you're up against. You're strong, but you don't have much of a chance against me. My name is Goku, and I am the defender of this planet."

This comment made Gohan reassess the look of this fighter, no longer able to just ignore him. The face, the hair, the build...

_Turles? No, there is no way this guy is Turles._

"I don't think you know what you are dealing with either, _Goku,_" the word came out with a measured level of contempt.

It was more irritation that he'd destroyed a perfectly good scouter. This clearly wasn't Turles, as Turles had a power level greatly inferior to his own. But he did understand something about this new challenger...

_He's a saiyan. But why is he wearing such strange clothes, and why is he protecting these weaklings?_

"I know exactly what I am dealing with," Goku's response was flat, now becoming more serious. "For your own sake, you should leave this planet and never come back. I don't want to have to hurt you."

_Hurt me? Please._

To Goku, he was staring into the cold serious eyes of a monster, one just like Vegeta had been when he came to Earth, maybe worse. There wasn't the amusement in Vegeta's eyes that he'd seen when they first met, these were detached, cold, unforgiving.

"Please," Gohan responded, not sounding impressed. "I can tell you are a Saiyan, just like me. Your blood must be boiling right now, itching at the chance of fighting a strong opponent."

It was then that Gohan took a fighting stance, preparing himself to defend, or attack, finally a cold, yet genuine smile creeping across his face.

"But you aren't a strong opponent," Goku told him bluntly.

There was something that ticked, before the younger Saiyan launched forward, his aura trailing along with him before he struck out, trying to bring down this supposedly powerful enemy. His arm sailed past the other Saiyan's head, his speed almost untraceable. Every kick and punch that followed were completely ineffectual, not even blocked but simply dodged, avoided. Finally, as if to stress the point, Gohan's fist connected directly with Goku's chest.

A small shock-wave blasted out, cracking through the air. Goku however, didn't move. He didn't budge, he just stared straight ahead at Gohan's face.

The younger to the two looked at this in complete confusion.

_He's so fast, and yet he can take a punch from me without even flinching? What the Hell am I dealing with here?_

His thoughts didn't have time to continue, with a single effortless knee, Goku slammed into Gohan's abdomen. Hanging over the knee in agony, his ribs almost buckled and broke from the blow. Air suddenly became hard to contain as he tried to gasp for it. Once the knee pulled from his stomach, Gohan in the air almost dropped out of the sky, moving his hands to hold his ribs as he tried to stop himself from vomiting.

"_You know the Price of Failure."_ Cooler's words echoed in his mind, trying to pull him out of this miserable state.

"Your kind are all the same. Arrogant and unforgiving, you don't understand when you are being offered mercy, or when you are outmatched."

Suddenly the purple aura flickered around Gohan brightly, staring up at the man who was, unbeknownst to him, his father. Blue bolts of lightning rippled around his hands before he shot higher into the air.

Turning his head up, Goku just looked up at what he was doing, feeling this saiyan condensing most of his power into one point.

_Well, he knows how to try and damage a stronger opponent. That's a big attack. _Goku thought.

Even before the attack, whoever this was had a power close to that of Frieza's. For a saiyan who'd never ascended, never fought on earth or understood how to red powers, control their energy, or unite body and mind, it was very impressive.

"Outmatch this! Because if I miss it'll blast this planet in two!" Gohan shouted, before finishing preparing the assault.

Forcing Goku to challenge the blast was his best option now, if he dodged then he'd at the very least condemn the people of the city to their doom's, if no most of the planet.

His entire aura disappearing into him before he shot the lion's share of his power forward.

"**Cataclysm Cannon!**"

Screams erupted from the streets below as people saw the huge purple blast shooting down.

_Let's see you stop that!_

High winds swept through the streets, glass on larger buildings waxed and waned. Some cars began to almost flip from the force of the bolt of massive purple energy as it made its way towards Goku.

Two black eyes widened as the real force of the attack made itself known. It was absolutely massive in its size, and its power was enormous... for his opponent's current level of power. What it did do however, was force him to begin powering up.

When his hands touched the incoming blast, he put all his own force into it. It slowed in the sky itself as the winds and force below picked up.

To Gohan watching this, it was fantastic, watching this huge attack battle with his adversary. It was when he saw it stop moving that he became concerned. When it slowly started to push back, he knew what to do.

Dropping down, Gohan zipped to a lower level, preparing to attack with what little energy he had left to disrupt his enemy. Only to find Goku's body almost burning with a golden energy, his hair having turned gold as well, arching itself upward. Within a second, his own blast was sent flying up, arching towards outer space itself, spiralling into oblivion, leaving only a purple trail behind it.

Gohan's eyes turned upwards, into the sky as the lion's share of his energy had been done away with as though it was nothing. His eyes seemed to almost shrink, trying to focus as if to find where it had gone, despite the fact that finding where the energy was hopelessly heading was now pointless, it wasn't heading towards his enemy, or the earth.

_But... I... He... There isn't..._

Jumbled thoughts ran through his mind. Unconsciously he started to almost tremble, a powerful fear beginning to grip him. This fighter was further beyond him than his master, Lord Cooler. He was at the very least multitude beyond Cooler. But how was that possible? On this lump of green, brown and blue, how was it possible for this to occur?

Why wasn't this guy laying waste to the universe? Conquering, crushing, and destroying, as any Saiyan should.

Finally turning his head, he stared at the golden fighter with something itching in his mind, clawing at the edges of his brain, spitefully almost laughing at him.

_He's going to kill you now!_ It almost seemed to mock.

Before Gohan could even say a word, this Goku fighter had appeared in front of him, his fist already having connected with his gut. It was almost instant, several ribs broke effortlessly, he felt his organs themselves almost bleeding, and some probably were. Blood instantly shot up through his mouth, inherently responding to the damage inside him. His gold and white armour fractured and shattered from the blow.

It was in the next millisecond that Goku's leg had already flipped around, crashing into his right arm at the shoulder. The sound of his shoulder giving way and breaking was uncomfortable to say the least, as his arm became crippled as well. His already agonized ribs shrieked with further pain.

Things ended with a diving punch, only a second later, colliding with the side of his face. His head almost came off, if it wasn't for him pouring the remains of his energy into his body to defend, it would have. He'd completely lost control of his body however, there was no ability to even raise his remaining 'good' arm to defend his landing, hitting the earth at sound barrier breaking speeds head and neck first.

Completely unable to resist the forces around him, for almost a mile his body tumbled through the utter layer of the earth's crush, creating a new canyon of destruction just outside Satan City.

When Gohan finally came to a halt, covered in mud and blood, his undersuit almost entirely destroyed, his armour certainly nothing but advanced chip fragments now buried in soil and rock, all he could do was breathe. Even that was a struggle. Blood was leaking from his shoulder, his head, his body and various cuts along his entire body, along with internally from the vicious blow he'd received at the beginning of the battle.

_You can't even stand? Be a Saiyan, learn to die on your feet!_ It was Paragus's voice in his mind, urging him to stand up at least to die with some dignity. The old warrior had been his first mentor after he'd found himself within Cooler's section of the PTO.

Trying his best to move, his body was almost completely unresponsive. It was agony even to attempt it, it felt like he was going to come apart just in the attempt. Barely managing to sit, Gohan immediately coughed up more blood.

In the last 12 years, he'd never been hurt so easily, never been cast aside as if he was a child. His pride was badly, badly mauled by this failure, worse, panic was beginning to set in.

_I can't die yet, not like this._

Looking up helplessly, Goku was already standing there, looking down at him with unsympathetic eyes, they were utterly unforgiving. He'd receive no mercy, nor did he deserve any. Any Saiyan would never offer.

With his humiliation already completed, his pride already torn to shreds, all Gohan had left was a plea, the same one he'd used as a child.

"P-please." he struggled, barely able to speak. "S-s-spare... me."

There was another cough, his left eye barely able to look up at Goku, his right one swollen shut now by the force of the impact of Goku's punch.

The other Saiyan's face did change. It was even disgusted. It was far worse than just anything such as disgust, something his mentors Turles and Paragus had given him constantly, no, it was a look of revolting pity that he received, mixed with anger.

"I pity you. You're so lost you think begging for your life is going to save you? You had your chance. I always offer monsters like you a second chance, and you always refuse it. You try to hurt and kill more people every time. Well no more, you've dug your own grave. Just remember how many people you gave a chance when they begged for you not to take their homes away, or kill their entire worlds?"

Fear, panic had turned into it the second the fighter spoke. He knew it'd come to this, but it was all so sudden, too sudden. His body became wracked with painful convulsions, as if desperately trying to find a way out of this terrible situation.

He would be completely forgotten, just another dead body on a distant world, within a few years there would be no one left who bothered to speak his name. As it were, he was nothing before, he would be nothing then, not even a lasting reminder.

A selfish sob escaped him, just as Goku's kick came, hitting him in the sternum and breaking several more ribs, his body was once again sent diving through the ground.

When he stopped this time, he couldn't even sit up. A few warm tears had leaked from his swollen and normal eyes, tears born of a feeling of complete helplessness and fear. Splayed out and unable to move, his body laying in an awkward, broken position, Goku appeared above him one more time.

His consciousness was now in and out, blurring and then barely focusing in sporadic moments, he couldn't focus, his mind felt raw.

_This is it._

Hell surely awaited him, and it would be a Hell filled with the judging voices of the billions he'd sent to the next world screaming.

"What's your name?" Goku finally asked, putting his hands out to mercifully end his suffering.

At first he tried to speak, but the word wouldn't come out, he tried to mentioned it, but blood just came, coughing out. Finally, after his second painful, bloody cough, the saiyan finally managed to speak.

"Gohan."

And then the world fell into darkness.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**A/N:** I decided I wanted to write something really different from my other story, even though ts my primary focus and ongoing. But given that this is a side effort of mine, its not going to be updated twice a week, but perhaps once a week, or once every other week depending on if a chapter is done or not._

_Despite the first chapter, I wouldn't expect an over abundance of fighting happening in this story for a long time. The issues just don't get resolved in giant fights. If I were able to describe this correctly, it'd be an Tragedy, Drama, Angst, Romance, hurt/comfort, perhaps even spiritual. However I'll probably list it as a "Drama/General" given the broad scope it falls under._

_I really wanted to tackle a Gohan whose not just in, but from a very dark place. He went from a sheltered, happy life, to a violent hellhole nightmare, and thrived. But to thrive, you're really not the same anymore._

_Expect a fair number of flashbacks as the story progresses._

_The M Rating is going to be largely for the flashbacks. Extremely terrible and vicious physical child abuse, violence, and other things such as mature themes._

_But, let me know what you think. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: The Son Who Never Was

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 2: The Son Who Never Was**

"**Gohan."**

The struggled word escaped the lips of the dying saiyan, if only barely.

To Goku it'd been more like an explosion than the whisper it was to anyone else. It was a name that held too much meaning. It was love, regret, fear, hope and despair, all wrapped into a single name whenever uttered. But now it was whispered in the dying lips of a young man, perhaps 16, at most 18 years old, who'd come from the sky to kill everyone on this world. The very world that made him was to be turned into a mass grave by him.

But there was a pain at the word being said now, a real, sharp pain in Goku's chest at the realization of complete failure. There was little doubt as to who this was. This was his son, the boy who once enjoyed running, learning new things almost all the time, and was next to inseparable from his mother. The boy who'd been utterly terrified of fighting and violence, now was a man who lived in the very essence of selfish bloodlust. Something really, truly broke for Goku in that moment, and it was his heart.

Slowly, his hair shifted back to black, walking towards the downed and shallowly breathing body. Kneeling down next to it, the greatest saviour the world had known so far looked at the damaged body of this saiyan.

_I'm sorry I failed you Gohan. I should have been able to stop Raditz. I should have been able to find you. I've failed you your whole life._

The sad pang made Goku place his hand on the unconscious teenager's shoulder. It'd been nearly 13 years since he'd last really had contact with his son until this night, and the first thing he'd done was break his shoulder, bust his ribs, and several damage his head. There wasn't much time to dwell anymore, he had to get him help before he expired. A hospital wasn't going to be helpful.

The Lookout.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Goku, the saiyan once known as Kakarot, found himself inside his own home, holding the bloody and shredded body of his son Gohan in his arms. Blood was dripping from him still, though much of it had dried and scabbed.

_Chi-Chi is going to kill me when she finds this on the carpet._

It hadn't taken long to be told by Dende that Gohan had been 'unwelcome' on the Lookout, because the Namekian Guardian had detected the 'dark, evil cancer eating away at him' and 'was a threat to the earth'. There was no healing to be found there. To say Goku had been disappointed would be a gross understatement, but he understood some of it. It was Dende's job to defend the planet.

Next he tried Korin's, who'd thankfully been more responsive, the cat was more than happy to help...

Once he'd grown a new batch of Senzu beans. It was inconvenient timing, he promised Goku a bean within a week. The real problem was, Gohan didn't really have a week unless he got him help right away.

And that help was being found at home.

When he'd gone to confront this new invader, the new power that threatened a city not far from where he lived, _Satan City_ to be specific, it'd been just after dinner. Now? It was nearly midnight. Everyone was supposed to be in bed.

_I've always been terrible at wrapping bandages. Shoot, I'll need to-_

The lights flicked on as Chi-Chi walked out, her hair was down and she was wrapping herself in a kimono, about to ask Goku what he was doing at midnight.

Then the scream came.

"Chi-Chi! Please! You'll wake Goten!"

The petrified woman stood there, looking at the filthy, bloody body in Gohan's arms, and then immediately looking back up to Goku.

"W-what are you doing bringing him in here!? Send him to the Lookout! Send him to a hospital! You're getting blood all over the floor Goku!"

There was an edge of panic in the voice Goku detected before he shook his head to her.

"Please, please calm down, I don't want Goten to-"

There was a yawn from Goten as he emerged behind Chi-Chi. The five year old was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he noticed his father.

"Dad, what are you doing home so late-" The boy stopped when he saw the brutalized Gohan. "Wow!"

"Go back to bed!" Chi-Chi and Goku announced together.

"But mom, dad you've got a-"

"**NOW!**" the announcement once more came in unison.

It wasn't often Goten was ever yelled at, least of all by his father so seriously. The little saiyan hurried back to his room, but two curious eyes tried to peak from the slit in his door.

Goku was quickly realizing how much of a mess this was becoming. This really wasn't something he wanted to deal with until the morning, where he had time to try to explain things to Chi-Chi calmly, or, well, as close to calmly as he could. Instead now he would have to give a rushed, improvised explanation.

"We have to get him cleaned up, and we'll need to get some disinfectant." Goku tried to start.

"What? No, we're not going to. I told you, Lookout or-"

"I tried those already, Chi-Chi. If we don't act fast he's going to die!"

Walking further into the house, sidestepping past Chi-Chi, he moved to the bathroom. He could feel Chi-Chi following, her pace now angry.

"I will not have this in my house right now Goku! Go to Capsule Corporation! Anywhere but our house! The only place we have to put him is Gohan's room and I-"

Goku gave her a serious look in response, the kind of look he'd only given Chi-Chi once or twice in his life. Chi-Chi always dominated the relationship, and Goku either passively tried to change things, or just went along with whatever Chi-Chi wanted. This was one of the few times where that wasn't going to happen, and now he could see on Chi-Chi's face, she knew it.

Drawing water from the bath, Goku began to try and wash the mud away from the open wounds on his son's body, reluctantly Chi-Chi walked in with their rather substantial medical kit.

"We're going to have to bandage his wounds and try to set his bones." His wife said. "And then you're going to tell me _everything_ that just happened."

It took all night to try and get the unconscious and exhausted saiyan in a state where they could finally carefully place him in, ironically, his room. Half of his face was bandaged over from where Goku had punched him, his ribs were wrapped, his right shoulder had been almost cast and heavily set in place by a rod propped against his arm and chest, and his legs wounds were covered. They'd given him a spare set of Goku's boxers to wear for the time being.

Once Goku placed him down, much as he had in his unconscious state, the teenager's face seemed to show signs of discomfort at being moved.

"So what happened Goku, out with it. Why is this man in our son's bed. Who is he?"

"I found him about to destroy Satan City, we fought. He begged for mercy from me." Goku said simply, not wanting to answer the last part yet.

His own body language was protective, he was sitting next to Gohan, trying to as if shield him from further harm.

"And you gave it?"

"Not at first."

The room went silent. Goku, after Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cell, had found that he did offer mercy still, but not as he once did. That beast he'd fought at Satan City was a monster, but now he was his son. The moment he had saved him, was the moment the name had been revealed. Even now, Goku's guilt could not be shed, even in his body language.

"Who is this, Goku?"

Just as she asked, somehow Chi-Chi's eyes were drawn to the fuzzy brown tail now hanging to the boy's side off the bed.

"His name is Gohan."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**His name is Gohan."**

The words didn't seem to be real. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak once Goku did. The only thing she could do was gaze at the boy laying on her son's bed. How could he be her Gohan? Gohan had tiny hands, an innocent smile, and was so alive. This boy had the look of a scarred animal. They'd seen every inch of him while they were trying to get him bandaged, and there were not many places to not find the hints of terrible injuries, from his face to his foot.

_My poor Gohan, what have they done to you?_

It was painful, with every passing breath from her body it became harder to breathe. Her heart ached for every moment lost, every moment her son was gone. But here he was, in his bed, where he was supposed to be. It was just thirteen years too late.

A careful step was made by her, instinctively her right hand moving to her chest, as if to check if her heart was beating. This was too terrible to be a dream, yet too relieving to be a nightmare. It was a terrible compromise between her dreams and nightmares.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku finally asked, sounding concerned.

Without responding, Chi-Chi sat down on the other side of the bed, on Gohan's left. Carefully she took the teenager's hand and quietly her it, checking his pulse as her eyes stared down at him. She could feel her eyes beginning to fill with hot tears. Her voice became increasingly hard to use without letting a sob escape instead.

"This is him?" Finally she asked, her throat tightening.

"His name is Gohan." Goku responded. "... Chi-Chi. I. I don't think he'll recognize you."

Finally a sob escaped Chi-Chi as her grip on his hand tightened. How could he not recognize his own mother? He had been her whole world, her little scholar-to-be. Her vision started to blur as the tears began to spill over her cheeks.

_I'm so sorry Gohan. I shouldn't have let you leave._

"Of course he'll recognize me." She said between sobs. "I'm his mother."

Moving a hand up to trace the vicious scar on the left side of his face, all of her emotion poured into sympathy for this poor creature in front of her.

_Who could give such a terrible wound to a child? Why? What could have he done so wrong?_

She could see how old the scar was despite its depth of colour, it'd grown with him throughout his life. She could imagine her baby barely a day older than the last time she saw him, bleeding from his face while screaming out for help. Another choked sound escaped her, before she finally pulled her hand away, covering her mouth.

"Chi-Chi, maybe you should get some sleep?" Goku finally asked. "Or try to, we can wait for Gohan to wake up and-"

"I will not leave my son! Don't ask me to do that!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**I will not leave my son! Don't ask me to do that!"**

It was a fair. How could he tell Chi-Chi to leave the son they'd not seen in over 13 years. But the only thing more painful than finding out he'd nearly killed his own son, or that his son was a murderer, was that Chi-Chi was crying in front of him, fighting to keep her composure. Her pain was emanating from her, years of grief coming out all at once.

Quietly, Goku stood up, walking around the bed to where Chi-Chi was, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll figure everything out." He promised.

_I have no idea how, because I have no idea what he'll do once he's awake._

"But please, Chi-"

"**No!**"

Just as Chi-Chi had discovered earlier to not pass certain boundaries, Goku found the barrier that he knew he couldn't push past. She wasn't going to leave this spot until she saw her son open his eyes, and even then it was going to be a while after that he was sure. But what Goku feared most was when she realized that Gohan didn't recognize her, just as he hadn't recognized him. Chi-Chi was so convinced that she would be instantly recognized that it hurt him to know how disappointed she'd be.

"Alright. We'll stay here until he wakes up."

_Me especially, I don't think he's in much of a condition to do anything, but even with just his left arm I hate to think of what he could do to Chi-Chi._

Slowly moving his hands from Chi-Chi's shoulders, Goku walked out of the room. When he returned, he had two chairs.

"Here." He said, sliding one next to Gohan's bed for Chi-Chi. Placing his own chair against a wall a bit further away, Goku sat back.

Gohan's energy level was stunningly low right now, he must have been completely exhausted, and that was before blood loss was factored in.

_Who knows how long he's going to be out for?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Morning:**_

Light breached the room as the sun finally edged over the mountains and forests around them. Inside the sleeping three bodies could be seen. Goku had dozed off hours ago, and Chi-Chi much more recently.

Slowly, one eye opened to the world, its black centre trying to discover where it was. One thing was for certain, everything hurt.

_Where am I?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**A/N:**_ _Well, it looks like next chapter we'll get to see Gohan all awake._

_Please review, I enjoy feedback :)_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far of course. I appreciate any and all feedback._


	3. Chapter 3: The Forgotten Home

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 3: The Forgotten Home**

_Was this Planet Cooler 002? It had to be._

"_Gohan." The smooth voice pronounced as the fifteen year old looked up to his master. Taking a knee and saluting his arm, he bowed his head._

"_Lord Cooler." He nodded, before looking up at him._

"_I don't think anyone save my brother Frieza, or my father King Cold, has achieved such power. I must say I am impressed, especially for a saiyan." The Arcosian remarked. "Normally I would even say you are quickly becoming a threat."_

_Gohan's eyes widened as his master spoke, before looking up at him. This was worse than a beating for a failure, this would mean his death._

_**He wouldn't. I've been nothing but loyal!**_

"_I am not a fool however, as my brother was. As a saiyan it is unlikely you will ever command respect from the stars, your reputation precedes you in almost every world you go to. I would like to believe instead, that you will continue to be a valuable asset to my Corporation."_

_Relief washed over the young saiyan, before rising from his one knee. _

"_I am therefore, naming you my Chief Operations Officer, you will not only be given operations, but will assign them to candidates you feel are best suited for their jobs. Salza will continue to, however, be my direct Operations Manager. You two are to work together."_

_Bowing his head, Gohan felt a surge of pride and relief. He was being promoted, his value was being earned. After years of being at the bottom of the boots of his betters, Paragus, Turles, Naiz, Doore, Salza, he was now high enough on the chain of command he directly benefited from Lord Cooler, the most powerful warrior in the Universe._

"_You honour me my Lord."_

"_Doore," Cooler then ordered, a smirk crossing his features. "Take Gohan to section 38, find him something to amuse himself and celebrate."_

_Section 38? That was the entertainment area. Well, most people called it that anyway, you really only went there if you wanted to find a piece of ass, at least as far as he'd been told-_

_His eyes widened in surprise as Doore started to laugh, walking over and grabbing his shoulder. "Come on boy, let's see what we can find you." Came the bellow from the huge green alien._

_Gohan knew his face must have looked absolutely ridiculous._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Where am I?**_

The sun had come through the window, it was almost blinding once he'd opened his eye. Something was wrapped around his other eye, though he still felt the swelling of flesh underneath. The first thing he did was try to sit up, only to find pain exploding through torn and worn muscle, and broken ribs. His teeth grit together and he hissed at the attempt.

_Right, not trying that one again._

It was time to take a good stock of his situation. He was bandaged, he could tell because he just needed to look down and he could see it. He was very, very badly wounded, so much so he couldn't even sit up, and he was... well he didn't know where he was.

Glancing around the room, Gohan's eye slowly took in the imagery. There was a desk, bookshelf, the walls were wooden and simple, a light fixture in the ceiling... A woman sleeping, holding his left arm-

Okay, that was weird. But then again this whole thing was weird.

_I'm alive._

A pained smirk appeared across his face, letting his head fall back on the pillow that had supported him while he was unconscious. Someone must have found his body in the shattered landscape. But why hadn't he been finished off properly by that other saiyan?

_All I need to do is get through healing, and then I can find that fool and show him my new power._

Driven to the brink of death, Gohan had little doubt his power would increase dramatically once healed.

It was ironic that Goku was sitting to his right, where his damaged eye was. With a yawn slowly the saiyan warrior began to wake up. His eyes glanced over to Chi-Chi and Gohan, before realizing that Gohan was awake.

The younger saiyan was staring at Chi-Chi with his one good eye. The way her hand held his was firm, even in her sleep. The ageing woman looked tormented, but relieved somehow in her sleep. There was something oddly familiar about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Hell, there was something oddly familiar about the room, like he'd dreamt of it once.

"Who are you?" Gohan idly wondered aloud to the sleeping woman.

"Someone who helped save you last night."

_That voice._

Turning his head, his bones protesting as he did, his eye set on Goku. Obviously he'd spared him and brought him to... where ever this place was. However, despite having been spared, there was a sense of fear in that moment. This had been the fighter who'd completely overwhelmed him. His transformation into the golden fighter was yet more madness for him to deal with. Just what kind of saiyan was he?

The thought of having to contend with this fighter again so soon was horrifying now. He remembered how helpless he was as his Cataclysm Cannon was deflected like a beach ball.

However, once Goku walked in front of him, he could see the man looking at him strangely, much different than he had yesterday.

"Until we've got everything sorted out, there are rules for you being here. Don't break them." Goku bluntly remarked.

"I'm not much in a condition to break any rules right now if you hadn't noticed." Was the only response Gohan could come up with.

"Firstly, this is my home, we work very hard to keep it. Don't ruin our house. Second, this is my wife Chi-Chi, you will show her _respect_ at all times, one of the only reasons you are alive is because she helped piece you back together. Thirdly, I have a son named Goten, you are not to harm him either. Finally, if for whatever reason you are not in this house and on the Earth, you'll pay for harming any innocent people for any reason. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear."

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? I'll kill whoever I want._

Idly Gohan wondered if this was where Goku started preaching about reforming his ways, and second chances, but those words didn't come. Instead the man just continued to stare at him.

"I know I look just _ravishing_ right now, but do you mind keeping your eyes to yourself?" Gohan snapped, his face twisting to show exactly how he felt, angry and humiliated.

_It's already bad enough that I'm stuck here, with these pitiful restrictions, but now he stares at me longingly? Why is he acting even weirder than before?_

"You will thank my wife when she wakes up for taking care of you." Goku then added.

"Thank her? For being as foolish as you?" Gohan asked, slowly pulling his hand from Chi-Chi's grip. "You've broken half the bones in my body, and now you expect thanks when you save me from the fate you forced on me? You've got a lot of nerve."

_Thank them? These people must be mad!_

"If you hadn't tried to kill the people in Satan City, I think you'd find yourself in a lot less pain. You're lucky to be alive."

_He's right, I am lucky to be alive. But I still don't understand **why** I'm alive._

"And exactly why am I alive, Goku? You seemed pretty intent on finishing me off back there, did you change your mind? Did you decide to generously offer me mercy after you broke a few more of my ribs?"

The words left Gohan's lips spitefully. Upset by his physical frailty, he was more than willing to lash out at his prior opponent. But, something was different, different about how Goku held himself up, even after his verbal attack, the man seemed to be holding back some level of distress, it was well hidden of course, but what the hell was going on here?

_I don't understand what's happening around here._

"Gohan." Goku started, his voice sounding strained. "I-"

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi's eyes slowly opened, looking up in a dazed way towards her now awake son. "Gohan is that you?"

_Is that me? She's talking as if she... she knows me?_

Confusion was written across the saiyan's face, he felt his heart skip several beats, but his one eye latched onto Chi-Chi, gluing itself to her. For the second time in one day, he felt afraid. This was definitely fear, a panic much as he'd experienced before when he'd been crushed in less than five moves.

Hiding his fear, his one eye looked at the woman in some level of bewilderment. He did the only thing he could think of, he did as Goku asked him.

"Thank you for helping mend my wounds, Chi-Chi." Gohan said, his tone almost flat.

It sounded like an automated response, even to Gohan's ears. Rarely was he expected to show gratitude in his entire life. The main emotions that were respected or shown were pride, anger, hatred, and perhaps mild amusement. You weren't just _grateful_ to someone in the Planet Trade, it wasn't how it worked. He'd only been openly grateful two, perhaps three times in his life.

However, the look she gave him was one of utter despair. It was if he said, or had done something to her just by thanking her. Gohan couldn't help but feel _bad_ for her in that moment. The odd familiarity she'd had made his heart sink when she was clearly trying to stop herself from crying. There was no need to cry, this was nothing to get choked up over it.

_I gave a shitty thank you lady, that's really no reason to get this torn up._

"Chi-Chi, I think maybe you should check on Goten." Goku tried to offer. "I'll speak with Gohan. I think we have some things to talk about."

_Goku, Goten... Gohan?_

There was suddenly something itching in the back of his mind. His eye moved between Goku and Chi-Chi rapidly, several times, trying to process the data he was coming to.

Without betraying his own emotions, Gohan's eyes scanned the two of them. He'd known his whole life Gohan was hardly a saiyan name... and neither was Goku or Goten. In fact, those names were suspiciously similar to his own, and Goku was most certainly a saiyan.

Behind Chi-Chi, he saw a picture on the side table, framed. Inside it was the saiyan he'd fought, Goku, and Chi-Chi. In Goku's arms was a small boy with a fuzzy brown tail, wearing a green and yellow little suit with a red cap and an orange globe on it. They all looked so _happy_ in that picture it was disgusting.

"_Kakarot was so weak he didn't even go by a saiyan name." Raditz mocked._

Finally, Gohan narrowed his eye on Goku.

"_**Kakarot.**_" The word slipped from his lips with a suspicious glare following it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**Kakarot."**

Goku could see Chi-Chi's head raise at the name Gohan addressed him by, as if brimming with hope. However, Goku had a feeling the use of his birth-name was hardly going to be the start of a gratifying conversation, he could see it in the way Gohan was looking at him.

The eye then sharply turned to Chi-Chi. There was a lump in his throat as he continued to work out who was who. There was no smile to be found on Gohan's face, but there was a nervous look slowly overcoming him. It was as if he was trying to work out everything so it made sense to him.

"We've been waiting a long time to see you Gohan," Chi-Chi finally said, anyone could hear her throat tightening, slowly taking their son's hand again and looking directly at him. "We've... I've... I-"

A frown slowly appeared across the teenager's face, his eye becoming increasingly saddened by the attempt by his mother to try and make meaningful contact with him. It was painful for Goku to watch, this was why he hadn't wanted Chi-Chi involved yet, she'd push too hard and too quickly when he needed to talk to Gohan for a while just to see where he was.

"Kakarot and I need to talk," Gohan finally said quietly, though he did give the gesture of taking her hand with his as she'd held it.

The smaller, more fragile hand was covered by a worn, calloused hand. The hand which had ended the lives of more people than Chi-Chi could ever fully understand. However this was likely the first act of kindness he'd attempted in his running memory, at least that was a real.

There was no addressing her as his mother however.

With the two sitting there, Goku almost wanted to leave the room and let Chi-Chi handle this, but he knew that would be a disaster. She wanted so much for things to be as they were, but right now that wasn't possible, it never would be.

"Chi-Chi." Goku finally spoke, nodding to his wife.

_I'll handle this, it'll be fine._

She looked over o him, before looking defeated. With one last smile to Gohan, she squeezed his hand briefly.

"I'll be back." She promised, slowly rising and walking past Goku.

When the door shut behind her, the two saiyan males stared at one another.

The secret was out, or rather Gohan had figured it out.

"So you are the _mighty_ warrior who sired me, and I am to take it Chi-Chi is my biological mother?" Gohan asked, his voice sounded very professional, as if this was some kind of formal meeting on the facts of what was happening.

Goku knew that inside he was in turmoil, he could almost feel it.

_If I'm this strong, you are probably wandering how any of this all happened, aren't you?_

Goku could almost see it even, seeing the wheels turning inside Gohan's head.

"I appear to have been misinformed, I was told my father was a useless third class saiyan who was so weak that he couldn't even defend me, and had forfeited me to my uncle." Gohan started. "Clearly that cannot be the case however, because you are vastly superior in strength to anyone I've ever seen, even before that transformation of yours."

Was that what this was all about? Power? Of course it was, having been with beasts and villains like Frieza's family, or other saiyans, Gohan would have been raised to believe might made right. What was just was right, keeping people safe was right.

"I didn't forfeit you Gohan, you were stolen from us. I thought we could just find you and bring you home. It. It just never worked out."

Gohan seemed to listen intently to the answer, before looking up quietly.

"So what is to be my fate, _Kakarot_?" the question came with an edge to his words. "I am sure you wish to see me punished for my many, many crimes in your eyes. I know your type." What was left unsaid, but both knew it perfectly well, was that he'd killed many of Goku's "kind" and he wasn't referring to saiyans.

"... I believe in second chances, Gohan. Whatever you may believe, it doesn't need to be this way. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to. I want a chance to get to know you." Goku added, smiling sincerely. "After all we've got a lot to catch up on."

It was true, no matter Gohan had done, he was still his son. Hate, anger, pain, these were all present in his son, if anything they were his primary traits. However what most scratched and ripped at his emotions was the look he was being given.

It was a cold, almost unforgiving look.

"You don't want to get to know me." Came the response. "You want to get to know a child, a child who died a long time ago, and I will not be his substitute. If you wanted to get to know him, you should probably have been a better defender than you were."

The words were pointed, an attack, but they weren't the kind of anger Goku had expected.

_I can't tell if he's angry that I failed to protect him, or just angry that I want to get to know him._

"I want to get to know the young, strong warrior who my son grew into."

Gohan's eye flinched at the remark, begrudgingly sitting back on the bed, putting his one 'good' arm behind his head.

"I hate talking. I will not participate with you further until later." Was what he decided, clearly not wishing to talk further.

"I'll be by later to check on you." Goku promised, slowly turning and exiting the room. The door shutting behind him.

As soon as he was out of the room, Goku sighed. This was going to be a very, very difficult road to travel.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The door shut behind Goku. He walked out of the room and Gohan sighed with relief, that'd been too intense.

These were his _parents_.

These were his _**parents.**_

His mind hadn't grasped that entirely while they'd been here, staring at him as if he was some lost dog, come home to find its master. He needed time to think, to sort his thoughts out. What did this change if anything? Worse yet, they weren't exactly what he'd been expecting.

But then again what could he expect? He'd expected something... familiar. This was absolutely foreign to him, it was a small, simple cabin, with simple, happy people inside of it. There was no lust for conquest or bloodshed, there was nothing _saiyan_ about it. Paragus and Turles had taught him well, but this was completely unexpected, even unwanted.

There was too much emotion, too much longing heartache, even he could see it in their faces. Why hadn't Kakarot or "Goku" crushed Cooler by now and anyone else in his path? He clearly could, and as a saiyan he should _want_ that. Instead, he lived in a sheltered, backwards planet, in a cabin in the middle of what he could tell was nowhere, with his wife and some kid named Goten. What was the point in living a life like this? It must have been absolutely simple, pointless even.

Worse yet, he'd showed pity on him, mercy, forgiving his enemies and believing in 'second chances'? What was that? Saiyans didn't give out second chances!

There had been thousands of weaker creatures Gohan had killed, thousands, that were 'forgiving' and believed in 'peace', and their corpses rotted in the mountains he left behind, none of them were powerful. Now, what would happen? Was it meant to be some cruel irony that his father was one of these pathetic creatures?

The only problem was, he wasn't pathetic. His strength was unapproachable, it'd been like nothing he'd ever seen in his life, for moments he could swear he even felt that power in his blood when he saw him in action.

Even worse again, he was still afraid of him. He was smart enough to know he wouldn't kill him now, but he had every right to fear. He was so adamant about protecting the weak, that he'd never be able to understand exactly how many weaklings he'd purged from the face of the universe.

The final point, much to his own personal disgust, was even after all this time, he didn't want to disappoint them somehow. What would happen as they dug deeper? They'd judge him, any good memories they'd shared about him would have been washed away by the bloodshed he'd brought about.

They were supposed to be _saiyans_, or at the very least warriors. They were supposed to be proud when they found him, he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, he'd crushed countless civilizations, he'd purged whole sectors and killed legends of the stars.

Instead, his parents would see him for what he knew they'd see him as. A tyrant, or the lackey of a tyrant, more than happy to satiate his bloodlust and slaughter anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in his way.

He didn't have remorse for his actions, everything he'd done was to not only survive, but to be a warrior, a saiyan. It was more that the last 13 years, where he felt he could take pride in knowing his parents would be proud of him, was replaced by embarrassment that he'd ever felt that way, and embarrassment for his parents being so weak of character that they'd never understand him.

_As soon as I'm healed, I've got to get off this planet._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**A/N:** Hm, where to begin? I'll answer reviewers first._

_**Delais Starlight:** I think the chapter answered this question. A vague feeling of familiarity, but no, he doesn't remember her._

_**KaosMoshpit:** Gohan and Goku's relationship is never going to be perfect. They are too opposite of one another, and Gohan constantly feels judged around Goku's very nature._

_**Supervegeta778:** Complicated answer. Vegeta was born in a warrior culture, most of his pain comes from humiliation at the hands of Frieza, not over his acts of wanton destruction. Gohan's trauma is centred around his many injuries, his many pains. Its centred around the loss of innocence, something Vegeta never had. I'd say Vegeta's life was harder, but Gohan's was more traumatizing. Unlike Vegeta, I'd say Gohan has repressed PTSD._

_**DBZMaster1242:** I try dude. Updates for this story are likely to be weekly, and occasionally twice weekly. I'm focusing a lot of attention on my other story, every week I need to produce around 3 chapters to keep up with my current obligations. If this story gets more popular, then it may get updates faster._

_**Ky111:** Thanks for the feedback and reviews. :)_

_Also, from now on, I'll be posting this story once a week, every Sunday at 0:00am-1:00am my time (West Coast Pacific Standard Time)_


	4. Chapter 4: Scar

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 4: Scar**

It hadn't taken long, since he'd been left alone, perhaps four, five hours, that the door slowly opened. Standing in the doorway, Chi-Chi stood at the mouth of the door, peaking her head in.

"Gohan?"

It didn't take long for Gohan's head to shift upwards, looking towards the woman. Well, he couldn't be left alone forever, he was guessing this would happen. However, there was something insidious in the air, his nose twitched several times, his head locking onto Chi-Chi.

"We were having dinner, I made enough for you as well if you'd like-"

"No." Gohan abruptly cut off.

Chi-Chi stood there, blinking in shock.

_Did I just really refuse food?_

There were a lot of reasons to refuse it. Firstly, he could barely use one arm to eat, especially having such trouble turning his torso. Secondly he didn't want to be seen in such an exposed position, as ridiculous as that sounded considering what condition he _**was**_ currently in. Of course the other reason was he didn't want to be used to their kindness or hospitality.

Uncomfortably, Chi-Chi nodded.

"Alright, well, if you need anything please let someone know."

When the door shut, there was a sense of... stomach growling.

_Ugh, this wasn't the smartest decision._

Laying his head back, Gohan just growled in frustration. How long was he going to be stuck like this? This could take weeks, if not months to heal.

The door opened again however, and the smell intensified from before. There was a growl that escaped his lips as his head twisted up, this time noting Chi-Chi carrying a pile of bowls, each one looking full of warm... cooked... food...

His mind ceased working in that moment, his mouth watering as he just gazed at the plates she was balancing. It was almost impossible to hold it together.

Placing the first bowl in front of him, completely with a set of sticks, she sat next to him a moment later.

A nervous eye looked to Chi-Chi, then the food, then back to Chi-Chi.

"Please, I know you're hungry." Chi-Chi urged.

That was finally it, grabbing the sticks and shoving them into the bowl, a scoop of noodles and meat came up, being stuffed into the saiyans' face, teeth and tongue crushed the food within his mouth as the juices it'd been boiled in changed the taste. As rapidly as it went into his mouth, was almost as rapidly as it was chewed, before finishing the _first_ bowl.

He'd almost entirely forgotten Chi-Chi was there, beyond her handing over the plates. Eating like this in the Planet Trade was hardly looked upon well, either taking food with him back to his quarters, or eating off site was his main option to feed his saiyan appetite. Like a hungry wolf, he continued to tear into the food until he finished the last plate.

Even for a saiyan, he'd eaten as if he hadn't been really fed in years.

Just breathing, despite the pain from his ribs, Gohan sat back feeling content.

"I see you still like my cooking at least." Chi-Chi smiled.

With an irritated thought before forced back, Gohan nodded quietly, hating to admit it to her.

"Gohan." Finally she said. "I'm sorry I missed so much of your life."

_I really wish people would stop being sorry._

"Chi-Chi, I don't think you understand. My life wasn't that bad. I was the second most powerful warrior in the Galaxy. Until I came _here_, that is. I had relative wealth in the organization, I was a personal student of the soon to be ruler of the North Galaxy." He tried to explain.

His eye was still closed until he felt her trace her finger over a scar on his arm.

_Good rebuttal._

And it was true, she simply had to point out how his body had been abused over the last 13 years to point out his life hadn't been exactly great. The main improvements he'd seen in his life had happened recently, before being sent to Earth.

"How did you get this?" She asked, noting the scar on his left arm that was a band around the entire upper part of his arm, it looked like a almost some terrible... rip... came across the arm, a surgery must have been used to fix such a terrible trauma.

"Someone tore my arm off." Came the blunt response, before smirking. "It was only fair, I tore his off first."

Chi-Chi froze, her eyes opening in terror as she looked at her son, who looked back quietly at her.

"M-my poor Gohan, th-they t-t-tore-?" She barely managed to asked.

Tore didn't mean cut, they _ripped_ his arm off. And he'd used the right words. It wasn't a fight he liked to recount often, though he'd personally impressed Lord Cooler enough that the Arcosian paid himself to have his arm surgically reattached, using a combination of synthetic organic materials and his original arm. The syntheds eventually became accustomed to his body, and simply grew into it, becoming his muscle, his arm.

But it was clearly not what Chi-Chi had wanted to hear.

"If you don't want to hear about me getting hurt, you shouldn't ask about the dozens, upon dozens of visible scars on my body." the exasperated saiyan responded. "I warned Kakarot earlier, you two don't want to get to know me. All this talk is pointless, what is, simply is."

His eye then sharpened on her.

"I'm _**not**_ your son. Now please leave me alone."

Quietly, with sad eyes beginning to fill with tears, Chi-Chi began collecting his dishes, hurriedly standing up before heading towards the door.

Guilt, something that was so foreign to him it terrified him. It was running through his blood at that very moment, dragging his entire being down. She'd come here, offered him food, enquired about his injuries, even going so far as to apologize for something that wasn't even her fault, and he'd only lashed out at her.

"Chi-Chi, wait-"

The door shut behind her almost with a slam. His tail instinctively coiled at the sound, cringing just as he did.

_Smooth Gohan, smooth._

_...Shut up._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She couldn't sleep, not after what had happened earlier. Goku had tried to calm her down saying Gohan just needed time. This wasn't time, this was rejection. He'd been starving and he'd even tried to avoid taking food from them.

Finding her way out of her bedroom and into their small dining room, living room, and kitchen, all she could do was sit down on the couch and let her head fall back for a moment. She'd always dreamed, _dreamed_ of her son coming home. He'd be handsome, happy, smart, and want to get to know them and find out all he's missed, and he'd always call her mom, almost like he did the day he left.

Instead, he was an ill-tempered, angry young man. Scarred, quick to anger, wanted to be as detached as possible from them, and always called her Chi-Chi. Worse, he'd even said she wasn't his mother at all, that he wasn't her son. Of all of it, that stung the most.

But the truth was, at its very core he was right. She hadn't raised him, he'd been raised in a terrible place, filled with men who more resembled monsters, Goku had explained how he may have done terrible things, and _still_ may do them, even to them. There had been a disbelief, she hadn't wanted to believe him at all. Now she was beginning to understand what he'd meant.

Without even realizing it, more tears had found their way to rolling down her cheeks. From all the tears she'd had today her eyes now hurt, her throat now _hurt_.

_I'm so tired of crying._

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the toilet flush, followed by the creaking of a door.

_It must be Goten or Goku-_

Emerging from the shadow of the hallway, Gohan's leg took an unsteady step forward, his body trembling from the exertion of walking. With another step, his one good arm supporting the wall, taking shaky breaths, he stopped just at the kitchen counter, moving his hand to support himself, to stay standing.

For a few moments, Chi-Chi couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_What is he doing?_

Standing up in a rush, Chi-Chi walked towards him.

"Gohan, what are you doing? If you needed help why didn't you ask? Come on, we have to get you back to bed."

"No." He responded tightly, smiling through the pain as he looked at her, attempting to put on a brave face.

No? What did he mean _no?_ An irritated look came over Chi-Chi, and she knew it.

"You look here, Gohan. You may not be happy right now, but you're in no condition to-"

"Apologize." He managed.

Chi-Chi froze as he said the word, slowly moving past her towards the couch. Carefully he sat down, his head falling back much as hers had as soon as he did.

"Apologize?" She asked finally, still confused by what he'd meant.

"I." He breathed in. "Apologize for what I said earlier. It was disrespectful of me, and you have done nothing but be a good host since I came here. It was unfitting of me to lash out at you."

A small, broken smile appeared across Chi-Chi's lips, as she tried to get a grip on what he was saying. Carefully she walked over to his side, sitting next to him, she couldn't think of what to say, so she didn't say anything at all, but her broken smile, with tears still in her eyes looked at him.

She appreciated his words, more than perhaps he even knew.

Seeing he was uncomfortable, not just physically but emotionally, Chi-Chi finally averted her eyes.

"I know I'm not what you expected." Gohan finally told her. "Given how you and Kakar...Goku, live."

Of course he was right, and she couldn't lie and say that this was exactly what she'd hoped for. It was more than that even, this was a nightmare for her.

_I keep hoping to wake up, and you'll be my little boy again._

"I don't want you disappointed, Chi-Chi. I am not some great protector of the weak and helpless. I am a conqueror, and I don't think-"

"But you were forced to do it." Chi-Chi immediately cut in.

"At first."

Those two words hit Chi-Chi like a brick, but she almost expected them to come. The silence that came after they were spoke almost undid their conversation.

"But you can change." She said finally. "You don't have to be what you were. You can have a full, happy life still Gohan. We can find a school for you to enrol in. Then... well maybe you won't become a scholar." She admitted honestly. "But you can make a good life here, a happy life, an honest one."

There was just a shake of his head in response.

"I'm a saiyan warrior. If Kakarot-"

"Your _father_." She corrected.

"If my _father_ hadn't stopped me, I'd have killed everyone on this planet, including you." He pointed out to her bluntly. "And I'd have slept just fine afterwards. Hell, outside of the occupants of this building, that would still be the case. I just don't think-"

"Stop thinking." She ordered. "Yes, you would have done that a few days ago, but that's over now. Now you are home, you don't need to think about what you did-"

"What I _do_. I appreciate the hospitality, I do. But this isn't my home." He corrected her this time.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going back."

Chi-Chi couldn't believe what the words implied, he wanted to go back to killing? How? How could he possibly want that?

"Its my life." He explained finally. "Its all I've done my whole life, and I'm really _good_ at it. You wouldn't understand."

That was right, she wouldn't understand. How could she? Her husband was the greatest defender of life and freedom anyone had ever known, and her son was now likely one of the greatest monsters the world had seen. Even with them talking like this, he admitted he was more than prepared to kill everyone on the planet unless he was stopped. How could he be so heartless?

"We should get you to back to bed."

Gohan just seemed to look irritated at the remark, before begrudgingly nodding. When he turned his head to her, his face being illuminated by the light of the stars outside, she saw the scar on the left side of his face. It was old, she could tell by looking at it. Raising her hand she carefully traced down the line, it was deep enough to have even impacted his bone, even if only ever so slightly.

"Cut that out." Was his immediately response, turning his head away.

"What happened?"

"I told you, you don't-"

Chi-Chi shook her head.

"No, tell me how this happened." She urged. "Please."

Sighing, Gohan looked ahead, before looking back at her with a look of 'so you really want to know?'.

All she could do was give him a determined look in response.

"Its the beginning," Gohan told her. "It marks the beginning of my my life. And listen because I'm only going to tell you once."

He hated all of these damn questions.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Thirteen Years Ago:**_

_The pod door hissed open. A small boy falling from it almost immediately as he was shoved out by Raditz._

"_Thank the gods, another few minutes with that kid in the pod would drive me up the wall." Raditz muttered angrily, before grabbing the kid by the back of his neck._

_Gohan felt dizzy, having just come out of stasis for the first time. Even in this half awake, half asleep state, he missed his mother. Every hall they walked past, he instinctively felt as if she was going to come out and grab him, and make all of these problems go away. She'd give him a big hug, and take him home. When they got home there would be a big dinner waiting, and father would be there and he'd eat almost all of it._

_It'd be just like it was._

_As he started to wake, Gohan started to sniffle, realizing this reality wasn't going to come to pass._

"_Hey Raditz, whose the brat?" One of the soldiers asked in a mocking tone._

"_A saiyan." Was the only response they got as Raditz pushed past._

_Finally, the little boy began to struggle. "Lemme go! I want my daddy!"_

"_I've had enough of your stupid whining." Raditz snapped, dropping Gohan violently forward._

_The green and yellow clad body hit the floor, skidding ahead. Turning about, he started to cry, his eyes shut as tears spilled out._

"_Mommy! I want my mommy!" Shrieks were heard echoing down the hall of the outpost._

"_Hah! Hey guys, check it out, this saiyan sure knows how to cry." One of the guards laughed._

_Raditz glared at them, immediately turning their brave voices into cowering quivers. Turning back to the shrieking child, Raditz scowled._

"_Stop it, or I'll give you something to cry about."_

"_Mommy! Mommy! I want my MOMMY!" Power exploded around him as scouters began to register a power level of almost 700._

_Finally having enough, focusing his power into his right hand, Raditz lashed out. The fist and knuckles crashed into the side of Gohan's head._

_To Gohan, his left side went blind in a flash of agony. Red exploded into his vision as the eyeball was knocked loose and his face broke open, skull and flesh. The child fell back as blood ejected itself violently from the rip in the child's head._

_Raditz stood there as blood began to pool, Gohan going into shock and beginning to convulse._

"_Your crying has ruined the honour of the saiyans enough." Raditz said with disgust, before reaching down and grabbing his nephew by his rapidly staining clothes._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It wasn't hard for Chi-Chi to fill in the blanks of the information he hadn't told her. She knew her son before he'd left, she knew how terrified he would have been.

"You stop crying after you get a lesson like that." Gohan said simply, idly moving his hand up to trace his scar as he recalled the event.

Chi-Chi however, had done her best not to look completely horrified. That brute had knocked out his eye out? He'd broken his skull? Because a child was crying for his mother? Her little boy had only been afraid, as anyone should have been, and... and they did this to him?

"Chi-Chi-"

"Stop." She ordered firmly, her own eyes examining the old wound, seeing how it traced up to his eye socket. They'd have needed surgery to restore his eye, she could tell. He wasn't even four. He wasn't even four when this happened.

_No wonder you turned out like this._

She saw the myriad of scars all over him, each one she suspected told a similar tale. He was a patchwork of trauma, each one stealing away more and more of the little boy she'd once held in her arms and read stories to. This was the shell of her son.

Seeming uncomfortable as she touched the scar, Gohan's one visible eye looked away from her.

"Stop blaming yourself for-"

"Quiet." Chi-Chi urged, before moving her hand away, taking his and looking at him sincerely, a sad smile coming across her face.

_I now know who could wound a child so badly, and I know why._

"Gohan, I know your life has been hard, very hard. I know you've done terrible things, because you've had to. But I promise no matter what, you'll always be my little boy. I'll never judge you, I'll never hold anything like that against you. I know you think I'm disappointed, and you may even be right, but its not your fault that I am. I've been waiting for a four year old to greet me, not... not a teenager whose been forced to survive the Hell you've been through." She started.

With their gaze not averting from one another, his cold and stoic, hers emotional and sad, she continued.

"This place is your home. I want you to know that more than anything else. I hope I've not done anything to hurt you, or make you feel unwelcome, if I have-"

"Chi-Chi, you've not-"

"If I have, please forgive me." She choked. "I've been waiting all these years to see you again, and I- I-"

_Please stop crying, you need to finish this._

Thoughts plagued her as she continued, trying to get a grip of her breaking voice, trying to get her throat to stop constricting.

The look he was giving her was almost begging her to stop. It drove her in some way to compose herself, he needed to hear this as much as she needed to say it.

"I'm so relieved to know you're alive. I had nightmares that you'd died, alone out there, waiting for me to come save you. I know things aren't perfect Gohan, I know you're confused and angry and that this has been-"

Gohan finally started to rise, his face visually distressed beyond anything she'd seen so far. It was so bad he was ignoring the pain she knew his ribs and legs were causing just by standing on his home.

"I need to rest." He said, trying to step forward, trying to escape.

Rising quickly to support his wobbly walk, she put his good arm around her shoulders, supporting him as they made their way back to his room. The door creaked open as the pair stumbled into the room, before Chi-Chi carefully helped her son sit down and lay back. Before he could try, she pulled the blanket over him, just as she had when he was a child.

"I love you Gohan," She promised, kissing him on the forehead before preparing to leave.

"How?" Came the question in response. "How can you? You don't even know me?"

There was a smile from her, turning her head to the question. He was almost in shock at her words, he even looked distressed.

"Because I'm your mother." She finally said, her smile almost painful now, her throat constricting again.

He gave no smile in return, but his eye seemed to almost look swollen, as if he were trying to hold back tears. With one arm moving out he grasped her wrist before she could go.

"Goodnight." He told her finally. His throat seemed to struggle a moment later, trying to say something. "Mom."

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

All she could hear was her heart as he said it, the first time he'd called her that since he was a child. Even he looked shocked he'd used the word. Gripping the hand one last time, Chi-Chi walked towards the door, before turning her head.

"I'll be by after dawn." She promised, before the door slowly shut behind her.

When she slipped into bed, Goku was already snoring, his arm flayed out. Quietly she rested next to him, wrapping her arms around him as for the first time in a long, long time, she felt a relief wash over her. A smile came across her lips as she nestled her head against Goku.

_He called me mom._ She thought, brimming with a sense of joy she couldn't explain, before finally succumbing to sleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**A/N:**_ _Normally I would think Chi-Chi would be angrier, but to be honest after missing Gohan for more than a decade, I think she'd be more compromised with how her relationship is with Gohan is, at least at first. Its no longer the hyper sensitive expectations she once had for him as a child "You will be a scholar" type attitude. I think she'll become more demanding once he's less vulnerable and more adjusted, but I don't think she could bring herself to that right now._

_The next chapter will be fun. We get to see Goten, so it has to be right?_

_... though its more likely to be a huge disaster... _


	5. Chapter 5: Limit

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 5: Limit**

"_Yes, master."_

_Gohan stood there in front of the pacing Paragus, the old warrior turning towards Gohan with a critical eye, his only eye, he turned to Gohan._

_Paragus always said he saw 'potential' in him. To kill Frieza, to rule the universe. After he'd been transferred to the Eastern Sector of where the Planet Trade operated, a few other refuges from the planet Vegeta had made themselves known, working for the 'benevolent' Lord Cooler, rather than Frieza, which they'd known was a death sentence._

_Paragus however, was more a slave than a servant. His son Broly had been killed by Cooler years ago, everyone knew the tail of the maddened cyclops who now found himself in forced servitude. Any pity for the man had evaporated._

"_You remind me of my son Broly, young Gohan. It is a crime that your father did not **honour** you with a saiyan name." Paragus remarked, holding his hand out once more for Gohan to emulate as he continued to teach the 5 year old the tools of the trade._

_After the last planet, Gohan had been considered 'sloppy' and needed to improve. Paragus and Turles had been given the task, and Turles largely ignored it._

"_One day Gohan, you will avenge my son, and slay the tyrant."_

_Gohan shifted his body, following Paragus's movements._

_There was no intentions of following the rambling old man to his death, no one surpassed Cooler. Finally turning to see Paragus with a large grin on his face._

"_Afterwards, you and I shall rule this universe."_

"_Yes, Master Paragus."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, Gohan's eyes opened as he realized where he was.

_Every time I wake up, I keep hoping I'm not here... At least the food's good._

This was hell, being stuck in a bed, only having the strength to eat, or find the bathroom.

The night before he'd called Chi-Chi his mother, perhaps out of sympathy for the woman, perhaps because she was. It was a weakness, a mistake in his mind, but it was done. Perhaps the woman could find some peace after he left. The woman cared about his well being, to be honest she was probably the first one within his memory he could say that about. It was an extremely awkward feeling to have.

_The next thing you know, I'll start getting attached to that monster Kakarot._

Suddenly the door burst open, slamming against his wall at inhuman speed before a little demon leaped in the air above him, aiming to land on him. Only with the last moment swat of his arm did he knock the little black, blue and orange ball of child away.

Looking over, his ribs screaming in protest as he readied his one good fighting arm.

"Gohan!" Goten said excitedly, getting himself up with a big grin, running over to Gohan's side.

_He's not even scratched from me hitting him._

The boy just looked like he was dialling up his happiness level with every few seconds, bouncing around him talking too loudly and excitedly for Gohan to make out half of what he was saying in his sleepy, groggy, injured state.

"Kid, slow down."

"I've finally got a big brother!" Goten exclaimed, his arms opened excitedly.

The grin plastered across the kid's face would normally make an Arcosian's heart melt, but to Gohan it was just some kind grinning at him like an idiot.

"Kid, listen-"

"Brother! Brother! I found my big brother! Oh, can you tell me how cool space was?! Oh! Oh! I know, you should tell me about when you transformed into a super saiyan! Oh! I know-"

"Super saiyan?"

What was this kid rambling about? Did he think that space was some adventure? Did he think this was somehow some quest he'd been on, like a noble knight? And a super saiyan?... The Legend... That was what Goku was! That golden hair, the increased power. He'd achieved the goal!

With his jaw dropping slightly at the realization, it almost drowned out Goten... almost.

"You know! Like this!"

Objects around the room rumbled, the curtains swept around them as a golden field covered Goten, his hair shooting up as well and turning to gold.

Gohan's eyes were fixed on the little boy in half terror.

_He-he can do that too?!_

The memories of Kakarot breaking his ribs and smashing his shoulder were still vivid in the saiyan's mind. And now it was very clear that this _boy_ could do it as well.

Goten looked at his older brother however with a measured level of surprise, well, at his surprise.

"... Haven't you changed before?" Goten asked finally, having just assumed his brother would have.

It didn't take more than a second for Goku to barge in however, his eyes looking strict.

"Goten! Stop that right now! You know you aren't supposed to change in the house!"

The boy looked utterly dejected, reverting back to his saiyan form before looking at Gohan.

"I just wanted to show brother my transformation, he didn't know what it was called."

It wasn't just what it was called, he couldn't do it at all. Gohan was severely behind the progress of what, a six year old child? This planet was ridiculous. How? How could a six year old be a legendary super saiyan? His eyes turned to Kakarot, his father standing there just staring at him.

_Its insulting that this child is so far ahead of me._

It was quiet between the two of them, no words exchanged. Guilt was still radiating off Goku's body language, and Gohan could sense that.

"..."

The silence continued as Goten awkwardly looked between his two older male relatives.

"Uhm, dad," Goten finally spoke up. "Aren't you going to say good morning to Gohan?"

Suddenly a big goofy smile appeared across Goku's face, it was almost as if that tense moment had entirely disappeared, he laughed even for a moment.

"Of course! Good morning Gohan," he greeted.

The response was nothing less than ice, as Gohan stared down his father instead of answering.

_You play the role of the fool, but you are anything but, aren't you?_

It was then that Chi-Chi walked through the door.

"Alright you two, get to the table, its breakfast. Gohan, I'll be by with your food in a minute."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A day later:**

"Hey," Goku's voice broke through the cloud of sleep. "Hey, Gohan, wake up."

"Nuhnnnrr," was the response from the wounded saiyan, moving his left arm arbitrarily to ward off Goku.

At least the bed was comfortable, that was something Gohan determined while he lay there. He was nudged again, causing his shoulder and ribs to shift uncomfortably. If this was Goten, he was going to lose it. That kid had way to much energy.

The nudge came again.

Finally his only eye not currently bandaged opened furiously. He snarled at the figure harassing him in his sleep, not particularly caring why. For some reason the last night had felt particularly pleasant, fond memories of killing Paragus.

_Killing you, old man, will never get old._

It was then he realized that Turles... no wait... Kakarot, was staring at him with a giant, goofy grin.

_Please don't be something stupid._

"Hey Gohan, great news! Me and Goten are going training today, and we wanted to bring you with us! What do you say? Time to get out of the house and stretch."

_I think I may have thought too highly of him before. Because that comment has to be one of the stupidest things I think I've heard all... lifetime._

"You realize my ribs are broken, my right shoulder-blade is snapped, and my face is half swollen because of the beating you gave me. You remember why I'm lying here covered in bandages don't you?"

The reply was given in a sharp tone, clearly frustrated that Goku had not only woken him up over something so trivial. Exactly how was he going to train like this? Even so, he didn't _train_ that much, he fought. What was the point of fighting while holding back?

It was then however, that Kakarot pulled up a small, green bean and grinned yet further, completely satisfied with himself.

"... That green bean sure makes you look like an asshole," Gohan informed him after a moment, his eyes still dimly looking at Goku.

"No, this bean means we'll be able to train. I finally managed to get one off someone, Korin's aren't finished yet, but my friend Piccolo had one and was willing to share it if you wanted to come training."

Who the hell was Korin, and why was this bean important exactly? His eye began examining Kakarot for signs of intoxication, though he hardly thought Kakarot was the type to do drugs, you really never knew.

"And is this bean is supposed to do _what_ exactly?"

For a moment, the healthy saiyan looked shocked at the remark, before realizing exactly what Gohan asked him.

"Shoot, that's right! You have no idea about the Senzu beans. These are magical beans made by Korin, the cat who lives on the tower leading to the Guardian of the Earth's Lookout."

_My drugs theory stands._

"Goku! Hurry up, he's either coming or not!" a deep, new voice shouted from outside.

"Come on Gohan!" Goten's voice shouted from outside.

Opening his left hand, reaching out for Goku to give him the bean, the small magical bean was placed in his hand. It was just a bean, what was the worst that could happen? Eating it and not being healed?

Goku looked on excitedly as he place the bean in his hand, making Gohan all the more suspicious. Looking at the strange bean, finally he placed it between his lips, chewing it briefly before swallowing.

Bones snapped back together, muscle almost seemed to sew itself back into place, stronger than before, his face immediately pulled itself back into place, and he felt a rush of energy. Shifting up immediately after being stuck in the bed for days, Gohan stretched his arms out, bandages ripping as he did, the metal bar they'd placed to help keep his shoulder in check bending in two.

_This is amazing. I feel unbelievably great!_

A full, real smile crept across Gohan's lips as he pulled himself out of the bed in one quick motion, shifting his body around several times, as if looking for damage somewhere else. Unbelievable, how was this kind of healing possible? Not only that, he could feel his strength increase with the consumption of the bean.

Looking in disbelief at Kakarot, Gohan smirked.

"So, where is this training? I'll be glad to beat some sense into your friends in exchange for being-"

"Wow, first things first, you need to take a shower, and Chi-Chi set some clothes out for you."

Superb, after this was over, he could get back to his craft and get off this planet as quickly as possible, before anything else absolutely strange happened. A planet with magic beans, how strange. The next thing you know they'd say there was a means to grant bloody wishes on this planet too.

The shower felt awesome, not that it was particularly special, but after being beaten half to death a few days ago, and being bed ridden, nothing felt as good as cleaning all that away. When he emerged and placed the clothes on, much to his disappointment, they were exactly like Goku's. An orange and blue fighting gi, he suspected that this was the only thing that would fit him.

_It will do until I get back to Planet Cooler 71._

Walking from the bathroom, he saw Chi-Chi smiling at him.

"You look much more handsome when you aren't covered in bandages," she told him with a bright smile, walking over.

It was a nature reflex to growl in response, still unused to the comment. She seemed so happy to see him up, though he was curious as to why.

"I've got to go see the others, apparently they are training and want me to join them," he explained.

"Just be careful, you just got out of bed." Chi-Chi said, her voice still full of concern.

_How incredible, she's worried about me. I can't even remember the last time someone worried about me._

For a moment, even if only brief, it made him not want to escape this rock. It was fleeting however, even as she moved to hug him. He placed his hand up as a quiet barrier before the two, though did smile at her.

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise."

The words were designed to calm her. In a day she'd be utterly heartbroken again once he was gone. For the first time in a very, very long time Gohan felt real guilt.

_I can't stay here though, you people are too different, this world is too different._

It wasn't that he'd just be a burden, but the idea of succumbing to their customs, their lifestyles. It was too much of a chance, all of these feelings, good will, open displays of affection. Too much was left said, rather than unsaid. In essence, this world was too... _happy_.

His own disappointment that his parents weren't more like him still persisted, but now it'd started to shift. That disappointment was turning into the fact he wasn't like them instead. However, that just simply wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, are you coming!?" Goku called.

"He'll be a second!" Chi-Chi angrily shot back. "I'm trying to talk to my son Goku! Don't rush him!"

_Hah, I see where I got the temper from._

"Bye," Gohan said quickly, before rushing past her and heading outside.

What waited for him there was three figures, Goten, Goku, and a large green creature, clad in deep purple, and wearing a white turban and cape. This, he gathered, was Piccolo, the one who'd provided the magical bean that healed him.

"Gohan, geeze, you took forever," Goku remarked to his son before a white aura overtook his own body. "Keep up, we're heading out," He laughed, rocketing into the air, followed by Goten.

Piccolo stared for a moment, before smirking. "Figures you'd look just like him," was all he could swear Piccolo said, before taking off as well.

Reluctantly, Gohan felt his own aura burn around his body, before taking off into the sky. Something about the green one made him feel uncomfortable, it was oddly familiar, it itched at the back of his skull.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The badlands rolled over the horizon, rocks scattered atop it with few patches of green in sight. This was it, this was where they were going to train.

_Outdoors, in the middle of nowhere to make sure they don't destroy everything._

"Wait till you meet Trunks!" Goten laughed to his brother. "Oh! And Vegeta!"

_Vegeta?_

Gohan immediately looked at Kakarot with inquisitive eyes, as if looking for an immediate answer to what Goten had said.

_Vegeta is the name of the last saiyan prince, who died on Planet Namek._

"I'll explain after we train for a bit," Goku offered. "but for now, I'm pretty sure Piccolo wants us to train more than talk. And-"

Goten transformed immediately, grinning as he did.

"Wait, Goten, today I think we should stay in our original states," Goku said, smiling. "At least until-"

_I can't believe it! He's coddling me. What humiliation, he's telling a 6 year old to hold back against me._

Gohan was now, openly visibly mad. How dare he be called a weakling? So weak that he wasn't expected to even keep up with a child? Narrowing his eyes on Goku.

"No, I want you to transform," Gohan said, his voice clearly irritated. "I will either keep up, or I will not keep up. Don't hold back."

"Son Goku," Piccolo said from above, a smirk across his face. "Let me take a crack at Gohan first. You'll be biased, you're his father so you won't be able to really appraise what he does. I want to see what his technique is like."

Goku looked up at Piccolo, before transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Are you sure Piccolo? He's pretty tough."

"Hah," was the only response from the green skinned warrior. Lowering himself to the ground, Piccolo just stared at Gohan.

A moment later he discarded his turban and cloak, the two objects smashing on the ground.

_Antenna? He's... got the same green antenna!_

Everyone saw the look in Gohan's eyes, completely that of shock, even Piccolo seemed surprised by his response, noting Gohan's eyes intently staring at his head.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A wall shattered as Gohan's thirteen year old frame was smashed through several buildings on this frozen, hellhole of a world. In front of him, a hulking figure wearing a yellow tunic blasted towards him._

_Barely staggering to his feet, Gohan felt the monster's huge fist slam into his abdomen, causing the saiyan to cough up phlegm before he was kicked away again, his body leaving a trail of destruction in his wake._

_Laying in the rubble now around him, Gohan tried to sit up, feeling his body covered in wounds. Cooler had wanted this blasted rock because it supposedly had the ability to reverse ageing, but when he got here all he found was a dead, frozen hellhole with none of the indigenous life left on it. Instead, ironically, there were competing pirates on this world. Killing most of them had been simple until this beast had showed itself._

_Now it was walking to him with a smug look on his face._

_**I need to hold on until Lord Cooler's ship arrives.**_

_Cooler himself was expected to be there, and soon. He was simply supposed to be the vanguard, and now was in a desperate struggle jut to survive. This was how he was going to die._

_**I'm not going to die here. I can't.**_

_Standing up, Gohan felt himself prepare for this grinning bastard._

"_It feels good to be young," Slug chuckled._

_It'd been terrible to watch Turles go down, he had no idea if the other saiyan was even alive. It brought back memories of feeling helpless from a time before he could even remember. _

_Powering up, he became fully intent on fulfilling his revenge, his eyes narrowing. Something broken behind his eyes before flying straight at the competing pirate._

_Finally landing a blow, a kick to the head, the helmet the alien wore was case aside. Without even looking at his enemy, he grabbed for his arm, slamming the huge Namek into the ground, twisting the limb and ripping with all his might. The huge arm tore completely off, purple blood spewing out from the terrible wound. The green alien screamed in agony._

_Looking at his face, Gohan smirked, noting the green antenna briefly. How stupid did those look?_

_Suddenly an angry gloved hand grabbed his left arm._

_**He's still alive?!**_

"_You rotten little bastard," Slug snarled, claws digging into Gohan's arm as he stood up._

_Falling to one knee, the teenage saiyan tried his best to keep his mind together as he felt his muscle and bone being crushed by the larger fighter._

"_I'll help you learn a lesson, just like other foolish saiyan," Slug said with his grin returning. "Which is do on to others, as you would have done on to you."_

_Muscle and flesh began to tear as Slug started to pull away. Desperately Gohan's free hand shot out, grasping the huge orange clad glove of the Namek, a pained cry escaped his lips as he desperately fought to save the limb. It was when Slug finally put his huge foot up, pressing against Gohan's shoulder and pushing. Pulling violently along with his arm he finally gained enough leverage and strength to do the vile deed._

_**No! No! Please! My arm! Stop!**_

_The sound of flesh ripping finally was the only thing Gohan could hear. His bone made a dozen cracking noises, before there was a snap and a pop. Muscle and fat pulled and ripped and finally the limb came free as a swell of blood splattered from the stump near his shoulder._

_The limb was casually tossed in front of him, blood pouring pooling around it._

_The scream of agony that echoed out was overwhelming, all consuming. Within a heartbeat, he felt something break, and for a brief moment, Slug felt something truly terrible behind the power inside the boy he faced off against._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan hadn't realized it, but he was trembling as he looked at Piccolo's antenna, sweat pouring from his forehead, a cold, terrible sweat. It was a Namek. The race that Frieza annihilated. It was a Namek like Slug. It was a Namek like the one who _tore his arm off._

"Gohan?" Goku finally asked. "Is everything alright?"

The fear in Gohan's eyes turned to rage, power fluctuating violently as he felt himself beginning to lose control.

"_You._"

Piccolo smirked, noting how much power Gohan was gathering. He looked utterly unconcerned.

_Just like Slug._

Taking off in a violent explosion energy, Gohan launched himself into an attack on the Namek, pulling his arm back to strike. Swinging through him, Piccolo noted the after image that had been Gohan, the real one flying in without a heartbeat and slamming his fist into Piccolo's face, sending the Namek flying back into a nearby rock formation, causing it to crash in on itself.

Two huge purple bolts slammed into where the rocks had crumbled, causing a huge blast to rumble across the landscape as purple energy domed in the distance, sending debris flying in all directions.

Looking down at where he'd attacked, the enraged saiyan felt himself breathing in heavily with an anger he'd not felt in years. His left arm almost tingled where the trauma had occurred. To any skilled fighter, it was very clear Gohan was playing to win, and playing to kill.

_I killed you, you green fucking bastard. There weren't supposed to be any of you left._

"Impressive, if this had been 7 years ago, that may have actually hurt me," Piccolo's voice remarked from behind.

Turning his head and snarling at Piccolo, who was now crossing his arms, Gohan prepared to attack again.

"Is this the extent of that power of yours? Because if so, I might as well go spar with Goku. Its clear you can't even detect energy levels, or hide your power. You're not only weak, but sloppy. You've got all that power and no technique, its revolting that you've even been able to get as strong as you are. At least when Vegeta came to earth, he had _skill._"

The purple aura that now burst around Gohan caused the Earth meters beneath them to shatter and crack.

"Gohan, calm down!" Goku shouted.

"Don't interfere, Goku," Piccolo shot back quickly, turning his attention back to Gohan, his face serious and ridged.

Within a moment, Piccolo's head had dodged to the side as Gohan's fist sailed past him, faster than human eyes could dream to follow, Piccolo dodged around every punch, every kick which Gohan launched.

Relentless, Gohan was absolutely relentless as he continued his assault. Taking the initiative was key, Turles had taught him that. Never be forced to be responsive, always be the aggressor.

Finally, a kick landed on the Namek's side, causing the green alien to shift to the side. The two of them froze in the air, Piccolo looking only mildly uncomfortable.

It was then that the clawed hand of Piccolo slammed into his chest. A strange winding sound whizzed through the air as the limb began to extend. Gohan felt it swinging him through the air before he slammed into the already broken up ground below.

The sound started again as Gohan was reeled back in to where Piccolo was. Striking out as he was brought back in, he landed an elbow on Piccolo's face, causing the Namek's head to turn, and little else. With a knee slamming into his own gut, Gohan felt his power beginning to deplete, fast, before he was booted into the ground again.

Landing a few metres away, Piccolo just crossed his arms again.

"This kid needs work, a lot of work," he said to Goku bluntly. "He attacks like a wild animal and has about as much discipline as one. Whoever trained him did a -"

A green pulse of energy waved past all of them as Gohan formed his **Blaster Shell** above his head, the first energy attack Paragus had ever taught him. Concentrating his energy into the shot, Gohan snarled angrily.

"You bastard, I'll kill you," he seethed.

"Gohan, the spar is over," Goku finally said, appearing in front of Gohan, his body bursting with a golden energy as his hair turned gold.

_Spar? With a Namek? I'll kill him._

Looking into those blue eyes however, the same ones that had crippled him only days earlier, felt himself slowly dispersing the energy in his hand, trembling with anger still.

"What got into you back there? This is just training Gohan, those blows were meant to do serious damage," Goku accused, and rightly so. "You don't even know Piccolo."

Gohan was still breathing heavily, standing his full height.

_I know his kind well enough. Green skinned monster._

"I'm just trying to correct a mistake," the teenager shot back to Goku. "I thought I made your kind extinct."

Piccolo's eyes widened at the word, intensifying on Gohan as he felt his fist tighten.

"You attacked New Namek." Piccolo accused, his teeth grinding together.

"New Namek? There is a New Namek?" Gohan asked, looking confused. "Frieza blew up your pitiful world, I thought the only survivor was Slug."

Piccolo seemed to calm down, smirking as he did, as if he knew something Gohan didn't.

"**Gohan.**" Finally Goku said, his voice stern.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**Gohan.**"

So the monster had come out. Goku saw it as he tried to kill Piccolo, that wasn't any spar and everyone who saw it knew it. Goten had looked terrified by the viciousness of the assault. What the hell had gotten into him? It wasn't just because this was a fight, something about Piccolo had set him off.

What was the most disappointing was how he'd demonstrated absolutely no control. Everything Piccolo had criticized had also been entirely right. Gohan was by no means a skilled fighter, all of his power came from likely the terrible injuries he'd experienced in his life. All of it came from bitterness and pain, rather than discipline and training.

The teenager had turned sharply towards him, looking angry.

"One of these green fuckers tore my arm off!" finally Gohan shouted furiously.

"And because one Namek hurt you, its alright to take it out on all of them, is that it Gohan?"

"Yes!" furiously Gohan snapped.

To think, only a day ago Goku had felt things were going to be fine. Now? Gohan was just as much a beast as he had been when he first arrived. His rage was totally out of control, anything that slighted his ego and pride had to be destroyed. This was hardly the first time Goku had seen a saiyan like this. Nappa, Raditz, even Vegeta, they'd all been like this.

_Gohan is even worse. Just because a Namek wounded his pride he wants to kill all the Nameks?_

It didn't take much to sense the hatred coming from him even right now, directed at him personally even.

There was something crushingly disappointing about all of this. This was meant to have been a good day out, the first day he trained with his son _ever_. Now? Just looking at Gohan he could see that the teenager had no intention of training any further. Calling him a fighter would be an insult, his son was a killer and little else. He didn't even think of improving himself, he thought about _killing his target_.

"I don't know what happened to you in life to make you hate so much, Gohan. I can't know, I wasn't there. But this has to stop right now. Right here."

The scowl he received in response was clear enough.

"Gohan!" Goten finally chimed, running over, his hair like that of a super saiyan.

"Goten, step back," Goku warned.

"Gohan!" Goten started anyway. "Please don't get mad, I'm sure whatever it is, Mr. Piccolo didn't mean it! He's a very nice, good man. There is no reason to-"

"Piss off, kid," Gohan cut in, still glaring at Goku, his voice still furious.

_That's enough._

Goku had finally had it.

Taking a step forward, he immediately saw Gohan's eyes become nervous, stepping back defensively.

_Worst of all, despite all that hate. You're a coward. You're trying to hide your complete fear of me. Its so easy for you to kill people weaker than you, but when you know you're outmatched, you just crumble. Its just like Frieza._

Something twisted in Goku's stomach. This was a parody of his son, a twisted image of him.

"I didn't even hurt the kid!" Gohan finally spat, remembering Goku's orders when he'd first been laid up in the house.

"You tried to kill Piccolo."

"Tried," Gohan said quickly, staring past Goku's shoulder at the Namek for a moment, clearly intimidated by him as well now.

Without giving Gohan even a moment to respond further, Goku punched him in the stomach. Without much ceremony, Gohan dropped to his knees quivering, holding his abdomen.

"Goku," Piccolo said from behind. "I think-"

"Don't interfere, Piccolo" It was a grim parody of Piccolo's own response.

"What do you want from me!?" Finally Gohan shouted, barely staggering to his feet. "What? Did you expect me to be what, exactly? Do you know what I do? I **kill** people, its my fucking job!"

Finally, this was what Goku had been waiting for, this was the real Gohan showing himself, no longer reserved. His fear had been overwhelmed only by his own personal outrage. There was no need to say a thing, not yet.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate being here? I hate this planet, look what its done to you Kakarot. You were supposed to be a warrior, someone who understood what we did. You were supposed to be proud that I survived my trials by fire, that I persisted, that I _**survived**_. Instead, all you are is some weak, spineless _Earthling_. All you people do is talk, and talk about your feelings, about how sad, or sorry you are. Worse, you talk about how happy you are! Its infuriating! I am a saiyan! I am a saiyan warrior! I don't _**spar**_, I fight and I kill!"

"I was strong enough to beat you, Gohan."

"And that name!" Gohan finally spat. "_**Gohan**_, its plagued me my entire life. I was _proud _to wear it, until I got to this shitty piece of mud and rock. Every saiyan and even every alien I've even known thought me a bastard for that name, but I kept it. I kept it because my father, who was supposed to be a warrior, gave it to me. I'd have changed it to a real warrior's name in a second if I knew it'd been _you_ who gave it to me!"

"Are you done?" Goku finally asked. "Because I think I'm done listening to this. I knew the moment I met you that you'd let hate consume your entire life, I just didn't realize it was this much. You'll never achieve anything, all you'll do is destroy."

"And you won't kill me," Gohan finally said, realizing it seemingly as he smirked. "You don't have it in you. I'm your _son,_" The last word was spat in disgust. "You're no saiyan."

It was then that a sharp kick sent Gohan flying back, causing him to slam into a rock formation.

Goku saw who'd kicked him, and it wasn't himself. Piccolo walked past him a second later, staring at where he'd just kicked Gohan.

"You know he can't stay here and be like this," Piccolo remarked. "We can arrange something at the Lookout-"

"I thought Chi-Chi had gotten through to him." Goku managed to say. "But please, Piccolo, I need to take care of this. I made this mistake, I have to try and fix it. Keep Goten back, alright?"

That hurt, a lot.

Gohan managed to pull himself up, looking ahead with a heaving chest as he looked at Goku walking towards him again.

_That Namek just interfered._

He couldn't cope anymore with this world, with his parents, with any of this. The guilt he felt around Chi-Chi had been absolutely awful, it plagued him. The resentment he felt towards Goku however was growing with every minute. This man had become a Super Saiyan.

_Why can't I!? I should be stronger than him. I've had to make the hard decisions my entire life. I'm the one whose power increases after every world, after every battle. Instead I'm nothing to this man._

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am," Goku finally said, looming over him. "You always had such a good nature. You enjoyed playing with the animals in the forests, you learned to write and read everything anyone put in front of you. I still remember the days when you'd hug Chi-Chi and tell her she was the greatest mom ever. I remembered taking you out on the Nimbus Cloud, and all I could see was wonder in your eyes when you looked at the world," Goku said. "Now all I see is a broken shell of a person, filled with nothing but hatred, resentment, anger and fear."

_Wonder dies in the flames of destroyed worlds._

"What's even worse, you gave me hope. When I brought you back to my home, when I saw how you responded to Chi-Chi, I had _hope_ for you. I now see that was misplaced. You have no control, I hate to think of how cruel you've been to billions. Even when Vegeta came to us, he wasn't like this. I didn't expect you to be perfect Gohan, not after all this time. I knew you'd have been damaged, that you'd have seen more than you ever should have, even if I found you as soon as I got back, things were never going to be the same. But you didn't just survive what you went through, you embraced it."

Pulling himself up, Gohan just glared at Kakarot. More words, more empty, hollow words. So what if he'd embraced it? What other choice was there? He was all alone in the universe except for the _tender_ care of Paragus, who he'd killed as soon as he could.

_All he could ever tell me was how I wasn't Broly, I wasn't a Legendary Super Saiyan. Some legend, killed by Lord Cooler._

Turles had at least showed him respect. The worst thing about Paragus was he was right. Gohan fancied himself a Super Saiyan before he finally met Kakarot, Kakarot with his golden hair.

"Of course I did. Do you know how important I am? Do you know what you've done to my career?" Gohan finally spat. "I was the Chief Operations Officer of the Planet Trade. I was the right hand of Lord Cooler," he snarled furiously. "I never failed him, never. I killed everyone I was supposed to, I'm the only saiyan in the organization's history to become a commissioned Board Member Officer. But you don't care about that, you don't care about how hard I had to work through all that, the mountains of corpses I had to climb to drag myself out of the gutter you left me in!" he scowled.

"You have no idea how long it took to become accepted. The beatings I had to endure, the wounds I had to suffer. You don't care about any of it because I'm a _**monster**_ to you. Well I at least deserve recognition for being the best monster I could be! When I get off this planet, I'm going to go back to my **_job_**, and I am going to purge two planets. Maybe I'll even change my name to Kakarot, so your name can at least have some saiyan dignity attached to it!"

The look of disgust Goku gave him said it all.

_I am proud of everything I was able to accomplish. I am proud I survived all that pain, all that suffering to get where I am._

But the truth was it was gone. He remembered well the price of failure. Failure was death, if not in life, than certainly in career. For him it was over, Cooler would never accept that he was unable to complete a job, especially with a record like his.

"Listen to yourself," Goku just said, his voice hard as nails. "Think of the millions you had to kill to get where you are. You don't even care about them do you? What did those people ever even do to you Gohan? Most of them just wanted to live in peace, and you not only stole that peace from them, you stole their very lives."

"Why should I care? I remember one thing very well, the weak die and the strong survive."

It was something Lord Cooler, Turles, Paragus, and everyone else he'd ever known had taught him well, the only venue to respect and prestige was strength, and ruthlessness. These traits were meant to go hand in hand.

"And look at you now. The only reason you aren't terrified of me is because you don't think I'll kill you."

_You're too soft to kill me._

"But I can't let you take your hatred and anger out on others anymore Gohan. You won't stay, but I can't let you leave, not if you are going to continue hurting people. I have to set aside what you were to me once."

_What?! No, he wouldn't!_

There was something about the way he talked that convinced Gohan in that moment, that this may be his end. He could already feel his breathing changing. His fist closed as he stepped back.

_How ironic, I was hoping Chi-Chi would be happy just knowing I was alive._

There was a certain level of shock that he was more concerned about how Chi-Chi would feel about his death, than worrying about himself. These thoughts, this self reflection, was cut off as he was booted back.

His body was stronger than before, ribs waned, but didn't buckle. Powering up his aura, Gohan felt himself rocket backward, attempting to gain distance between himself and Goku.

"Dad, please stop!" Goten shouted in the distance. No such cry came from the Namek, understandably, who grabbed Goten a moment later.

Golden energy trailed after him, he could see it as plainly as day. Pulling his arm back, gathering energy into a shimmering green orb, he formed the **Blaster Shell** once again, the same technique Paragus had taught him. Launching it ahead, the green blast slammed into Goku's advancing form, causing the desired explosion.

Of course, Kakarot was absolutely fine, but he already knew that'd be the case. Forming another green shell in his other hand, he launched it after the pursuing figure.

This time, Kakarot completely disappeared, appearing above him. For a brief moment, Gohan almost felt as though he could _sense _Goku's power moving above him, it was the strangest feeling he could have sensed in his entire life. The moment was so profound he didn't even try to manage a defence, being struck into the ground.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_It was terrible," Chi-Chi told Goku, just looking absolutely drained, looking at her husband with eyes that pleaded to be talked to, pleaded to share._

"_I'm sure it wasn't-"_

"_He told me what that... that monster did to him the first day he was out of that pod. He nearly killed him Goku, he hit him in the face so hard it split his skull open, his face! Oh god his eye came out. That's where that scar comes from, the one around his eye. That was the first thing he remembers after us. I... can't believe what they put him through. All that pain, he didn't have anyone did he?"_

_Goku could only listen to his wife quietly._

"_He called me mom," she finally choked. "After I finally managed to get him back to bed, he called me mom for the first time."_

"_That's great Chi-Chi," there was a ray of hope in Goku's words, as if somehow this was going to make things better. He hoped it would._

"_It was almost painful for him to say," she whispered. "But I saw how much he wanted to say it. It was like he was my little boy again."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Goku watched as Gohan's form hit the surface of the badlands, his body slamming into the ground below.

_Chi-Chi. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to believe I can save him, but for every second he's been good to you, he's spent a day causing nothing but suffering, and I know he'll do so again. I couldn't save him before and I want to save him now, but I don't know how... and I can't let him hurt anyone else._

A rage induced scream came from below as Goku felt Gohan's power rise like an angry wave.

"So this is it!?" Gohan sneered towards him. "This is where it all goes?! I don't care anymore!" he shouted. "I'm so tired of being afraid of you. I'm tired of you lording over me with that power of yours! I'm Commander Gohan of the Planet Trade! I am a saiyan warrior! Kill me! I should have died with some honour when I first met you! So do it!"

_I wish there was another way._

"Come on then! Do it!"

The words called out to him, he could see the anger on Gohan's face, the same hateful gaze he'd seen the first day he'd seen him.

Putting his hands in front of himself, Goku began to gather energy.

"**Kame**" Shifting his arms back, the blue orb formed in his palms. "**Hame**" Finally, with precision, he thrust his arms down "**HA!**"

_No matter what happens Gohan, I wish you knew how much I loved you._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan saw the blast forming, his mind spiking again as he tried to cope with what he was feeling, both feeling Goku forming the energy and his emotions. In his own body he felt anxiety, quickly turning into terror. This was it, no more running, no more begging or pleading.

Forming two great spheres of purple energy in his hands, this was his last chance, there was little ability to resist but he would.

"**Kamehame...HA!**"

"**Calamity Blaster!**"

The world became bright, saturated in light. The earth around them fragmented and splintered as debris scattered into the winds around them. It was clear the moment the beams connected however, that the Kamehameha was the superior of the two attacks, its progress seemed only slowed by the purple wave, which was being forced from the sky by Goku's assault.

Eyes looking into death, Gohan felt his body tensing, just as it'd tensed when Slug ripped his arm off. Just as it'd tensed when Raditz tore his face open. Everything he had went into the beam now, a wave of purple flushing through into the blue, only slowing its advance yet further.

_I am a saiyan warrior. I refuse to die like this._

___You can't even stand? Be a saiyan, learn to die on your feet!_ Paragus's words rang through his mind again.

Finally, all that was left to defend himself with were his hands, the last of the Calamity Beam had been drained, along with his reserves. Somehow, he felt himself holding on against the tide. His thoughts didn't drift to Turles, Paragus, Raditz or Slug in that moment. The tired, worn body of Gohan pressed ahead, hearing something he never thought he would.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_He was sitting in front of a book, his tiny hands on the pages. His mother had insisted since the moment he could form words that he read, she pressed him on it all the time. Now with this science book in front of him, he was preparing to be the scholar she always dreamed he'd be._

"_Gohan. Dinner's ready! Time to eat!"_

_Someone he never recognized in his life approached in a strange vehicle, stopping outside the pleasant little home._

_It was... his grandfather? The mountain of a man walked out of the car, grin on his face._

"_Hey! Its my grandson!"_

"_Grandpa!" Gohan shouted excitedly, running over to him._

"_Dad," Chi-Chi said, emerging from the house looking concerned. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I can't come by and see my family once in a while?" the Ox King announced with a grin. "Besides, I thought I should bring by some gifts for Gohan to help with his studies!"_

_His mother smiled approvingly._

_From the woods, Goku emerged within minutes._

"_Hey! Hey Chi-Chi, how is Gohan's studies going?"_

_The young boy turned to his mother with a big grin._

"_They're going great. He's just the smartest little boy in the whole world," she idolized._

_Goku felt himself swell with pride, noting his father in law holding a camera._

"_Why don't we get one with all three of you together," he announced, smiling broadly._

"_Hey Gohan, come here," Goku said, reaching down and plucking the small boy up into his arms, posing in front of the camera his father-in-law was wielding._

_Chi-Chi took her place next to them, smiling widely, nudging Goku to do the same in the direction of the camera._

"_Don't forget to smile Gohan when Grandpa said cheese."_

"_I won't!" Gohan grinned._

"_Cheese!"_

_In the flash, suddenly the world became hot. The light from the camera becoming blue._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Finally it was overwhelming him, the blast was pushing through him, his defences crumbling, his power drained. The memory being a pleasant escape from all of this, it was the first time since his childhood he remembered the happy world he'd come from, instead of revulsion he felt loss. Above him, the man who held him so proudly in his arms now was the agent of his destruction. Pain shot through his heart as he realized his _**father was going to kill him.**_

Something began to break behind his eyes, behind everything. Suddenly the life lived just to survive, the life lived through sacrificing others for his own gains, felt increasingly hollow, increasingly pointless, increasingly empty.

He'd lost his life thirteen years ago.

Inside, even as his father's beam tried to destroy him, he felt as if somehow, in some strange sense, he was trying to save him.

Eyes pierced through the light, his mind piercing through the energy, looking through the beam itself, looking into the eyes of the saiyan on the other side, looking into his eyes. He felt Goku's grief, he felt it ripping at the man's heart. His eyes could visualize what he knew was there, tears.

_I can't hold on._

Unable to hold on any longer, something inside Gohan _snapped_.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Something held on for Gohan, something wouldn't allow the Kamehameha to push ahead, to finish what he'd started. He'd promised himself the moment he started this he couldn't hold back, this was it. Chi-Chi would never forgive him, perhaps he'd never forgive himself, but he saw the same look in Gohan's eyes as he saw in Frieza's, more than once.

It was painful watching Gohan struggle, he felt every moment like he should pull back, as if somehow drawing this out would leave room to talk to Gohan. But there was no more talking, they'd both said what had to be said, they'd both aired what they were.

"_You don't care about any of it because I'm a **monster** to you. Well I at least deserve recognition for being the best monster I could be!"_

Those words would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. Those were the words that cemented this. Goku had seen so much suffering, so much death, at the hands of monsters like Frieza and Cell that he couldn't do it again. There were countless millions who Gohan had sent into the afterlife already. Vegeta had been reformed by his honour, by his eventual love of Bulma, by his willingness to be disciplined.

Gohan had none of that. It was like dealing with a rabid animal, he had no control, even trying to kill his sparring partner for being the same race as someone who'd harmed him before. He was vengeful, spiteful, and worst of all he was proud of everything he'd done.

He felt Gohan beginning to slip on the other end of the attack. This was it, it was too late to go back now. It didn't surprise him as he felt his eyes beginning to water, tears rolling down his cheeks. The very thing he'd been afraid of for all these years, his son being dead, was going to happen by his own hand.

"I'm sorry Gohan." He heard himself whisper, and it was a painful whisper.

But then something happened, he felt his beam almost buckle in a moment as a scream echoed out from the other side. It was the same as the day he'd fought Raditz. The hidden power his son had always possessed from before he could walk or talk it came alive in that instance. Suddenly his wave stopped entirely, slowly congealing at the base of where the attack was destined, forming into a sphere of bright blue energy, suspended in space.

Below, a golden aura held the energy in place. Standing there trembling with his mouth open, his face written with _grief_, and with golden hair and blue eyes, Gohan held firm.

"Gohan?" The words were in complete disbelief.

Suddenly the blue energy was sent hurtling back towards its point or origin, only at the last second did Goku manage to avoid it.

As soon as he did, looking up, he only saw the flash of a fist, connecting with him violently, sending him now spiralling towards the earth, his body forming a sonic boom before the crash. Having landed back first, Goku lay sprawled out, his face looking up seeing the almost animal like beast descend on him.

Gohan landed on him, knees first, before driving his fist into Goku's face. Then again, then again. Both fists rapidly punching faster and harder with every blew after the last. Goku felt blood filling his mouth before the last blow finally hit.

All he could hear was heavy breathing as he finally opened his eyes once again, above him Gohan looked completed exhausted, having spent everything to survive, to attack, to transform. The super saiyan in front of him grasped him by his now torn fighting gi, struggling to almost move. His hand was burnt, Goku noticed, clearly from putting everything into rejecting the Kamehameha wave and making this attack.

Golden hair turned black as Gohan hunched over a moment later, beginning to tremble.

"Y...you nearly... k-killed me," his son finally choked, his words desperate for more air.

Goku felt something swell in his own throat, in his own chest as his heart began to race. Gohan was... crying?

It was clear in that instant that the teenager couldn't hold on anymore, sobbing like a wreck as he looked down at his father. Goku couldn't respond, there was no way to, to deny it would be a lie, to embrace the truth would hurt too much.

Finally however, Gohan buried his head in Goku's gi, his body making choked convulsions as he sobbed, at some points trying to say something, but being unable to do so.

For Goku, his own pain was concealed in this moment, but only by the fact that he felt for the first time like he'd seen his son again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: A super sized, super saiyan chapter it would seem. Don't expect a huge change in Gohan's character quite yet. He's really good at fucking up situations -.-_

_Anyway, let me know what you think :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6: The Mirror

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 6: The Mirror**

A Super Saiyan.

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan. This made things much more complicated.

For Goku, this had quickly twisted into a kind of nightmare. What had King Piccolo, Garlic, Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, the Androids, and Cell done to him? Had they really made him lose so much faith in people that he had been unable to see the struggles that his own son was going through? What's worse, had they made him so cold that now his solution to villains was always the most rash?

Gohan had made him mad, furious even. He'd tried to really _kill_ Piccolo, he showed Goten complete disrespect, and they'd finally had the inevitable confrontation that had been brewing between the two since the moment they met. Instead of being the bigger man, instead of trying to understand Gohan, instead of realizing his son was lashing out in frustration, he'd become the distributor of justice. Vegeta had gone through much of what Gohan had, but he'd never had to confront him on it, because Vegeta obviously wasn't his son.

To say his face didn't hurt right now however, after the multiple blows Gohan had landed, would certainly not be true. That pain was hardly able to compare to how miserable and guilty he felt.

Still clutching onto him Gohan was finally beginning to stop, his breathing was still heavy however as he tried to calm himself down. His hands were still shaking as he grasped the orange and blue fabric of Goku's clothing.

Finally, moving his arm up and placing it on Gohan's shoulder, Goku tried to say something. But just what could he say?

_Sorry I just nearly killed you Gohan, good job being a super saiyan though. Yea, that's just the best thing to say right now. I'm starting to think Vegeta was right when he called me an idiot all the time._

"Gohan."

The labouring teenager didn't respond at first, as if afraid to look up at him or respond.

"Gohan, I know you aren't perfect. I think I just proved I'm not either. Losing you was the worst day of my life, it was the worst day of Chi-Chi's life."

"You nearly killed me," Gohan finally repeated, his voice tired and strained.

"... I did," Goku finally responded. The words left his own lips with great difficulty, still being burdened with his thoughts.

Strangely, there was finally something he hadn't expected. The tired, worn teenager slowly, but sure, started to laugh.

Gohan's head finally raised, he looked exhausted, just as Goku had expected, but there was an ironic smile on his face.

"You're more of a saiyan than I gave you credit for," Gohan finally said, slowly getting off of Goku and trying to make himself look presentable, though he slipped when he tried to stand up, falling on his back briefly before struggling again to get up. He grasped his father's hand and helped him up a moment later.

_More of a saiyan than he thought? What does that mean?_

"_However Kakarot, I am a first class saiyan warrior, and if need be to complete my mission, I would kill even my own brother."_

They were words from 13 years ago, from his own brother Raditz.

_Great, Gohan thinks I'm as ruthless as Raditz, fantastic. _The thought was of course, sardonic.

"Gohan, you have to understand-"

"That you'll never let me leave here. Or you'll kill me," Gohan responded statically. "... I'd rather not die."

_He's afraid. He's so afraid he broke down there after I nearly killed him._

"Hey, you two." Piccolo finally said from the side. "If this homicidal saiyan family ritual is over, we aren't done training yet."

Reluctantly Goku turned to Piccolo.

"Think you can keep it under control this time Gohan?"

There was a pause from his son, who seemed to think seriously about it for a moment while staring at Piccolo.

"... Of course, Kakarot."

The words left the teenager's mouth with a small hint of sincerity, but it was more the product of fear than anything.

_Well, that's at least a better attitude then before._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Seven Hours Later:**_

Everywhere hurt, Gohan determined. That damned Namek was still stronger than he was, but worse yet he'd proved how right he was about him being sloppy by 'lowering' his power level to the same as his own when they fought. It was half-impossible to land a blow most of the time, raw cunning had worked in their duels a few times, but often things ended up being just a painful lesson to learn.

Now as he stood outside of the house his 'family' called home, he felt cautious.

Goten had been completely freaked out by the big argument and clash between him and Kakarot.

He'd been absolutely terrified as he felt death's grip on him for the first time in years. It'd driven him over the edge, a natural instinct kicking in. It wasn't his time to die.

Over the years, over the billions of bodies Gohan had set ablaze in the funeral pyre that was the Planet Trade, Gohan had heard of hundreds of stories of the next life. Each one was different, but there was a core element to them. The righteous would be treated well, and the wicked would be cast down into some form of Hell.

It haunted him, because despite destroying their lives, despite taking their worlds from them, and despite murdering them, Gohan knew that somehow they would have their revenge on him when he died. In the next life they would all be waiting there for him, they would look at everything he ever did, and they'd look to why he did it.

And he knew his fate would be to join the move vile of the wicked. Survival was no excuse, career was no excuse, but it was too late for him. No amount of 'good' would ever redress the balance for what he'd done.

Living with Kakarot and Chi-Chi made it even more uncomfortably clear of where his fate resided.

_I cannot die._

Death would mean judgement. There was nowhere he could flee to if he passed to avoid the misery of the fables and legends he consistently found. The fate he'd been cursed with so many times would be well earned.

But there was more pain to it, how else could he have achieved transformation? He knew it was being lost in that pain that caused his transformation into one of the saiyans of legend. It was his memory, the memory he'd felt from years ago, before anything he thought he could clearly remember at all. It was the memory of where that photograph in his room had come from. The same, happy man holding him in that picture had tried to kill him. That memory had been before he'd turned into what he was, it'd been from when he was innocent. The amount of _pain_ he'd had to have caused him must have been unimaginable to push Kakarot into that. It was the first time he really, honestly felt guilt for causing pain to someone, barring perhaps Chi-Chi. It was a terrible sense of loss.

His plans on leaving had obviously become postponed, the moment he'd survived Kakarot's attack that had been the case. There had been something that broke for him, inside. Kakarot had behaved like a saiyan, just like Paragus, or Turles, but it was all the more crushing that he did, because Gohan _knew_ he wasn't supposed to.

"Gohan! Get inside! Its time for dinner!"

Kakarot and Goten, despite having trained just as hard and just as long, had seemed completely fine, barely tired at all. Gohan on the other hand, not only felt like he'd been through a a space ship collision, but also felt beaten to hell. For those two not to feel this kind of exhaustion they must have... _done this all the time_.

Walking inside, he noticed the huge pile of food waiting for him, and Chi-Chi smiling broadly at him.

"I made everyone's favourite, so come sit down and eat with us," she ordered, more then offered.

Quietly he sat down, next to Kakarot, before taking the first bowl of food he could find and beginning to feast.

For the first moment he sat down, his fear of death spiked briefly... but it subsided. Strangely, Chi-Chi had managed to make this space comfortable. It was however, very awkward. He shared a few glances with Kakarot, and then with Goten. The events of earlier in the day were _not_ to be mentioned, and for good reason.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Satan City:**_

The city had been in a panic for days now, ever since the terrible lights had flickered through the skies. Riots had even broken out at one point. The people had been terrified that it was the return of Cell, or the return of the Saiyans. Everyone had been encouraged to keep calm of course, but that had failed completely.

When the news had reported a space pod, like the saiyans had been found in, had been seen in the sky, panic struck the city again.

But for one household, the news was far worse. They knew full well a shit hadn't just been seen, one had been located and brought into government custody.

Standing in her father's room, Videl could only watch on as her father sat in front of a screen, watching the only images of the Saiyans known, the huge bald one and the short one with strange hair. He seemed to almost be trembling.

"Father, is everything alright? This isn't about the saiyan scare is it?"

"It isn't a scare, they found one of those pods outside Satan City the other day."

Then the entire world might be in danger? But, that would be a disaster?!

"Then you have to stop them, right dad? Just like you stopped Cell."

Her father seemed to be almost frozen as she told him this, looking at the projected picture of the two saiyans and trying to keep his cool.

"Well Videl, it's not that easy. These guys wiped out the entire earth's military in under an hour-"

"Just like Cell."

Videl was getting frustrated, what had happened to her father to make him so skittish? He was the most powerful man alive, probably the most powerful man in history.

_I want to try my hand at fighting these saiyans, I can prove myself too, I'll show dad and everyone else that I'm not just his daughter, but a hero too._

When her father confirmed the pod she knew it was the same people who'd destroyed East City all those years ago, Videl had already made her mind up. The main thing that was surprising was his clear reluctance to engage these aliens. It was something she just couldn't understand.

"Yea, well, there isn't any signs of these aliens right now. But I'll tell you what sweet-pea, if they show up your old man will take care of those rotten aliens. Then when I'm done, I'll kick them so hard I'll send them back to whatever planet they came from!" he declared, standing up proudly.

It was hollow and somehow Videl knew it deep down. All the same she nodded towards him.

_I'm going to start looking around._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Next Morning:**_

The new geological formations to the east of Satan City weren't too hard to miss, it was very clear that canyons didn't form out of nowhere.

Whatever caused this had to have been insane. It was the destruction just like whenever Cell 'fought' anyone.

Maybe her father was right, maybe it was all just tricks. After all, he beat Cell didn't he?

Videl walked through the kilometres of torn landscape, looking for any sign of... _anything _that was missed. Finally, she found two things, a glove, and what appeared to be a remote control.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

This officially marked the longest time since he'd killed someone in almost thirteen years. He knew it because of the nature of his work, especially in such a busy organization as Cooler ran. There wasn't much in terms of leave, and when he was COO, even when he wasn't on planet, he was dealing with 'failures and traitors'.

It wasn't a fact he was exactly sharing with his 'family'. The amount of time these people spent training was unbelievable however. It was almost every day, except days that Chi-Chi insisted otherwise. He was finally starting to get used to it even.

The biggest change he thought was the fact he was learning to 'sense' the world around him, the flow of energy and power in the very air, using that to read not only where his opponents were, but how strong they were. It was only when he was beginning to master the skill, that he realized just how underwhelming he'd been before becoming a Super Saiyan, and even as a Super Saiyan, how far behind he was.

Today however, as he got out of the shower, he stopped for the first time in months. Turning towards the mirror and looking into it Gohan almost seemed to look for something. He wanted to see who was staring back, as if somehow to double check that the same person was. His eyes were getting soft, they were still serious as ever, but they were losing the cold chill they once had. In some ways it was irritating.

There were the eyes thousands had stared into before he took their lives. Now what were they?

His little brother always wanted to hang out with him, no matter how much he didn't want to hang out with his little brother... at first. Everything was a game to the kid, everything. Whether it be his studies, training, or actual play. The boy had always wanted him to be involved in everything as well, eager to find the brother he'd always known about but never knew. Over the last few weeks even Gohan would admit he was beginning to have the little tumour known as Goten growing on him.

For his mother? What more could he say? She was always supportive. It was a completely different interaction than he saw with Kakarot and Goten. She was always much more domineering towards them, powerful in will. But to him she was always looking for a way to keep him happy. It was beginning to make him feel guilty, because he knew the source of this was she was terrified she'd scare him away. She was terrified that he'd somehow leave again. In a sense she'd been right to worry, he had intended to go back, back into space.

_I still do don't I?_

The line in his decision before was becoming more and more blurry the longer he stayed. He wanted to train and get stronger, but as he did he found this life... appealing. It was absolutely terrifying to him, relying on others, and having others show him compassion. Everyone was polite, and showed their feelings so openly, care, happiness, joy, not just anger and disappointment. People's suffering wasn't used as entertainment.

But one thing he had to admit, he was getting bored some times. Training and playing with Goten was fun and all, but didn't it get repetitive? Back in space, there seemed almost like there was more to do 'off duty'. It wasn't always good, it wasn't always compassionate, in fact quite the opposite, but it was a system designed to be entertaining to the warriors in the organization. This life certainly lacked some of the opulence of his old.

The last thing to reflect on was Kakarot... his father. In some ways, despite how soft he seemed, Gohan had begun to realize in many ways he'd been wounded as he had. The loss of a child so young had clearly worn heavily on him. It was evident in almost all their short interactions. The crushing disappointment of how he'd come to them was even yet worse, but things were strangely getting better. Ironic given that the change in their relationship had come after Kakarot had nearly killed him. He found he was beginning to _like_ certain aspects of his father. Apparently Piccolo and several others had once been his enemies, until he they began to 'like' him as well.

Goten had clearly inherited this trait from his father.

Looking into the mirror again, he just gazed down at the wreck of a body, it was crisscrossed with the reminders of terrible battle wounds. The price he paid in becoming a warrior, many of them from his youngest memories. Too slow and stupid to dodge, too scared to fight, these were the price he paid, some having been with him his whole life.

But the worst of all, when he looked in this damned mirror, when he looked at himself, he saw something that made him sick for the first time in years. He'd never had a family, the closest thing he'd ever had to family was the man who resembled his father, Turles. Their close appearance hadn't been lost on him.

The truth however, was in the reflection, he saw a monster. These people were so happy and peaceful, they'd wanted only the most simply things. There was no dramatic fear of going to Hell. This place had no intimidating organization keeping it in check, or a constantly fear of underlings attempting to subvert your authority or become stronger than you. It wasn't a den of monsters who thrived and flourished from destroying whole worlds.

This place, this family, was what he stole from others. This peaceful, happy existence had been stolen by him from more people than he could ever meet. He'd ended families just like this without a thought, a single energy blast towards a city left them in misery.

The monster that looked back at him in the mirror didn't feel regret, or remorse. Even as he contemplated these things, even as he questioned his own fate, his own guilt or feelings, Gohan realized that he only felt guilt for one reason. He was guilty for having now, what he stole from others. Having taken it away wasn't the crime, the crime was experiencing what had been taken.

Idly, before getting dressed, he traced one particularly terrible scar on his chest from when he'd had a Xenak warrior punch his ribs in and clawed his chest. That'd been a good week in the regeneration tank.

Today apparently they were going, as a family, to some lake where Chi-Chi and Goku went once a year during the warm season. Goten was coming as well and the expectation was that he would go. It still felt foreign that he would be invited. It still felt strange that this was _his_ family, no matter how much they tried to include him.

But that foreign feeling was beginning to disappear. He even noticed the way they seemed to brighten up when they caught him smiling. A smile that betrayed how he was beginning to feel being around these... _happy_ people.

_Note to self, smile less._

The thought came to him, ironically, with a smile, as he stepped out of the bathroom, as soon as he did he bumped into his mother.

She immediately smiled back at him.

"Good morning Gohan," she greeted pleasantly, before walking towards the living area. "The laundry is almost done, be sure you're ready to go."

Gohan then felt something, two new powers, outside.

It wasn't Kakarot, and it wasn't Goten.

"Mom, stay inside," he said cautiously.

"Uhm, what?" she asked.

Instinctively his tail wrapped around his waist, walking towards the door and opening it.

Outside stood a boy with purple hair, and a short man with black hair.

The man stared at Gohan before noting his tail and smirking.

"So you're the weakling I felt arrive on earth a few weeks ago. A weakling at Kakarot's home? Well that's nothing new I suppose."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. Weakling? The term was still something he wasn't used to. At least Kakarot and his friend Piccolo had used different terminology.

"Are you here to cause trouble?" came the question from Gohan.

Strangely, the thought of them being here to take away what he'd come to have over the last few weeks made him tense, nervous.

Trunks looked around briefly as the two men squared off.

"Hey dad, where is Goten?"

"Quiet boy." Vegeta immediately responded.

_They know Kakarot and Goten. And he mentions Kakarot as his real name. That means this must be..._

Stepping forward and dropping to one knee, Gohan lowered his head.

"It is an honour to be in your presence, Prince Vegeta."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_So there are other saiyans?"_

"_A few." Turles responded looking ahead as the city in front of them burned like a funeral pyre. The skies, once purple, now turned black from the sheer volume of destruction which had taken place across the planet's surface._

"_Are they like Paragus?"_

"_No, likely not. The last I heard there were Kakarot, and Prince Vegeta."_

"_Prince Vegeta?"_

"_The last of the royalty. If you are ever so fortunate to meet him, show him the same respect you would show Cooler."_

_Below, several screams could be heard from the flames, Turles opened his palm as an energy wave formed, and within seconds, the inferno below grew yet stronger in the screams of its occupants._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

To Gohan, the smirk on Vegeta's face said it all. It was smug, like he'd expect any nobility to be.

"What is your name and station, boy?"

"I am Commander Gohan, attache of the Armoured Forces, Member of the Board and C.O.O. of the Planet Trade, humble servant to-"

Before Gohan could continue with any other official introduction, he felt a gloved hand swipe across his face at high speed, sending him crashing into the ground. The look on Vegeta's face had gone from smug, to an irritated anger.

_Why?_

"Boot-lick." Vegeta just remarked with disgust, before walking towards his home.

"Kakarot's Woman! Where is Kakarot-"

Goku was standing behind Vegeta, not looking particularly impressed.

"Any particular reason you just struck my son, or are you just that way with everyone today?" Goku asked seriously from behind, crossing his arms.

Vegeta smiled, turning his head slightly.

"Has he told you what Member of the Board, or C.O.O. means Kakarot? I understand you and your woman can be rather slow sometimes."

Gohan stood up, looking at Vegeta very, very quietly, his eyes burning with a kind of... resentment he'd not felt in years.

"Prince Vegeta-"

"Don't call me that." Vegeta said, his face reviling Gohan. "You're no better than Frieza. Worse, you are a traitor to your own kind."

_Ah, so the Prince knows the truth of what I am._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: I find this story much more difficult to write than _**The****Catalyst**_, my other story. I really enjoy doing it, but I always feel the need to edit and rewrite. It never feels right to me until it does. Which is one reason why this story is a weekly update, instead of twice a week update._

_And despite all the reflection this chapter, I wouldn't expect Gohan to make a drastic change of character yet. Its one thing to reflect, its another to change entirely._

_Answering reviewers:_

_**Eveline:** Goku has good reason to. Gohan IS a villain, he's killed billions of people, he's done terrible things others. He even tried to kill Piccolo (He was just too weak to pull it off). It doesn't mean Goku did the right thing, but from his position this looked like every other time he ever came across a monster before. Only this one was concealed in the body of his son. Its going to take Goku time, lots of time, to fully understand Gohan._

_Its going to take Gohan even longer to evolve past what he is. Right now he can reflect, but he's not changed at his core yet. Even the guilt he feels isn't that he's killed billions, but that he's living like they had right now. There is a major difference._

_**Jarno:** Broly was killed at the age of six by Cooler. Cooler did not kill an Adult Broly._

_But killing a Legendary Super Saiyan is hard... perhaps the job was left half finished?_

_**Aoj95:** I am glad you are enjoying it._

_**Guest:** Thank you._

_**Horacioquinter0:** Updates will come every Sunday (hopefully). This story is REALLY hard to write, so sometimes it may take an extra week to churn out a chapter._

_**Full Power:** The thing is, look at everything Vegeta went through and he never became a Super Saiyan. The people on Earth, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, are freaks by the Galaxy's standard. In the galaxy Frieza was the strongest being in the universe, along with Cooler and King Cold. Its not so easy to just become a Super Saiyan._

_Gohan also never trained too hard. His power is largely natural, and born of a near constant state of being fatally wounded from the time he was a boy, until he was 13. In fact, for 3 years he's even been relatively unchallenged, making his power stagnant before he came to Earth._

_**Ky111:** As you can see, the cowardice doesn't just stem from a will to live, but a fear of being judged by the billions he's slaughtered. He's afraid of being powerless over his fate. Ironically, he's always been powerless over his own fate, even now._

_See you guys next update!_


	7. Chapter 7: Disgrace

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 7: Disgrace**

It'd not taken long for Gohan to take off. Being insulted so openly and disrespected so thoroughly, he really didn't want to be around. What did Vegeta know? His words still rang through his head.

"_Being a Board Member, means that Gohan, the scum that he is, licked enough boot and kissed enough ass of Frieza's to be promoted through the ranks to lord over his fellow warriors. Its a disgrace that any saiyan-"_

"_I never served Frieza! I served-"_

"_Served some other lizard? You disgrace, you dare call yourself a saiyan? Have you no pride?! Were it not for Kakarot I'd kill you where you stand!"_

That had really only been the beginning of it, and Gohan knew he had to remove himself, quickly, from that situation. Firstly, he had thought of killing Trunks, the heir apparent of Vegeta's, in response for the insults, this would have been extremely bad for him, given he doubted Kakarot would have very much liked it if he killed Goten's best friend.

_That fucking bastard, insulting me like that. He has no idea what I had to go through to get to where I was! Short sighted arrogant, blue blooded shit._

His body blasted through the air as a golden aura burst around him, too angry right now to hold back his new form.

"Hey."

In mid flight, Gohan turned his head to see the Namek, Piccolo.

_What do you want?_

To say Gohan was excited to see Piccolo was certainly a lie.

"You look angry, and I'm looking to train," Piccolo told him bluntly, before smiling. "Besides, I think getting some of that aggression out would help, don't you?"

_He's attempting to be nice to me, yet he doesn't fear my power, and he's not related to me. I don't understand this planet at all._

Gohan however, smiled quietly, nodding to Piccolo after a few moments.

"And why would I want to train with you, Namek?" Gohan scowled. He'd not exactly forgotten what Slug had done to him.

"Because you aren't anywhere near strong enough to be a challenge to me, or Goku, or _Vegeta._ And if you'd calm down for a few minutes, you'd realize that if you train with me, maybe you'll actually learn something," Piccolo smirked.

_The fact he's right bothers me._

"Probably good advice," Gohan admitted. "Where are we going then?"

"Down there," Piccolo gestured his arm.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Breathless, that was how Gohan would be best described at the moment.

"So, what was bugging you enough to go flying out of the forest like a golden firecracker?" Piccolo asked, looking much less fatigued than Gohan.

"Vegeta," Gohan sneered, readying himself for another round, looking furious and ready to fight again just at the name. "He spat on me and called me less than a saiyan. I decided to leave before I took... unwise action."

_I should have killed his brat in front of him._

The two figures came to blows again, Piccolo blocking Gohan's punch perfectly, before landing one of his own, sending the super saiyan back.

"You're still sloppy," Piccolo growled, causing Gohan to growl right back.

The Namek was good, very good, perhaps as good as his father was. When he sparred with Kakarot, it wasn't the same, he always felt Kakarot holding back more, trying to save his feelings even. The only one who pushed his super saiyan power was Piccolo, and he'd come to appreciate that. It was strange, given the first moment he'd met the Namek he'd tried to kill him. It was yet more remarkably surprising to him that Piccolo hadn't held a grudge over it.

"So, why'd he spit on you?" Piccolo asked, dropping a kick towards Gohan's side.

Blocking the blow, Gohan scowled. "Because I was on the Board of the Planet Trade. He called me a boot lick, and claimed I kissed ass to get there," the words came viciously, as Gohan's punches became more intense.

It didn't do much, as Piccolo dodged around them, finding a weakness and slamming his own hand into Gohan's ribs.

Finally, Gohan fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Tell you what," Piccolo finally said, standing above Gohan, looking down at him. "That dad of yours is too soft on you to train you. You wanna learn how to fight, and fight well, you train with me," Piccolo offered. "I'm sure it'll help keep that head on your shoulders."

A smile slowly crept over Gohan's features, he was offering to mentor him.

"So, am I supposed to call you teacher now?" he almost mocked in return.

Piccolo smirked. "Piccolo is fine, we'll try this again tomorrow."

"Same place?" Gohan asked.

"Same place, besides, I want to see the look on your old man's face when you land an honest punch on him."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Satan City:**_

The city glowed in the dark, street lamps shedding light on those on the street, Gohan included. So far he'd managed to get a change of clothes in the city. It was raining heavily, the downpour washing over him, making the more 'normalized' clothes he was wearing absolutely soaked. Long sleeved shirt and jeans basically summed up what he was wearing, attempting to emulate the local males.

It'd been a difficult decision to not return directly home, but he needed to try and avoid the scenario at least for a while. There were too many damning questions waiting for him there, thanks to Vegeta's outburst. Much to his own disappointment, he knew his parents would overlook the crimes Vegeta had accused him of, but they'd still ask him about it, they'd still want to talk about it. To be quite frank, if he was going to be stuck on this planet, he didn't want to talk about the last thirteen years, both good and bad.

None of them knew what it was like to be promoted to arguably the second most powerful position in an entire galaxy wide organization. After having suffered broken bones, lost limbs, terrible scars, betrayals, loneliness and fear his rewards were well deserved. He'd had a hope that Prince Vegeta, the only other saiyan alive to have served in the organization, would at the very least respect his accomplishment. Instead he was a traitor, a less than saiyan, worthy of only more contempt.

"**Somebody help!"**

The words rang out over the horizon, making Gohan roll his eyes. So, these humans attacked one another fairly routinely then? He guessed as much given this wasn't the first time he'd heard this call out in the last-

There was an explosion now, far down the street near the city core, it was big too. Chemical in nature, not a fighter's energy but explosives, it was clear from the nature of the fire. Well, it was time to see what exactly was going on.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There were dozens of people everywhere, both of police and of the suspects. Civilians at the location were scattered and running through the rainy night.

Three unconscious fanatics lay around Videl, she was breathing heavily as she looked ahead towards their leader, he was big, very big. Probably a man in his early 30's, and clearly seasoned in combat. Slowly, her head turned back to find the police who she'd initially come to help, were in flight or as the office building behind them was bombed. It'd all been set up to disable as many of them as possible.

Turning her head back towards these terrifyingly strange men and women, Videl just tried to grasp what they were even about.

"Why? Why are you doing this!?" she finally demanded.

They'd yet to even state their goals, but they clearly weren't the normal breed of criminals she dealt with in Satan City.

The leader just seemed to grin.

"Because we are sending a signal to our master, the Saiyan who came here to heal this world of humanity! Just as they did fifteen years ago. They came to teach us to abandon modernity, to embrace ourselves and our warrior spirits. We know, we've all seen it, we've been touched by it."

These people thought the saiyans came to earth to elevate humanity?

_Great, they worship the people who blew up East City._

"You have defeated three of our legion, please, Videl Satan, daughter of Mister Satan, we would be more than happy to-"

To Videl it was all gibberish, they wanted her to join some crazy saiyan worshipping cult, who blew up the police and wanted to destroy modern society? Thanks but no thanks. It was when he opened his palm, and a strange golden light burst from it, that she began to listen more intently.

_That's... like Cell?_

But that was all just tricks, wasn't it? No, it had to be.

From the sky, a figure landed in front of the criminals. Videl looked up immediately to see where he'd come from, rain getting into her eyes. Her wounds weren't severe yet, just a few bruises and scrapes, but they stung in the rainwater. What was worse however, was the fact that she saw nowhere for this mysterious man to have come from.

Looking towards the newcomer, standing to his left, the first thing she noticed was the scar over the left side of his face. It looked extremely painful to have received, though she'd had no idea just how terrible it'd been. His stature, just the way he stood, was almost like a block of ice. The serious look on his face didn't help with that impression either. The main thing that caught her attention however, was the fuzzy brown belt... just... like that huge bald saiyan had. When the belt moved on its own for a brief second a moment later, she realized it was no belt at all.

_He... he's... he's a saiyan._

Turning towards the fanatical leader and his cronies, Videl tried to put pieces together. Was this guy right? Was she insane for even thinking that for a moment?

"M-Master," immediately they all bowed. "We've been waiting for you for so long to teach us!"

The lack of response from the saiyan said it all, before he sneered.

"Teach you what? How to blow up buildings? I was enjoying a perfectly rainy evening on this planet and you idiots had to draw my attention over here. You're lucky I don't kill all of you for that."

It was just like the old records said, violent, angry monsters. Pulling herself forward, Videl charged towards the alien, preparing to drive her leg into the side of his head. She couldn't even see when his arm came up, blocking the blow. Without even looking at her, she could feel him beginning to assess her.

"Girl," he remarked bluntly. "Are you one of these idiots?"

"N-no! I'm-"

"Good." with that, he shoved her away effortlessly, sending her flying back, hitting the side of a wrecked police cruiser.

"We've tried to build the world we knew you'd want, master saiyan, please we only-"

The saiyan disappeared in a flash of motion, and bodies started to fly in all directions. The sound of bones cracking and cement splitting were the chief amongst these. The leader fell to his knees, looking agonized as he held his stomach.

"I don't want to catch you doing this kind of stuff again. My job wasn't to heal the planet, or any trash like that. My job _was_ to kill everyone, just like the last batch of saiyans. Be grateful my plans were postponed," with that, his leg came about cracking across the large man's face, sending him back into the wall with a terrible crunch.

Videl couldn't believe what she'd just seen, slowly pulling herself up as he approached her.

"You were too weak to deal with them." the saiyan remarked bluntly to Videl.

It was now that he was staring directly at her she got a good estimation of his features. He was young, perhaps as young as she was even, but his eyes were old. The two black orbs that tried to pass for eyes were of someone who'd clearly been around. Then the smirk came, and she narrowed her eyes, expecting somehow for him to attack.

_If he wasn't trying to destroy the world, and wasn't scarred across his face, he'd almost be kind of cute._

"Come on," the saiyan said, offering his hand to her. "Somebody needs to show me around this city. Or to fight me, whichever one is more interesting."

_What do I look like, a tour guide?_

She looked back towards the unconscious bodies around them, hearing more sirens. This had been a complete disaster. If she didn't stay, then they'd think-

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off and she found herself... flying?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Chi-Chi had been so mad she could have killed Vegeta. In fact, if it weren't for the ocean of power difference, she very well may have. He was an spiteful little troll who came uninvited and insulted their son. It made her sick to her stomach watching Gohan bow in front of Vegeta like a trained dog, looking for approval from the man who moments later would strike him down and insult him.

Their entire trip had been... quiet, the lack of Gohan being there weighing heavily on Goku and Chi-Chi.

Even now inside their home, the night's sky out, she felt the absence of her son, just like the first day they'd lost him.

"He'll be back," Goku said from the hall. "He's just blowing off steam, I felt him and Piccolo going at it before. I don't think we'll see him tonight or maybe even tomorrow. He doesn't want to face us right now."

Turning her head, Chi-Chi felt a kind of anger she didn't know she had.

_Face us?!_

"Why not?" she asked, her voice upset, but not loud, not wanting to wake Goten or Trunks, who was sleeping over.

Chi-Chi couldn't fault Trunks for his father's doing. The little boy had even been embarrassed the entire time after as well, and reluctantly she assured him it was alright. There was no reason to ruin Goten and Trunks' day, just because Vegeta was an asshole.

"Because he's embarrassed," Goku said honestly. "He's worried we'll judge him more, he's afraid we'll see him like Vegeta does. At least that's my bet."

"I don't even understand why Vegeta would consider him a traitor. What does that even mean? Didn't they even work for the same people!?"

"Yes," Goku answered quietly. "But Vegeta was always treated as a grunt, he was never one of Frieza's right hand men. Apparently Gohan was more popular than Vegeta."

_That's clearly not hard. So he's angry that Gohan-_

"Gohan was very important. I think he may have been one of the top people in charge of the whole organization," Goku admitted. "So, Vegeta is angry because the Planet Trade destroyed Planet Vegeta, and wiped out almost all our kind and enslaved everyone left but me. He sees Gohan becoming more important as... well, as traitorous."

Chi-Chi just looked out the window again, quietly wishing Gohan could come home so she could tell him they didn't care about any of that.

"I wish he'd come home."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan sat back, his arms behind his head as he looked towards the city lights, resting against the side of a service entrance on the roof of a building, standing across from him was a rather shocked looking woman. Who evidently kept on thinking it was a good idea to fight him.

Well, the last few minutes had been more than entertaining...

"_Put me down right now!"_

"_Okay."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

As if blinking back to reality, Gohan realized he was being talked to.

"Why are you here?" The girl demanded, trying to look intimidating, she'd have normally succeeded if he didn't know she was a weakling.

She was easily amongst the stronger humans he'd met so far. The teenager smirked at her in response, before looking towards the city.

"Right now? Blowing off steam," he said simply.

"You came here to kill everyone, just like the saiyans before, didn't you?" she asked.

The rain was still pouring down from above. Clearly she knew about the previous attempt to purge the planet. There was no reason to hide, it was just kind of the facts. Briefly he appraised the drenched girl, trying to think back to the last time he'd been around a beautiful girl who wasn't a prostitute, victim, or running in fear. Sadly, that would have been, probably never.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" came her sharp response to his stare.

_Hah, she's got a great backbone to boot._

Standing up, Gohan smirked, walking towards her.

"Yea, I did originally come here to kill everyone," he admitted, before putting his body into a fighting stance. "And I can tell based off earlier, you wanted to do something about it."

She tensed her own frame, putting her weight on her back foot and preparing her arms.

_This'll be fun._

"I'm going to stop you then," the girl declared.

Gohan felt himself get the feeling of the predatory fighting instinct he had in so many battles, when fighting against idealists like this. Thousands of warriors had said the same thing, from the time he was 4 until only a few weeks ago. There was something _exciting _about fighting a weaker opponent. He'd not hurt her of course, he'd promised earlier not to kill any humans, he hadn't even killed those crazy saiyan worshipping idiots down in the streets before.

_Heh, maybe I can use her to unwind._

It'd been months since he'd found anything worth chasing. Besides, it was just one of the locals, what was the worst that could happen?

With a rush towards him, lightning streaking across the sky just as she pounced, the human girl with pigtails was at him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two black eyes stared down from the side of the lookout, before giving a huff of half disgust.

To his side, Dende walked over, looking up at the older Namek.

_That kid is as stupid as Goku, at least in some respects. He has no idea what he's doing. Blowing off steam all night by fighting random thugs and now sparring with a girl in the middle of a storm on a rooftop, what does he think he's... well, that's even dumber then I thought._

A smirk appeared however, walking away from the edge and rolling his eyes. "Teenagers," he muttered.

"What was it Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing, I was just watching someone make their life more of a mess. I'm just hoping he isn't late for training tomorrow," the namek said with a glare looking forward.

"This is Gohan then?" Dende asked.

"Yea, its Gohan."

"... And you are training with him regularly now?" Dende asked.

"Yea, I don't think he's much of a threat to the Earth anymore," Piccolo said with a smirk. "That kid's too much of a momma's boy to try and destroy the earth," he cheekily added.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was almost impossible to stand at this point, Videl tried to catch her breath as she looked at the saiyan. Her body was tired, exhausted, and she was cold. There was no way he was this fast, or strong, or tough. His body was scrawny compared to most of the guys she'd ever fought. But when she kicked him it felt like she was kicking a piece of steel.

He'd not laid a hand on her yet, but she knew why, he was _toying_ with her. How could anyone be this strong?

_They blew up East City._

Suddenly she felt very, very exposed. The belief she'd been approaching her father's strength began to become a shaky one. Worse yet, the belief that all Cell and the Saiyans had done were 'tricks' was quickly being exposed as being untrue.

In the last hour she'd succeeded in doing nothing. She noticed him looking serious, except for the occasional playful smile when he thought she wasn't looking. Where as before she only got angrier, not she felt...despair.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Videl?_

Her legs almost gave out from exhaustion. Her arms were already trembling from being in the rain now for hours. There was no way to get away from him, she'd never make it to the door.

"What's wrong?" the saiyan asked.

"What's wrong?" she repeated back to him. "I can't lay a hand on you, and I feel like I'm... I'm..." she tried to stay up, finding a second later he caught her before she could fall.

Her head fell against his soaking shirt, almost sticking to it for a moment. Almost immediately she felt the back of the exit from the roof against her back. Looking up she saw her alien counterpart smirking.

"You look a lot cuter when you are mad."

_What the hell is he-_

Her thoughts were cut off, feeling him kiss her a second later. Her arms, exhausted and weak pushed against him for a second, before lamenting. She heard his own breathing a second later. Her heart started to race, confusion ran through her body and mind. There was a sudden burst of adrenaline, just as when she'd been fighting him.

_He's kissing me?!_

Finally, their lips broke apart as she felt on of his hands tracing down the wet fabric of her shirt around her side and then over her leg.

"Wh-" she couldn't get another word in before he'd already started to kiss her again, forcing her back against the wall for leverage as he gave almost an animal like growl.

With a tired arm, she slapped him, though all that seemed to do was make her hand hurt.

His body was so warm, with the new burst of adrenaline she tried to push back again, pressing her hands against his chest to no avail. Finally, she felt herself almost relaxing again, her heart starting to race even more quickly. The furry tail around his waist slowly unfurled, before moving over around her waist, pulling her into him more, leaving only her shoulders against the rough concrete.

Finally she had a moment for air as he broke the second kiss. Words were becoming hard to find as she stared at him looking intently at her, she felt his hand press against her cheek and neck roughly, as the other held her leg up, pulling it against his side.

_There is no way that just happened. Why... why would... but..._

"We fought, I won," he told her, his voice sounding primal and excited. "You are far too exciting however to just get away with a little spar."

"You... you..." she tried breathing. "Jerk! What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you out of your mind!?"

The eyes looked into hers and almost silenced her, it was a combination of fear, bewilderment, and excitement that made her freeze in place. Roughly, he grabbed the front of her shirt, tearing down and exposing skin.

Now, now the fear began to join the mix of other emotions.

_There is no way this is happening._

Grabbing the shreds of her shirt and pulling it back behind her arms, the rain now coolly directly splashing against exposed skin, the saiyan roughly grabbed her sides, feeling her skin instinctively.

"The fighting part is over, I won," Gohan stated bluntly, as if somehow that was something somehow important to the current situation.

With one last try, she tried to pull back, only to find herself between a rock and a saiyan. Her hand tried punching him once, only finding it was like punching a steel wall. Her fingers hurt from the impact alone.

"Stop."

Gohan froze in place, not making another move as soon as the word came out.

It was finally her chance to catch her breath, catch her thoughts. She was on a roof, becoming increasingly naked, with an alien who wanted to destroy the world. This had to be a dream of some kind. She could see him becoming increasingly frustrated.

_What do I do?_

He'd stopped when she asked him. She felt one of his arms move to support her, staring into her eyes. Excitement, anxiety and terror ran through her blood, but mostly terror.

"... Well?" the saiyan asked, leaning towards her again with a cunning, yet dark, smile.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Well, that wasn't bad at all._

Gohan was laying back against a warm, comfortable bed in an apartment that didn't appear to have any tenants. Looking over at the state of the sun in the sky, he determined it was probably late morning.

_Shit, that Namekian is going to be pissed if I show up late._

About to pull himself from the bed, he felt two exhausted arms still holding his arm. That was certainly a new experience.

Yesterday ended up being pretty good, the only thing it lacked was perhaps some kind of substance to dull or enhance his senses. He got to train and fight Piccolo, he got to beat up some weaklings, and he had fun with fornicating with one of the locals, after letting her take more than a few swings at him.

_Hell, in the light she looks even better._

Quietly he turned towards her, brushing her pigtail back and examining her face. She'd be out for hours. It'd been months since he'd found anything that even remotely looked like a saiyan to chase after, the fact she'd wanted to fight him so badly only added to the allure. Well, at least he got that out of his system.

_Well, have a good one. If I end up seeing you again, which I doubt, I hope you've not lost those pig-tails._

Gohan really wasn't looking for love last night. He was looking to blow off steam. He was looking for something physical. It'd bee good enough for her to provide him with several hours of that, though he doubted she fully understood that. That wasn't entirely his problem however. Were he back at the Planet Trade he'd have had a lot easier time finding a body to entertain himself with, but this excursion had been much more entertaining than usual. He'd been right as well, this had helped him unwind after that debacle with Vegeta.

_Didn't break my promise either, I didn't end up killing any humans so far either._

Carefully, he pulled his arm out of her grip, before slowly rising from the bed, stretching briefly in front of the window. Turning back he briefly cleaned himself up in the abandoned shower, before throwing on his still soggy clothes.

_Not much time, I've got to meet with Piccolo._

Stopping at the window as he opened it, his head turned back briefly to look at the woman sleeping in the bed. There was something that was urging him not to go. To be honest they hadn't really exchanged names.

_Whatever, I'm sure she'll be fine._

Every other sexual encounter he'd ever had ended this way. What was the worst that could happen?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Gohan is really kind of a shitty person. But make no mistake, he makes his life and the lives of those around him consistently worse for a long time. I promise :P_

_Gohan will stumble as he walks his road. He'll make mistakes. Sometimes he'll be able to fix them, sometimes they'll be too painful to fix._

_**Reviewers:**_

_**horacioquinter0:** I'm happy your enjoying it._

_**Jordino:** Gohan can become a Super Saiyan at will, but its very difficult._

_**Ky111:** I hope you feel that way about this chapter XD_

_**SSJInferno: **Future Gohan never came to Earth, at all. Or if he did, he was killed by the Androids. Either or._

_**Eveline: **Gohan knows the fate of Planet Vegeta. Gohan however, is a survivalist. Avenging a dead world is pointless in his eyes, better to save your own skin._

_**Sirius Potter2:** Gohan and Vegeta will have ups and downs, but I don't think they'll carry animosity towards one another forever._

_**Wild-Dog84:** Answered via PM. But thanks for the review. I also think this Chapter somewhat answers your inquiry XD_

_**Aizou:** Gohan's change will not be linear. He will do good and bad things, as evidenced in this very chapter even. He is self absorbed, and needs a reason to do good things without reward, or without desperation on his side._

_**Full Power:** Welcome, oh, and I appreciate the review :)_

_**Aquestra:** This chapter should answer some of those hopes for you :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Attitude Adjustment

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 8: Attitude Adjustment**

Gohan's face slammed into a pile of rock. His hands slowly came up, pushing back against the now crumbling stone. Well, that hurt a lot. There was a long shadow already over him. Right, no rest for the-

The internal thoughts were cut off as Piccolo kicked him again, this time sending him flying back and breaking through several rock walls before ending up being embedded in the side of a small cliff. Raising his head, he looked up to see Piccolo standing there with his arms crossed.

"Alright Gohan, so today all I can say is you've been sloppier and worst all than usual. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why," Piccolo remarked, looking more irritated than anything else.

_Yea, as if he knows-_

"Going around all night beating up criminals, and then fighting a woman all night on a roof before dragging her off to the city equivalent of a cave for sex is probably not the most productive way to prepare for training."

_... I have no privacy, do I?_

The look he must have given Piccolo caused the Namekian to smirk, even chuckle lightly.

"Yea, first things first, you don't have to worry about me informing your parents, but I can tell you this, if you want to train and get stronger, and I know you want to get stronger, there are going to be some ground rules."

It was Gohan's turn to smirk. Ground rules for training? Please, he was more than aware of how to train... just not like these guys did. As far as he could tell, Piccolo, Goten, and Kakarot trained far, far more intensely than anyone he'd ever met back at the Planet Trade.

So if this was truly the key to their strength, well, perhaps he should listen.

The smirk on Gohan's face slowly changed to a thin line as he'd thought about it.

"I can already see those wheels turning in that thick head of yours. So let me tell you how this is going to be. You train, you eat, you sleep, that's it," Piccolo explained. "You want to spend time going off and making a fool of yourself in some city? Do it, but don't expect to train with me. And if you do it with Goku he'll immediately know that you've been up to something the night before. I get the feeling that you'd rather not have many questions about last night."

"Questions in what-"

"Like the capacity of your girlfriend back there to say no," Piccolo's face was written with a kind of disgust.

"Hey now," Gohan started. "I didn't-"

"In the most specific terms, you are correct Gohan. In practical terms, well, I'm an asexual creature so its not really my business. I just keep tabs on-"

"You know," the Saiyan teen said, looking increasingly annoyed. "I don't go following you around in your private life."

"My private life involves less questionable sexual activity and violence," Piccolo deadpanned. "You'll probably thank me eventually, given the complete mess you might cause otherwise, when you finally stop and think about it."

_Mess? What the hell does he mean?_

"Tell me Gohan, because I don't think you're as slow-witted as Goku, what precautions did you take last night?"

It was clear from the Namek's facial features that he didn't want to be the one going over this with him, making Gohan roll his eyes.

_Please, I think I'm experienced enough to know this._

"Precautions?" Gohan scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"I could mean for multiple things. To make sure you weren't photographed so people could tell who you were. To make sure while having sex, you didn't accidentally conceive with the girl."

Gohan's eyebrows knit together slowly. Was this Namek an idiot? He was an Alien compared to the local feeble creatures on this planet.

"Well, firstly, I don't care if they notice who I was. Second of all, I'm a saiyan, I'm hardly compatible with the local wild life-"

The look Piccolo gave him was one of real disappointment, but it was the kind of look that was also saying 'you're an idiot'. Gohan didn't understand what was going on until Piccolo cleared his throat.

"Tell me Gohan, what race is Chi-Chi, your mother?"

Gohan blinked. Well, he'd always thought she was a Saiyan. Black hair, black eyes, relatively stronger...

"I... I've never really thought about it, I mean... I guess I don't-"

"Is Chi-Chi a saiyan?"

The critical look Piccolo was giving him began to tell another story than what he preferred reality being. Slowly, his features began to become confused. Well if she wasn't Saiyan, what was she?

"... I'm guessing by the look you are giving me, that would be a no."

"Very good Gohan. Now on the planet Earth, if she's not a saiyan, then what would she be?" Piccolo questioned, sounding annoyed.

"Well, it'd only be logical that she'd be-"

_Oh._

His words trailed off and his mind adjusted himself. It would appear humans and saiyans produced viable offspring, it was very obvious given that he was alive, Goten was alive, and Vegeta's boy Trunks was alive. Ah, consequences, it'd been so long since he'd had any for that kind of behaviour.

Gohan suddenly felt one big relief. Right, at least he didn't know the girl, and she was probably no one important. So that meant this situation would just blow over regardless of the result. This planet had billions of people on it, and he barely interacted with them. In other words, this would all just work itself out. But, cautious behaviour in the future clearly had to take priority. And Piccolo's idea of... fight, sleep, and eat, were probably the easiest way to avoid problems.

_I guess that's what Kakarot does._

"Alright, I get you're point. I'll stay out of the public eye, and I'll be _careful._"

"Good."

Piccolo then grabbed Gohan, pulling him from the rock and slamming his knee into him.

"Training isn't done yet."

Gohan gasped for air, before looking up at Piccolo resentfully.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**One Week Later:**_

Nervous, that was best how Gohan described himself as he landed at his father's home on Mount Paozu. The trees gently swayed in the wind after he'd landed. He'd forgotten how peaceful this place seemed, something he was gradually growing accustomed to, rather than the chaos of a command centre, of the destruction of a world he was purging. The unfamiliar setting had been uncomfortable at first, when he'd first arrived.

Now it was strangely welcoming.

Walking forward, he noticed two little figures jump out from behind the house, the black haired one giving chase to the purple haired boy.

"Get back here Trunks!" Goten laughed.

"No way! You're the one whose It Goten!" Trunks laughed.

"No fair! You tagged me!"

"That's the point!" Trunks laughed before freezing, Goten slamming into him as the boy stared over to the older saiyan.

The two bowled over before staring at Gohan.

"Big brother!" Goten suddenly grinned excitedly, standing up to look at his brother with a big grin.

"Hey brat."

What else was he supposed to say? He didn't know Goten outside of the fact the kid was a bouncing ball of happiness and energy. Brother was a title he couldn't place to him outside of the basic biology of it.

Still, the disappointed look on Goten's face was evident at the lack of reciprocation of the honoured title of brother.

Sighing just nodded to the two kids.

"So where are Chi-Chi and Kakarot?"

Goten looked about for a second, looking very quiet, before looking at Trunks, who looked back with equal nervousness.

"Well, uhm. Mom finally got really worried and left with dad a little while ago to go talk to Piccolo about where you were. You've been all over the news for days for having stopped some cut-"

"You mean cult," Gohan interjected.

"Right, that's the word. Well, dad kept telling her you were fine, but mom insisted on-" Goten was cut off, but this time not by Gohan.

Landing next to Trunks, Vegeta had an irritated look on his face. The Prince of All Saiyans was clearly there to pick up his son.

"Trunks, it's time to leave."

"Aw, but dad-"

"Now. I'm picking you up because I'll be training and later and your mother wants you to be home at a reasonable time. No arguing with me boy, I've already heard enough of your mother's whining for one day."

It was the sight of a hurried father trying to collect his son, in some ways it was unfamiliar for Gohan to watch, but he understood it.

Vegeta looked at Gohan, realizing the other Saiyan was present.

"Oh look, the Boot-lick. I was wondering when you'd have the courage to show up again," Vegeta said, his smirk appearing.

_Fine, I'm a boot-lick. You're such a..._

"You honour me, Prince Douchebag," Gohan said formally, attempting to sound sincere, bowing his head in mock salute towards the man he'd been respectful to just the other day.

Vegeta blinked, before scowling furiously. It looked like he was about to crack his own teeth he was clenching his jaw so tightly.

"What did you just call me?" he asked dangerously.

"A douchebag, I believe its a derogatory term that the humans on this planet use to describe someone who is an arrogant, self absorbed individual. To my understanding, a douchebag in terms of functionality is a item which-"

Gohan never got to complete his explanation, his body flying back, slamming through a tree, and then another... and then another.

He rolled along the forest floor several moments, before his back hit another tree, immediately halting his movement.

_Well, that was worth it._

Struggling to get up for a moment, Gohan felt himself chuckling. Well, at least that was pretty amusing. Wincing, he looked up, realizing there was a shadow being cast over him. It was thankfully not the shadow of the angry midget prince.

Instead, it was Kakarot.

The man he'd not wanted to face since the confrontation with Vegeta over a week ago.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Over a Week Earlier:**_

The moment had been tense since Vegeta had started speaking, stating he was a traitor. Gohan knew Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta, but the truth was Frieza was dead. He never served Frieza, or if he did it was for a very short period of time. Cooler was vastly more intelligent than Frieza, he never feared him. Even when he gained strength over his other underlings, Cooler rewarded him.

Over the years, despite his cruelty, despite his harshness, Gohan found the Arcosian to be more than fair. There was a sense of loyalty not brought about exclusively by fear developed there. In the world he lived in, a world where one could trust no one, Gohan had learned to trust his master as much as one could given the circumstances.

What did Vegeta know? What did he know of treachery?

"Being a Board Member, means that Gohan, the scum that he is, licked enough boot and kissed enough ass of Frieza's to be promoted through the ranks to lord over his fellow warriors. Its a disgrace that any saiyan-"

Licked boot? He licked dirt when enemies slammed their boots into the back of his head. Or when they tore through him with blades, or attacks. When they tore his arm off, or split his head open. That was what it was to be a boot-lick? How _dare_ this presumptuous son of a bitch call him a boot-lick. He was many things, but he never begged or pleaded for position, he earned it with blood and sweat.

"I never served Frieza! I served-"

"Served some other lizard? You disgrace, you dare call yourself a saiyan? Have you no pride?! Were it not for Kakarot I'd kill you where you stand!"

"Vegeta, that's enough," Goku finally cut in.

"Is it Kakarot? Or is it you've heard enough? You have no idea the beast you keep in your home. If he was a C.O.O., he made executive decisions. He chose the planets that were to die at the hands of the Planet Trade. He's the one who disciplined soldiers for failing to kill whole worlds. He would have only answered to his foul master. To gain such a position, you needed to be unflinchingly loyal to Frieza or his family. There was no loyalty to the men in the organization, and no conscience. Zarbon proved that when he briefly filled the role," responding scathingly, Vegeta scowled at Kakarot.

"Tell me boy, how many times did you slaughter men for refusing to do their mission, or failing?" Vegeta demanded. "How many of your own, not even saiyans, but you're own allies did you slaughter?"

A furious set of eyes locked onto Vegeta with a deadly gaze. Gohan was angry, very, very angry.

"None," Gohan answered, his jaw wired shut almost a second later as he fumed. "Failures and traitors aren't my comrades at all, Prince Vegeta."

The words left everyone there silent. It wasn't just the admission of everything he had done, but a justification for it.

The looks on Chi-Chi and Goku's faces were shocked, staring at the hard eyed teenager as he gazed back at Vegeta coldly.

Only when Gohan turned his eyes briefly to them did they widen in shock, as if forgetting they had been there for his response. Honestly he had forgotten. Anger towards Vegeta was so complete he'd entirely forgotten that there were others with them.

The silence didn't break until golden energy blasted around Gohan's now furious form, staring at Vegeta as his hair spiked up and turned gold.

Smirking, Vegeta just crossed his arms.

"Oh? So now the Commander comes out. Tell me boy, with such an insufficient power, do you really intend to fight me?" Vegeta questioned, his smile confident.

"Gohan," Kakarot cut in. "Calm down, listen, whatever happened before-"

There it was again. Trying to accept him despite his 'shortcomings' as he was sure they were. Angrily, Gohan continued to stare at Vegeta, before his eyes traced to Vegeta's boy.

It wouldn't be more than a quick strike to the neck to finish that brat off. Terror tactics were a common tool, and he'd be lying if he said it was the first time he thought... or even acted on... killing a child to get under their parents skin.

Vegeta would likely retaliate immediately. But before he died, it'd feel _good _to take that arrogant fuck down a peg.

Ironically like Vegeta before, stating Kakarot was the only reason he lived, Kakarot was also the only reason Gohan didn't make a move towards the boy. Blue eyes traced back towards Vegeta as he scowled.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried out as the teenager took off, heading towards the sky with speed, a golden trail of energy being left in his wake.

_Enough of this. I can't be around here right now. I'll get myself killed._

There was however, also the element of _shame_ he felt with the way his parents had looked at him.

_Damn you Vegeta._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Yea, that's going to smart," Goku remarked as he looked down at Gohan, offering a hand to help him up.

Gohan disregarded the hand, pushing it aside before looking away, pushing himself up a moment later.

"Chi-Chi and I don't care-"

_Ah, here we go again._

"I really wish you two would stop that," Gohan quickly cut in. "I don't want to talk about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bone to pick with the Prince of _all_ Saiyans."

Wincing briefly, Goku nodded, but was clearly concerned.

"... spit it out."

The response had been there because of concern, and sadly, he needed to know why.

"Vegeta is much, much more powerful than you are Gohan, provided he didn't advance it'd take a year, maybe two, for you to start to come close to him in power. I'm not sure fighting him right now is a good idea," Goku warned honestly.

So that was it. Humiliated again, even after becoming a Super Saiyan. Was it his fate to forever be at the bottom of this planet's food chain? What was the point of training with the Namekian then? If Goku and Vegeta were both so far beyond him, why even bother getting stronger than he was?

But just as he was lost in his own thoughts, Goku smiled.

"Tell you what, I've got a plan," Goku said with a broad smile, turning around and walking towards his home, where Vegeta was waiting still.

_What the hell is he doing?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Walking in front of Vegeta, Goku just smiled to himself.

"Kakarot," Vegeta greeted him, looking towards the path of destruction Gohan's body had made. "What is it you want? Don't tell me you've come to fight that boy's battles for him," Vegeta commented with a smirk.

It was clear to Goku that Vegeta was spoiling for a fight, an opportunity to fight Gohan to exact some kind of retribution on a member of the organization which had enslaved him. Perhaps it was justified. Gohan had done terrible things, and could still do terrible things. Their confrontation only days ago had proven that.

But he wanted Gohan to change.

Images of his son crying into his gi in a kind of anguish a boy his age had no right to feel crossed his mind.

_No, Gohan can change. Its not just some fantasy. I've felt it._

"No, but I've come to tell you to hold on before you fight him," the 3rd class Saiyan started. "Give me one week with him, and he'll be ready to fight you Vegeta. This isn't a death match, just a fight. What do you say?"

The question was posed with one of Goku's famous grins.

The wince of disgust and irritation Vegeta gave him in response lead the Saiyan to turn his eyes to one side.

"In a week? What makes you think that boy is even worth my time, Kakarot? He's a coward, he only hasn't come out here to fight him himself because he knows I'm stronger than he is. If I'm looking for a real fight, it'll be against you. Why would I waste my time with Executive Officer trash like him?"

Continuing his grin however, Goku continued.

"Tell you what, if you beat Gohan, you'll get to fight me after you recover, you pick the place and time, how does that sound?"

_That caught his attention._

Goku saw the look in Vegeta's eyes.

"Fine then Kakarot, one week. I'll be sure I beat him to within an inch of his life."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Cracking his head from side to side, Gohan began to walk towards the house again, seeing Goten, the brat, running towards him with a big grin.

"Oh wow! You're so lucky!"

_Lucky? Getting hit in the face is lucky in this family?_

"Why, what's up?"

When his father emerged a second later with a big grin on his face, he immediately felt nervous. Eyes locked onto Kakarot seriously, trying to figure out what he'd done.

"Hey Gohan, good news."

_Uh oh. He's just like the brat! What don't I know?_

"Well, in a week you're going to get to fight Vegeta! It'll be great!"

The excited decree from his father nearly caused his heart to stop. Fight Vegeta? The Vegeta who was supposed to be intensely stronger than he was? Why the hell should that be good?

Angrily, Gohan snarled at Kakarot, stepping forward with a closed fist.

"How is that good you idiot!? What, are you trying to get me killed?!"

The grin turned into a smirk that was all too familiar. It almost looked like the one Turles used to give. Blinking to himself, Gohan calmed, realizing there was something else to all this.

"You aren't just going to fight Vegeta, Gohan. You're going to win."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Heya guys. I hope everyone is still enjoying. I'll try my best to have chapter 9 up for next Sunday. I've been kinda busy lately so I haven't had as much time for The Long Road, but I do hope to keep up my schedule._

**Reviewers:**

_**Luke:** I'm glad someone picked up on that XD_

_**Aquestra: **Deep down, he's still Gohan. But he had to do things to survive that he never could without changing. The longer he has peace, the closer he'll come to who he really is. But I think the damage is done to the point where he could never, ever be the Gohan of Dragon Ball. He'll be radically different, but he's still Gohan._

_**Eveline:** Turles was killed by Lord Slug :(. Turles and Paragus largely raised Gohan from his arrival in the Planet Trade. He was as close to Turles as Saiyan warriors could be close. Turles was his reluctant substitute father, but he was all Gohan had._

_**Kaosmoshpit:** Gohan going to school? In this? I dunno if that'd work out so well for anyone. He's not really able to cope with people that well, especially those weaker than him._

_**Ky111:** As a fighter, and as a person, Gohan has to go through a lot in the next two chapters. He'll have to make big decisions._

_**Sirius potter2:** Thanks. :)_


	9. Chapter 9: The Chamber

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 9: The Chamber**

"Oh thank Kami you're alright."

This wasn't exactly what he wanted to come home to. Small, but incredibly strong arms wrapped around his abdomen as Chi-Chi hugged him tightly. Looking away uncomfortably Gohan just felt himself breathe in and out. Why did she have to be so concerned? Nothing on this planet except Kakarot, Vegeta, or Piccolo were a threat to him. Why was she so bothered? There was something almost wrenching when he realized she was crying.

Panic flooded his system as he looked around for a moment, before meeting Kakarot's eyes, as if asking what to do.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to come back," Chi-Chi finally choked, her voice breaking as she spoke.

There it was again, guilt. The sensation wasn't something he enjoyed in the slightest. Sighing, looking away from Kakarot and down towards Chi-Chi, he placed his right hand on her back.

"Hey, it's alright, I came back didn't I?" he lamely offered, hoping it'd alleviate her concerns.

Her body trembled once, before seemingly starting to quiet. Relief washed over Gohan, feeling her starting to calm down. A nagging feeling itched at the back of his mind however. This woman had been so hurt by the fact he'd run off, but why? His mind raced for the conclusion, finding only one suitable answer.

_She's so hurt from what happened when I was a child, she's terrified I'll leave._

It was uncomfortable to say the least. But then again he never understood where this kind of pain could come from. He didn't have children of his own, so he probably could never fully understand it. But he could understand how much this must have hurt her. The fact he intended to leave the entire planet only a short time ago did however, make him feel a bit more guilty. He was going to have to leave the Son residence at some point as well, children left home. To be honest, he'd already left home a long time ago.

This was a return to a life he had barely understood, and was only now beginning to understand. Without even realizing it, he half smiled.

"Hey, mind letting go? I think Kakarot needs to talk to me about some important stuff," Gohan finally said. "Besides, I'm sure you have better things to do, right?"

She didn't let go, and Gohan internally sighed. Before he could move to carefully try and encourage her to let go however, she did finally lament

Looking up at him, Chi-Chi brushed away the last of her worried tears.

"Whatever Vegeta said, it didn't matter. We wouldn't care what he called you. Everyone can change," she placed her hand over his, smiling. "And I know you're going to do amazing things Gohan. After we get you to school-"

Gohan cleared his throat finally, before smiling briefly at Chi-Chi again.

"I think we can talk about that later, alright?"

School? Like Hell he was going to school. He was a Commander in the Planet Trade, trained in advanced tactics and logistical support. He could pinpoint planet locations based off very basic numbers and was expected to track and maintain multiple tasks at once. He knew the measurements for inhabitable worlds, as well as what chemical reactions would be required and what equipment to terraform a world to a client's needs.

He wasn't some ignorant ape. And of course, first and foremost, he was a warrior.

At the same time however, he didn't want to disappoint this woman more than she already was. Hopefully he could just deflect this until she forgot all about it, or he moved out to a suitable living area. Either way, it wasn't a subject he wanted to confront her on.

"It's alright Chi," Goku said, stepping in with his typical grin. "Besides, I was wondering what we were doing for dinner tonight anyway."

The comment was innocent enough, making Chi-Chi sigh.

"None of you ever have enough food, do you?"

"There can be enough?" Goku asked, looking bewildered.

Sighing, Chi-Chi turned to go inside.

"We'll talk about school at dinner, Gohan."

Sighing, the warrior didn't answer her as she entered the house. Great, another conversation he didn't want to have.

"So what was this plan of yours, Kakarot?" Gohan questioned bluntly, his stature returning to what it was before Chi-Chi had mentioned that infernal schooling.

The smile Kakarot had before all of this, the cunning one, returned.

"On this planet there is a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku began to explain. "In the chamber, a whole year goes by in one day in our time. But the environment is brutal, temperatures fluctuate wildly, and the gravity is 10 times that of Planet Earth. We'll go there and we can train for a whole year. Oh, and the food is pretty good too."

This was ridiculous, a planet with magical beans and special time chambers? What the Hell was next? Their own set of Dragon Balls?

Still, that didn't matter anymore, what mattered was in a week he was supposed to fight Vegeta, thanks to this jackass. A year in a different environment? How much could he learn? He'd fought across the stars, in Hellish environments as well. Would this really make that much of a difference? And a full year?

A full year with Kakarot?

When the thought came up, he visibly winced, already disliking the idea in its entirety. His pride had already been utterly ruined, what was another humiliation at this point?

"Or, how about we call off the fight with Vegeta?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Something was off.

It didn't take a genius to figure out a Saiyan not wanting to fight and get stronger wasn't normal. Especially a Saiyan who constantly remarked he was a warrior, and even seemed to want to get stronger. Why wouldn't he want to train for a year with him?

Goku's mind tried to find the answer, before remembering Gohan _winced_ as he thought on it. Something seemed unappealing to him, but what was it? Suddenly there was a realization. It wasn't that Gohan didn't want to get stronger, it was Gohan didn't want to spend a year in the chamber. Why? Was something important happening?

No, he _winced_. Like something about the idea was unbearable.

...

_He doesn't want to go into the time chamber with **me.**_

Something felt very heavy in his chest at the realization. Quietly Goku's smile disappeared as he realized exactly what was happening. Gohan seemed to get along with Chi-Chi, but they hadn't gotten along. In fact, he'd nearly killed Gohan twice in the time they'd known one another. Worse, their personalities got along about as well as he did with Frieza. It wasn't hard to see now why Gohan just wanted out of the whole situation, not now anyway.

"... Well," Goku finally cleared his throat, noticing how Gohan wasn't looking at him. "I guess we should head inside and have dinner."

What else was he going to say? There was no reason to confront Gohan on it. Every time they had a confrontation it just ended miserably. Particularly the last time.

He'd been afraid, afraid of his own son because of what he'd gone through. Gohan had tried to even destroy the Earth when they first met, rather than be defeated. Then he'd tried to kill Piccolo on sight. What else was he to believe? When he saw Gohan in those moments... he saw Frieza. A vengeful monster who wouldn't stop unless he was stopped. The worst pain in the world was this had been his little boy, the boy who read books and always wanted hugs from his mom. The little boy who was always around him and idolized him. Almost fearing he'd say something stupid, Goku resolved to walk inside. Gohan was still outside, unmoving. Perhaps there was one more thing to say.

"I hope you change your mind, Gohan."

A second later, the door closed behind him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was the first time his father seemed to have 'gotten' it. It was surprisingly painful to watch. After more than a few seconds he couldn't continue to watch himself, turning his eyes away. Before his father had gone inside, he'd asked him to reconsider his decision to not fight Vegeta and go into the Time Chamber.

Why would he want to fight Vegeta, especially if Vegeta was almost as strong as Kakarot? There was no way he was going to close that gap in a year. In truth, Vegeta scared him, his power must have been immense, and his disdain for him could almost be tasted in the air whenever they were around one another.

But of course, he didn't want to go in there with Kakarot, not with him for a full year. Especially with the clumsy attempts to try and get to know one another. It was easier like this, he was just Kakarot, that was it. The idea of him even being his father was still uncomfortable. He was a strange reflection of Turles, the one who'd trained him, the one who'd kept him alive in the Planet Trade. In his mind, Gohan had constructed the idea of a weak Saiyan, but still someone who was a Saiyan, as his father. Now of course he knew even his mother was human.

Facing Kakarot in the time chamber, would mean many things. It'd mean they'd have to live together for a year. It would mean he would have to train with him for a year. But worst of all, it meant he might get to know Kakarot.

It sounded stupid, but getting to know him felt strange. It was almost as if he was afraid that just by getting to know him, he'd become more like him. The very thought was unbearable to Gohan.

It was then that he heard something behind him. Slowly turning his head, Gohan noticed two black eyes staring at him. A familiar stoic figure stepped out a second later. The Namekian, Piccolo was here. But why?

_Great, that's right, he's keeping tabs on me. Damn it, I'm just so lucky aren't I?_

With a frustrated, low growl Gohan turned to Piccolo.

"What?"

"You're going to fight Vegeta," Piccolo said bluntly. "And you're going into the time chamber."

_What?_

Blinking, Gohan stared back at Piccolo almost furiously. The two stood across from one another, before finally Gohan crossed his arms.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Gohan asked. "I'm not going to fight Vegeta."

Scoffing at the notion of refusing the challenge, Piccolo shook his head in a blunt fashion.

"I don't think Vegeta will take a concession by this point, so that means it's going to be time to put up and shut up. Goku had the right idea about using the Time Chamber, and unless you want to get humiliated, I'd suggest you use it," The Namek stated, his tone almost resembling stone more than words. "And I'm not letting anyone I'm training back out of a fight. So I'd suggest you stop whining and get yourself ready for the Time Chamber."

So that was it? He was going to be forced in. Perhaps this place wasn't too different from where he came from after all. Without many more words he just glanced at Piccolo.

"So that's it then? I'm going into that chamber with Kakarot?"

Smiling finally, Piccolo gave a confident smirk.

"Who said anything about training with Goku for your first time around? Kid, I told you before, I'm the one training you. Make whatever excuses you need to them in the house, tell them the truth or lie, but I'm training you. So get ready, we're heading out tonight. And don't even think about whining, I'm not in the mood."

Smirking, Gohan nodded after a second. Training with the Namek? That'd be a Hell of a lot easier than training with Kakarot. It wasn't going to be some discussion about his feelings, or any kind of nonsense like that. No, it was going to be a fight, a struggle, every day, just like it should be. Piccolo wouldn't take him in there to get to know him, he wasn't going to try and bond with him.

"Anything else?" Gohan asked, his entire mood having changed, now displaying the confidence he had not too long ago.

"Yea, after we're done in there, you're going to go in with your old man... eventually."

Gohan's features shifted again, this time back to furious.

_What the Hell? What's his stake in that?_

"And why would I want to go into there for a year with Kakarot?"

Piccolo smirked again.

"Because he's your Father, and besides, after we're done training, I'm willing to bet you'll be more than a match for Goku. Now then, that sounded suspiciously like whining to me. You don't want to do it again, this is the only warning."

_Damn it._

"We'll see," Gohan ground out, before turning towards the house, opening the door.

Outside, Piccolo looked up.

_Yea, don't worry Goku, I'll get that kid of yours in shape. After that he's all yours._

The thoughts were contained in Piccolo's mind as he waited patiently outside.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Walking straight to the kitchen, Gohan smiled at Chi-Chi before walking over.

"Don't worry, dinner won't be long," she assured him.

_Yea, I'm not worried about dinner._

"Actually, I've gotta give you a quick heads up. I'm heading out, but I'll be back tomorrow," he assured, making sure his words were chosen correctly.

Chi-Chi froze in the midst of chopping vegetables, her eyes widening. She looked at her son seriously, and he knew something was running through her mind. Then something devious came across her face.

"Oh," Chi-Chi smiled knowingly. "Going out?"

"... Yes..." Gohan answered awkwardly.

_What's she smiling about?_

"So, when you were gone, you ran into a girl didn't you?"

Gohan froze at the words.

_Piccolo, you bastard, did you rat me out? Great, now I'm about to be-_

"What's her name? Is that why were you gone so long?" Chi-Chi asked with a smile. "It is! Oh, you've got yourself a girlfriend? Already? When are you bringing her home, I have to meet her."

"Gohan's got a girlfriend?" Goku asked, his head peaking into the room.

_Yea, and right now the tall green skinned bitch is waiting outside for me._

The thought was sarcastic in the extreme. Nervously, he stepped back all the same though, before smiling. The perfect cover fell right into his lap.

"I'll let you know tomorrow, how about that?" Gohan asked rhetorically.

"Gohan, don't you dare tease like that! What's her name?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Gotta run!" he quickly declared.

Gohan's body nearly took the door off as he made his escape, Chi-Chi in tow.

"Gohan! Don't you dare run off like this!"

Purple energy blazed around him a second later before the boomed into the sky, shattering the sound barrier.

_Well, that went better than expected._

Within a few seconds, Piccolo was flying next to him in the air, looking over.

"You don't even know that girl's name, if that's the supposed girlfriend you were talking about," Piccolo reminded.

With a laugh, Gohan easily responded.

"Who said anything about her? Trust me babe, I'm with you all the way."

For the smartass remark, Gohan received a strike to the side of the head, nearly knocking him out of the sky.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When he took his first steps into the Time Chamber, Gohan immediately felt heavier, but it was nothing compared to some environments he'd been exposed to.

What blew his mind was the vast emptiness of it all. It seemed infinite, unending. The world was a reflection of space almost. Where as space was a void of darkness, this place was a void of light. Gohan could barely wrap his mind around all this as the door closed behind him.

"Yea, you've got all the facilities and food to last you a solid year in here. I don't require as much, being a Namekian," Piccolo explained, walking out onto the open area, away from the only building in existence in this strange place. "I'd suggest we get started."

Walking out into the open area as well, Gohan stood opposite of his trainer. Both their eyes met as they both assumed their positions, Gohan's looking almost like a reflection of Piccolo's. The Namekian smiled when he noticed.

"Good form," he praised. "Now, let's see about making you at least respectable out there."

Within moments the two clashed. The training had begun.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Reviewers:**

_**Ky111:** Thanks dude. You'll find Gohan doesn't think his actions through in his personal life very often -.-_

_**Jordino:** The Majins will make an appearance, but I dunno about Buu._

_Expect to see some character's from Gohan's past as well. :)_

_**Syn'ri: **Thank you for the kind praise, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Goku's actions are a bit more explained in the chapter preceding this message. :)_

_**Eveline:** Who said Gohan is ever going to meet a Pregnant Videl? How would he even know? He doesn't even know her name._

_**Full Power:** Goku's been through a lot._

_**Luke:** You were close, you just misjudged Gohan's mixed feelings on Goku XD_

_**Aquestra:** Well, at least one day, maybe two :)_

_**Alpha Shenron:** Got it in one._


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 10: Transformation**

_Four Months Later: The Time Chamber_

The world had grown to be as hot as fire, two figures flew through the air at blinding speeds above it exchanging blows. Of the two, it was clear that the Namekian still possessed the advantage. With a sharp kick, Piccolo sent Gohan's frame descending into the blazing flames below. Barely able to pull up in time, Gohan's body edged across the surface of the bright world, fire exploding around him. It was so hot, he couldn't even think straight except to head away from the fires, blasting in the distance as a golden trail followed after him.

Once clear, pain shot through his face was Piccolo appeared and landed another blow on him, sending him slapping into the surface of the Time Chamber. That was it.

Getting up and letting his hair fall back down to it's black colouration, he motioned he was done. Fresh burns were clearly on his body and would need to mend, as well as the myriad of other injuries which Piccolo had inflicted. Turning away, he started to walk towards the safe haven of the entrance. By the gods he was hungry.

"You're still sloppy," Piccolo told him gruffly, hovering to his side. "You should have seen that punch coming from a mile away, whoever trained you before did a pathetic job."

There it was again, blaming men who couldn't defend themselves to him. What did this Namek know about his training? He knew _nothing_ except it was clearly 'poor'. There was no time for the in-depth training he was now experiencing, that wasn't how it worked. It was fight and live, or be idle and die. Black eyes turned towards his teacher with a sneer on his face.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. My training wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could get. I'm only _alive_ because he trained me at all," Gohan finally snapped. "You are just like my father, or Vegeta, you don't get it either."

To say Gohan was angry at the moment was an understatement, he was so mad his hobble became a walk, just to appear defiant, ignoring the pain in his leg as he forced himself forward. The first person to train him at all was Paragus, and Piccolo was right, he did a poor job. He showed him how to form an energy blast and fly, after that it was 'you are on your own, don't get in the way'. Killing Paragus had been one of the higher points in his life. When he broke his neck it was liberating even, after a few years of his abuse and rambling.

But his primary teacher hadn't been Paragus, when he was six he'd been taught everything he _really_ knew by Turles. The man who so resembled his father. When he was younger Turles always felt very recognizable, as if he'd known him. The familiarity perhaps made Gohan give him more credit than he was due. But Turles was the only one who tried to improve him as a fighter. He showed him how survive a fight, when to know his opponent's body language. Better energy techniques were displayed later, he showed him how to stand right and how to block attacks far more effectively.

It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't meant to be. All Turles was doing was giving him the tools to survive on his own, the rest was up to him. If he was sloppy, it was because he hadn't improved enough on his own. How dare this Namek blame his mentor?

"I don't need to get it," Piccolo started. "Because whether I get it or not, it doesn't stop the fact that your training was inadequate."

That was finally enough to get Gohan to stop walking, looking ahead defiantly. When Piccolo came into view, landing across from him, he almost dared him to counter the claim.

"You aren't learning Gohan, because you won't give up the bad habits you've learned. Yea, you've gotten stronger, but you still glaringly expose your left side, and you favour your right too often when you are attacking. Your predictable and sloppy. If to break you out of this habit I've got to point out whoever trained you was a terrible teacher, then I will."

There was something inside Gohan, something he'd not felt the need to ever feel or say before. But he couldn't hold it anymore. This planet had worn him down more than he'd ever realized.

"You don't know anything. The only reason I'm here, the only reason I'm alive, is because that man trained me at all," Gohan finally snapped back. "And I will not have you insult him further, do you understand me Piccolo? If I'm not a good enough fighter, it's because **I **didn't advance enough. Don't you bring other people into this. You know what? I'm done talking to you about this."

Gohan shoved past Piccolo, only to be grabbed by his shoulder and forced back in front of the Namek.

"I'm not your father, Gohan. I expect things to be explained. You wanna have that kind of attitude? Fine, but you're going to explain yourself, or you are going to fight me until one of us can't walk anymore." Piccolo said dangerously. "You're terrible for that, half starting things and never finishing. You wanna make this personal? Do it, but don't you walk out on it. How did this guy do such a good job training you?"

Batting Piccolo's hand off his shoulder, Gohan seethed angrily at the Namek. The Saiyan's eyes flashed dangerously, but he kept his composure enough not to launch into an unwise attack. Slowly, the words built up in his throat, pressing against the dam that was his pride. Finally however, the words had to come out.

"His name was Turles. He was a Saiyan," Gohan spat. "He trained me when no one else did. He taught me to defend myself. If it wasn't for him I'd have died up there. He's the only one who ever stuck his neck out to help me. He was the greatest fighter I've ever known, and I was _proud_ to have served along side him."

The Namek crossed his arms, listening while he spoke but hardly looking impressed.

"Proud to serve with him? What made him a great fighter exactly? If you are the product of his abilities, I'm not that impressed. Now, stop being stubborn in your training. Let go of what he taught you, so you can actually learn."

That was it.

"Of course I was proud to serve with him," Gohan finally spat angrily. "He gave his life to save me. One of _you_ killed him."

The air between the two of them became still as his words came out.

"He was the closest thing to a father I ever had," Gohan followed up, but seemed to almost realize the words in that moment.

Feeling weak and drained, as well as now emotionally drained, Gohan took several lumbering stumbles forward, pushing Piccolo aside as he did. Turles looked exactly like his father, making the reminder all the more painful. It was Turles who should have been his father. The Saiyan who had trained him, who'd kept him alive, who'd largely raised him, was the man who he wished was his father in that moment. His own father was much of what Saiyans weren't supposed to be.

When he finally reached the station, Gohan sat down at the steps, just choosing to let his body relax, though this showed him just how much pain he was in.

Quietly walking in front of him, Piccolo didn't say a word for several moments, knowing it was wise.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Piccolo," Gohan fired back at his trainer. "If you have something else to say, say it."

Seeming to gather his thoughts, the Namek remained quiet for several more seconds before nodding.

"So he gave his life for you Gohan?" Piccolo finally asked.

Quietly, Gohan nodded in response. He remembered it all too well. Slug had been dominant the entire fight. Knowing they were dead unless he did something, Turles had blown Gohan back with his energy to prevent him from interfering. It wasn't long after that Slug had killed the other Saiyan with an energy attack. The last words Turles had said to him were simply "stay alive". He knew Turles had never intended on dying, but he did. It made Slug's death all the more meaningful. It cost him his arm, and it cost him the life of the only man who ever showed him how to be a Saiyan.

"Do you think this mentor of yours would want you to improve, or do you think he'd want you to lag behind?" Piccolo questioned.

Looking up quietly, Gohan felt himself almost cringe at the remark. "He'd expect me to try and be the strongest fighter in the universe."

"Then you've got a long way to go."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_The Next Day:_

Gohan's body shifted, slowly sitting up in the bed. Well, it was time for another beating today he was sure. So far he'd learned more than Piccolo had given him credit for. For instance he could now sense energy levels. Another point was he'd started to anticipate his enemy's movements more easily. He felt stronger and faster of course.

And right now he felt a presence in his room. His eyes looked up and saw Piccolo standing there, his arms crossed looking down at him. It nearly caused him to jump out of his skin when he saw it.

_Shit! What the Hell is he doing here?_

"Get up, we're going to train," Piccolo said bluntly.

"Namek, I'm eating before we do _anything_. And have you heard of personal space?"

The blunt glance he received in response said it all. Sighing, Gohan rose from the bed, feeling stiff and sore still.

"I'll be waiting outside," the Namek told him bluntly, walking from the room.

When Gohan pulled himself together and walked outside, it was very clear his body needed more time to recover after the last few days of training. Gohan knew it, and Piccolo knew it, so why the Hell was he out here?

Standing across from Piccolo, Gohan felt himself try and ready for battle.

"We'll be finished our training in about eight months now, Gohan," Piccolo said, slowly starting to circle his pupil. "In that time, I need you to be strong enough to at least keep up with me."

Glaring, Gohan could almost snarled as his body shifted into it's still relatively new Super Saiyan form.

"Part of that will mean ascending past what you are right now," Piccolo then added. "Both Goku and Vegeta are able to reach a level past a Super Saiyan, they call it an Ascended Super Saiyan."

An Ascended Super Saiyan? Something even past where he was now? Even as a regular Super Saiyan, Kakarot was stronger than him. If he could go yet another step past that... Just how powerful were these people?

"My body is in no condition to train right now. You saw to that yesterday," Gohan responded, sounding irritated.

"Yea, I know. Which is why today we are going to meditate. My training often involves a great deal of this, and it will increase your power," Piccolo said. "It also gives you better control."

Crossing his legs and sitting down in front of Gohan, Piccolo rested his head forward, and crossed his arms as well.

_Are you kidding me?_

"For the record, Gohan, if this looks ridiculous to you, remember who is stronger here. Maybe that alone is a sign that what I'm doing _works_."

Within a few seconds, Gohan was sitting down, crossing his arms and legs, and trying to meditate.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Three Months Later:_

Quietly, Gohan stood across from Piccolo, energy surrounding him as he stared down his enemy. To say he was learning would be a dramatic understatement. The rough start had been worked through, and now the Saiyan was more than able to understand what Piccolo had taught him. The resistance to new ideas, and new methods, had bled away with his beatings. Most important of all however, he'd learned to couple Piccolo's methods with the fighting style he'd been taught as a child. Even Piccolo had been surprised he'd managed to make his 'sloppy' methods work.

The most important thing however was he learned to stop favouring one side on defence, and one side on offence. It was important to keep his head together, and try to control his anger. Equalizing his stance as well as equalizing his attack and defence opportunities meant he could more easily handle a close quarters situation. Added to that, the Namek, he had to admit, was teaching him more and more how to pick an opponent of similar power apart. Clearly the fact that the Namek was the third strongest fighter on the planet, meant that he had to learn how to cope with situations where he was the inferior.

Still, the two stood silently, preparing for their next confrontation.

Slowly bracing himself, Gohan looked Piccolo in the eyes, taking on the stance he'd developed by combining his techniques, his golden hair flowing above him as energy swirled around him. Seconds later the Namek assumed his own pose. In those seconds Gohan was already analyzing every motion the Namek made, looking for any telltale weaknesses that could be seen. It was annoying because Piccolo was exceptionally good at not presenting an opportunity.

Neither of them moved, trying to find all the weaknesses in their opponent's stance. It felt tense, and both of them looked as if they were tense as well. Gohan carefully shifted his left hand back, trying to present an opportunity to lure Piccolo in.

_C'mon, think I'm being an idiot._

Every time his stance had been 'off' before, Gohan had been severely punished.

It was great to see Piccolo take the bait. Thinking that he was making an overextended attack, the Namek already moved in for the kill. What he received as he appeared to make the attack, was a stiff knee to the gut, Gohan adjusting himself just in time to counter the Namek. In a blur of motion, Gohan landed a further punch to the face to the green warrior, before striding into him with a brutal kick in the ribs.

Having sent Piccolo rolling back along the floor of the chamber, Gohan prepped his stance once again, before hearing a faint chuckle from the Namek. Rising to his feet, Piccolo was smiling, he wiped from spit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yea, that's more like it."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened, two figures standing in the light.

Stepping forward, Gohan felt lighter than he'd felt in his entire life seemingly. He felt stronger than he'd felt in his life. But inside the chamber, he'd still not matched Piccolo, move for move. Which meant he wasn't strong enough yet. Piccolo couldn't go in for another day, he'd already been there a day before. That meant going back in alone, or going back in with... Kakarot.

Quietly, he turned his head towards Piccolo.

"Think they'll notice?"

"You grew and inch, and your clothes wreak of sweat. I think they'll notice," Piccolo deadpanned. "Go in with your father Gohan, you won't regret it."

A year in there with Kakarot. Kakarot, the man who nearly killed him. Kakarot, the father he wished wasn't his still, deep down. Kakarot, the one he knew would want to get to know him. Kakarot, the one who'd be disappointed with what he found.

"Sometimes," Piccolo said, walking in front of Gohan briefly, turning his head towards him. "You've got to face your fears. You don't have to like Goku, but you should at least learn about him. What's the worst that will happen?"

_I don't know._

The real fear came to the surface at that moment, Gohan closing his fists.

"Yea, you're right."

A purple aura appeared around Gohan seconds later, before he took off.

It was time to go home. And tomorrow? He'd have to talk to Kakarot.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Sorry for the long time to update. This was a really hard chapter to write. Next chapter will be up not this Sunday, but the Sunday after._

_This Sunday expect the next instalment of my other side story. **The Perfect Monster.**_

**Reviewers:**

_**Wild Dog84:** Expect to see Gohan and Videl meet up again. Not sure what's going to happen with Satan, but if something does happen, I doubt I'll disappoint you XD_

_**Ky111:** Thanks for the review, as always. Expect more from Chapter 11 :)_

_**low on inspiration:** I cried a bit while writing them. Don't tell anyway. Wait a second... this is public, and in written format... hmmm..._

_**Eveline:** I hope you enjoy the Vegeta fight, just two more chapters away :)_

_**KaosMoshpit: **I hadn't though that out. Likely another Z Warrior Survived and trained him._

_**Luke: **He's got a lot of issues with Goku, and he's a coward. But don't worry, the coward part is starting to get better XD_

_**Full Power:** Goku and Vegeta, if anything, are just as close if not a bit closer._

_**Sirius Potter2:** I concur. I hope it goes over well._


	11. Chapter 11: Two Sides

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 11: Two Sides**

The land below him seemed to be an even faster blur than before. Had he really improved this much? Flying through the air at this speed before only seemed possible as a Super Saiyan. Now it was possible without even transforming. Part of Gohan wondered idly what it would be like travelling at full speed in his transformed state, but that could wait. The main reason to delay of course was the fact he didn't want Vegeta detecting how strong he'd become _so far_.

It was awkward still, the thought of going in there with Kakarot. His anxiety was being built off his own bias about the older Saiyan, and of course because he didn't really want to get to know him any further than he already did. Kakarot was an extremely kind man, who would do anything to protect his friends and the Earth. So willing to do this, he'd kill his own son were he a threat. The last part was the only part of this equation so far Gohan was willing to admit was a Saiyan trait. Beyond some of Kakarot's more repulsive traits however, there was the fact that Kakarot wanted to get to _know_ him.

Why should he feel ashamed of that?

_Because I'm everything he hates._

Gohan sneered as the traitorous thought leaped forward from the back of his mind. He had no time for such deliberate and pointed self pity. He was Gohan, a Commander in the Planet Trade until not long ago, and there was nothing to be ashamed of in terms of his conduct. So what if these Earthlings, or that bastard Vegeta disapproved? He _survived_. That was the number one rule he'd lived by since the moment Raditz split his face open. It was the strategy that kept him alive after every maiming injury, after each near fatal blow. It didn't matter how many others had to die, or even if he had to sacrifice his pride. Just as he'd sacrificed his pride, begging for his life while fighting Kakarot for the first time.

The only one who had scratched the surface was Chi-Chi, the mother he never had. It was ridiculous that he was so willing to go out of his way to appease her notion of what he was. But worst of all, he didn't just want to appease it, he didn't want to disappoint her. It was embarrassing and pathetic each time she'd swallow her own dignity and try to ignore what he'd done before. The truth was she cared about him because he was her son, and she wanted so much after over a decade for him to be there she'd forgive him for destroying more lives than she'd ever know. He'd killed Planet Trade soldiers, he'd killed innocent people, he'd killed the heroes of the Galaxy, and all for his own survival or personal gain, but she didn't care so long as he was there.

Finally, Gohan halted above the forest, looking down at the very humble home below.

He didn't want to be forgiven by Chi-Chi, or Kakarot. He didn't even want to be forgiven by his victims. He wanted to avoid the consequences of the actions all together. The truth was he didn't want to be forced to feel shame for the actions he'd _rightly_ done, and he didn't want to burn in Hell for them either. In surviving all these years, in thriving all these years, his lofty goal of survival had cost him much more in the long run, but it was too late to stop digging the hole now. Even if he stopped digging, there was no avoiding his own fate after he died.

It was the brutal truth he hated to stare at. In surviving as he had, he'd created a much worse fate for himself once he died. All those speed bumps on his road to prosperity and survival would judge him, or be used to judge him.

One hand moved up to his head, his eyes wincing at the thought of it, almost giving him a sharp pain in the head.

This was just another reason why he hated being around Kakarot, and was scared to be around Chi-Chi. They reminded him of what he'd done to himself. It scared him, it made him even more afraid of dying than he was normally. Each planet's legends spoke of an unbearable place where one would be tortured. There were too many to count, and he knew the grain of truth was there, it was improbably to the contrary. Which meant he'd sealed his fate. He may live another hundred years or more, but that wouldn't matter in the slightest. Most would in a fear, rush to right the wrongs they'd performed. How could you right the wrongs he'd been responsible for?

Worse, they weren't _wrong_. The only reason why he was even alive to think about this was because he'd done as he was told. He did his job, professionally. When he was young he remembered he had to swallow his innocence. He remembered the tears he shed the first time he'd slaughtered people. But it was him or them. Kakarot and Chi-Chi said they understood, or at the very least didn't care, after Vegeta began to unveil who he was to them. How couldn't they? Every time he heard them make apologies for him it drove him crazy, especially when Chi-Chi did it.

When he saw his younger brother Goten, he saw what they expected their son to be. Even the other day his mother had bought into the idea that he was seeing a female from this planet. There were now two problems with that: firstly he didn't want to reproduce anytime soon, secondly he didn't want to be shackled to some weakling from _this_ planet.

_That's it. I'm tired of this self inflicted shit. Stop thinking about it, now._

The order came to his brain harshly. He'd go down there and tell Kakarot how it was, and tomorrow they'd do their training, just as he'd done with the Namek. After that he'd defeat Vegeta. Then what? What was his plan after that? Go back to his old life? What was the point in that now either? He was strong enough to survive no matter what, and any relative wealth he'd once possessed seemed... _pointless_.

_So, some of those traits have rubbed off on me._

The thought was miserable, realizing that Kakarot, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and others had rubbed off on him enough that wealth no longer held the same meaning it had to him before arriving on this planet. Scowling to himself, Gohan descended from above, landing outside of the home. After this next bout in the Time Chamber, he'd get some new clothes for himself. It was getting tiring wearing Kakarot's fighting gi's.

The fact this planet was changing him wasn't just miserable however, it was infuriating. He'd gotten along just _fine_ until Kakarot came out of nowhere and beat him half to death. There was a part of him who wanted to spit back everything he'd taken in, every moment of this soft existence. But then there was the part of him who had to admit he loved his mom's cooking, or how it felt good sometimes to know there were people there who wanted to be around him. More than that, they wanted to accept him. The last part he could hardly believe himself.

Stepping into the house, Gohan looked about for the others, hearing familiar voices from the kitchen. Excellent, this meant he could get to his room and get changed before anyone noticed. Just shy of his room, Gohan felt a hand grasp his shoulder from behind.

_Shit._

Slowly turning his head, he saw none other than the mighty Kakarot. The look on his face already told Gohan that he knew where he'd been, especially because they now literally saw eye to eye, where as 'yesterday' they did not.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It wasn't hard to feel Gohan's energy coming home. His son's power had grown enough for Goku to know something was off. When he felt Piccolo trying to suppress his own now increased power, he doubted very much it was from one evening of training. No, there was no way Gohan could have improved _that_ much, unless he'd been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber already. There was no way Dende would let him in there, unless someone he knew and trusted took Gohan there.

_Piccolo._

It took Goku several seconds to realize that Chi-Chi and Goten were staring at him. He'd been half eating his food when he first detected Gohan. Usually if something got him to stop eating, it was serious. Internally he almost cursed when he realized how concerned the two looked. Now it meant either telling Chi-Chi and Goten that Gohan was coming home, or letting it be a surprise. He doubted Goten was keeping his senses up to feel any energy levels around unless he needed to. It would be very true to say Goten was constantly distracted.

Smiling at his family a moment later, Goku tried not to think of what he was going to say to Gohan. All his son had done was confirm to him what he feared. Gohan didn't exactly want to be around him. Did he have to work harder? Was it because he'd nearly killed him? Everyone else in his life had always... coped... with just about anything. Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, they'd all nearly killed one another several times. It was hard to make sense of Gohan being _different_ from that. But maybe it wasn't only that, maybe it was something else.

The realization that Gohan had gone without him, not even letting them know, if anything covering up that he'd gone, hit Goku hardest. It further reminded him this wasn't the Gohan he'd wanted.

The thought finally came forward, the truth coming out. This wasn't _his_ Gohan. This was a man from the stars who took on his son's name. They didn't get along, any connections they ever felt were quickly dashed. Part of it was their personalities, they were too different from one another to ever really get along. At best Gohan tolerated him, and he always tried to change Gohan.

Something rushed through his veins as he realized how much anger he had pent up towards his older brother, Raditz. He always wanted anyone to turn over a new leaf, to have a new chance. If Raditz ever asked him for such a thing, he knew he'd never be able to give it. The man had stolen his son, but worse, in doing so he'd taken away everything Gohan was.

"Goku, what's wrong? You've stopped eating your food," Chi-Chi finally said, getting over her shock.

Quickly Goku started to dig into the bowl again.

"Nothing Chi, I was just thinking for a minute," Goku assured, finishing his bowl. "I'll be back in a second."

The concerned glances didn't leave either of them as he just grinned at the two reassuringly, side stepping his way out of their little dining area.

It didn't take long to see Gohan approaching his room. With a quick motion, and not wanting to speak loudly enough to alert the others, Goku reached out and grasped his son's shoulder. When Gohan turned around, their eyes locked together, confirming what he'd suspected. Gohan must have gone in with Piccolo instead. The smell from his clothes, smelled roughly like a year of sweat as well.

"Gohan."

"Kakarot."

It was awkward, painfully awkward.

However, he saw Gohan's features shift slightly, reducing his typically critical gaze towards him.

"We've got some stuff to talk about tomorrow," Gohan said, brushing the hand off his shoulder. "Besides, I'll need some more training. Maybe we can do that Time Chamber thing you mentioned."

It was reluctant, but it was... sincere? Having originally come looking to confront Gohan, Goku felt himself in shock at the remark. Was it because Piccolo couldn't be in the chamber any longer? Or was it because he actually wanted him to go with him in there for the full day? Not wanting to be left with the question hanging in his mind, Goku felt himself seriously look back at Gohan.

"Change of heart? I know you've already been in there for one day Gohan. You're taller and stronger," Goku pointed out.

Looking away a few seconds later, Gohan just closed his fist in frustration.

"I need to get stronger still, and because I had some time to think about it. You are still much stronger than me Kakarot, so clearly you must have _some_ wisdom to pass on."

Well, that was about as polite as Gohan really got with him typically. Goku didn't entirely know what to take from the comment. Still, he gave his own typical smile in response. At least he could look forward to some serious training if nothing else.

The look Gohan gave him in response was hardly encouraging. With his flinch of near disgust, Gohan turned towards his room.

"Tomorrow, Kakarot."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Six Years Earlier**

"_So," Turles remarked, looking amused as he crossed his arms, looking down at Gohan. "Managed to get yourself nearly again, did you?"_

_Planet Brane had hardly been a very pleasant world. The 10 year old Gohan was wheezing as he hobbled forward, trying to get to his pod. Blood drew down the side of his lip as his left hand was left over a gaping wound in his left side. It'd been an energy wave from one of the planet's stronger defenders which caught him there, the blast had burrowed into his flesh before it went off. It was everything he had not to die on his feet at that very time. Of course, Turles was just walking next to him, but it wasn't his job to drag him into the pod exactly._

_If he couldn't make it on his own, he didn't deserve to make it at all._

_That was a lesson he learned when he was younger. Don't rely on anyone. But a cold sweat now covered his body, the chilled air was all around him, and blood loss was taking its toll on Gohan. Short of his pod by a wide distance, the Saiyan youth fell to one knee, before feeling his body collapse against the hardened dirt below him. He could feel himself trembling from the pain._

_Too weak to press forward, quietly Gohan expected to die where he was._

_A hand came down, grasping him by the back of his armour, dragging him forward, before pulling him half into the air, letting his legs drag behind. Barely turning his head, Gohan saw Turles looking ahead, his right arm dragging him._

"_Brat, if you die on the job its not going to speak well of my leading abilities, now is it?" Turles told him bluntly, still not looking at him. Within a few more paces, he'd been tossed in the pod._

"_Next time, try and keep the blood loss to a minimum, I don't want to have to drag your sorry corpse around again, understand?" Turles further remarked, before hitting the button to close the pod._

_The words were severe, but the tone was not. _

_Inside the pod, Gohan felt the life support equipment come down around him, locking in place. Quietly, he promised himself he'd not need Turles to bail him out again. It was shameful that his mentor had needed to pull him from death yet again. Still, there was one comfort, and that was Turles had been there at all to do it._

_As soon as the respirator locked around Gohan, forcing him to sleep._

_Gohan woke up._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Eyes flashed open as Gohan sat up in bed. It felt good to be out of the chamber, even if it was only for an evening. The air wasn't heavy and warm like in the chamber. But still, his time in there with Piccolo had him dwelling on the past too much. Dwelling on a dead comrade from years ago. The fact that Kakarot looked exactly like Turles almost to a T was so hard to cope with as well. Now it made much more sense when people often thought Turles was his father. That'd been awkward enough when it was made very clear to him by Turles that he was certain _not_ his father.

Regardless however, regardless of old wounds being reopened, today was the day he went into the chamber with Kakarot. It was infuriating that he was still so nervous about it. This wouldn't change him, and he wouldn't somehow be _infected_ by Kakarot.

Leaving his room within a few moments, he found for the first time, an incredibly critical looking Chi-Chi staring at him. Her eyes were slanted aggressively and her arms were crossed. If Gohan hadn't known better, he'd have sworn she was _mad _at him. Blinking at the look she was giving him, Gohan felt utterly confused.

"So, you went out to see a girl?" Chi-Chi asked, but clearly already knew the answer.

"Well-"

"You lied to me," the words cut Gohan off almost instantly. "I don't expect you to be perfect Gohan, but I expect you to be honest with me. No exceptions."

Blinking, Gohan began to try and process the information being brought in front of him. She was mad about him lying about the girlfriend? Well, she clearly put it together that he wasn't seeing one of the local wildlife. It was something he had to say to make ensure his plans to train in the chamber. What was the big issue?

"I don't see the problem, it was a lie built of necessity to conceal my actions," Gohan said simply. "It didn't hurt any-"

The livid anger Chi-Chi now showed became apparent, her eyes forming into deadly daggers as her lip curled into an angry snarl. Clearly, he'd made a poor choice of words. She was clearly hurt, and angry. There was no equivalent for Gohan to empathize with her feelings however. There was never an understanding that lying was _bad_. You lied all the time to advance your position in The Planet Trade. You lied to your superiors even to make yourself look better. He'd been lied to dozens of times by underlings trying to gain his favour, and when he caught them there was some remedial punishment, unless it was a very significant lie.

This had hardly been a significant lie.

Gohan's thoughts were cut short however, even appraising the situation, when his mother laid into him.

"Didn't hurt anyone? Do you think of anyone but yourself? You can't just tell people what they want to hear Gohan! If you were going off with that green monster, then you should have just said so! It's so childish to make up an excuse like that and have it turn out to be nothing but a lie! I've been nothing but forward and honest, and I expect the same from you Gohan. We've done everything we can to be accepting, but I won't have you _**lie **_to me, ever," the animated woman snapped. "I thought you respected me more than that! I can't believe you!"

It didn't take much to get Gohan's adrenaline going. No one spoke to him like this. His own features hardened and he felt his own temper rising. Without even realizing it his energy began to rise.

"I don't answer to you," Gohan said bluntly. "I'll tell anyone what they want to hear. All you've heard from me is what you want to hear, no matter what I say. So I decided to spare that idiot Kakarot's feelings for one day by lying, and suddenly I'm the terrible villain? Well fine, the next time I'll not be so kind, I'll tell the incompetent fool what I really think. It's not like he'll be able to process the-"

He'd become hyper sensitive to the motion around him. In his anger he'd spoke too brashly, too openly, escalating the situation with heated words. Chi-Chi's arm moved up to strike him and he immediately took it as a threat. Grabbing her hand ruthlessly and squeezing, the powerful human woman immediately fell to her knees, her face twisting from anger to pain. Her entire body trembled as he gripped the hand. Clear thought had abandoned him as he resentfully looked down for several moments.

This was a scene he'd played through a thousand times in his life. It was so easy to repeat it again. People lashing out at him for his actions. The only response he ever gave, save for to a superior, was aggression. The tactic worked to brow beat subordinates into submission, to to eliminate problems, enemy warriors or traitors. But Chi-Chi wasn't an enemy, or a traitor. She was his mother. And the whimpered sound of pain she gave as her finger bones pushed painfully together, nearly pushing them to the limit of breaking, barely gave Gohan enough pause to stop.

Gohan's own lungs were breathing heavily after having caught the hand. She'd tried to slap him. The sad truth is it would have been futile even if he hadn't stopped it. She was utterly incapable of hurting him after all. Still, he felt his gaze burning a hole through her as he barely felt himself controlled enough to not go even further.

"L-let go," she finally lamented.

Before he could let go on his own, he felt someone grab his wrist.

Turning his head sharply, he saw Kakarot staring at him. He did not look pleased.

"Let her go, _**now.**_"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N:**

I was going to continue this chapter further, but I decided that this is a great point to finish off. The rest of the content is now the beginning of Chapter 12. Don't hurt me! It just felt better paced this way XD

However, I would like to say that **The Long Road** is now my chief writing project over the next two weeks. I want to get 4 large, fully fleshed out chapters done in this time. I've already been caught up on **The Catalyst** for a while.

The next chapter is all about Gohan and Goku, and I aim for it to be as great as I can possibly write it.

But there is a drawback, as some of you have noted in some reviews and private messages recently.

As you guys can guess, for the time being **The Long Road** is going to get an update once every two weeks, instead of once every week. This is part of me making my writing more manageable, and making sure I can continue to deliver the content you guys want. I hope everyone understands and continues to enjoy the story regardless.

**Reviewers:**

_**xxxpossessedforlifexxx:** Thanks for the review, I answered your question in the A/N._

_**Tytyty:** I am very happy to hear that :)_

_**Hey:** Heres the update! Lol_

_**Full Power:** As always, thank you FP. :)_

_**Eveline:** I am glad you are so moved by Gohan's pain, lol_

_**Sirius Potter:** Excellent review. Lol_

_**En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha:** I wanted it to be a story that was very different. All these stories always portray Gohan as a reluctant soul within the Planet Trade. I didn't want to do that, I wanted him to be a ruthless monster, moulded by his upbringing into a beast. But his introduction to that life has left a chink in his armour, allowing him to grow as a person. At the end of the day though, Gohan will always have a ruthless edge about him. How can he unlearn that, when it was something learned in his formative years, and kept him alive for so long?_

_**What Do I Put Here:** I'll spoil it for everyone because a few people have asked, yea, Videl is pregnant._

_**Aw:** Because all things must end._

_**Low on inspiration:** Given this chapter, it could be a disaster XD_

_**Ky111:** As always, thank you Ky._


	12. Chapter 12: Exchange

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 12: Exchange**

"Let her go, _**now.**_"

Two sets of black eyes met. It was clear that Kakarot wasn't overly pleased with his actions. The urge to comply was immense with the look Kakarot was giving him at that moment, but the very fact he was asking him to do it made him want to resist that urge. For a brief moment, Kakarot looked like a real Saiyan, determined and hostile. Gohan _knew_ if he didn't let go in quick order, Kakarot would probably break his arm, or at least attempt to so do. Looking back down towards Chi-Chi, Gohan saw the look of repressed pain still on her features.

Carefully, he felt his fingers loosen, before letting his mother's hand slip from his grip. As soon as she pulled it free, her other hand clutched her damaged digits. A pang of guilt hit Gohan's stomach before his eyes shifted back up to Kakarot. Within a blink of an eye, his legs no longer felt the ground supporting him at all. It wasn't that anything had changed, other than the setting they were in. Where had the house gone? Where the Hell was he?

As soon as he turned his head to look at the endless sky and clouds around them, he felt Kakarot's grip tighten as a golden aura ripple around the elder Saiyan. Turning his head back, his black eyes met Goku's blue, and pain exploded in his stomach. Spit came up from Gohan's mouth as he quivered in agonizing torment, looking down as he hunched over to see Kakarot's fist imbedded in his stomach. Slowly the fist pulled back, letting Gohan's body naturally flex back into position. The damage however, was done, in more ways than one.

Scowling angrily, Gohan felt himself transform in response. The golden aura that covered him flared violently before he pulled his hand away from Goku.

It seemed like no matter what, they were always in conflict, it was almost as if there was there destiny. Perhaps they would destroy one another. Son kills father, Turles told him once that was a tradition of the Saiyans long before the war with the Tuffles. But even then, one element was left out, often, father killed son. The two remained in the air, staring one another down, braced for battle. This would be their third battle. But it was a battle Gohan still knew he could never win. His own power had not grown enough to hope to challenge and defeat Kakarot. He still couldn't beat the Namek in a straight fight.

It didn't really matter at the end of the day. This battle could be potentially lethal, and that was largely in his own direction. In their first battle, Kakarot had really only spared him because he was his... biological son. In their second battle, he'd been spared only by the virtue that he'd become a Super Saiyan, and broken down. What could save him this time? Narrowing his eyes on Kakarot, the Saiyan knew it'd be everything he could to survive.

"_Firstly, this is my home, we work very hard to keep it. Don't ruin our house. Second, this is my wife Chi-Chi, you will show her respect at all times, one of the only reasons you are alive is because she helped piece you back together. Thirdly, I have a son named Goten, you are not to harm him either. Finally, if for whatever reason you are not in this house and on the Earth, you'll pay for harming any innocent people for any reason. Am I understood?"_

Reasoning with Kakarot didn't even come to the fore of his mind from these very words. He'd broken one of Kakarot's precious rules, one could argue he broke two. Fight, flight, or surrender were all he knew. Flight was impossible, and surrender was too likely to lead to fatality in his mind, fearing Kakarot may finally kill him. That left only one option, fight.

Which also meant there was no reason to hold back any power, or how he felt.

"If you think you can fight me Kakarot, go ahead and try," the Commander bluffed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Every moment of this had been painful for Goku to see. When he'd heard the pained whimper from Chi-Chi, and felt Gohan's energy spike, he knew what must have happened. Gohan had attacked Chi-Chi, his wife. It was something that Goku had never expected to see in his life. It was something in the back of his mind when he'd first brought Gohan home, but never something he expected. As a boy, Gohan had loved Chi-Chi more than anything in the world, it was almost impossible to pull him from his mother's side. Even when Gohan had first come back to them, the only one he seemed to open up to was his mother. It was the one thing that had always given Goku hope about Gohan.

If anyone could keep him on the right path, it was Chi-Chi.

But now? Now that illusion had been broken. The monster Vegeta had told them about had come back out, someone ruthless enough to kill his own comrades without mercy. Staring at his son, he now saw the battle scarred, ruthless killer of billions staring back. But behind it all, he _felt_ the man who was terrified. Even as Gohan's bluff was uttered, delivered superbly, Goku knew it was a front. But what did that leave him to do?

He'd been willing to hurt Chi-Chi, badly.

Now he was afraid of the consequences?

It made Goku angrier even as he thought of how ridiculous this all was. Silently, the elder Saiyan cursed Raditz. Snatching his son from him had transformed him into the mess of a man in front of him. The problem persisted that Gohan was dangerous, and now seemingly unpredictable. But Goku was beginning to try and understand how all of this happened. Not just what just happened back at his home, but what happened to Gohan his whole life. It was all there for anyone to see, the scar over his left eye alone was enough to at least begin to understand what had happened.

Slowly, Goku began to drop his guard. Maybe this could deescalate, maybe if he just slowed this down they could change things. Despite how mad he was, despite how much he wanted to even hurt Gohan at this time, more then that he wanted to save his son. The problem was he didn't understand how. In his anger before, he'd nearly killed him. Each time, he'd come to regret it. But more than that, he remembered the wreck of a man who cried, and then tried to excuse his tears.

It couldn't be true that his son was the monster he appeared to be. There had to be another way.

However, as soon as his arms came to his sides, Goku found himself hard pressed for words. What could h even say to him in response? Attacking your mother was wrong, you should be sorry? The very idea of it disgusted Goku. But what was the alternative? Beat him half to death again?

_I don't even know where to begin._

"Gohan, we don't have to-"

It'd been an amateur mistake, lowering his guard when it was clear that Gohan was poised to strike at any sign of weakness. In a blur of motion, but an unexpected blur of motion, the younger Saiyan shot towards him with ruthless intent. Before he could even complete his sentence, the glowing fist of his son's slammed into his cheek, sending him flying back. Trailing backwards, Goku felt his own anger boil.

There would be no discussion until this was over. But he needed to remind himself that this couldn't be a battle to the death. No matter what transpired before, this had to be different. He would have to fight Gohan, to save Gohan.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Immediately, predatory instincts took hold of Gohan once he'd made first contact. Kakarot had been lowering his guard, trying to look nonthreatening, likely either for a surprise attack, or to force Gohan into an early offence. There was no use in bothering with his words, as soon as they started to dribble out. It would be more of his self righteous speeches about good, and defending the people of Earth, or the universe. Worse, it could be something that was coming forward, reminding him of how doomed and cursed he was.

No matter what, he wasn't going to die here and face judgement, he would survive, and survive as long as he could. He'd just burned his last bridge, and that meant it was time to try and get out of this situation as quickly as he could. Even if he somehow got past Kakarot, there was still Vegeta and Piccolo to worry about.

There powers were not immensely far apart anymore, this meant that if he did what Piccolo had trained him, of exploiting his enemy at every opportunity, and creating those opportunities. Giving in to his fear wasn't an option anymore. The battle was here, and he had to win. A golden aura followed Gohan as he picked up on speed, raising both hands above his head in an axe handle smash, he overtook Kakarot as he flew back, before swinging his arms down. The blow collided with Kakarot's shoulder, sending the elder of the two rocketing towards the Earth.

With a great explosion of debris and dust, Kakarot smashed into the middle of a forested region, below where they had teleported.

Staring down, Gohan awaited signs of Kakarot coming back at him. The supposed 'ascended' form Piccolo had talked about hadn't reared its ugly head yet, but then again he hadn't given it time.

"Come out of there Kakarot, I know that isn't enough to kill you yet!" he shouted, forming two blasts in his hands as he did.

Lunging his arms forward, before doing so in successive waves, Gohan began to pulverize the forest floor with bolts of energy where Goku had landed. Each blast tore away chunks of the earth, before exploding, making the dust and smoke cloud below even larger. The waves didn't change Kakarot's energy signature at all.

A frustrated lip curled into a sneer as Gohan realized his attacks were largely ineffectual.

He hated Kakarot.

It wasn't something he fully understood until he realized in that moment that his doom was coming. Even inch of his being was revolted by the idea that this simple, pig headed fool was stronger than him, but not only that, that this was his _father_. The only thing Saiyan about him was his strength, and nothing else. Closing his eyes tightly for a moment, swallowing his fear, Gohan let his disdain take hold, feeling orange energy crackle around his arms.

Soon, muscles bulged out as he took on his 'new' ultra form. The golden aura around him flickered violently as his muscles grew larger, thickening out with each moment before making their final pushes into obscure sizes.

This was it, this was the zenith of his power. The orange electricity however, wasn't from him calling on this new stage, it was one of the most dangerous attacks Turles had ever used. Shoving his hands together tightly, Gohan formed the Kill Driver.

The halo of deathly orange energy crackled between his palms moments later.

Looking down where he felt Kakarot's energy, the resentment he'd tried his best to conceal couldn't be contained anymore. Kakarot didn't _deserve_ to be his father. Of all the curses, of all the pain he'd been forced to endure, the greatest pain he would know was the fact that his father had been not a Saiyan at all. Everything Turles had taught him of their people, everything he'd learned of what it was to be a Saiyan, meant _nothing_ to this soft, idiotic man. A man who made apologies for him. Apologies for things he had no reason to be ashamed of.

The only thing he need fear was death, because of the consequences of _strength_. To survive, to prosper, one had to resign themselves to a Hell in the life after this one. What's worse, this pathetic primitive fool flew in the face of that. He defied the very thing Gohan had lived by his whole life, the very thing that had kept him going and allowed him to _survive_. To this man that all meant nothing, or worse, it meant he'd killed all those people for nothing.

They died because he willed that they died, and because their deaths were necessary for his own survival, and his own gains. He'd liquidated men who refused to do their duty for the Planet Trade, and he'd have been no different if he'd refused to complete jobs. There was no shame to be found in what he did, especially for a Saiyan.

With a pained, furious howl, Gohan threw the Kill Driver straight towards Kakarot's energy signal.

A blinding flash appeared before the overwhelming force of the wave exploded outward. Waves of force and light caused Gohan to shield his eyes with his thickened arms, holding himself in the air. The explosion of energy had dimmed Kakarot's energy signal to his senses.

When the light cleared, there was a massive mushroom cloud, climbing into the sky. Miles and miles of forest had been levelled, the trees knocked over like planted sticks left to a hurricane. Floating in the air, Gohan could still feel Kakarot's power, and knew it'd not been enough. And worse, Kakarot would now know his limits, and knew his attack had been meant to kill.

It didn't take long for him to pin point where it was. Looking up and ahead, Gohan saw Kakarot now floating perhaps 10 meters away from him, his face written with an impassive, but determined appearance. Furiously scowling, Gohan shifted his stance towards Kakarot. Some surprise to Gohan was the fact that Kakarot's fighting gi was now torn and ripped, and the fact he had several cuts and scrapes. Clearly, some of his attacks had made it through.

"Gohan-"

There was a violent sneer in response, directed towards Kakarot as Gohan flexed his muscles. His rage was boiling up.

"So you think you can lecture to me because of all that strength of yours Kakarot?" Gohan snapped. "Well I'm not interested in your pathetic talk of good, or defending the Earth, or changing my ways."

The words left his mouth with drips of venom attached to it. Every word spoken made Gohan's power flare, the violent torrent of golden energy around him flickered erratically as the Saiyan closed his fists. To think, only a day ago he was going to ask this _monkey_ to go into the hyperbolic time chamber with him.

"I was a _somebody_ before I found myself on this wretched planet. But you already knew that, and you still won't let me leave for fear of what I'd do to all the _rats_ out amongst the stars. You sit here with all your strength and think you can just _live_ without having to destroy others, and you know _nothing_ about what it is to be powerful. And now you want to force that on me as well? Why!? For all the strength I've gained, I lost a mountain more!" Gohan shouted furiously. Staring at Kakarot, Gohan started to tremble with rage while his features twisted into a hateful scowl, his voice shaking with his anger as he spoke. "Do you think you can somehow manipulate me into being what I'm not? That's what all this is to you, to mold me into who you want me to be. I won't lose what I am because some sentimental fool wants a four year old child back."

Gohan's aura flared violently as he prepared himself.

There were no words in response from Kakarot, his only response was to shift his form into a tense stance, his own aura exploding around him seconds later. Slowly, electricity began to ripple around his arms and legs as he tensed his form further, his fists closed together. When his hair started to spike upwards further, Gohan began to realize what was going on. Kakarot's power level was rising dramatically, it's climb seemingly to the heavens themselves.

_This is insane._

There was a realization in the younger Saiyan of just how outclassed he was, Kakarot's power surpassed his own peak within seconds, and continued it's rise. When the older Saiyan finally cried out, Gohan felt a power he could barely grasp, a warrior with no equal. How could anything equal that kind of strength. His own arm, which had been braced for battle, slowly pulled back, no longer trembling with anger, but with fear. A shocked expression of uncertainty and anxiety was written across Gohan's face.

What had he done to deserve being sent to this planet? This planet with it's confusing rules, and terrifyingly strange inhabitants? What had he done to be born to Kakarot as his father? This place was slowly growing on him like a tumour, it was changing him, it was turning him into one of _them_. But he wasn't one of _them._ Even Vegeta had been domesticated by this bleak place. What did it offer? Did it offer a place where one could gain strength at no risk? That one could survive and live in peace, rather than survive by walking over the bodies of the vanquished and weak?

It was unnatural; Kakarot was unnatural, and he hated it.

_So that's it? You don't even respect me enough to attack? You think I'm just going to surrender again._

His pride had been shredded on this planet, shredded until it was a torn rag. This battle was over, if not now, then in a few moments. For the first time, consciously, Gohan made the decision to not end the battle.

Kakarot would not conquer him, not again.

Fear transformed into anger once again as Kakarot's transformation came to an end, lowering his guard once again. This time he didn't even try to speak, Kakarot's eyes dared him to attack again. Gohan's eyebrows shoved down towards his nose, his lip curled into a sneer and his teeth clenched. An angry, almost feral noise built up in his chest as his arms began to tense, twitching several times as he tried to control himself.

_Be smart, remember what the Namek taught you. I've got to keep this under control. There is no fear, there is no anger._

It was an odd paradox, his resentment for this world was paramount, but now the very things he'd learned from it helped him keep himself under control. For now, his anger receded to the back of his mind. Cold calculation came forward, he needed to distract Kakarot, it was that simple.

There were no settlements nearby, no humans to use as canon fodder to distract Kakarot. So far his words hadn't roused Kakarot either, and the other warrior was just being silent, watching him. Gohan felt his anger spiking again at the idea of Kakarot not even answering his remarks with anything other than a stare.

"You know, once I'm done here, I'm going to blow up the first city I come across. After that, I'm going to blow up the next, because I'm tired of playing your games Kakarot. Don't worry, I'll spare that brat Goten, and I'll spare Chi-Chi. But I'm through with this planet, I'm through with you. Why I was even thinking trying to get along with you, based off the request of a Namek, I'll never know," Gohan finally snapped. "I'll kill Vegeta next, but not before I kill that pathetic kid of his in front of -!"

The words were cut off as Goku appeared next to him, causing Gohan's features to dissolve from a quiet anger, to a shocked expression. Almost immediately, instinctive fear took over as he flinched, moving back from his father immediately. Sweat formed on his brow within seconds as his heart raced. The younger saiyan's breathing even heaved further as he tried to get himself back under control. Kakarot could _see_ his fear show through.

_So, I've humiliated myself in front of him yet again._

Gohan knew in that moment that he'd never surpass Kakarot, and that he'd always live at his whim. No matter what he achieved, Kakarot would already be miles ahead of him. This world would be his prison, or his grave, but either outcome was the same; his life as he knew it, before he came to Earth, was over.

When no attack came, Gohan winced furiously, realizing what was happening.

_I'm not worth attacking at all to you, am I?_

"You think you can just _mock_ me, is that it Kakarot?" Gohan finally spat, having finally reigned in his fear of Kakarot.

When Kakarot didn't even answer his question, not even rebuffing it, Gohan snapped. The training he'd received from Piccolo was worth next to nothing as he felt something break in the back of his mind. The tension had been too much, the insults too great. Kakarot hadn't even had to have said a word to have insulted him profoundly.

Finally, Gohan engaged in the battle he knew he couldn't win, driven to it by a combination of anger and the last of his pride.

With a blurred motion he appeared in front of Kakarot, throwing his muscled right arm out, connecting with Kakarot's face.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan's words were so full of contempt, so full of venom. Their origin lay in his humiliations since he'd come to the world, and Goku understood that. The tension in the younger Saiyan must have been building for weeks, and that was excluding the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All of it had come out at once, he could feel the torrent of emotions behind his son's anger and fear. What words could he say to ease the situation? There were none, nothing he said to Gohan would calm the situation as it was, it'd just lead to more venom.

Staying silent, it also seemed to result in the same anger he wanted to avoid. Powering up had been the best tool he could use to try and bring Gohan to heel, from the moment he had, his son was nearly overcome with fear several times. It was painful to watch. Personally, Goku had always seen someone who was stronger as a challenge to overcome, Gohan saw them as an impassible wall, it was why he'd never really trained until recently, and until Piccolo had finally made something of a real fighter out of him.

It was tragic that his son had come so far, but was now throwing it all away in a moment of lax control, and a moment of stupid anger, brought on by circumstances he'd made for himself. Gohan looked at war with himself, as if his fear was fighting his hatred. It was only when he started to threaten innocent people and others that Goku had decided to act by blurring into close proximity. It was an instant response, his son looked so afraid he may have died on the spot.

"**You think you can just _mock_ me, is that it Kakarot?"**

It was a childish question, from a man who was having a break down. Knowing his response would be pointless, Goku just continued to star at Gohan, his eyes showing the confidence of a warrior who'd seen some of the most intense battles in the galaxy's history.

What had been unexpected, was when Gohan had lunged forward, driving his fist towards his face. When the blow landed, Goku felt his head turn, but hardly felt any pain despite Gohan's muscle mass. Their power levels were just too far apart, Gohan's energy could never hope to destabilize his own protective energies with a physical attack like that, no matter how angry.

While floating there with his head tilted to the side, Gohan's fist pushing against his cheek, it was impossible not to think that Gohan had to know this was futile. When the next blow landed on his stomach, there was only a dull ache, and the feeling of a fist planted there.

With little effort, Goku batted Gohan's fists away.

Where he expected to see Gohan anxious or afraid, instead he saw _resolve_. Two powerful energy fields surged through his arms, before two purple orbs appeared in his hands. It was Goku who was left in shock, it even showed on his face before Gohan unleashed the attack. The two orbs combined together when Gohan's hands clasped together, before projecting the energy violently towards him. It was the **Calamity Blaster**.

The world became very bright and purple, the focused energy was enough to get past his initial defences, forcing him to raise his arms to shield himself. When the blast impact happened, sparks of burning purple energy rippled over his body as the wave passed over him, blasting him back into the sky and burning away parts of his already torn fighting gi.

When his guard fell, he looked back down at Gohan now understanding what was happening. Whether he could win or not, Gohan had decided to fight him. This meant one of several things, either he'd conquered his fear, or he was so afraid that he thought his only option was to fight. It was clear that he'd have to put Gohan's aggression to rest however. Unlike their previous battles, Goku didn't want to harm Gohan.

Appearing in front of his son a few seconds later, Goku slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach once again, only this time in his ascended form. The other saiyan almost immediately collapsed over his arm, struggling to even stay conscious. The boy now half resting on his arm shivered as it tried to contain the pain, to no avail. As soon as Goku pulled his arm away, Gohan fell from the sky, falling several kilometres without any control, before hitting the ground below.

From the day he'd arrived on the Earth, Gohan had improved as a fighter, immensely. But despite all the leaps and bounds he'd made, despite all the power he'd made in his first day in the time chamber, he was still no match for an ascended Saiyan.

Appearing on the ground a short distance away from Gohan, Goku watched as the younger man tried his best to get back to his feet. For the first time in minutes, Goku spoke, his voice leaning towards a calm tone.

"It's over Gohan."

"It's not **over!**" Gohan shouted, his eyes lighting up with a desperate fury, and his body stepping forward with a clenched fist directed at him. "You haven't seen anything!"

The boast seemed empty, until Goku began to feel something rising in Gohan, sharply, yet he wasn't transforming.

The hidden power within was coming forward in his desperation and anger. The golden aura around Gohan burned with intensity as he seemed to lose himself in a fury driven scream. When Gohan pushed an arm down, seemingly to brace himself against the ground, Goku realized the attack was coming. There was a blur of speed, it reminded him almost of how fast Cell used to move. Unprepared to meet the attack, Goku's head snapped back as pain surged through his cheek. Gohan's fist planted in his face, sending the elder Saiyan flying back at incredible speed. Rallying, Goku shoved his power forward in force, blasting Gohan back as he followed up on his previous attack.

The two squared off against one another. The look on Gohan's face was one of such rage it was barely in motion, save for the eyes of murder which now stared at him. His son's aura was still burning brightly, the ground around him cracking and breaking away. Goku was now ready to do battle, because this was no longer as one sided as he had thought. Quietly, both fighters took on difference stances.

Slowly, Gohan edged towards him, his eyes still set on him with the intent to kill. Finally, in a flash of motion, Gohan's leg shot up, Goku barely managed a defence in time. Blocking the next kick which now stabbed towards him, Goku stepped around and ducked, just as a third kick shot over his head. Coming at Gohan from the side, Goku slammed his fist into his son's kidney. What he normally expected to send Gohan to the ground in a crumpled heap, instead just had the other Saiyan roll back to save himself from further damage.

Bouncing out of the roll, Gohan came at him again, both fists moving to strike. The first one slipped past Goku's defences, imbedding itself in his stomach, before the next one moved forward and crashed into his ribs, forcing the Ascended Saiyan down to the ground face first with a violent shove. Landing in a heap, Goku quickly moved to avoid the foot that came crashing down where he lay, intent on finishing him.

Climbing to his feet in a split second, the two squared off against one another again. But this time Goku found feel Gohan's energy building violently, from his stance, which largely resembled what he expected to see from Piccolo, he could tell a two part assault was coming. Snarling at him like a wounded animal, Gohan shot towards him, all his energy focusing in his right leg. When the leg swung up, Goku moved to block, but it shot past his arm, crashing into his face. Blood spat from Goku's mouth as he fell back, rolling several times.

_This has to end now._

Goku finished his roll backwards, seeing Gohan spin once in the air, being carried through by the momentum of the kick, before putting his hands above his head. The incredibly furious look on his face told Goku this was it, all his power was going into his palms as they raised above his head. Golden-purple energy crackled in his palms and Goku knew what it was.

"**Masenko!**-" Gohan prepared the last part of the attack, preparing to launch his assault.

Using instant transmission, Goku appeared before Gohan, shifting his own power into his right leg, powering up a massive blow. Catching Gohan with his guard down, exposed in gathering energy for the attack, Goku cracked his foot into Gohan's face. The younger Saiyan's arms immediately fell back as his body shifted violently with the blow. Gohan's gathered energy dissipated in an instant. Goku felt Gohan's power descend to what it was naturally, back down to it's Ultra Super Saiyan level. Blood spat from Gohan's mouth, and shot from his nose, and within a few moments he turned his head back towards him, looking disoriented and confused.

Without even stopping his motion after the first kick, Goku shifted his weight, stepping down the foot which had started the assault. Throwing his other leg at Gohan in an almost mule kick, the blow smashed into Gohan's already injured face. This time his son's own energy not able to dull the force of the blow.

This time, Gohan's body was sent flying back, skidding against the ground twice before hitting the Earth with enough force to cause the ground around him to build up as he dragged through another hundred feet of ground.

Gohan's sudden burst of power had been incredible, it'd arrived like a freak storm, and left as quickly as it seemingly arrived. The fact that he'd become strong enough to challenge him even momentarily was a feat Goku hadn't expected Gohan to be capable even with training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Piccolo.

It wasn't hard to tell that right now, but Gohan's power had completely collapsed. There was no sign of his Super Saiyan energy even. Using instant transmission, Goku appeared in the pathway of destruction Gohan's body had left in it's wake. Looking ahead, he saw the young Saiyan, his hair now black, struggling to get up. With one hand grabbing the edge of the mound of debris he'd built up on his slide, and the other, looking in worse shape, trying to keep himself steady on the ground, Gohan was climbing barely to his feet.

It always seemed like it had to come to this. They could never just talk about things, one of them always dragged the situation over to where it was right now. They didn't trust one another. Goku was constantly worried that Gohan would go back to his old ways. In fact even during this fight, Gohan had said he would do as much. Right now Gohan's words seemed like an empty bluff. They were the words of a desperate young man trying to get a reaction.

When Gohan turned towards him, he could see the profound fear that appeared on his face. With his power gone, without even enough energy left over to transform, this was clearly over for Gohan. Trembling arms still supported him while Gohan steadied himself.

Watching his his first born son, Goku realized that he was afraid of Gohan. It wasn't the same fear Gohan clearly had towards him, but he was afraid of him all the same. There was a fear of opening up to him, a fear of how _different_ he was. Then of course, there was the fear of rejection. It had been hard to even admit these fears were there, but they were. The pain he'd felt when Gohan decided to avoid going into the chamber with him was still tender, but at least now he was beginning to understand it. Gohan was still terrified of him.

Something had to change. More than anything throughout his life, Goku had learned that overcoming fear was the only way to confront any problem. Right now, he needed to overcome his own fears.

As soon as he stepped forward, towards Gohan, he saw the other fighter shift, trying to think of a way to escape. Sadly, Gohan didn't look as ready as he was to confront his fears.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Breathing was ragged as Gohan managed to pull himself up. The strength he'd experienced, even if only for a minute, had been incredible. It was fuelled by his rage. With the power fleeing him, so had his rage.

_I've gotta get out of here._

It was true as well. He didn't have the ability to fight back anymore. Kakarot would surely finish him this time. There weren't others around to stop him, there was no Super Saiyan recovery, and he doubted that Kakarot would be overly impressed that he was his biological son any longer. Moving one arm up briefly, Gohan wiped the blood from his lip and nose. It was a struggle to even do that. Just how the Hell was he going to save his own skin when he was this damaged?

Then, he felt Kakarot's energy, very near. For a moment he lowered his head, realizing it was over.

_I'm going to die._

The thought resonated throughout his mind, before resonating throughout his body. It'd been something he'd done a million times. A desperate and weakened opponent would lay at his feet, struggling to rise. Mercy was never taken into account. His life would end in as ignominious a way as theirs, his victims. The first time he'd 'met' Kakarot, he had been offered mercy and rejected it. Since that point, his life was forfeit in such engagements.

Trembles started to move through his body. The fear he'd held since he was a boy overwhelming him, especially now that he had nothing left to defend himself. Death, the end of his life. He'd struggled so long to live, to stay alive, and for all those struggles he was now going to face his demise at the hands of the man who fathered him no less. Resentfully, Gohan even thought of it as Kakarot trying to fix his own mistakes.

When Gohan turned to see Kakarot, his heart stopped beating for a brief moment. It was terrifying to stare at one's own death, for the third time no less. All he'd done his whole life was run from this, and delay it at every opportunity. It was now clear there was no way to ever escape it. All the scars he'd earned in his desperate bid to survive suddenly felt like fresh wounds. This was the first time where some hidden burst of power hadn't saved him, or Turles. He had been forced to face down this man, and lost, even with the familiar burst of power he felt under duress.

Trying to steady himself, Gohan's trembling became worse as he stared at Kakarot, his eyes scanning him desperately, looking for where the blow would come.

It was a terrible thing to know one's fate, especially after having destroyed so many worlds with the same basic beliefs. As soon as he arrived in the next life, he'd be sent to the place of judgement. Who or what resided there he didn't know, but he knew he would be judged. A terrible place awaited him after that, a barren wasteland of loneliness and sorrow, and he would be sent there for the crime of having survived as long as he had. The lesser beings he'd killed would have their say in his fate.

But there was one saving grace to his death, a thought mixed in the midst of his anxiety and fear. Gohan no longer had to worry about being infected by whatever had infected Kakarot, he would at least die as he'd always known himself. It was painfully obvious that Vegeta and others had grown to become like Kakarot in some ways as they lived on this planet. This planet was insidious, stripping away who you were in favour of its comfortable surroundings. Gohan would at least die as he lived... trying to avoid death at all costs.

When Kakarot took a step forward, Gohan felt himself flinch instinctively, trying to get back, only to find he had nowhere to go. There was a built up mound of mud and debris at his back, and Kakarot to his front. Right now, Gohan didn't even have enough power to fly.

It was when the golden hair and blue eyes of Kakarot turned black that Gohan became confused. The disorienting feeling mixed in with his fear and Gohan almost felt himself fall back down, wanting to step back further.

"Don't come any closer," Gohan warned, able to do little else.

Ignoring him, Kakarot took another step towards him. They were at close proximity now, the older Saiyan looking at him seriously, not breaking eye contact.

"Son," Goku started, the word causing Gohan to wince. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Chi-Chi, at least I can see that now."

Chi-Chi, the woman who seemed to care about him no matter what. She'd been so mad when he learned he'd deceived her. A lie designed to save the feelings of others, ironically. Kakarot's words were almost painful, as if he'd stabbed him in the chest with a spear.

But what was most surprising at this moment, was the fact Kakarot was now talking to him, instead of attacking and finishing him off. What was going on here? There was no reason to tell him this. Was Kakarot just mocking him? There was no more reason for words.

"Gohan, I know you think I want you to somehow be like you were from when I... knew you before. The way you were as a child. I don't want that for you at all. You've made so much progress since you first came here, not just as a fighter, but as a person. I can see everything you could do with your life and I don't want you to throw it away in a moment of anger after a mistake," Kakarot started. "It's not that I want you to be something you are not Gohan, because I think I'm beginning to understand you. The only thing I want Gohan, is for you to be more than you are right now."

The words registered with Gohan's ears slowly after they were spoken. The sincere look on Kakarot's face told him he was being serious. This wasn't a game, or some kind of trick. It was almost worse than death. It was more of what this planet did to people, polluting them with these weak emotions and feelings, and for what? For a more comfortable existence?

But the most terrifying part of it was, he not only believed what his father had said, but deep down, a part of him wanted what Kakarot said. Some part of him wanted the peace this planet offered, and more than anything, more than death even, that scared him. To end up like Kakarot was a fate worse than death.

With all the strength he could summon, Gohan tried to move away from Goku, his muscles almost seizing in protest, causing him to fall back against the mound of mud and slide down it.

The patient and _pity_ filled eyes stared down at him.

When Gohan saw Kakarot reach down towards him, his mind began to race with panic. His heart was beating rapidly, his head felt light. When Kakarot grabbed his shoulder, he wasn't even sure what to say.

"Gohan, we're going into the Time Chamber, now."

_No, no not that._

A year in there with Kakarot couldn't be done. Especially now that he suspected what he did of this planet's nature, and Kakarot's nature. He couldn't keep his promise to the Namek, and he certainly didn't wish to be trapped in that place with this sentimental fool. Every fibre of his being now screamed in protest.

"No," Gohan shook his head. "No, not now. Anything but that, please."

The words came out, sounding even more pathetic than Gohan had realized. Begging for mercy was his last line of defence, even now.

A small smile appeared on Kakarot's face.

"Sorry Gohan, but I don't think it can wait," Goku paused, before continuing. "I think we've put it off long enough."

Before another word of protest could be uttered, the two of them disappeared in a blinding motion from the Instant Transmission.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: So they are finally going into the chamber, finally sorting out their differences. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Because I can't guarantee that I'll be online tonight, I'm posting this chapter at a bit of a different time._

_All the same, have a good one._

**Reviewers:**

_**Ky111:** Yea, it's sad it all kinda lead to this. Again. Lol_

_**Eveline:** I can't wait to post what's next! :O_

_**low on inspiration:** I hope this was good enough. :)_

_**horacioquinter0:** Another cliffhanger. I'm a bad man. Lol_

_**No:** Because not all chapters are long._

_**Sirius potter2:** He is a weasel, locked in a desperate battle against a badger! Let this be not their final battle! XD_

_**RAVEN:** Well, he didn't win, but he put on a hell of a show._

_**Vegito:** Yea, last chapter's ending was pretty tragic._


	13. Chapter 13: Cultural Exchange

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 13: Cultural Exchange**

The world became a blur for a moment again, for the briefest second of time it seemed like the universe bent around itself and like magic, Gohan was at the Lookout, and standing next to him was Kakarot. Right now his body felt like it'd been crushed, but his spirit had been along with it. Even now the Saiyan just sat with his head half hanging, feeling unable to move.

So this was what it'd all come to. There was no choice anymore. In the past his anger had always saved him. It unleashed something within him, the only one he'd ever crossed who was seemingly able to overcome the powerful surge of energy he developed while angry was Kakarot. The first time they met, Kakarot had tossed away his _Cataclysm Cannon, _even when it was fuelled by his anger_. _When they'd had their confrontation, when he transformed into a Super Saiyan, surviving Goku's onslaught, he was still unable to completely overcome his biological father. Just moments ago, despite all the power he'd gained, despite being a Legendary Super Saiyan, and despite his anger fuelling his assault, it just hadn't been enough to break past Kakarot's skill and power.

The realization that he was inferior to this softhearted _fool_ was almost impossible to come to terms with. Not only had he been weaker when he first arrived there, but he was still weaker. Even after training with the Namekian, who bluntly was the most respectable of the fighters in his opinion, he still lagged behind. Every time he'd come close to death, he'd known it was his _destiny_ to be one of the strongest beings in the universe. Now? It all seemed hollow and empty. The fact he'd survived this long on this insidious planet was another thing he couldn't grasp.

Worst of all, he knew right now he couldn't bring himself to complete his mission, even if he had killed Kakarot back there. That was how insidious this planet was, it'd turned him from his goal. The threats towards destroying cities had been hollow even when he spoke of them. The same softness he saw in Kakarot had begun to infect him now as well, and it was terrifying. Even now, he wished more than anything that there was somehow a way to get around it, and turn back its terrible creep into his mind. Unfortunately Gohan was coming to the realization that he was changing despite his best efforts to the contrary.

Looking up towards Kakarot, Gohan saw a reflection of what he could look like in the future, and not only did it scare him, it disgusted him as well.

The man was smiling like an idiot. Now more than ever Gohan realized he wasn't an idiot at all. Kakarot was as insidious as this planet, and everything he did had purpose. It was clear his mind operated differently than any Saiyan, or even any Earthling. The Earthlings he met on this planet didn't act like Kakarot, and the Namek certainly didn't either. In that sense, this man was unique, perhaps that was where he drew his strength from?

It didn't matter at the end of the day. All that mattered was he was going to get dragged into that chamber with Kakarot. Which meant that he would be exposed to this beast for almost a year. There was no real way to resist at this point, and he doubted he could make a functional enough argument to anyone to gain assistance.

"_Kakarot, the hero of Earth, terrifies me and I don't want to go into the time chamber with him, by the way I threatened a bunch of people and hurt my mother before all this."_

Yea, that would go over _very_ well.

"Alright, we'll get you healed up, then we're going in alright?"

"No," Gohan responded, before almost flopping back. "But I suspect my choice in the matter is non-existent."

There was a nervous laugh from the other side for a moment. It was clear that despite their animosity, Kakarot was _excited_ for some reason. Which as far as Gohan was concerned, was even more reason to be concerned about the real reasoning behind this little trip that Kakarot wanted. Even if it wasn't homicidal intent, there was some purpose behind his actions.

_Maybe he just wants to get to know me?_

_Pft, what a laugh. Like that's the case. There has to be something more to this._

Cynicism guided Gohan's thoughts as he saw Kakarot stand up, turning towards the palace and begin walking away from him. The thoughts chiefly governed by a paranoid view of the Earth, but governed by one prevailing fact he thought he understood.

Everything Kakarot did, no matter how small, always seemed to have an underlying purpose.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

To say Gohan looked enthusiastic would be also to say he had green skin and was covered in red-pink glowing orbs. In other words, Gohan looked utterly crushed and filled with despair, and maybe with a bit of resentment mixed into it. This would be difficult, perhaps the most difficult thing Goku had done in years. It wasn't a test of strength, it was a test of character. Worst though, it was a test he wasn't sure that either he or Gohan could complete.

Certainly the desire to reconcile, to have a functional relationship with his son was there, from _his_ end. It was Gohan's side that was the problem, and he had no idea even now how to bridge the gap. Even while walking away from Gohan, he could almost feel the friction in the air. There was a certainty however in Goku, that the only way to resolve this was for them to go into the Time Chamber together. Whatever their differences, whatever their conflicts, they had to get resolved, and the only place where they couldn't avoid each other, truly, was in the Time Chamber. They would have to learn to rely on one another inside there.

It'd been a learning experience his first time in the Time Chamber, when he went in with Piccolo as they prepared for Cell. Inside the chamber he'd come to rely on Piccolo even more than before, and afterwards he could honestly call him a friend, rather than just an ally. But by the time they'd gone in the chamber, there wasn't any animosity between the two of them anymore, at least not like there had been. Goku also didn't have the want for Piccolo to like him necessarily, his real desire had been to defeat Cell and save the Earth.

Locked in his own thoughts, Goku almost walked past Dende and Piccolo.

"What's he doing back on the Lookout Goku?" Dende questioned bluntly. "Forgive me, but we have been keeping an eye on him, and anyone with any measure of energy sensing abilities would have noticed the fight you two just had."

_Well, the odds of him fixing Gohan up before we go into the time chamber is going down pretty quickly._

"I'm guess you and Gohan had a bit of a falling out," Piccolo said, his arms crossed as he looked past Goku towards the beaten up Gohan. "At least he looks better off than in your first encounter."

Smiling, Goku responded to his friend.

"Well it's because you trained him so well, he's a lot better than before Piccolo. He thought out his moves even when he was furious, I was really impressed," the Saiyan said with a grin, before turning to Dende. "But, I know this sounds crazy, I need you to heal Gohan and let us into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

The look Dende gave him wasn't exactly encouraging. In fact Goku would say that shocked, followed by angry, best described Dende at the moment. It was understandable, Dende wanted to protect the Earth, and right now he didn't exactly see Gohan as an asset in that. On the contrary, he probably viewed him as a direct threat to the Earth.

"I took Piccolo at his word before that Gohan wasn't a threat any longer. After what I've seen here today, I am highly sceptical of that. I'm sorry if this may hurt your feelings Goku, but Gohan is a brutish, unfeeling thug, who will only use whatever power he gains within the Time Chamber to further threaten the Earth, and yourself. You are letting your familial connection to him to blind your judgement," Dende carefully worded. "I understand that you are heavily emotionally invested in this Goku, but the answer to both your enquiries is no. I will not heal Gohan, and you cannot go into the Chamber."

The words were a damning, but in Goku's mind untrue, verdict on his son. Gohan wasn't an unfeeling monster. This didn't mean Gohan was any saint, but to call him an unfeeling thug in Goku's book wasn't right. Dende was entitled to think what he wanted, but it was clear they'd have to change his mind.

"Dende, Gohan needs to go into that Chamber with Goku, or he'll never realize his potential as a person. They may destroy one another in there even, but it's the only chance they have," Piccolo informed the Guardian of the Earth. "I understand your reservations Dende, but we need to put those aside for now."

The younger Namekian looked towards the older for a moment, looking as if he was going to accept his advice, before shaking his head.

"I am afraid I cannot allow it this time Piccolo, the risk is too great," Dende responded. "I'm truly sorry, both of you, but the chamber remains closed to him from this point on."

Crushed, that was how Goku felt as Dende said the words. To say this had become discouraging would be a gross understatement. Blinking several times, Goku just stared at Dende in his blunt answer. He didn't trust him and Piccolo? But when had they ever steered him wrong?

"C'mon Dende, please? I promise Gohan'll come out much better than he went in."

The surprisingly stern look he received from Dende in turn made Goku sigh in response, his shoulders slumping for a moment.

"I thought that when he entered the chamber with Piccolo, but clearly I was wrong, so was Piccolo, and now so are you Goku," the Guardian of the Earth proclaimed. "His injuries do not appear life threatening, I would take him somewhere, probably not your home, for him to recuperate, and then I would send him on his way, off this planet, Goku. The longer he is here, the more jeopardy you put the Earth in."

There was a frustrated growl from Piccolo within seconds.

"Go grab Gohan, I'll open the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the two of you. I'm sure Gohan will be fine within a couple days, there is no need to heal him," Piccolo said bluntly, turning his frame towards the Lookout's Palace. "We'll have to talk for a minute before you go in as well, there are some things you need to know."

Brightening up almost immediately, Goku felt his own hand rubbing the back of his head as he grinned. At least Piccolo understood what was going on. If he could rely on anyone, it was Piccolo.

"Thanks Piccolo!" Goku quickly said.

"Piccolo!" Dende shouted, turning his head. "When I came here to become Guardian of the Earth, I did so with the expectation that I could do what was asked of me. You cannot seriously be undermining my authority! You either trust my judgement, or you do not."

The older Namekian froze in place, and Goku's happy demeanour did as well. Quietly, both looked towards the maker of the Dragon Balls, realizing that he was right. This wasn't their decision, or Mister Popo's decision, it was Dende's decision. If this was what Dende thought, then this was it. It still made Goku's stomach twist with anxiety however. This wasn't a fight he could win with brute force, nor could they just ignore Dende. This was his post, and he shouldn't, and couldn't abandon it just for Piccolo and himself.

"Dende," Piccolo said finally, turning his head towards the smaller Namekian. "I've taken my measure of the boy. Gohan is hardly unfeeling, though thug may be somewhat accurate."

The air around the three men seemed to almost go still after Piccolo's words. Piccolo, embodied the spirit of the previous Guardian of the Earth, and Dende was the new Guardian of the Earth; Goku had never seen the two in serious conflict over any decision.

"People like Gohan slaughtered our people, Piccolo. I was there as they tore us apart, and _laughed_ while they did it. I'll never forget monsters like that, and Gohan is exactly what I would expect from such a monster. How many worlds like the Earth has he destroyed without a second thought? How many billions of lives has he snuffed out of existence without a second thought?" Dende finally said, his voice strained with frustration. "The two of you are so willing to give him another chance, how many chances does this man need? And despite his age, he is a man. There is no child there. He would have destroyed this planet a dozen times by now if it were not for you Goku, and making him stronger is not the answer to 'fixing' him. As I said before, I am sorry that he is your son, but this is no longer up for debate. My decision is final."

It wasn't hard for Goku to imagine Gohan slaughtering innocent people. It'd come close to that the moment they'd met. But he could imagine his son having trouble doing that _now_, right now. The more time he spent on Earth, the better he became. It was clear Gohan stumbled in his journey, he stumbled on the long road to becoming more than what he was. But everyone stumbled in their lives, and Gohan deserved a life better than what he'd been given.

Gohan deserved a chance at a life without just destruction and death. His son deserved it because it was something he couldn't have provided to him, because of his own failure to protect him. Right now there wouldn't have even been this conflict if he'd been there to save his son from Raditz, if he'd found a way to win.

Crossing his arms, Piccolo turned his head to the side with a gruff noise.

"I still think you are making a mistake Dende. And you are letting your own bad experiences judge an individual you don't really know. Before you decide you would be wise to at least speak with Gohan," Piccolo suggested.

_Well, there goes any chance of Gohan getting into the time chamber._

Goku was going to be totally honest, Gohan was very, very bad at first impressions. Given he'd so far had a bad first impression with _everyone_ he came across. Generally, his arrogance and aggression showed through. Or in Vegeta's case, his outright callousness.

With a sigh, Dende nodded however to Piccolo's recommendation.

"I will speak with him Piccolo, if you'd be good enough to accompany me? I would like to make sure my safety isn't at serious risk," the smaller Namekian replied to Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded, and Goku was left almost stuttering, feeling completely bypassed.

"What about me? I'll come along and-"

"No Goku," Dende said firmly. "Just Piccolo and myself, no outside interference, I promise that it'll just take a moment."

Well, that just cemented this as a disaster.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Something wasn't going according to Kakarot's plan. The first sign was the fact he wasn't already on his way into the Time Chamber. The second sign was the fact Piccolo and that little green midget were walking towards him. Suspicious, yet tired eyes looked at the two of them. His ribs felt bruised, and his face was a complete mess, but a smirk appeared when the two figures stopped in front of him.

"Hey," Gohan said, inclining his head from his sitting position towards Piccolo. "I'd normally be more enthusiastic, but I'm a little half dead right now."

Rolling his eyes, Piccolo crossed his arms. It wasn't hard to tell that his trainer was disappointed with him. So they'd been spying in on his little confrontation with Kakarot then? Well if they heard everything as well, he was sure they had concerns. Great, more bridges burned.

"You really know how to mess things up sometimes," Piccolo responded to him. "I should have remembered that from that time you showed up late to train."

Having rather have fucked with that human girl again rather than getting his face smashed in by Kakarot, Gohan just raised a brow towards Piccolo. It was clear, even without words, that Gohan was giving Piccolo a sceptical look. These two situations were totally not even comparable.

"Excuse me," the shorter green one remarked. "I have would like to ask you a few questions."

Was this idiot for real? The look he was giving him clearly said he was. So he wanted to ask him some questions about what?

"Oh, I'm so shy, I hope these aren't too personal," Gohan responded with a dark smile. "I'd hate to feel embarrassed."

If the little green Namekian didn't look unimpressed before, well, he certainly did now. What the Hell kind of response did he expect? That he'd just want to open up to some creature he barely knew? Gohan's eyes traced to Piccolo, looking for the older Namekian to say something, but he didn't. That was very interesting. Given his introduction, he was guessing this little Q and A, wasn't Piccolo's idea. To say Gohan had an idea now as to what was going on, would be very accurate.

The Little Green asshole wanted to question him, likely because he felt Gohan was a 'threat'. Somehow, this midget had some measurable level of authority, perhaps even over Piccolo. Oh that was too good.

Smirking, the devious Saiyan just stared at the smaller of the two, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I will have to apologize if the nature of these questions frustrate you," the shorter green one said bluntly. "However, I would like to know a bit more about your background. What was the nature of your time in space, amongst the Planet Trade Organization?"

Oh this was going to be fun.

"That's kind of hard to explain," Gohan started, his words dripping with sarcasm. "But, my job was to provide fluffy pillows and candy to different planets. Oh, I also was tasked with finding the most beautiful women in the entire galaxy, to give them a reward for being a sexy lady."

Little Green looked as though he wasn't very impressed by the response. The short little slug's irritation was almost able to be seen in the air around him. This guy didn't want to be doing this to begin with. What was their agenda in questioning him? Was Kakarot's decision to spare him being scruptinized? That would certainly be unexpected.

"So you have decided to have the maturity of a five year old, rather than answer my questions?" Dende responded. "These are very important, and I would ask you to take this seriously."

An unimpressed laugh escaped Gohan, before he winced at the pain of his ribs expanding against his bruises. Damn it, if only it didn't hurt to laugh that much. Wincing past his pain, Gohan smiled back at the idiot.

"Who could take you seriously? I know house pets more imposing than you. Piccolo, what the Hell is the meaning of this? You already know the answer to that question. Why are you sicking Little Green on me?"

Clearing his throat very angrily, the shorter of the two Namekians began to speak before Piccolo could.

"Piccolo is my adviser, I am Dende, Guardian of the Earth."

The words fell upon Gohan, who was sincerely shocked. This... _this_ was the Guardian of the Earth? This was high comedy in the extreme, how could someone who couldn't even fight, be the Guardian of the Earth? At best this little idiot had a power level of 200, and he'd be surprised if that were the case. Third class training recruits were stronger than this _guardian_.

"_You're_ the one in charge? You can't be serious. I thought you Namekians were genderless?" Gohan asked, giving a feigned look of confusion.

The two Nameks in front of him appeared as confused as he pretended to be. Dende himself looked even more confused than Piccolo.

"Excuse me? What does our gender have to do with anything?" Dende questioned.

A devilish smile replaced Gohan's fake confusion as he stared up at the supposed Guardian of the Earth.

"Well, in order to listen to you _Little Namekian_, I'm pretty reasonably sure Piccolo here must be pretty whipped. Why the Hell else would he listen to you otherwise? I mean you're a green dwarf with delusions of importance, and an irrelevant title," Gohan observed. "Sorry big guy, didn't know green midgets were your type."

Piccolo face palmed immediately, looking exasperated more than anything.

"Gohan, you idiot," he sighed.

Dende however, looked completely shocked. The smaller of the two aliens couldn't even find a word to respond with at first.

"There is no way I'm letting this... this... _arrogant, __**pig headed,**_ _**unrepentant monster**_, back in the time chamber!" Dende exclaimed, turning and shouted towards Piccolo. "Was this why you wanted me to speak with him? You wanted me to see this foolishness for myself? By the Kais Piccolo, what made you think sending him back in there was a good idea?!"

Revealing his intentions, Dende was so caught up in his moment with Piccolo to notice the satisfied look on Gohan's face.

_All I had to do was keep this moron angry, and I get to avoid being sent into the Time Chamber with Kakarot? How perfect is that?_

Suddenly, Dende's antenna twitched, and Gohan's eyes narrowed suspiciously on them. Two black eyes turned to make contact with his own, as a confused Dende stared at him, as if trying to comprehend something.

_His antenna twitched? Why?_

Looking into Dende's eyes, he realized something. No, there was no way he picked up on his stray thought, was there? It was when Dende's eyes changed in their attitude almost completely within a moment, that Gohan realized that was exactly what had happened. That rotten little bastard just read his mind! Within a moment, it was clear that Dende knew, that he knew, that he read his mind.

"You little shit," Gohan sneered, struggling to rise. "Those aren't for your viewing."

Piccolo immediately stepped between the two of them, causing Gohan to almost spit with frustration.

"Piccolo," Dende said. "I think it's time."

What was time? Time for what?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You Namekian bastards are going to pay for this!" Gohan screamed into the time chamber as Piccolo held the thrashing, angry Gohan, before tossing him through the open door. Turning around he felt a Senzu bean hit him in the chest, falling between his feet a second later.

"You'll get over it," Piccolo responded, as the door closed behind him.

_Damn it!_

Just what the Hell was he supposed to do now!? Be stuck in this blasted room for-

"Hey Gohan!" Goku shouted from the kitchen, walking out with sauce around his lips.

_Oh no._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: I've gotten tons of content for TLR finished over the last week, tons. So I have decided to reward everyone by posting up this chapter this week, and early. :)_

_Also, as a side note, if TLR gets to 105 reviews with this chapter, I will have Chapter 14 up next week, rather than in the next two weeks. I want to have up to chapter 20 done by the end of next week. Also, The Long Road has some pretty large chapters coming up. Chapter's 14, 15, and 16 are all gearing up to be very big chapters. Chapter 16 may end up being the longest single chapter I've yet written for any of my stories if it continues the way I'm writing it._

**Reviewers:**

_**aoj95:** Videl is going to show up hopefully within the next 10 chapters, and from that point on will play a pretty huge role. I wouldn't expect a traditional love story however given how their first encounter went..._

_**What Do I Put Here: **This story is rife with cliffhangers, how else can I compete with crack cocaine for you peoples' attention? XD_

_I've put a huge amount of effort into TLR and it's coming chapters. Especially chapter's 14, 15, and 16. If this goes how I want it to, well, you'll see :)_

_**GTA65:** I'm glad you are enjoying. I hope my updates will be frequent enough for everyone. A lot of the reason why I've officially lowered the number of releases for this story is because it's harder to write, and because I want to increase quality._

_**Xxxpossessedforlifexxx: **Actually, the last chapter, the one you reviewed, is as long as the average Catalyst Chapter :)_

_**Eveline:** I can't wait either XD_

_**Guest: **Goku was awesome this chapter, it was a real pleasure writing him._

_**Ky111:** This chapter isn't as much about grief and strife clearly. It is a transitional chapter, but I wanted it to be more lighthearted than the last, a break in the angst and tragedy. And Gohan is funny as hell sometimes too, lol_

_**low on inspiration:** Gohan's relationships in general can never be simple, he's too... ... damaged to really have completely functional relationships with people. He hurts others, and hurts himself._

_**Vegito73:** We're a long, long way from the ending XD_

_**Peter1398:** Goku is a Super Saiyan II. Gohan is a Ultra Super Saiyan (the muscled, less powerful, slower form)_

_**Kaara Ayame:** I'll try to keep it up. Lol_

_**dbzfan:** I can't wait to finish the next chapters :)_


	14. Chapter 14: Ghosts

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 14: Ghosts**

_The small frame of a six year old boy walked with two soldiers to his flanks. Quiet, with his eyes averting contact with anyone, the child simply moved towards the destination he feared. Failure was met with severe repercussion, his master Paragus had taught him that. But Paragus had taught him much more than just that._

_Paragus had taught him what it was to be cruel. Beatings, isolation, vicious paranoid thoughts and a thirst for vengeance. The constant urge for him to replace the lost son, Broly, was there. Even now he could remember the last time Paragus had burned his arm horrifically when he failed to finish his side of their purge mission in time._

_Trembling silently, Gohan felt his anger rising again. The child's fingers tightened into a ball, remembering his own pain at the hands of his leader. So far, Saiyan blood had been a curse to flow through his veins. The child was caged and tormented, and unleashed upon worlds along with the handler. The other PTO members had called him a caged beast given the circumstances Paragus kept him in._

_For two years Gohan endured his master's beatings. Not an hour ago, the child finally turned, snapping on his mentor as never before. To Gohan it was all a blur, save the end. The man responsible for so much of his pain had died beneath his relatively tiny fingers. Twisting violently, he'd snapped Paragus's neck, twisting his head on backwards almost. It was a **good** feeling, even after he'd achieved it. Even as a boy, the thought that he wasn't just some animal came to rise to the fore. What was his purpose other than to be Paragus's instrument?_

_Well he made his own purpose now._

_Looking up towards his purple scaled skinned guard, the scarred boy narrowed his eyes._

"_Hurry up, take me where I need to be and just get on with it. There is no reason for us to walk like this,, we could fly down these halls faster couldn't we?"_

_The guard looked down at him, blinking._

"_Look kid, we were given orders by Lord Cooler himself to bring you to him, we're doing things as by the book as possible. You don't like it? Bring it up with Lord Cooler."_

_A moment of dread came over the six year old. Few people were ever summoned to see Lord Cooler for anything short of a death sentence. Running would also be a death sentence. Immediately the boy felt anxiety rush through his blood. When they approached the door looming ahead, the battle scarred child weakly came to a hault. When the door slid open in front of him there were five figures in the room, all barely illuminated by the dim light of the bridge._

_Stepping inside, Gohan heard the doors slide shut behind him, the guards not following him._

"_I see my Lord," the tall, orange skinned alien said to the one in the chair._

"_Lord Cooler, the boy has arrived per your instructions," the blue skinned, thick accent officer then said._

_Turning in his chair, the purple skinned leader of the Planet Trade looked down at the child before them. Gohan felt his stomach flip violently, this was the first time he'd ever been called before any kind of leadership in the organization that mattered. He'd been told so long as he kept his head down and did his job, this would never happen._

_Killing Paragus, was unfortunately not part of his job._

"_So, you are the child who killed Paragus?" Cooler questioned._

_There was no response, but only because Gohan tried to find words to explain himself. In that moment the boy almost felt himself wanting to divulge how horrible his existence had been to this ominous overlord, as if that would somehow justify his actions. The torrent of words caught in his throat however as he tried to speak._

"_I... he..."_

_Unimpressed red eyes now narrowed on him._

"_Child, I am a very busy man, wasting my time is highly ill advised," the words from Lord Cooler were delivered with as cold an edge as his name implied._

_Fear overtook any kind of blocks impeding Gohan's words._

"_L-Lord Cooler, you have- I- Paragus treated me like an animal," the child finally admitted, before his chest bolstered with resolve. "I have no regrets in killing him."_

_The words were cold, but Paragus had just been one more life to extinguish. By now Gohan had already been personally responsible for the deaths of millions. Their screams and cries still haunted his nightmares, but it was either their final screams, or his own. Paragus had demonstrated that clearly enough the first time he'd worked under him on a mission. As a four year old boy, having Paragus burn an energy beam through his shoulder when he hesitated to destroy a city. Power demanded sacrifice, either your sacrifice, or someone else's. This was how the universe worked._

"_Oh? So you justify these actions by simply passing the blame onto your victim?"_

_Swallowing, Gohan nodded._

"_Superb, I never liked Paragus much anyway." the Arcosian said with a smile. "However, there was one small mistake in your actions, child."_

_Gohan felt relief at Cooler's first words. When the Arcosian had finished however, the boy froze with fear. The sneer that appeared across his Lord's face said it all. Pain shot through his body like he'd not experienced since his first encounter with his uncle once inside the Planet Trade. A beam of pink-red energy shot clean through his leg, cauterizing the wound with the intense heat as it made the precise hole in the limb. Immediately Gohan collapsed, his hands going to the wound immediately as the boy screamed out in agony. Eyes shut tightly as he tried to cope with the agony._

_Pain shot through his leg again as the purple Arcosian drove his foot down on the wound mercilessly with his three toed foot. Intense pain drove Gohan's screams even higher, his head twisting and riving in agony, tears welling in his eyes._

"_You see, you killed someone on __**my**__ ship, without_ _**my**__ permission," with each stressed word, Cooler applied more pressure to the leg wound. "Which now givens the implication, if I do not punish you appropriately, that it is acceptable behaviour to act on violent tendencies without __**my**__ consent."_

_Gasps escaped Gohan as his chest desperately expanded and contracted for more air, anything to dull the pain. An agonized hand came to his head as he choked within seconds, trying to get past the pain that now shot through his entire body. Fingers dug into his skin, almost threatening to cut himself as he tried desperately to get his mind off what was happening._

"_Are you sure you actually want this one?" Cooler asked, directing his comment in another direction. "It's obvious this __**boy**__ lacks discipline. Just because he's one of your kind doesn't necessarily mean he's of any real value."_

_Still in agony, Gohan barely managed to open his eyes, looking up at one of the figures. He was dressed in Planet Trade armour, but he was different from the other three. He was almost familiar. Through the haze of pain, Gohan felt something almost comforting about the figure as he walked towards them. This was despite the unfeeling, critical features looking down at him._

"_Of course Lord Cooler. I see the child has potential. He was strong enough to kill Paragus after all."_

_When Gohan's eyes traced to the tail around the man's waist, he realized that it was another Saiyan. Another Saiyan just like Paragus._

_With his foot slowly lifting off Gohan's badly wounded leg, Cooler turned towards Turles, smirking. Turning his head briefly back to the boy._

"_This one isn't yours, is it Turles? The resemblance is uncanny."_

_The older Saiyan gazed down at him for a moment, before looking back at Cooler._

"_I suppose all us Third Class Warriors must look alike," he responded, his voice clearly amused by the prospect of it._

_Moving towards his pod again, and being seated once more, Cooler only had one final thing to say on the matter._

"_Ridiculous, now take the boy before I change my mind, and finish my discipline."_

"_Yes, Lord Cooler."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

They'd only been in there a few days, but Goku would have definitely described the atmosphere between Gohan and himself as icy. Beyond the most basic, needed language, Gohan had said nothing to him, and outright refused to train even near him. What glimpses Goku got of his son while training were fleeting, but also telling. Gohan had mastered the physical side of the arts, but he was lacking in control over his energy, his ki. As it stood right now, Gohan was stronger than he was before he first ascended to a Super Saiyan II. Training more may help Gohan in some respects, but it wouldn't yield a new level of power fully without understanding the discipline of the mind and body of being one.

Of course, that was far from Goku's only concern. An even bigger concern was he'd hoped to train with Gohan to actually get to know him. Instead Gohan resentfully ignored him. To an extent, Goku could understand it, at least he could understand it now. It could take Gohan time to finally come out, but he knew it couldn't all be from Gohan's side. Before he'd just assumed his son would just start to advance without him, and it'd been somewhat true, but the real truth was his son needed him, now more than ever.

It'd been a while since Gohan had turned in front his training for the day. From inside his room he heard a pained cry and immediately turned his head. Within a few seconds he walked into Gohan's room, something he normally wouldn't do. Laying there, Gohan's expression looked pained, but it was clear he was asleep. The body flinched painfully before Gohan's mouth opened, hissing in pain.

Walking over immediately, Goku grabbed his son's shoulder, shaking him briefly, trying to wake him. The sweat body on the bed froze for a moment, before tired eyes opened up.

"Turles?"

_Turles?_

Blinking while sitting up for a moment, the teenager seemed to almost forget where he was. Slowly, Gohan seemed to take in his surroundings, as if fully waking up. But it left Goku confused as to who exactly Turles was. Not being the brightest light bulb in the janitor's closet, Goku at least could grasp that Gohan had confused him for this Turles person.

"What did _you_ want?" Gohan finally snapped, coming fully to his senses.

Sighing, Goku felt the resentment with the word, it was worse than it'd been even before they'd fought back on Earth in a lot of ways. It was always like navigating a minefield seemingly. Gohan was suspicious of almost everything he did, and he still couldn't understand why.

"Hey, just coming in to check on you, I was worried you were hurt," Goku tried to explain. "It's not every day that people just go screaming in pain in their sleep, you know?"

For a moment Gohan seemed to pause, before his eyes shifted up towards him. Looking away a second later, Gohan seemed to almost growl to himself, clearly embarrassed but not wanting to show it. He was failing.

"I didn't say anything did I?"

Blinking, Goku didn't really recall hearing anything, other than being called Turles when Gohan woke up. Well, there was screaming, but that wasn't really words.

"I don't think you said anything, at least not anything I could make out," Goku said with a confused blink.

"Good, now get out of my room," Gohan responded, slowly starting to rise.

The truth of it was he shouldn't just leave. They needed to talk, they _still_ needed to talk. It didn't take long for Gohan to realize he wasn't moving after the young man had gotten up. The response was very quick. When Gohan turned towards him, his eyes filled with resentment. Over his left eye was the scar that was always visible to anyone around him, the long almost gash between his forehead and his cheek. In a lot of ways it defined Gohan, it was the crack in his armour, showing through the pain he must have grappled with inside to become what he was now.

"Change of subjects-" Goku tried, only to be cut off immediately.

"Maybe you didn't hear me? I said get out of my room, _now,_" his son said with a deadly edge.

Threats couldn't really work to advance his position however, because he wasn't nearly strong enough to carry them out. The only thing Gohan could do was be less responsive, and less sociable, which to Goku seemed almost impossible.

"How'd you get that scar anyway?" he asked, pointing to the one over Gohan's eye. "Sorry, it's just I notice it every time you look at me, it really stands out."

No one would ever argue Goku was socially adept, how could they? It was like a bull making way through a crowd, utterly unaware he was shoving things out of the way inappropriately. The sneer Gohan gave him, clearly showed him he'd asked the wrong question, and silently Goku almost kicked himself. The next time he asked Gohan anything, he'd have to be more careful.

"Chi-Chi knows, if you want to know so badly, ask her," Gohan responded bluntly.

Again, Goku's social skills showed through as he blinked at his son.

"But Chi-Chi's not here, is she?" Goku asked sincerely.

A frustrated, angry sound escaped the younger Saiyan's noise and mouth before he brought a hand up to his face, trying to calm himself down.

"If I tell you Kakarot, do you promise to leave?" Gohan asked in response, just sighing after his words.

"Well, sure, I don't see why not, right?" Goku said carefully, now seeing how frustrated and angry Gohan was.

Shifting his body towards him, moving his hand away, Gohan looked directly at his father, his eyes almost staring into space. It was an uncomfortable look to be given, it showed someone trying to say something, without feeling _anything_. So, perhaps that scar was more than just a figurative glance into Gohan's wounded soul, perhaps it was the wound itself made manifest?

"I was given this scar by my Uncle Raditz, the day I arrived at the Planet Trade Organization. He struck me in the head when I overreacted. The scar is from a combination of factors, between the wound itself, and the surgery I required to construct my skull," Gohan responded. "Now _get out_."

The way the words were delivered were so lifeless, so factual. There was no heart or soul to them, and certainly nothing of what his four year old son must have felt when he'd been violently assaulted, and nearly killed by a grown man. The fact the scar remained even after all these years, only fading slightly even with Saiyan physiology, told Goku exactly how bad such a wound must have been. Given its placement, he could envision the entire side of Gohan's head being split open, his eye must have even come out.

Something sunk inside him, descending towards his stomach as he looked at Gohan. That was the wound that killed his four year old son, at least on the inside. That was the moment where his failure to protect Gohan met its consequences. Suddenly, Goku found himself unable to make eye contact with Gohan. There were more questions of course, there was an entire lifetime he'd missed, but Gohan didn't want to give him anything else it was clear, and right now he doubted he could hear anything else.

There was a few seconds where he couldn't even move, turning towards the door finally, Goku took a few steps, before turning his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Gohan," the words finally came out. "If I'd known-"

"You'd have what?" Gohan challenged immediately. "I don't need your pity, now get out."

What else could he say to that?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**One Week Later:**_

Impossible.

It was impossible to not feel Kakarot's power over the expanse of the Chamber. Even now as they trained separately, Gohan felt his own power growing, but nothing compared to the burning star that was Kakarot. It was impossible to even imagine keeping up with such strength. When they first met, he'd only seen the edge of that power.

It was strangely ironic, that a man who couldn't defeat a weakling like _Raditz_ all those years ago, was now a _god_ in any plain of existence he walked into. Perhaps Kakarot was one of the most powerful beings who ever lived, and he doubted Vegeta was very far behind. But the worst part of it, at least as far as Kakarot was concerned, was the fact that Kakarot hadn't needed to suffer, as either he or Vegeta had suffered.

Someone like Kakarot _should_ have been a weakling. Everyone he'd ever met even close to what Kakarot had been a weakling.

The clumsy attempts Kakarot had made, trying to ask questions about him had been inconvenient and annoying as well. If there were a reasonable way outside of this chamber now, a reasonable way off of this planet, he'd take it in a heartbeat. Looking ahead, Gohan saw only the expanse of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The deeper one went, the more severe the conditions. He'd learned that fact while training with Piccolo. There was also the reality that the more severe the challenge, the more severe the strain, the stronger one would become.

Perhaps that was how Kakarot had somehow achieved all this power? It had to at least be a factor behind it. Perhaps if he pushed his own limits, pushed them to their furthest expanse in this place, he too could gain the kind of power Kakarot had. Then of course he'd no longer have to worry about Kakarot's foolish rules, and this planet's social constructs. One he was the mightiest again the world would make sense in the vein that he wanted it to, the way he almost _needed_ it to.

With a determined, hard stare, Gohan took off, flying further into the Time Chamber. Every moment the world seemed to become more violent, hotter, then colder, and in more extreme ways. At some points he flew the ground was like ice, and other times almost liquid fire. This would be where he trained. Ceasing in the air, Gohan threw a punch, feeling unbearable heat on one half of his body, and unbearable cold on the other.

Minutes pressed int hours as his body was caught in this violent torrent of noise, heat, light, and freezing cold. It took everything within him to hold himself together in this maddened place, where the world was hostile and seemingly made no sense. Worst of all however, was the fact he'd pressed too hard, his body pushed past the limits.

After another flurry of kicks and punches, Gohan felt a surge of heat around him, consuming his body in flames. It took almost all he had left to push the heat away from his body. Within a few moments, the world became a frozen, and fire filled blur of agony.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Fire brimmed on the edge of the city's skyline, licking towards the sky. Smoke swept above, the world below it a combination of noise and fire. The origins of that fire, noise, and **pain** becoming clear as another bright purple explosion burst into view, causing more fire and noise into the chaos. The noise itself was a combination of shattering glass, concrete, and the screams of the blue Saiyanoid people being massacred at the hands of the two warriors below._

_Gohan stood in his armour, and stood between a heap of dead bodies. Defenders of this ridiculous planet and its weak people. They'd come at them in waves, using primitive weaponry and pathetic spirits to attack. Only one or two had proven a challenge at all so far, and it'd not been become of their weapons. With the defenders dead however, it was time for the most boring part of the campaign, it was clean up operations time._

_On another street, he knew Turles was cleaning through the remaining trash as well. For Gohan, this was his fifth mission with Turles,and there was never any disputing who was the boss. His overlord was quick, to the point, and ruthless, but there was something to look forward to. Unlike Paragus, Turles trusted him with things. The city had to get destroyed? He trusted him to get it done. A fighter needed to be killed? He knew it'd get done. After battles, then he'd come forward with what he should try, and do differently._

_They mainly talked about work, what they were doing, but they actually **talked**. There were no rants about Cooler, or his lost son who he sough to replace. Instead they had conversations about what they had done, were going to do, and in a strange way, what it meant to be a Saiyan. Often their conversations ended with hints of advise. It seemed important to his current commander that he understood where he came from, what he was. It was understandable, after all, they were the last of their kind now._

_Kakarot, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa were now all listed as killed. Paragus hadn't needed to be on that list for Gohan to know he was dead._

_It was a group he'd never really wanted to be around, they weren't his people, but the more he was here, the more he was learning, the more he fought, the more he wanted to be like his people. Acts of barbarism slowly started to become acts of heroism almost. These things could be done in the name of Saiyan honour._

_Pointing his hand out, ignoring terrified cries for mercy, Gohan unleashed another wave of destruction, blasting through a sea of fleeing people. The wave annihilated lives in moments. It wasn't something Gohan typically thought about, you couldn't think about it. They died because they were weak, he survived because he was strong, there was nothing else._

_In the flaming pile of ruined bodies and broken buildings, Gohan stopped as he came across one of the figures in the rubble, clutching a small child to her chest. She was burned on her left shoulder, and in her arms the child appeared dead. Within seconds his scouter confirmed it._

"_Please, please don't hurt us anymore. Why? Why are you doing this?" The woman wept, holding on what Gohan could assume was her child._

_Pointing his hand down, Gohan prepared another blast. There was something off putting about it. The begging, pleading red eyes stared back at him, tears filling to the brim. This woman's entire world had been destroyed. Her world was dying, her child was dead in her arms, and she just wanted to know why. The answer he could only understand, the only one to tell her, was because they had been too weak to stop it from happening._

_But slowly the light from his energy wave disappeared, finding himself unable to find it within himself to fire. Deep in his mind, perhaps the last shreds of memories from his life before all this showed through. Would his own mother have gone through this pain at his loss?_

_It was something he never thought about, his home. They were vague, blurred memories with empty faces and unidentified voices. There was just a feeling of familiarity to moments, to people. This one reminded him of his mother._

_Quietly, he cursed himself, knowing he couldn't spare anyone._

"_You should take cover," he told her, his voice monotonous._

_Suddenly, and thankfully, his scouter beeped as its indicator pointed his head towards a large, blue skinned male, power level unidentified, but clearly high enough to set off the scouter._

"_A child? Our people, our warriors, killed by a child?" he asked, seemingly in horror, before his face twisted into a vengeful fury. "I'll kill you for what you've done!"_

_Bracing himself almost immediately, Gohan felt the impact of the warrior's blow connect across his face. Blood spat from his mouth in a moment before he was sent flying through the ruins of what was once a large, tall standing building. His armour held, but cuts and scraps slashed over his body from the jagged nature of the material he was sent through. Landing on the street behind, Gohan's body rolled several times, looking up through the flames, smoke, and bodies littering the street, he saw the blue skinned male flying back towards him, grabbing a piece of metal which had made up the support for the concrete._

_Before he knew it, that long metal rod had been shoved through his gut, plunging out the other side with a violent tear. Immediately the boy fell back down to his knees, only now with a piece of metal through him as well. Shock had started to settled in as his hand weakly moved around the rod, looking up towards the fighter._

_Blood trickled down the boy's mouth as the chaos of his internal organs, now with a hole plunged through them, began to make themselves known. In a purple flash however, the large blue skinned warrior was blown in half, his bones, blood, muscle, and fat scattering in a terrible mess that slopped onto the ground next to Gohan. It'd not been the first time he'd seen an energy wave strong enough to destroy, but not strong enough to vaporize its target. The first time he'd vomited at the sight of it._

"_Turles?"_

_Walking towards him, Turles stopped as Gohan started to almost choke with tears, a fear of his weakening body getting the better of him. He felt the bar violently pulled from his body. Looking at Turles as second later, his eyes pleading, he started to tremble._

"_Saiyans don't cry," Turles reminded him before a tear could be shed. "Now get to the pod and get into stasis. It's obvious that idiot Paragus didn't train you very well."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, Gohan's eyes broke open, almost blinded by the bright surroundings around him.

Where was he? For a moment he almost thought he was in the ruins of a burning city, or was it being burned alive in the Time Chamber?

It was then that he realized his left shoulder was in agony. Slowly, he turned his head to see his bare shoulder covered with bandages, it looked like puss had been present at one point. Wincing, Gohan looked forward to see Kakarot sleeping in a chair, his head back and his mouth opening and closing with almost comically exaggerated snores.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep," Gohan said with irritation.

When Kakarot continued sleeping, he realized that Kakarot just slept like that. That was another strike against the older Saiyan as far as he was concerned. Just who the Hell slept like that? And a bigger question yet was what the Hell happened to him out there? His entire body looked like it got a healthy tan when he examined it, and he noticed the burnt remnants of his clothes. That could only mean he blacked out while training, and passed out deep within the time chamber.

The injury on his shoulder felt like a burn. It wasn't his first, but it was still painful. Quietly, he pulled himself up. At least his pants were still intact. Walking into the food locker a moment later, he began to collect food.

"Oh hey," Kakarot said, yawning a second later while he followed him in. "That was a close call, it was a good thing I noticed your energy go down or that could have been a lot worse."

Great, now he expected him to be grateful for being saved by him? The very idea that he stepped in, when not asked for, bothered Gohan. But there was also the obvious fact that he was unconscious and going to be burned to death if left out there. It was frustrating, but it was the truth.

"Yes, it appears that you managed to pull me out of the fire," Gohan responded, his voice grinding with annoyance.

"You know, if you wanted to go that deep into the time chamber, you only had to ask. We could go train there whenever you want. Besides, you'll advance much more quickly if you're training with another fighter," Kakarot proposed, trying his best to offer to train with him in an appealing way.

It wasn't very appealing to Gohan.

"Have you considered, just for a moment Kakarot, that I went as far into the Time Chamber as I could because I wanted to be further from _you?_" Gohan callously snapped. "I don't want to train with you. I regret having ever asked you outside of there, and I regret having harmed Chi-Chi, if only because it has stuck me in this place with _you_."

It wasn't hard to see the words had a measurable effect on Kakarot, but he quickly hid his disappointment with a bright smile. How could he always smile like that? How did this idiot always bounce back? Was this just part of some insidious plot? He wasn't like the humans, and he certainly wasn't like a Saiyan. He wasn't like the man whose face he stole.

There was almost a snarl towards this man who would be his father as he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Gohan finally snapped. "I didn't compliment you, you idiot!"

Quietly, and with a certain level of dignity Gohan couldn't see but could feel, Kakarot continued to smile for several moments.

"Because I know that getting angry, or depressed, won't change anything. So what that means is I just need to try harder," Kakarot explained.

_Try harder? Try harder at what?_

It was now more confusing than ever for Gohan. Just what did he mean try harder? There was nothing to try harder with. He asked if they could train, they were not going to train, that was it.

Turning, still eating the last big of meat from a steak he'd pulled from a locker, Gohan walked out of the station, intent on going back to doing what he was doing before. If he was stuck here, he might as well spend his time training.

As soon as he was outside, he was met with Kakarot again.

"You really should rest that shoulder," the older warrior warned.

That was it. Gohan had enough of this. After weeks of his subtle suggestions, or his constant want to train with him, Gohan's patience had been worn away.

"And you should stop following me around. You've got what you wanted, you wanted to trap me in here with you. Well now you've got it, it doesn't mean we're going to bond," Gohan said sharply. "I'm so fed up with this cat and mouse game you keep trying to play."

"Whose Turles?"

That made Gohan pause. Kakarot wasn't stupid enough to forget names, and he remembered that one. But the question was much deeper to the man who it was asked to.

Who was Turles?

_The only true Saiyan I've ever known._

Paragus was a crazed, revenge starved, mad man. His 'uncle' Raditz had been a thug he'd known for next to no time. He never knew Nappa. Kakarot was as much a Saiyan as he was an Earthling, and he fit neither description well. And Vegeta? He didn't know Vegeta, but he could already see Vegeta wasn't a Saiyan in the way he'd recognize one, even the Prince had changed. The Prince had been eroded by this planet.

No, Turles was the last of their kind. When he died, the Saiyans died. Even when he called himself a Saiyan Warrior, Gohan had known that title was largely symbolic. Gohan had never been able to compare himself to Turles in anything other than power, and there was more to being a Saiyan than power. Turles hadn't been a coward like he was. Strangely, his cowardice was something the older Saiyan had never punished him for. Perhaps it was because they were the last of their kind, or perhaps it always gave him an avenue of intimidation.

The best years of his life, despite how hard they were, were the years where he served with Turles. Even after Slug, where he had more currency, prestige, and power, those were the years where life wasn't as insane as his lifestyle. They were the years where he learned to be a Saiyan, or as much of one as he could ever be. They were the years where he didn't feel isolated, they were the years he had a father, even if it wasn't his biological father.

It was the only was now that Gohan could describe it, especially after meeting Kakarot and seeing him with Goten. It wasn't the same, it couldn't be the same. But now it was more telling than ever that Turles had been a father to him, in as much a way as any Saiyan was a father. He'd watched over him, he'd ensured he was tested by battle, and he'd taken him on, teaching him how to fight and survive. He was who Kakarot should have been.

Transforming in a flash, Gohan turned towards his 'father', his now blue eyes locking onto Kakarot as he prepared himself.

"You want to know who Turles was? You have the no right to ask these questions of me. First it was where did I get this scar, and I saw your weepy, weak response. I'd have expected Chi-Chi to respond like that, but _you?_ What kind of warrior are you? Now you go to ask me who Turles was, you're such a fool."

_You're the man who stole his face, Kakarot, and little else but a fool._

With a hardened line now drawn between them, Kakarot himself transformed, raising his guard to Gohan.

"Turles is who you should have been," Gohan said quietly, his eyes averting for a moment.

It was true, wasn't it? He'd almost always imagined Kakarot as being a Saiyan, a Saiyan like Turles. Instead he was _this_, and the biggest insult of all was that he wore Turles's face as if it were his own. The very idea of it was insulting. So what if he had a high fighting power? This wasn't about power.

Carefully, the two fighters began to circle one another.

"Gohan, I don't want us to fight like this, please," Kakarot started. "I just want to get to know you. I want to help you train, but I don't want to hurt you. Just calm down Gohan."

The features Kakarot bore were still serious, ready for battle. The emotional plea fell on deaf ears. With an animal like snarl, Gohan took off towards Kakarot, throwing his fist out, only for it to be caught. Striking out with his other hand, his wrist was caught before any blow could land.

"Gohan, you know it's no use to fight me like this, you need to _train_. I know this isn't training, you aren't learning anything, you're just lashing out," the words from the older Saiyan just seemed to make Gohan even angrier.

With a flare of energy, he pushed back against Kakarot, but to no avail. Even with his anger, in raw strength alone, Gohan was no no match for Kakarot. Angrily he struggled all the same. His left arm was much less useful than usual, largely from the burns. Muscles still flexed together like organic steel, trying to push against Kakarot's strength, but to no avail.

"You don't want to fight me like this?" Gohan sneered through grit teeth. "What kind of Saiyan are you?"

Finally, it was clear Kakarot had enough. With a flash of speed and violent force, Goku's head smashed into his forehead, just as he let his arms go. The force of the blow sent Gohan skidding against the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. With a roll, he ceased his movement, stopping face first on the ground. Kakarot had knocked away his attack as if it was nothing.

Humiliated again, and this time in record time. A struggling noise escaped his nose and lips as Gohan tried to pull himself up, resting on his forearms. A throbbing pain ran through his head from the force of the blow. It was almost hard to think. Trying to rise further only yielded another humiliation. His legs slipped out from under him as he tried to rise, causing him to fall face first into the floor again. Breathing and doing little else, Gohan just tried to recover what strength he could.

Finally, Gohan looked up, seeing the orange and blue clad figure standing in front of him again. Kakarot's hair turned black as his hand reached down, offering to help him up. Something tore at his own insides at the sight of it. This man seemed unwilling to give up on him now. He'd been written off by him weeks ago. Now it seemed like no matter what he did, this man wouldn't compromise or give up.

Why? What had changed for Kakarot?

"Take my hand, I'll help you up," Kakarot promised.

Looking at the hand, for the first time Gohan really felt like taking it. Looking up into the eyes of the man looking down at him, he saw the real desperation Kakarot must have felt since the moment they'd met, well, as they were. The hand loomed in front of him, as if somehow it was his salvation from his humiliation, from his failures. But it wasn't, it was a hand offered to him because of his failures and humiliation.

Every time he fought back against Kakarot, each time he felt himself try, it never ended in success. In that, he hated the man in front of him. He was childish, simple, and seemingly despite all that, unbeatable. Even after having already spent a year in this place, training harder than he ever had, he was still no match for Kakarot. Now?

Now he couldn't even stand on his own two feet, from one simple blow, even after yet more time spent here training. And here this hand was, Kakarot's hand being offered to him in some sign of peace. Given his results so far, how much longer could he fight Kakarot like this? How much more pain could he endure, how many more defeats? Each defeat only wounded him more, and each battle he learned yet more just how far Kakarot had risen above him.

Reaching out, Gohan grasped the hand and immediately felt it tighten around his own. It was a strange feeling, something he'd felt buried within his thoughts from years ago. Something pumped through his heart in that moment, and it wasn't blood. There were only a few times in his life where he felt so... _at home_. The night he'd apologized to Chi-Chi, the day Turles had saved him from slug, and now the day he accepted, even if only for a brief moment, help from Kakarot.

It was peaceful for a moment, but only a brief moment for Gohan. There were no words for him to express himself, or to communicate to Kakarot the contrast of feelings he felt. Nor was there any point in even attempting to express them, as there was no need to continue a battle he'd clearly already lost.

A smile reappeared on Kakarot's face, unlike one he'd really ever seen. It wasn't bright and stupid, but somehow almost pained, but sincere. Pulling him up a second later, and helping his arm over his shoulder, Kakarot began to walk back towards the station with him.

They didn't share any words, somehow they didn't need to. Which to Gohan was all the more painfully familiar. Looking over to Kakarot, who was just looking ahead with the same smile plastered across his face, he could see something familiar to him. For the briefest of moments, it felt like he was next to another Saiyan. Turning his own head towards the station, he internally scorned himself.

There had to be a way to ascend past the heights which Kakarot had soared to. There had to be a way to beat him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**One Day Later:**_

Despite the shoulder, Gohan knew he had to get back to training. Kakarot was already in front of the station, flying through the air throwing punches and kicks, as well as ramping up his speed. Soon it was becoming even difficult for Gohan to follow, despite the gravity.

Yesterday had been a wake up in one way more than anything for Gohan. Wanting to defeat Kakarot, and even despising him in many respects, did not change the reality that he was stronger than he was. The best way to learn to combat him, would be to learn how he fought. If that meant training with him, then that plainly would have to mean just that, training with him.

It wasn't what he wanted to do, but it was what he'd need to do to somehow pull himself out of this seemingly endless pit he was in.

Powering up, a golden aura surrounded him within seconds before he took off, flying after Kakarot. In the blur of motion, he swung his fist out, finding it blocked by Kakarot as the two froze into place.

There was a smile on Kakarot's lips a second later as he looked at him.

"Good, I was wondering when we could let the real training get started."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: I've got an important question for all of you._

_Chapter 16 is over 22,000 words long it looks like. If you guys want, I can release it in it's current state when it hits the release schedule in about a month, or I can release it as Part I and Part II, basically around 11,000-12,000 words each. I wanted to give you guys the option to help me make the decision._

Chapter 15 is coming in two weeks! Have a good one everyone!

**Reviewers:**

_**Peter1398:** Yea, he'd probably be better than the Cold Monarchy, not as much wanton sadism._

_I think I answered this Q via PM._

_**Dakota**: You'll enjoy where this story goes eventually in terms of Gohan's bravery. I promise._

_**AlphaShenron: **They don't normally have aggressive telepathy, so that is something that is a bit contrived, but I felt it fit the story, and the characters enough to do it._

_**Ky111: **Yea, most people seemed to have loved when Piccolo unceremoniously threw Gohan into the chamber XD_

_**Eveline: **I wouldn't trust Piccolo's judgement on the kid, because Gohan's friggin' crazy XD_

_**Guest1:** I hope I can keep it unique until the end as well :)_

_**KaosMoshpit:** I hope that everyone continues to think so :)_

_**de:** I presume you mean before his time with the Planet Trade? He may remember fragments of it, like he did in Chapter 5._

_**Drizztgease: **Thanks!_

_**Ness Frost:** To quote Piccolo "He's a momma's boy". Gohan's always kind of had that gap in his life where a mom should be, which is one reason he got attached to Chi-Chi so quickly, she was someone who seemed to only give him affection, food, and care, and she wasn't disappointing like Kakarot because he hadn't created an image of her in his mind that summarized what he expected her to be._

_**Guest2: **I agree, it was the best wasn't it? XD_

_**Mitch:** Stories always need a break from the heavier elements._

_**Maesde: **Gohan and Videl play a massive role in the story, but it's not until closer to chapter 20-21 that we really start seeing Videl again. After that however, major, major character._

_**Low on inspiration:** Yea, Goku was already eating. Figures XD_

_**Miharux3: **That smile is the smile of happy-driven deff! Deff I tell you!_

_**Guest3:** Thanks!_

_**Carlos Diaz:** I can't wait to post Chapter 14!... oh. Lol_

_**Gindorf091:** Yes, Vegeta is an SSJ2 as well._

_**Dbzfan:** Thank you :)_

_**valevilandra: **Thanks for the review :)_


	15. Chapter 15: Loyalty

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 15: Loyalty**

It was always hard to find worlds as lush, and full of life as the Planet Earth. He'd 'fed' on three worlds just like it, and his power had only increased more dramatically.

Several of the Crushers walked around the deck of the ship, preparing it for landing. Two onyx eyes stared ahead at the blue and green globe they approached. So far they'd detected a half dozen incredibly high power levels, one of them so high it shorted out the ship's main scouter. However, there was no reason to be concerned, so far there was nothing in the universe that he knew of that could challenge his Might.

With a curve to his smile, Turles turned his head to Raisin.

"Make sure you take us down near the populated areas. I want to make sure we engage and destroy the defenders as quickly as possible," the Saiyan ordered, his tanned head turning back towards the main screen.

Years had passed since he'd awaken amongst the ruins of a world destroyed by Lord Slug, years since he found himself freed from the Planet Trade. It was the same world where he found a miracle beyond the power of eternal youth, he found the seeds from the Tree of Might. From that moment on, his existence changed, especially after discovering a craft to escape the dead world. From then on it had been nothing but power and glory. Recruiting his team, he now had the power to run over anyone who challenged him across the galaxy.

The Arcosian, Cooler, was nothing compared to him now. It wouldn't be long before he made his own presence on the galactic stage known. Then of course, he could also recover the only other Saiyan alive. The boy he'd tutored and protected for all those years, the one with the very strange name, Gohan.

It'd been a relief when he found Slug's body, instead of Gohan's. The boy would undoubtedly have gotten a promotion for surviving such an encounter, specially with the pod's recordings of any fight that could have happened. Revenge and hate, two excellent allies in any fight, probably fuelled Gohan's victory over the Namekian scum. His own pride was bolstered when he realized all the effort he'd put into making the boy a proper Saiyan had paid off.

None of that really mattered right now however, right now he had a planet to crush, and life energy to consume through the Tree of Might. Perhaps he'd actually get a work out for once? That seemed unlikely however. After all, what could challenge the might of a Super Saiyan?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Hyperbolic Time Chamber:**_

Breathing heavily, Gohan felt himself on his ass, looking up towards the barely sweating Kakarot. It'd been weeks of this now, but it didn't seem to matter. Gohan felt stronger than ever, but for every step he made in strength, it didn't seem to make an kind of noticeable difference when sparring with Kakarot. The younger Saiyan had even gone as far as to take some of Kakarot's advice, and it didn't seem to matter at all.

Snarling as he brought himself back to his feet, he glared at Kakarot.

"You know, you aren't going to get a hold of how to do this in one day Gohan. You've got to relax. Channel your energy, right now you just shove it forward, that's not helpful at all. Calm down, feel the energy and let it guide you," Kakarot advised. "If you just push ahead with your energy violently for everything, you'll wear out too quickly. You need stamina, and it'll help you focus your power later for when you need to ascend."

Ascendency, to move beyond just a Super Saiyan, or even an Ultra Super Saiyan. It was the level Kakarot and Vegeta had achieved. Having fought it himself now, and having seen it in action, Gohan knew it was a form he had to achieve for himself. But there was no way to obtain it for him. Every time Kakarot spoke to him of 'mastering' his energy, he didn't understand what he meant. He was already the master of his energy, and it was a ridiculous idea that he'd somehow be more of a master of it if he listened to Kakarot.

Power exploded around him as he scowled at the older Saiyan.

The look he got in response was of real, genuine disappointment.

"No, that's not quite it," Kakarot responded. "What I meant was that you need to-"

The words were cut off as Gohan appeared in front of him, his power propelling him into his assault. Moving around his attacks almost effortlessly, Kakarot finally drove his knee into his stomach. It halted Gohan's attack dead in its tracks as the younger Saiyan gasped for air, his mouth agape.

"-do is focus that energy Gohan. You're not letting it guide you. You really need to keep a more level head."

Snarling again, Gohan could barely control his anger enough to stop himself from lunging into Goku once again. Something had to be true of what Kakarot was saying, anything. Every moment they fought, he learned to respect Kakarot's power and abilities more and more. It wasn't any great care for the man he was developing, but it was an understanding of how he fought. Kakarot fought like a master, someone perfectly adept in any form, someone perfectly honed.

Reluctantly, Gohan depowered his form, returning to his normal state.

"Aw, c'mon Gohan, don't give up!" Kakarot pleaded, wanting to continue the training.

Meeting his eyes a few seconds later, the still angry Saiyan reluctantly spoke.

"No Kakarot, I'm not giving up. I want you to... _teach_ me about how to channel this power."

The surprised look on Kakarot's face turned into a bright smile. It was still unnatural to imagine Turles grinning like such a fool.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

_This is going to be agony, isn't it?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Several of the signals went offline for the Crusher Corps. To Turles it was obvious that they'd been killed by the regional powers. Unlike his minions, he'd learned to detect energy signals, and he'd felt two very impressive powers now. Both of them were now approaching him. Well, this planet was going to be a more interesting little spec of dust than he originally thought.

In a flash of golden energy, Turles eyed a Super Saiyan.

The two floated across from one another, eyeing one another in mild disbelief.

"Kakarot?"

Kakarot? Where had he heard that name before? It was familiar somehow, as if it was someone he should know. But, it also implied that there was another Saiyan on this planet. Imagining the golden haired Saiyan's hair to be black, instead of Gold, Turles discovered who this challenger was. The one Frieza supposedly killed on Planet Namek, Prince Vegeta.

Nodding his head with real respect, Turles looked up towards the Prince.

"Prince Vegeta, it is an honour to be in your presence," Turles offered.

The other Saiyan looked guarded still, not deescalating his form. It was clear Vegeta hadn't liked his minions very much, it was understandable really. Turles didn't like them much either. Despite Vegeta being a Super Saiyan, Turles was hardly intimidated as of right now. The only reason this hadn't already turned into a battle was the fact he was another Saiyan. Until moments ago, he'd been the last of their kind. Now they were two.

"Who are you, and why do you look like Kakarot?"

Kakarot... _Raditz's brother, _which meant his twin brother. Freezing in space, suddenly blocks fell into place. With a devilish smile, Turles looked at Vegeta.

"I'm Kakarot's brother. You commanded Raditz, I looked into the files on all of you after you were unfortunately listed as... killed in action," Turles explained. "My name is Turles, and it's very fortunate I met you. I was worried I was the last of my kind. Now we can get back to what our kind does best, the conquest of the Galaxy."

Spitting to the side, Vegeta prepared his fighting stance with an arrogant grin.

"Conquering the Galaxy? I have no interest any longer in such a pathetic feat. I strive to be the strongest in the universe, and I have nearly met my goal. Now leave this planet while I still let you," Vegeta boasted.

That would be the Prince's last mistake. His smile not changing, Turles allowed himself to reach his next stage. Energy swirled around him until a golden aura burst from his own body. His hair shot upwards and turned gold, and his eyes turned blue. Vegeta was still smiling. Turles decided to wipe that smile off his face, as he pushed himself to the next level. His hair grew more jagged, electricity swirled around him, and a wave of energy pulsed off his body.

Immediately the Prince's aura changed, electricity rippling around him as well, and the once confident smile was gone. Turles knew full well why of course.

He was _much_ stronger than Vegeta.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Hyperbolic Time Chamber:**_

It was quiet, so very quiet.

Not even trying to concentrate as he sat, his power swirling around him, he tried to feel where his energy, his ki, was guiding him. It was somehow almost a peaceful process. It'd been days now, days of trying to perfect this technique. Each minute he felt himself getting closer. It infuriated him to admit it, but not only would he not even know what channelling his energy like this was, but he'd never be able to do it himself.

"Very good Gohan, you're a natural at this."

Breaking off his concentration, Gohan let his energy settle once again. Still in his Super Saiyan form, he breathed out. Kakarot had told him he needed to become accustomed to being a Super Saiyan at all times. Moving back to his feet, Gohan looked Kakarot in the eyes seriously.

"When will I be able to transform into the an Ascended Saiyan?"

Immediately his supposed father looked uncomfortable, his form shifted, as if preparing to look away. At the last moment however, Kakarot closed his eyes and sighed, clearly not willing to turn away. Looking back towards Gohan, he smiled, but it was shallow.

"I can't teach you that Gohan."

Immediately Gohan sneered, stepping forward aggressively to assert his own position. So he was teaching him to channel for what? He'd mentioned before it was important for transformation, but it turns out it was for nothing? It was infuriating. What was this, an exercise in stupidity?!

"So that's it? You won't teach me?" Gohan snapped. "You're afraid of-!"

Shaking his head before Gohan could even finish his angry remark, Kakarot raised his hand to silence Gohan. Much to the younger Saiyan's resentment, it worked.

"I can't teach that to you Gohan, because it is different for everyone. For Vegeta it was much different than for myself. It will be just as different for you, Gohan. I know when I achieved this form, it was from a built up emotion, a sense of loss, and emptiness. It came to me... It came to me when I was beaten."

Blinking, Gohan felt himself examining Kakarot for a moment. He was beaten? That didn't even seem possible.

"There were always more monsters, the biggest threat of them all had been Cell. But after Cell came another, with his minions. His name was Bojack. He hurt thousands, and nearly killed Vegeta, Trunks, not the Trunks you know, Piccolo, and my other friends," Kakarot explained. "I was bleeding out. He was pretty good at fighting, probably as good as Cell even. When I was laying in the ruins of a building, all I could think of was how I'd failed again."

It was so strange, hearing the most powerful being he'd ever known, talk about _failure_. Gohan listened, trying to garner what had been the trigger for his transformation.

"I remembered the day I fought Raditz with Piccolo. I remembered how hard we struggled, and how it just wasn't enough. I remember laying there, dying as I looked at the pod flying away, leaving me behind. I remembered not just losing my life, or my pride... I remembered the feeling I had when I lost my son."

With that, Kakarot's body exploded into the golden aura, greater than that of a Super Saiyan. The electricity rippling around him sparked off the floor of the Time Chamber. Just mentioning the event seemed to be enough to cause Kakarot to call forward this form. It was the raw emotion that drew it out, much as raw emotion had drawn out Gohan's own transformation into a Super Saiyan, for him it was the will to live.

But now he at least understood it. Perhaps he even understood why Kakarot had tried to kill him, and now tried to bond with him. He was his greatest failing. This fact didn't make Kakarot somehow his father, nor did it make him his ally or anything else. But it did open a crack of understanding for him.

There was a compulsion on his own part to somehow divulge something in return. It was strange to be told such a story. Without thinking much, Gohan spoke.

"Turles was the greatest man I'd ever known," Gohan admitted, looking towards Kakarot and answering the question he'd posed to him months earlier. "He was the man who kept me alive. He trained me. It was through him that I learned what it was to be a Saiyan, he was my guide. I've never seen someone fight like him since the last time we fought together."

Listening intently, Kakarot just seemed to stare back at him, waiting for Gohan to continue. It was uncomfortable to say the least. This kind of discussion, this kind of sharing, wasn't done by Saiyans.

"Turles raised me as if I was his own," Gohan admitted. "He was almost... he was a father to me. I realize that now. He died because I wasn't strong enough to help him defeat a Namekian named Slug. As you noticed my immediate hostility to Piccolo, you can now see where that came from. I know he wouldn't have died were I not there, needing his protection. I allowed him to die."

The last words left Gohan's lips with an almost hoarse noise for a moment. Quickly, Gohan straightened himself out, clearing his throat and putting on an imposing face. There was no need for them to share any more emotions, or talk.

But even as he straightened himself out, he could see the look on Kakarot's face. The other Saiyan seemed somehow... crushed, by his words. The revelation that he'd shared a bond with another Saiyan, viewing Turles as a father figure, perhaps. It was likely a reminder of lost time. It was also a weakness Saiyans should not feel. Saiyan father's never raised their sons anyway. They only cared for what their children turned out to be. They cared only if they were strong, or weak.

Turles had only taken the role, because they were the last of their kind, and any sane man would say Turles would likely die before himself. Someone had to carry on the legacy of their people.

"If you cannot teach me anything further to allow me to change, I must find something else to do. I don't want to waste anymore time."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Anxiety ran through Dende's blood as he looked down at the scene from up high. Below, on the planet he was Guardian of, he could see the terrible events unfolding. The outcome of the battle was almost predetermined. There was no pay Vegeta, or even Piccolo, or even Vegeta working with Piccolo were going to overcome this Saiyan. The unnatural resemblance to Goku was unnerving.

Quickly turning, the Guardian ran along with Mister Popo towards the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They'd not been in there the full day, but that didn't matter anymore. 18 hours would have to be enough time for whatever they were doing. The world needed Goku.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slamming against the ground violently, causing the street they were fighting on to crack, the Namekian spat up purple blood.

There was a particular level of disdain for Namekians in Turles's eyes. The day that idiot Slug had nearly killed him would certainly live on in his memories. Now, Turles was more than happy to repay another one of these green _fools_ for what their counterpart had done. Grabbing Piccolo by his and the back of his head, he immediately felt the Namekian squirm. Ripping back violently, Turles tore the head free from its body. A fountain of purple blood spewed from the head and body. Getting a good, firm hold of the decapitated head, Turles grinned at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince had found himself back on his feet after their last exchange. His armour was fractured and damaged, and blood trickled down from his hairline, forehead, and lip. Still, the battered Prince had little intention of surrender, that much was obvious to Turles. Whatever he fought for, it didn't matter. How could Vegeta of all people forgotten what it was to be a Saiyan Warrior?

"Let's see if you still don't mind getting your hands dirty, Vegeta," with those words, Turles hurled the Namekian head directly at the Saiyan, hitting him square in the chest.

Instinctively Vegeta's arms came up around the head and his body slid back several meters. Before he could recover any further, Turles pointed both his hands forward as a purple pulse of energy thrummed through them.

"Good catch, catch this one."

A horrific wave of purple light appeared from his fingertips and palm. The _**Calamity Blaster**_tore through the air, hitting Vegeta and Piccolo head on, seemingly washing away the two in a wave of devastation that tore through South City. Cars were blown over, as buildings crumbled and collapsed around them.

Standing amongst this destruction, Turles just grinned, feeling Vegeta's power still in the rubble. It was on a steep decline.

"That can't be all Vegeta," he chuckled to himself, slowly starting to walk towards his soon to be vanquished opponent.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Gohan, you get bummed out way too easily," Goku laughed. "You should lighten up, you're always scowling and being so serious."

Scowling from his position on the ground, inferior to Kakarot's place floating in the air above him. There had been no great emotional upheaval for him, even when he tried to force it. It wasn't just a matter of that as well, it was despite the emotional intent, one had to keep their energy under control until a breaking point came. Neither of these had been particularly easy to understand or do. Firstly, despite the emotional pains of his own life, there were so many of them. A tough leathery hide had formed around his experiences in his life.

"You know, if you give me one more damn pep talk about lightening up, I'm going to kill myself to escape this place," Gohan responded angrily.

Blinking, Goku just looked confused. "But why kill yourself when I just want to help brighten up your mood?"

_I hate this place, and I hate how stupid Kakarot is. What ever made me think this guy was smart?_

Standing up, Gohan prepared himself, wanting to channel his energy before coming at Kakarot again.

It was then that the door burst open behind them.

Turning his head, Gohan narrowed his eyes on the irrelevant Guardian of the Earth. It didn't feel like a year had passed yet, what was he doing here? Was it yet more complaints from the little Namekian bastard? Strangely, now he was defensive over the idea of leaving the Time Chamber early. Not because he wanted to share time with Kakarot, certainly not, never. It was the fact he was _learning_, which was very, very important. Even if he was learning from Kakarot, it was still worth it. Right now his fighting talents had been honed and sharpened to an extent they'd never been before. Better yet, he'd never felt so connected to the energy inside his body.

So now this dwarf wanted to step in again.

For a brief moment, Gohan considered levelling his arm on him, and blasting the little urchin into the next life. However, Kakarot and his feelings were something to take into consideration, and by feelings he really meant raw power.

"Goku! The Earth is under attack! Piccolo and Vegeta weren't able to stop whatever it was! I just felt both their powers take an immense dive! We have no idea whose doing it, only he looks like you!"

_He looks like Kakarot?_

Suddenly, something itched in the back of Gohan's head as he stared at the little green idiot.

"We have to go, now," Gohan said immediately, much to the surprise of both Kakarot and Dende.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Six Years Earlier:**_

_In the dim embers of fire of a dead world, scorched by energy waves and advanced weaponry, two figures sat outside their pods. Every awakening was always dramatic. They'd been sent out on a mission to clear out over 8 planets before returning to base. This was planet 6 so far. The local inhabitants had been a much stranger breed than usual, naked savages who used their local forests, which were poisonous in the extreme, as weapons. It meant that not only did the occupants need to die, the forests did as well._

_It lowered the price of the planet significantly._

_Ripping at a piece of meat from one of the locals, Gohan eagerly ate down the flesh of his victims, if only to satiate his hunger. They were tough and chewy, but they were out of rations which meant this was as good as it got._

"_When does it stop?" Gohan asked quietly, looking over to his superior._

_Blinking for a moment as he finished tearing a piece of meat off a bone, Turles looked back towards his charge and narrowed his eyes. Vague questions always irritated Turles, Gohan knew that, but he didn't know any other entry into the conversation._

"_You know better than you ask me a question with no clear answer. I'll let that one slide. What is it?"_

_Relieved, Gohan looked up towards Turles. It had been a very painful lesson to learn the first time, very painful. Looking out across the burning, ruined world they'd left in their wake, Gohan couldn't help but listen to the quiet, dying flames of an entire people and planet, extinguished before their assault. Every single one of them were dead and gone, cast into the winds along with the forests they'd used to protect themselves._

_Gohan felt no grief, or at least nothing Gohan would recognize as grief. Instead there was only an empty feeling. There was no joy, no hate, no pleasure or pain, it was just an empty void. Every world so far just seemed like another step through life, without any feeling of being alive._

"_When do we stop destroying worlds?"_

_The answer he received first came in a small smile from his overlord, who looked now like he was patiently dealing with an ignorant child, than being annoyed at an incomplete question. Motioning to Gohan to move closer, Turles didn't start until the boy followed the direction of the hand gesture._

"_We are Saiyans, Gohan. We are warriors feared throughout the galaxy as the most dangerous killers alive, save for a few Arcosians above us," Turles said seriously. "We will stop destroying worlds, when there are no adversaries left to fight."_

_Lowering his eyes quietly, Gohan just looked towards the fire the two had built, which they were using to cook the inhabitants of this world. There was something upsetting about that, in a strange way. As if noticing it, Turles gave a half smirk._

"_The only alternative to that, is to become the strongest being alive. To fight until you achieve strength beyond measure. Then your destiny can be your own. There would be no rules restricting you. There would be no warriors to challenge you. To become the mightiest warrior, one must throw themselves into battle with passion, and with the desire to be the strongest, to be the best."_

_The words left Turles's mouth as he himself stared out across the burnt forests and vanquished enemies. Gohan's own eyes turned up towards the older Saiyan, feeling the pride emanating off of him. There was a confidence there, a sense of destiny._

_In that moment, in this small slice of time, Gohan knew that Turles would achieve what he desired. He would be the strongest being in the universe, he would surpass anyone they ever came across, and he would be free._

_Quietly, the boy resolved himself as well. In order to be free, there had to be no more reservations, no more holding back, no more containing himself. In order to be free, and to be the strongest being alive, he would have to throw himself into every battle, every mission, every event, as if it were his last. It didn't matter how many battles it took, or how many lives it would take._

_He was a Saiyan Warrior, and he would survive this life. And the only way to survive was through the power Turles spoke of. If he became the strongest being alive, or became so strong that it didn't matter if he was the strongest being anymore or not, his struggles would end. Then, perhaps he could find himself away from dismal, pitiful scenes such as this._

_In its own strange way, it almost sounded like what Paragus spoke of. Power would be his salvation, and it would be built off the corpses of the weak._

_He was left sitting here with another warrior, deprived of real battle, left only to slaughter those who were weaker. It was idolized, but what else could a child do other than cling to a fantasy?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two determined eyes looked forward as he prepared to fly off the edge of the lookout, feeling the powerful energy in the distance. Gohan felt his heart racing. It didn't matter if he'd not showered yet, or gotten new clothes. There were so few possibilities as to who this warrior was, and he had to see it for his own two eyes. For him it'd been six years, _six years_ since Turles died.

Looking behind him quickly, his chest heaving, Gohan stared angrily at Goku, who wasn't running immediately after him.

"Are you coming or not?" Gohan almost ordered, just as he would have ordered a subordinate back in his old life.

Moving over quickly, Goku shook his head.

"We don't need to fly there Gohan, remember?"

What was he blathering about? This was important! Why-

_Instant Transmission._

Perhaps Kakarot would be useful to have around, but only this once. Once they were down there, he had serious business to take care of. Either it was a threat, in which case he and Kakarot would have to do battle with it, something he didn't enjoy the idea of.

Or...

Or it was the man who gave his life for him, fighting Lord Slug. The man who'd kept him alive for most of his time in the Planet Trade Organization. The one who showed him the value of his strength.

When Kakarot's hand was placed on his shoulder, he felt himself blur out of existence seemingly, before appearing in the midst of a ruined city. It was a familiar setting for Gohan, strangely comforting in some ways. There was suddenly a sickening sound to his left. The noise was almost like the sound of meat being thrown into a concrete wall. In fact, that wasn't far from what it was.

Vegeta, his hair now black, slammed into the wall next to them, labouring with a wheeze. One eye was too badly damaged and remained closed, the other barely hung open as the Saiyan desperately tried to gain more air.

"**Well Vegeta, it looks like you have some friends,"** an all too familiar voice echoed out.

Landing not more then a few meters away, Gohan saw the all too familiar figure of Turles. There were no words he could express as to how he felt in that moment. Elation ran through him like never before. A smile stretched across his lips as he looked at the older Saiyan. The two shared a moment as their eyes met, blue facing blue.

Words couldn't express this reunion. It was clear it took Turles several seconds to identify him, but once they did, there was an understanding between the two almost immediately. After years of being apart, their familiarity with one another hadn't diminished. It was like a son coming home after a long journey to see his father.

Kakarot's power was beginning to simmer, preparing to rise. That couldn't be allowed, not now.

"This one is mine," Gohan announced openly, stepping to Kakarot's right, preparing to move past.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

With a slick motion, his knee arching up, Turles drove his knee into Vegeta's sternum, sending the Saiyan Prince flying back, breaking through several walls and then slamming into the remnants of another.

The battle had been a challenge, at least at first. But it was all just a game to him. There was no way that Vegeta would have been able to match him. After the Namek got involved, and quickly got uninvolved, it was only a quicker slide down the side of the mountain. There he was, left as a pitiful wreck. There was no new reserves of strength for Vegeta to call off of. The only question now, was to kill Vegeta, one of the last of their kind? Or was it to _allow_ him to live? Both decisions had repercussions of course.

But Turles had no time to decide, when two energy signatures appeared, both very large. One was certainly more intimidating than the other. The one who was stronger looked just like him. It was like a pale version of himself. The figure had yet to turn to him, but already Turles knew he was detected. _This_ must have been Kakarot.

"**Well Vegeta, it looks like you have some friends,"** Turles announced.

A young man stood next to him in torn fighting attire. There was something oddly familiar about it. The tail wrapped around his waist immediately told him of their shared species of course. But it was when the two turned to look at him, and he saw the scar over the young man's left eye, that Turles froze. It was something he never expected to see on such a backwater. That was Gohan, there was no questioning it upon further appraisal. The boy had become a man.

Scars still showed through, marks of the battles he'd waged. But they were scars obtained in the pursuit of Saiyan power, and Saiyan pride. It'd been impossible to not hear of Gohan as Cooler's lieutenant, something which Turles had to admit was a source of pride for him. But this was totally unexpected. It was a great gift however. Something felt oddly right about seeing the boy again. Of all of his accomplishments in life, of all of the things he did in the universe so far, the only thing which was a true lasting legacy of his was the boy. The successor to him.

The successor was no longer required. His own power was now immense, much larger than anything he'd dreamed of for himself years ago. Perhaps he was even the strongest being alive now. Standing across from him was the inferior double, and the successor. But he knew only one of them was his foe. Gohan's eyes told him more about his intentions than anything. When his body moved up to the side of Kakarot's, he half smiled.

"This one is mine," Gohan said.

Those words were not meant for Kakarot, they were meant for _him_. It was a clear indicator that Gohan was going to take out Kakarot there, and then. The half smile quickly evolved into a full one.

"Wow, this guy looks just like me," Kakarot observed, his voice almost child-like.

"I dunno, I've tried to avoid thinking about how much you look like Turles."

Kakarot's face seemed to opened up with shock, turning his head sharply to Gohan.

"Turl-?"

With his bulged, Super Saiyan muscles, Gohan channelled all his power into one blow, swinging his elbow around and cracking it across Kakarot's temple before the question could even be asked. Knees hit the road under them, before the entire body flopped forward helplessly, unconsciously. There was a gruff sound of disgust from Vegeta's direction, but it didn't matter.

"Gohan, its been too long," Turles said, walking towards the boy, now man, with a broad smile and an open hand.

The two clasped their hands together, locking forearms.

"Turles, you have no idea how good it is to see you again. No idea."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: I wonder what people will think at this outcome! I hope you guys are digging this so far :)_

_I realized in order to have a sensible release schedule, that I'd have to release this chapter this week, as The Catalyst isn't switching its release schedule until next week. So let me go over how this will now go._

_This week, I'm updating both The Catalyst, and The Long Road. Next week, only The Catalyst, and the week after that, only The Long Road._

_Next chapter is Chapter 16, I still haven't decided if it's being broken into two yet or not. People gotta let me know if they want it in one 22,000 word lump, or two parts. I've gotten a bit of feedback but please lemme know what you think. If there is enough support for things one way, I'll probably release it that way, but so far I'm still torn as to how to release it. Please lemme know, this is your last chance to give me feedback!_

**Reviewers:**

_**0Jordinio0:** I read the same way, but I've realized I'm an anomaly. I however, honestly would like to thank you for the feedback :)_

_**fernadtoussiant:** I think I've thrown a bit of a twist in here for people. I hope you like the change XD_

_**Ky111:** As you can see, chip away as he lies, some loyalties are stronger than others._

_**Ness Frost:** I agree it's a bad idea. XD_

_I wanted to write Goku as true to the character as I could, but also giving him the change in his circumstance. I feel bad for Goku in this story a lot, but it's in Goku's nature to always bounce back. What else can he do but smile and take on the world?_

_**Eveline:** Bit of a shocker of a plot twist eh? Also, thank you very much for the input on the release Eveline. I appreciate it._

_**Guest1:** It was a big changing point, but as one can see, change still takes time :(_

_**DarkVoid116:** Wait no further!... well, wait 2 weeks now XD_

_**dbzfan:** I've already started on Chapter 17, I write ahead! XD_

_**Guest2: **I think their bonds are still developing. Just as Goku is probably developing a concussion XD_

_**Guest3: **Because I am mortal._

_**Carlos Diaz: **Thank you Carlos. Here is your update :)_

_low on inspiration: Everyone lucked out that a glitch in my schedule means the 2 week waiting period was cut short. :)_


	16. Chapter 16: A Saiyan Proverb

_**I know I should be posting this in four days, but I've made really, really good progress on TLR, so you guys can get the reward a few days early.**_

**Pre Chapter Author's Notes:** _I decided to do a lot of notes for this chapter before and after. Before, I want to explain why I've decided to post this as one piece. I know some people won't like it, and others will, but at its core is the fact I actually wrote this as one piece over two days, and I only found one space where I could break the chapter in two. The space where I could felt like it could be broken off there, but the part afterwards seemed like an awkward place to start a chapter from, so, thus, this is being launched in its original form. One piece, one encounter, one struggle both inside and outside a man._

_I got a lot of feedback both for and against posting this as one piece. I want to thank everyone who gave me advice in my private message box, and in reviews. You all deserve my heartfelt praise. Thank you all for sticking with the Long Road as long as you have. Don't worry, there is still quite a journey down the path for Gohan to travel._

_I sincerely hope everyone enjoys the read. If you can't get through it all in one sitting, just remember it's always here for you to pick back up at any time, and you won't have to wait for the ending to this piece._

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 16: A Saiyan Proverb**

Somehow, this planet had given him something he never expected. It had given him an opportunity. Hell, it'd just given him several opportunities.

The first opportunity had been one Gohan had already taken. It allowed him to meet his mother. This planet had delivered it as a strange gift, a painful gift thanks to Kakarot breaking him like a frail twig, but a gift all the same. The woman cared about him a great deal, and having met her really helped open his eyes to where he'd come from. She cared for his annoying, but occasionally tolerable little brother. Even thinking about it now, he was grateful he hadn't destroyed the Earth, as had he done so he wouldn't have met her.

The next opportunity was to obtain more power than he ever dreamed. Gohan was now amongst the legendary cohort of Super Saiyans. Power flowed through his veins like a mighty river. Cooler was nothing to him now. Hell, almost everyone in the universe were nothing to him now. The freedom and strength he'd always dreamed of were at his finger tips. Anything he desired was now _his_. If he wanted to end someone's life, he could. If he wanted to force whole worlds to knee just at his name, whole star systems, or even whole star clusters, he would. It meant true liberation.

And now, there were two more opportunities laid out before him, thanks to this incredible blue ball.

One of those opportunities was obviously that Turles was now here. Not only here, but more powerful than ever. Gohan had no idea how, and to be honest it didn't really matter. A reunion with Turles had been something he could have only imagined in his dreams. It was as if a ghost had stepped out of the past and greeted him. But this was no ghost, their arms were still locked together. Blue eyes still met blue as the two took in this moment. This opportunity had an added bonus. It would mean escape from this world, and a return to the life he knew. A surge of something akin to joy was now rushing through him. This moment would be one he'd never forget. It was his salvation.

But there was, one other opportunity.

Standing there, barely able to hold himself against the wall, was the bloody wreck that was Vegeta. The Prince of All Saiyans. The one who had spat on his accomplishments. The one who denounced him in front of his mother. As if he had any right to do that? The noble prince who was supposedly going to beat respect into him. Well, the _Prince_ was going to get to learn what happened when you crossed First Class Commander Gohan, C.O.O. of the Planet Trade Organization. It wouldn't be as satisfying as becoming a stronger warrior than he was, and it wouldn't be honourable, but that wouldn't matter. _Revenge_ mattered to Gohan, and he had ample time now to humiliate Vegeta.

With a devilish smile appearing across his face, Gohan nodded to Turles, letting go of his forearm.

"I thought you were dead," Gohan said, his voice sounding pleased, but measured.

Saiyans didn't exactly jump into one another's arms, no matter who they were. Except Kakarot and Goten, but they weren't normal. Gohan resisted the urge to turn his head to look at the man he'd just betrayed. It was something that had to be done. Kakarot would have fought Turles, and Turles would have killed Kakarot, it was really that simple... because he would have helped Turles kill Kakarot. Like this, it meant they could leave, and Kakarot would wake up in a few hours and wonder what even happened. Everyone would get a win.

Or as close to a win as they were ever going to get.

Chi-Chi would have met him. That would have to be enough for her.

Kakarot, well, he'd get to live.

Other then that, everyone clearly won.

"I thought you worked for Cooler," Turles responded a second later, his own smile not disappearing.

_So did I._

"I did, I do, well, kind of. That Saiyan lump back there, Kakarot, defeated me and let me live. I've not been able to leave this planet since then. I've been stranded here. But you came by to grab me right? I mean, you're the retrieval team aren't you?"

Something dark flashed across Turles's face.

"I didn't even know you were here kid. I don't work for Cooler anymore. One might say I've gone independent. After that little scrap with that Namekian, I barely managed to get off that planet alive. Since then I found some creative ways to increase my power. I'll get to show you later today, trust me, you'll appreciate it," Turles assured. "I'm the most powerful being in the universe because of it. The Kais couldn't stop me now."

It was true too, the fact that Turles was the strongest. Stronger than Kakarot, he could _feel_ it the moment he exited the time chamber. It was something he always knew Turles would achieve. Pride, for an accomplishment not his own bolstered through his chest. Seemingly Turles's death would have put an end to that. The death of his mentor, the death of the only man who'd ever really been _family_ had always felt unnatural. It had happened too soon, before Turles could have achieved what Gohan knew he was destined for. Now, here on Planet Earth, he'd lived long enough to see it. Slapping Turles's shoulder a second later, Gohan felt himself almost overwhelmed with the sensation of joy he felt.

"This planet must be getting to me," Gohan said, before letting out a half laugh. "Whatever the case, I always knew you'd become the mightiest of all the Saiyans, Turles. You were incredible back then, and you're even more impressive now."

_I've always worried that your death was somehow my fault. That if I'd have fought harder, or wasn't so exposed, you would have been alive. I was right as well, I killed Slug._

One of the only things that had ever stuck with Gohan, was the realization that Turles's death was his fault. It was a struggle to push past it, to push past that failure. If any one failure in his life had plagued him it was that one. It was still a failure, only now the consequence of that failure had disappeared. Things wouldn't just go back to how they were before, they would be better. Their dreams had been realized.

They were free, liberated. They could go anywhere, and do anything. Both of them had become seemingly gods compared to anyone they once knew. Even compared to the once mighty Cooler. This was their time. They would be able to rekindle the name of the Saiyans across the stars, not as some dead race with a few shreds left over. They would be two legends, destined to use the galaxy for whatever they wished. Nothing could come close to challenging them anymore.

Turles was the strongest, stronger than him by many levels of course. But just as he thought when he was a boy, he was strong enough to be as free as he wanted to be.

And the first act of that freedom, was going to be _revenge_.

"Talking in the past tense when I've already defeated men stronger than you Gohan?" Turles responded, looking amused.

"Hey, it's still hard to see you as unstoppable. I've got so many years of you being, effectively unstoppable, but showing more effort," Gohan laughed. "Hey, can you hold on a second?"

Gohan's eyes shifted towards Vegeta, a hateful sneer appearing across his lips.

_So you think because you're above me in power and position that you can spit on me, is that it Vegeta?_

Walking with a brisk set of powerful strides towards Vegeta, Gohan only froze when he heard Turles.

"Gohan, what do you need those seconds for?" Turles asked with an amused tone.

Fire was already running through him, a lust for revenge, or discipline even. Vegeta would feel the humiliation he felt when he'd outed him in front of Chi-Chi. Every moment of his life from here on out, would be filled with an agony that he certainly deserved. When he was done with this foul, insignificant Prince, they'd not be able to recognize him. His leach of a son wouldn't be able to identify the body by the time he was finished.

"I need to show the Prince the respect he's earned from me, Turles," Gohan responded tightly. "Now that there are no more rules confining my behaviour."

"Well, feel free Gohan. I was going to spare him, but I'll let you indulge yourself. With you around I don't really need him any longer anyway."

Propped against the wall breathing heavily still, Vegeta just stared up with his one opened eye at Gohan. It was clear any efforts at all to communicate were even difficult for Vegeta. Part of him wished in that moment that they actually could have their fight. It was obvious based off the way Vegeta was looking at him, that Vegeta certainly wanted to fight. Gohan let his satisfaction show through, a cruel smile replaced his previously jubilant one. Cracking his knuckles a moment later, the son of a third class warrior prepared to take his pound of flesh.

"So," Vegeta rasped. "A traitor until the end. Not only do you betray your men, you betray your own father?"

There was a vibration that moved through Gohan's body as he sneered hatefully. Without much ceremony, he slammed his fist into Vegeta's already badly bruised stomach. Immediately the wall behind them cracked, and Vegeta coughed up blood. Pulling his fist away, Vegeta coughed several more times before spitting up phlegm and crimson. Turning his head to glare back up at him, Vegeta spat blood and spittle forward, hitting Gohan's chest.

"You could never hope to beat me on your own boy, and you never will. Go on then, finish it," the Prince wheezed, moving a shaky arm to support himself.

Without a moments hesitation, Gohan grabbed Vegeta by his shoulders, ripping him from the wall he used to support himself, before violently throwing him through the building across the street. Support columns collapsed in Vegeta's wake as the building imploded. Appearing on the other side, Gohan sharply kicked Vegeta in the side before he could hit anything else. The older Saiyan skidded terribly across the ripped up road, hitting debris before slamming into a ruined car. The car folded inward as Vegeta's body made its impact, leaving him deposited in the now shattered frame.

Vegeta flopped to the ground next to the car as Gohan pulled him out of the wreckage. Kicking the noble onto his back a second later, and sizing Vegeta up, he hoisted Vegeta into the air with his foot before kicking him into the wall. The Saiyan rebounded violently, only to be met with another kick. Each bone breaking blow further wrecked Vegeta's body as blows bounced him off concrete and then back into Gohan's feet. Finally, he was allowed to hit the ground in front of Gohan.

Struggling to even move, Vegeta's body was now a complete disaster. His left arm was broken and bent unnaturally around his elbow and shoulder, and his right leg was a broken mess as well. A half dozen ribs were broken easily, and his body was suffering internal bleeding in several places. Grabbing Vegeta by the hair and pulling his head up, Gohan prepared to make another attack. This time he pulled his fist back.

The only thing that stopped the assault, was the weak laughter which escaped Vegeta's mouth.

Every moment of this had been a treat for Gohan. Every blow had his pent up frustration and anger built into it. Each time he struck Vegeta, he felt himself releasing his own shame at what had happened to him on this world. Each strike was a symbol. Each one had meant the end of his time here, and the road towards his final liberation. But somehow it had become spoiled in that moment. Gohan felt all the vigour for his assault drain from him as Vegeta started to laugh.

As if he had any right to laugh at _him_. Especially as of right now, when he was preparing to end Vegeta's miserable life.

"What's so funny?" Gohan demanded.

With a grin, despite the blood pouring from his mouth, Vegeta gave his response.

"What a complete fool you are."

Fury replenished rapidly as Gohan flipped Vegeta violently into a nearby building again, nearly busting him through once again. Imbedded in the crumbling concrete, reinforcing steel rods having bent around Vegeta's body from his impact, the Saiyan Prince nearly looked dead now as he almost slumped from the ruined wall. Stepping before him, each step a pulse of anger from Gohan, the younger Saiyan felt himself conspiring to make Vegeta pay for his remark.

_I am the fool? I am the one who is about to leave this planet with more power then I could ever have? No Vegeta, **you** are the fool._

But then the laughter, as weak as it was, escaped the Prince somehow again.

"Explain, now," Gohan ordered.

If this was such great comedy to Vegeta, he had to know why. No man should stare into his death as this one was, no one should seem so content.

"Because... not only are you a pitiful, weak... spineless coward," Vegeta breathed. "But you are also stupid in equal measure. You've only ever fought like this haven't you? Attacking those who already can't defend themselves. Turles has softened up your food for you your whole life. Even I can see that."

_You have no idea what you are talking about, Vegeta._

Vivid memories of desperate battles flooded his mind. Vivid memories of being impaled, broken, beaten, burned, and blasted. Painful reminders traced across his own body. It was a body ruined by a life too close to the fires of war. Now this coward dared to accuse him of staying in Turles's shadow?

"I could see it right away. He's the one who raised you, and he certainly... raised you well, if he wanted to raise a coward," Vegeta rasped, a second later Gohan's hand came to his throat. Vegeta continued speaking, despite this. "You already know he didn't come here for you, what do you think he came here for then? What reason would he have to come here? To train? To try out the local culture and cuisine? He came here to destroy this world, and kill everyone on it. Exactly what any Saiyan would."

Gohan's hand tightened, but ceased when Vegeta mentioned the Earth. So what? This planet would have given its life for his, just as all the others had before this one. Enough worlds had burned in his path he'd lost count. Billions had died before his blast waves. Yet now the Saiyan Prince, a killer of worlds himself, attempted to moralize?

"So what? What makes you think I give a shit about this ball of mud and water?" Gohan responded, his eyes examining Vegeta critically.

When Vegeta smiled through the pain, his blood stained teeth showing through, he felt something unsettling appear in him. There was something more to this. What? What could possibly ruin this for him? This was his moment, his moment of revenge. Not only that, this was his new rise to power, a new rise to liberated freedom.

"The woman... Kakarot's woman... the one who apparently spat out the vile, pus filled monster that you are. Do you think she'll persist through a dead world?" Vegeta barely said. "Even if you saved her... she'd always hate you after this. _If_ you saved her. She'd likely die along side everyone else here. I've known that harpy longer than you... I can at least die knowing you can't have what you want. You miserable coward. They should have known better than to have ever trusted you."

It wasn't a physical force that hit Gohan. It wasn't something his body could physically tackle or confront. It was a blow to the stomach though. Air escaped his lungs through his nose, and he released Vegeta. Looking at the bloody, wrecked ruin of a man, Gohan felt himself trying to grapple with what was said. Because right now, he _knew_ it was true. If Turles hadn't been sent here for him, then Turles had come here to purge this planet. There was no other reasonable explanation, at least not without first asking Turles.

"I'll be back for you shortly _Vegeta,_" Gohan snapped.

The golden Super Saiyan aura appeared around him, before blasting off, back towards Turles. Behind him, he didn't even notice the smile creep across Vegeta's lips.

Two determined eyes looked ahead on Gohan's face as he felt memories flooding to the fore of his mind.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Limping ahead, Gohan's body was still barely able to move or function. That wretch Kakarot had done this to him, and now he was trapped in this place. The only saving grace of this whole place was the woman's... his mother's... cooking. The discussion they'd had only a short time ago head really affected him. Without even knowing him, she'd shown him nothing but affection, and for nothing more than being her son. It was a strange thing for him to grapple with. The idea of unconditionally loving someone was utterly foreign. The idea of loving someone to begin with was almost as hard to grapple with._

_But for some reason this woman went out of her way for him. She was already trying to observe him to try and change her own behaviours to accommodate him. It was **frustrating **for him because he could see her doing it. Why would she be going out of her way so extensively for him? Kakarot was trying to do the same thing as well, though he appreciated it much less from the man who crushed him like a bug._

_Stepping towards the corner to find the bathroom, Gohan heard voices in the living space. Sensitive Saiyan ears tuned in towards the sound. It was most definitely the voices of Chi-Chi and the brat, Goten. They were talking quietly. Focusing as much as he could, Gohan began to hear the voices._

"_... he's so mean all the time mom," Goten's voice almost seemed to whisper. "He's always grumpy, and he doesn't like anyone. I think he hates me. Things were so much better before he came here."_

_There was no disagreement from the Planet Trade Officer. Things were much, much better for him as well before he was dragged into this household. The kid was some sappy, happy go lucky idiot like his father Kakarot. Only... he **wasn't**, was he? Just now the boy was expressing how he was distressed by his presence. They barely interacted, so why was that an issue?_

"_Goten, there is no need to be like that. Your brother-" Chi-Chi was cut off by a frustrated sound._

"_But he's... he's not my brother. He's mean, and he's never been here. All he's done is show up and everyone wants to make him happy. But he's never going to be happy. He wants to be mad."_

_It was strange, that the smartest person in the house, the one who got it the most, was a kid._

"_That's enough," Chi-Chi finally said angrily. "Goten, I don't want to hear you talk about your brother one more time like that. You have no idea what he's been through, and he'll need his little brother just as much as he needs your father and I to get better."_

_Gohan could almost hear the little boy's posture change to a depressed state. Clearly, the child didn't agree. Clearly, Chi-Chi didn't mean physically better. She had the expectation that he'd somehow, magically, turn into the son she'd lost over a decade ago. That was the only explanation._

_Then... he heard something soft. Was that crying?_

"_Goten, please-"_

"_He's been gone mom. Gone forever and now he's back. I don't want to know him. I want to be your son not him. I... I... I just want everything to go back to the way it was. I wish he never came here. Everyone was better," Goten sobbed quietly. "I know I'm not supposed to talk like this mommy. I'm sorry. I just-"_

_The sound of Chi-Chi pulling him into a hug a moment later, causing Goten's feet to slide against the floor was unmistakable. The boys words had moved her._

"_Listen, okay Goten? You're brother has been through so much. I won't ever fully know, neither will your father, and neither will you. Right now he's really hurt, inside, and hasn't had anyone for so long. I know he'll never be like I remembered him, or how your dad did, but deep down I can see a good person in there just waiting for the time to come out," Chi-Chi's own voice was strained. "One day Gohan will start to get better, and then he'll be the best big brother. Right now you're right, he's angry, and he's upset. But we need to do everything we can to let him know we care."_

_Something slowly shifted in Gohan's stomach, and he felt himself almost freeze as she spoke. She really wanted this to work more than anything in the world, didn't she? It wasn't just about him being a child again for her, she understood he couldn't be what he was before. But then why did she claim to love him the other night? It still poised the same question as before. The answer she gave him was the only thing he could think of._

_Because she was his mother._

"_I want you to be the best little brother you can be Goten, even if Gohan doesn't understand right now. One day when he really comes home, he'll appreciate you like a big brother should. Okay?"_

_There was a long pause, almost freezing Gohan's own thoughts. A few sniffles followed, before he finally heard the response._

"_Okay mom," Goten whispered. "I'll try my best for you."_

_The brat was going to still be as annoying as ever, and for what? Because his mommy told him to? Part of Gohan almost wanted to intrude on them and shoot down everything she'd said. But there was another part of him, part that was neglected for as long as he could remember. The part of him that made his chest feel a surge of adrenaline as he heard them speaking. Even if he couldn't understand them, or why Chi-Chi was like this, he didn't mind._

_Smiling to himself for a moment, Gohan knew he couldn't go out there and cause the two of them more pain. They'd done nothing to deserve it. But the idea he'd ever be that little brat's big brother was plainly ridiculous._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles could sense Gohan having his fun. Certainly he was not as strong as Vegeta, or the Namekian, but his power was very, very significant. Never in his life had he imagined that Gohan would rise to the kind of power he had now, especially without the fruit from the Tree of Might. The only real gains Gohan ever seemed to make was after a mortal wound, but there was no way he'd become _this_ strong without some kind of guidance of influence. It was hardly a bad thing by any means, it meant the boy had improved dramatically in only six years. However, he doubted much of that power gain had been in the last six years, given that he _knew_ a year ago that Gohan still worked for Cooler.

There would have been no reason for him to have worked with Cooler if he had this kind of power.

Which meant that radical shift in power needed to be recent. Which in and of itself was incredible.

Standing over Kakarot with his arms crossed, Turles briefly decided on what to do with his twin. He'd only met him a moment ago and couldn't stand him. Clearly he would be a bigger disappointment than Vegeta. Neither of these warriors were Saiyans, at least not anymore. Their race was truly doomed, at least in any form he would understand. Even the Prince had become domesticated, it was disgusting. But it wasn't all a loss, Gohan was still the Saiyan he was meant to be.

_Well, he's back. I still sense Vegeta however, what's going on?_

Turles's boot currently rest on Kakarot's back while he looked over to Gohan.

"Why did you come here, Turles?"

There was a brief confusion which settled over Turles at the remark. Why had he come there? Wasn't it obvious? He had come here to destroy this planet. It was what they did. Hell, it was what Gohan did. The boy had betrayed the others in a heartbeat as well.

"Remember our conversations, Gohan, I don't like vague questions."

The younger Saiyan in front of him seemed to steel at the remark, something he never expected.

"I meant exactly what I asked. I wasn't being vague or cryptic, why are you here Turles? What brought you to _this_ planet?"

A valid question, even Turles would admit that. He certainly hadn't come here for the local food and customs, nor had he come here train with these pitiful wretches. No, and of course he knew this, he came here to kill this planet and consume its energy. If he knew Gohan like he did, it wouldn't matter anyway. Gohan, before the incident with Slug, had always been the first to the battle line on any world to be destroyed.

"Well, I was going to tell you later. But if you insist on knowing," Turles started. "I am going to plant a seed on this planet, belonging to a rare breed of tree, known as the Tree of Might. It will drain this world of all its energy and resources, and then bear fruit that grants that power to whoever consumes it. The fruit is what increased my power so greatly, and even eventually granted me the means to transform into a Super Saiyan and beyond."

The look of shock on Gohan's face said it all. It would be a fair trade this time, he'd split the fruit with his comrade evenly, _this _time. It'd allow Gohan to realize the power he could achieve if they harvested this fruit together across the universe.

"So everyone on this planet-" Gohan started, but wasn't given the opportunity to complete his question.

"Will also feed their energies directly into the tree. Even these fools who tried to oppose me. Their energy will seep into the power of the tree after they die. The Earth will provide me with a bounty not yet seen. A bounty I of course intend to share with you Gohan. The power of Kakarot, Vegeta, the Namekian, and the power of this entire planet, will be ours, on top of our already substantial power."

There was a grin across his face now, but he couldn't help it. The _power_ would be incredible. What force in the universe could challenge the collective might of the Saiyan race in two bodies? What power could stop them now? The heavens themselves would tremble at their approach. Not even the Kais themselves would be able to defy them.

But instead of seeing a similar, sinister joy plastered across his protege's face, Turles saw something else. Uncertainty, doubt, and conflict.

Something was _wrong_.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

So that was it, that was the plan. Not only would he destroy this world, he would _devour_ it. Even if he didn't literally devour the whole world, he would devour what made up the world. Was that any different than killing anyone? Other than receiving more direct benefits, it was largely the same. Dead was dead, and this world and _all_ its inhabitants would be dead. Their lives would feed this tree, and in turn the tree would feed Turles... and himself.

Their lives, their energy, would become one with his own. With powers such as Vegeta, Kakarot, Piccolo and others in this, he would become a _god_. Did this world even create him to go through with this? The last son of a dead world, given its power, given its very soul seemingly. Would he be the legacy of the Earth, an echo throughout space?

... What would that legacy be?

Gohan would have liked it to be a portrait of a powerful warrior, fearless in battle. An almost statuesque vision of himself.

But deep down, underneath all of that, he knew what the legacy would be. Of a man who killed the world that bore him, a world he may have shared little love for, but a world of importance. If for no other reason, it was important because of a small number of people who lived on it.

It was painful, physically painful almost, to admit Vegeta had been correct about one thing. This would be his mother's grave. This power he would gain would come at the expense of her life. Even if she were able to be saved, even if he managed to drag her kicking and screaming from this fate, she would hate him until her dying moment.

The Namekian, Piccolo, may well be already dead. But did that make his power some nectar to be consumed by hungry insects? The Namekian _earned_ his power. It was something Gohan had never truly appreciated until he fought the Namek, and learned from him. For a Namek, he was... tolerable.

Then there was Kakarot. The father he couldn't understand. The man who had nearly killed him twice. Then he became the man who wanted to know him, but couldn't understand him in turn. Now he'd become something perhaps more then that. Even not being able to stand him, Gohan could at least begin to respect him in some regards. It wasn't just his fighting power either. The worst part of Kakarot however, was that he'd become the man he'd betrayed, chasing after a fate he was now beginning to realize he didn't even want.

What was all that power worth?

Looking up at Turles, he realized that it wasn't worth the price that would have to be paid for it. The cost was too high, even for the Saiyan warrior. If it'd been any other world, any other place, without these people on it, he would in a heartbeat have accepted the opportunity. The lives of this world didn't mean anything to him but those three, and perhaps his little brother to a lesser extent. Their lives should not be simple... feed, fuel, energy, for his own.

Seeing Turles staring at him with a confident, dark smile, he knew he had to find a way around this. They could come to an agreement. This world wouldn't matter in the long term of things, this world could be spared. What did it matter? It would take what? Three worlds, four to replace it? Nothing but a little time.

"We're not destroying this planet,"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Unreal.

The words that were just uttered were _unreal_, there was no way that he just heard them. They were _not_ going to destroy this world? A world rich in life, so much so that its power alone would give him the single greatest boost yet? A world with powerful warrior's lives to be drained by the Tree of Might as well? But worst of all, Gohan had just decided, as if he got to decide, that this planet would be spared. For what?

For Kakarot? This worthless lump under his foot. For a man too trusting and foolish to know the nature of his allies? Or was it for something else? This world had obviously offered Gohan something, there was no reason he'd just wish to up and spare _any_ world.

Slowly, Turles's smile was replaced, shifting into cold, dark indifference. Critical blue eyes now stared at the young man he'd helped raise. The young man ruthless enough to become a commander officer in the Planet Trade. The young man ruthless enough to betray his allies at a moment's notice for a greater call to power.

And now?

What was he now? One of these snivelling weaklings?

"And when did you get to decide that, Gohan?" Turles questioned, his eyes now narrowing critically. "Do you think somehow your _feelings_ about a planet change the objective? Well allow me to tell you this. This planet is _mine_, its people are _mine_, and its very life blood is _mine_. I am going to share it with _you. _Which means _you_ are going to be spared the fate of this world. I am allowing you this because we served together, we bled together, and we fought together. How many times did I drag you back to your pod Gohan? How many times did I plunge into the flames after you to pull you from the fires?"

A Saiyan didn't stand in front of him. In some ways it almost seemed like the boy he'd met ten years ago. Immediately the other Saiyan turned his eyes away from him. Turles felt his own heart racing as he questioned Gohan, his eyes still critical. Somehow, an anxious moment had gripped him.

This world would die, and his strength would grow.

And there was no reason for the boy to die along with it. After all they'd done, after the _years_ of him being there for the boy, there was no way that Gohan would stand firm. The boy knew his place.

It just wasn't possible that Gohan would be stupid enough to throw his life away for these weak minded fools.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

How many times had he been pulled from death, and dragged towards life by Turles?

Each moment was dragged across his mind. It felt almost like he was being dragged towards his pod by Turles right now. Every time he found trouble, every time he ended up being in too deep, Turles had been there to save him. Head injuries, burns, disfigurements, shattered rib cages, broken necks, impalement, severe chest wounds, internal bleeding, organ failures, all of them seemingly a dozen times over. All of them leaving their marks on his body, leaving their signatures with him, marks to remind him of their passing times in his life.

It was always a relief, a relief of fear when Turles would intervene to save him in his darkest moments. In the moments where it seemed death was assured. All of these years of survival weren't his own doing, that would have been a lie. There was no chance he'd be standing here on the Earth's soil, in the midst of this ruined city, were it not for the man in front of him. He owed Turles _everything_. Not only did he owe him his own life, over a dozen times over, but he was indebted for what happened in the battle against Slug.

Now, Turles was asking him to trade those years of loyalty, for the life blood of this world.

Almost every fibre of his being wanted to jump out and say yes. Every muscle urged him to step forward and retract what he'd said. The bonds of loyalty tightened around him. But there was a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"_Gohan? Gohan is that you?"_

They were the first words he would ever remember his mother saying to him. The first words he heard from her. At the time he'd disregarded her. He was confused how she knew his name, and spoke his name with such familiarity. But the voice had been strangely, almost calming. Would he disregard her life, and take from the fruit born of her death and suffering for loyalty?

Gohan's eyes couldn't meet Turles now. There was shame at the realization that he couldn't agree with the man who'd been there for him, the man who'd trained him and kept him alive, the man who taught him how to be a Saiyan, even if he wasn't a very good one. Swallowing, it felt like his throat was swollen, trying to restrict airflow.

Betraying Kakarot, Vegeta, and the others had been one thing. The consequences of that had been largely beneficial, at the very least to him. Everyone except Vegeta were getting what they really wanted, in his estimation anyway, or at least would have not been too grievously wounded.

The idea of letting down Turles, betraying _him_, tore something inside of him. It was like there was a rip inside his chest, bleeding warm blood into his body. Anxiety rooted in his breathing as he tried to bring himself to look up at his mentor. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the man he would have been proud to have called his father, and tell him that all those years weren't enough.

How could they not have been enough!?

Gohan's fist closed as he felt himself desperate to contain the bleeding feeling inside his chest. It spread like a flood through him through. Never in his life had he owed anyone as much as he owed Turles. Never in his life again would he be so indebted to another individual for everything they'd done to him. But despite all of that debt, accumulated throughout every moment he'd served with the man, he couldn't bring himself to repay it with this planet.

Gohan's eyes closed painfully, the feeling in his chest had turned to pain the second he began to turn his head upward to look back towards Turles. Eyes could not be averted for what needed to be said, he wouldn't insult the man twice over. Opening his strained eyes, eyes which had been fortified against real emotion years ago by the watching the horrors of purges every waking moment almost, Gohan stared into the eyes of his mentor. Without even knowing it, he didn't realize that his eyes finally betrayed what they had felt, pent up for all those years. They shone with the light from the sky, a thin layer of liquid having built up on their edges. It was the look of apology. Inside his eyes, they opened windows to a pained soul taking on a new, heavy burden.

"This planet is not yours Turles, it doesn't belong to you, and it doesn't belong to me. I hate this planet, I hate the soft, and the _weak _people who inhabit it, with their petty problems and pitiful lives. But this planet is my origin, it is where I was born. This world is the one place I can't let you destroy. Some of the only things I've ever cared about are here, and I cannot allow you to destroy them. No matter how much I wish I could let you destroy this world," Gohan finally said, his mouth forming into a pained, small smile.

"But we can still leave, we can still carve our path throughout the galaxy, we can challenge the gods themselves with the power we'll acquire. Think about it, what could stand against our power? Cooler? He's nothing. The other Galaxies? They'll be nothing but dust in space before our wrath," Gohan proposed. "It will be just like how we left off, only this time we'll get to decide our fates, we'll decide our missions. We will guide our own destinies."

It was the fulfilment of the dream Turles had shown him as a child. It was the realization of their race, to create a legacy and a legend that would far outlive the Saiyans themselves.

But during his words, he saw no movement from Turles. Instead, behind his static figure, he could _feel_ what he feared. For the first time in his life, without an open sign of emotion, he could _sense_ the feelings of another.

From the moment he started to speak, there had been a fear behind his pain, and behind his shame. The fear that Turles would not forgive this, that his mentor would not understand _why_ it was this way. There was a fear that this wouldn't be settled with this exchange.

This would be settled with blood.

Long ago Turles had taught him something of the Saiyans before their journey into the stars, before the war with the Tuffles. What Turles had taught him was that son killed father... or father killed son. Buried within himself, he knew it could come to that.

It couldn't come to that.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd all been for nothing then.

All those years of being there, all those years of taking on the boy as if he were his own, they were all being forgotten over this... this _pitiful_ world? Somehow he'd not bled enough for Gohan? Somehow he'd not pulled himself through fire, ice, and all manner of Hell to reach the boy enough times to keep him alive? Somehow, he'd not told him enough of their people, or taught him enough of how to survive? Somehow he'd not fought hard enough against foes like Slug, and others?

The man in front of him wasn't the Gohan he knew anymore. It was painful for Turles to admit as he looked at the battle scarred young man, but this shallow _weak_ creature had replaced the ruthless warrior he knew. On the outside, the cold gaze hadn't changed, but inside a torrent of emotions left untouched in lifetimes swirled violently with in the Saiyan.

How could have this happened?

The question went through the elder Saiyan in a mixture of confusion and disappointment, crushing disappointment. This boy had been the only thing he'd fought for other than himself in his entire life. They'd been the last of the Saiyans, together fighting across the galaxy. That was over now, they weren't the last of the Saiyans anymore, and certainly not because of the discovery of Kakarot and Vegeta.

None of them were Saiyans anymore, none except him.

It was telling in Gohan's eyes, they acted as portals into his mind. It wasn't strength and pride he saw inside Gohan's eyes, it was conflict, despair and pain. It was the look of a broken warrior, someone who couldn't continue the struggle against the world anymore. The boy would sacrifice strength, for the lives of pitiful, insignificant people.

This couldn't be the real Gohan at all.

Closing his fist tightly, Turles nearly drew blood from his palms. Worst of all, this weak shadow of Gohan now wanted to negotiate with him, speaking with him as if they were somehow on an equal footing. As if Gohan had any damn say in what _he_ did. Sparing one world was the same as sparing any world. Irrelevant emotional attachments to this ball of mud would see Gohan sacrifice everything, just like the fools they once slaughtered together across the galaxy. He'd gone from a predator, to prey, and it was hard to even stomach.

Every sane urge in his mind told him now was the time to attack. They were no longer on the same side, knowingly or unknowingly Gohan had chosen the side of the _weak_. It was something he never thought he'd seen. It was almost physically painful to see. It was a failure on his own part. Somehow he must have failed in his training of the boy for him to become this... pathetic creature now before him, trying to talk about compromise.

Those urges however were overridden by one prevailing sense. Even if this wasn't the Gohan he knew, even if he was behaving like a weakling and cattle, the boy deserved one final chance to join him. Despite the betrayal, despite his cold feet and delusional attitude, the boy deserved one last opportunity.

"There is no _we_, Gohan. I am the one who decides what we do, I am the mightiest Saiyan warrior who has ever lived. I am giving you a chance to become something _great_, a legend, but that starts here. This world should mean nothing to you. Children grow out of their cradles Gohan, they leave them and become men. So what if this world created you? So what if you know some of these weaklings?" Turles asked harshly. "All that matters is strength. Strength is my destiny Gohan, and I thought it was yours as well. You are... _disappointing_ me."

Silently, Turles awaited the response. It was last chance the boy would have to see reason.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The tone said it all.

The decision had been made by Turles. This was his course of action. Gohan had no idea what would change his mind anymore. But he did know that he'd chosen his side, even if it was for the second time. There would be severe consequences for his decision. The most important one however was that Turles was going to kill him.

Behind his determined face, there was that fear again. The fear of death and all that it entailed. After the time spent on this planet, the locals had begun to rub off on him. Piccolo, Chi-Chi, even Kakarot, they were all responsible for this. Inside of his fear there was that same small voice, which was becoming louder within his mind. If he did die as a consequence of this, on his way to whatever terrible fate awaited him, there would at least be one _right_ decision on the list of things he'd done in his life.

"Well then I'm disappointing you Turles. I'm not going to let you destroy this planet when there is no need to."

Anger showed through on Turles's features finally, and it was _real_ anger. It was chilling for Gohan to see. Instinctively he began to raise his own power to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen next. Not that it would matter much, Turles was stronger than Kakarot even.

When the golden energy around Turles flared violently, Gohan knew what was coming next.

"So, you're one of _them_ then?" Turles questioned.

It was obvious that he already knew the answer. Because he'd made the answer by forcing him to choose.

"Whatever Turles, I'm not one of them, you're _making_ me one of them by killing this planet. You don't _have_ to destroy _this_ world," Gohan fired back. "It's not too late, we can still leave."

Gohan had seen Turles fight, the core of his own fighting abilities came from Turles's teachings. When he saw the other Saiyan shift his right leg, he knew the attack was coming. There would be no more talk of compromise. There would be surrender, or death for one of them.

Narrowing his eyes on Turles, Gohan let his own aura thunder to life around him as he braced himself for the battle. Fighting Turles like this was something he never wanted, it was a nightmare come alive. Why couldn't he have just taken the deal?

"Well, we'll just have to see if I can't change your mind," Turles responded.

Within a heartbeat, the other Saiyan had disappeared in a blur of motion. Gohan couldn't even track the movement. At the last moment, Gohan felt a disturbance in the energy around him. Just as he'd learned from Kakarot and Piccolo, he knew where the blow was coming. Raising his arm just in time, the kick slammed into his forearm.

Both men now scowled at one another. It was sadly Gohan who was in the inferior position, that much was plainly visible. His power paled in comparison to Turles's. Whatever drove him to do something as _stupid_ as to challenge Turles for this world bolstered his resolve. It wasn't a matter of a fight anymore, he had to win. The only problem was, he had no idea how he was going to win.

In a blur of motion, Turles slammed a knee into his stomach, causing Gohan to cough suddenly and violently. Stumbling back, Gohan fell to one knee. It'd just been like when Kakarot struck him, impossibly powerful. Looking up at Turles, his arm still trembling while it held his stomach, Gohan tried to keep himself together.

"You've already lost Gohan," Turles announced. "It looks like the _inferior_ fighters on this planet couldn't teach you to become a _superior, _not like me."

A frustrated noise escaped Gohan's nose as he assessed where to go. The main thing about it was getting under Turles's defences with more than just speed. The Namekian had showed him it was more than just power that could win a fight. The main problem was trying to beat a superior power without killing them. Just putting Turles down a few times without finishing the job would just enrage him.

There was no way Gohan could find it within himself to kill Turles. Even if he was fighting him, this was just resolving a misunderstanding, a very angry and upsetting misunderstanding, but still a misunderstanding all the same.

Raising his hand in a swift motion, Gohan discharged an energy blast towards Turles, before taking off right after the blast itself. As expected, Turles deflected the blast with no effort, but his guard was down for what was coming. Moving inside Turles's defence, Gohan grabbed both sides of his armour. One foot slammed into the ground, breaking down the road as he anchored himself, before pulling with all his strength. Large Ultra Super Saiyan muscles flared and flexed as he threw Turles with all his strength towards a ruined building.

Preparing to make a dash for the other side of that building and attack, Gohan paused when Turles disappeared before he could smash through the structure.

_Shit._

"What's the matter Gohan, is that the best you can do?" Turles asked him, heaving appeared behind him, his arms crossed casually.

Closing his fist, Gohan almost sneered before his head shifted to look towards Turles.

Too much strength and speed, and enough energy to even halt his flight, even with him throwing him at full strength. A frustrated look crossed Gohan's face as he realized all the skill in the world may not save him. It was time to see if Turles could make a mistake. Lunging forward with a quick palm strike directed towards Turles's chin, the powerful Saiyan dodged his head to the side with a dark look still written across his face. With a spin of his own body, Gohan came around with a backhand, swinging past his faster counterpart still. Striking out with his leg a blinding thousandth of millisecond later, Gohan aimed for Turles's leg, only to find it too moved from his attack's path. He wasn't just not landing a blow, he wasn't even forcing Turles to block.

Throwing a vicious punch a moment later, Gohan's fist slammed into an office tower instead of Turles, a hole smashed through the concrete, before blasting out every wall on the lower level. The vicious scream of steel giving way followed as the entire building started to wax and wane, before crumbling down towards its foundations. Glass shattered en mass, sending sharp shards in all directions as a massive dust-cloud exploded out of the levels as the building crashed down to the Earth.

In the midst of the debris and dust, Gohan could sense Turles behind him, and not far.

"It's pathetic to watch you go through such... _futile_ attempts to stop me Gohan. Stop humiliating yourself more than you already have," Turles said, his voice hard and unkind. "Look how far you've fallen from what you were."

The words stung Gohan. He wasn't _weak_. The insinuation was even more insulting because Gohan knew it was true. Kakarot was immensely more powerful than himself, as well as Vegeta, and the Namekian Piccolo. They didn't deserve to be, but they _were_. Which meant any of them were going to stand a better chance against Turles. He'd all but maimed Vegeta, and he'd knocked out Goku. Of course the fact he didn't even sense the Namekian was even more discouraging.

A want to go back to his old life had condemned him to the fate of fighting Turles alone. It was the fate he'd created for himself, and it was something he would have to live with, or die with. For once, death wasn't the first fear on his mind, his real fear was if he failed, and Turles killed everyone on this planet.

For the first time in his life, he cared about someone more than himself.

With a vicious motion, the dust in the air blasted away from him as he twisted his body to face Turles and took off towards him, throwing his body out as a weapon, his leg pointed towards Turles with dangerous intent. When the blow sailed past Turles again, Gohan crashed through the bottom level of an apartment building. Two walls were knocked out.

Leaping from the ruin a second later, Gohan's eyes scanned rapidly for Turles. It was then that he narrowed his vision on his foe.

"I think I've given you enough opportunity to make a fool of yourself Gohan," Turles pronounced. "Allow me to you show you the power you denied yourself."

Pain exploded in Gohan's mid section again, feeling his bones, muscles and organs protest wildly from the impact. He was frozen in place almost entirely. Unable to even help the slump, Gohan slid forward and down, noting Turles's left fist pressing against his own abdomen. With a step forward and a blinding motion, Turles swung his own body around, before driving a backhand into Gohan's head, as if to add insult to injury.

Agony permeated along the right side of his face. The impact was so powerful and vicious his lip immediately tore, his cheek cut on the inside from his teeth, and his body felt weightless and helpless before being sent into a building. Gohan's body shattered past the first structure before plunging into another massive office building.

Concrete, glass, drywall, wood, they all tore at his flesh after he broke through them. After his body escape the second building, he felt his momentum finally starting to stop, slowing enough that his body began to drift downward almost peacefully. In a second that peace was silenced as a vicious knee slammed into his back, directly into his ribs and spine. A scream of agony couldn't be released, and was instead replaced by a gag as blood spat from his mouth. Laying almost half dead over Turles's knee before he was kicked aside by the same leg he resided on, Gohan hit the ground with a roll.

Everywhere hurt, and from only three moves. It felt like his body had been utterly crushed. His left arm trembled uncontrollably from the raw _hurt_ now surging through him. It wasn't just a physical pain, but a pain raked across his mind. Now his failure was complete. Gohan had completely failed to stop Turles, and completely failed everyone by betraying them. It could have all just _worked_ if Turles had agreed to just leave the planet with him.

"Pathetic, to think you could stop me," Turles said, looming over him now, his palm pointed out. "You fell faster than any of the others. You can't even move."

The energy was gathering in the other Saiyan's palm, Gohan could _feel _it. This was it. Death had arrived finally, after all these years of sneaking past it.

"We'll have to talk about this after I plant the Tree of Might."

There was suddenly a change in Turles's voice. It sounded, hesitant, reluctant even. Gohan felt the energy disappear a moment later, knowing now that the energy attack had ceased. The sound of Turles's boots walking away rang through the empty, desolated street.

_Stay down Gohan, you're lucky you got out of this alive. He's not going to kill you. You can just stay down._

A hand slid against the pavement. Slowly pushing up against the ground. His left arm was still trembling, his breathing was ragged, and his body protested every inch of his movement. Something else was driving him, something he'd never experienced before. Words couldn't describe what it was. Was this what drove countless thousands of warriors to fight him to their last breaths, even when they'd known it was futile?

Even when they knew they could save themselves, they'd thrown their lives away.

_Stop!_

The rational part of his mind now almost begged. The part of him that always had him _beg_ to be spared, the part that told him when to run. Carefully, Gohan began putting weight on his knees, then on his feet. Barely able to reach a standing posture, Gohan took a step forward, before shakily assuming a defensive stance. This wasn't about him anymore, it wasn't about Turles, it wasn't even about pride, it was about his mother.

There was no way he was going to let her suffer and die, as Turles would have her suffer and die... as _he_ would have had her suffer and die.

"Turles," Gohan announced, trying to sound strong, but his voice was weakened and pained. "We're not done yet."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The words echoed out through the empty street from behind him. Turles froze in place upon hearing them.

It wasn't possible. Not only was Gohan torn up and clearly no longer able to fight, but the Gohan he knew was... lacking in bravery. The boy had seen what bravery earned the weak in their lives. How many thousands had he, and Gohan for that matter, killed? They would bravely rise to the occasion, and then they would fall like rain from the sky, rapidly and helplessly. Some would cry out and decry them, others were silent. It was impossible to imagine It was... _unbelievable_ to imagine Gohan had become one of those pitiful creatures.

Stopping his walk, Turles turned his head back slowly, seeing Gohan standing there defiantly, just as all those would-be heroes before him. What had to have happened to have allowed him to change so much? So what if this was the world where he was born? An empty feeling suddenly pushed its way into his chest. It was a sense of loss. The boy he'd raised, the one he'd taught all those years, was _dead_. Replaced by this... this shell of his former self. A creature stupid and selfless enough to throw his life away when their was a viable alternative. What was he throwing his life away for? An ideal? Or perhaps it was being tossed into oblivion for something far less interesting, like a family member? Surely it couldn't have been for Kakarot.

"So, I must know Gohan, why can't you do this again? You said earlier it's not even the whole planet, just some elements of it. Well what elements are so important Gohan? What is worth dying for?"

The tired, beaten, and pained eyes of his former protege seemed to almost glaze over for a moment. Gohan nearly seemed to pass out on his feet before he steeled himself. Just to stand must have been everything Gohan had. The only times Turles ever saw the boy so determined were when his life was in danger. It was of course true his life was in danger, but it was because he was wilfully endangering it.

"My mother is on this world Turles, and she'd never forgive me if I let you kill it," Gohan finally said as he seemingly came back to the world of the living.

That was it? The boy cared about some frail woman? His _mother_ of all people? It was some kind of childhood fantasy that held his instincts, his ruthless nature in check? Disgust welled up in Turles, almost replacing the empty void. So, there was a way to get the boy back to his right mind at least.

"So what you're saying is after I kill this bag of skin, you'll come to your senses?"

The response was immediate. Gohan's aura exploded from his body and his power began to ramp up, _rapidly._ Controlling himself, Turles just smirked at first, powering up his own aura. So the kid thought he could throw everything at him and try to make the difference that way? Well that was fine.

It was fine until he noticed the almost animal like look on Gohan's face, and felt the power still continuing to ascend. This was something he'd seen a dozen times, Gohan when cornered always found a strength within himself which Turles could never explain. The scouter hadn't lied then, just as his power sensing abilities didn't lie now. Bracing himself, Turles could feel the surging energy rising like a massive wave, preparing to crash against his defences.

Finally cresting, the energy sent the ground around Gohan scattered in all directions as the young man screamed out. The scream was unnatural, it was a howl of agony almost. A hidden shiver went down Turles's spine as the wave of energy cascading off Gohan's body tore the street apart. Derelict cars exploded into metal parts, scattering in all directions as their shrapnel was cast in all directions, before bursting into flames and scattering into the ruined buildings all around them. The sound of millions of stray pieces of pavement, glass, and wrecked metal clattering against these buildings sounded like millions of small explosions blasting all around them.

Turles's own power was massive, even larger than Gohan's, but it wasn't focused all in attack, as he knew the boy's was about to be. Reckless abandon was all he ever saw Gohan act like in this state. Carefully, he moved his own leg forward to begin the process of making a preemptive strike to put this down. The second he did, he felt the world around them shift violently. Gohan's aura exploded around him, this time as the younger Saiyan launched himself towards Turles.

It was like a replay of history for the brief second Turles had to defend himself. He recalled countless 'heroes' and monsters slain by this very same unforgiving, overpowering rage. For the first time in years, Turles felt _fear._ Part of him worried that this was just the edge of Gohan's power. Perhaps it was just tapping into the edge of the well of seemingly limitless power the boy had been capable of his entire life.

_No way!_

With a desperate thought reaching the edge of his mind, Turles moved to block the lightning fast assault, only for his block to arrive too late as the first blow Gohan really landed on him in years connected with his jaw. It protested from the strain, forcing his teeth to lock together hard. Turles's head tilted back violently before his body took off from the ground. Sailing across the road, he felt the grim and terrible impact of his body slapping into concrete, and breaking clean through the thick barrier. The edges of the reinforced steel ripped across his arms and chest, before his body impacted the walls behind the first.

Within a few short seconds, Turles broke free from the other side of the building, his armour cracked down the middle and his left pauldron torn from its place. As he reached the middle of the road behind the building, he saw only a blur of golden light before Gohan flew straight into him, smashing both his forearms into his chest in a vicious attack. Quickly slapping into the ground, Turles's body cracked the asphalt below him, before bounding several feet into the air. Pain exploded into his back and ribs from the two sided impact as he grimaced from the pain.

The crest of energy seemed to expand within his former student. Gohan's power was incredible, and it seemed to only expand. As it expanded, his own fears expanded. This must have been what Slug went through, dealing with a foe who only seemed to get stronger, and stronger with every passing moment. There had to be a way out of this, and _now_.

Before Turles could formulate a plan however, Gohan had launched himself above him as he bounced off the ground, shooting back down into his abdomen and chest, this time driving his knees into the centre of his body. When Turles impacted the ground, he felt the world below them shatter. The entire street exploded seemingly as the pavement was tossed into the air like dust being blasted away by a strong gust of wind. The pain was immense, and the world below him cratered, before it too cracked and fell apart. A subway underneath them had revealed itself by existing. The tunnel below collapsed from the impact, hollowing out the ground beneath them.

Finally, below the tunnel, the underwater reservoir for the city was revealed, as the tunnel collapsed, meters of hardened rock cracked and split, causing that too to collapse. Within a second, miles of city began to almost fold into a collapsing wave of land. Buildings crumbled and shifted before tilting and fell apart from the stress of the ground below them shifting into this city scaled sink hole. Both of them fell into the darkness of collapsing buildings, dust, and and other debris.

Two golden fields of energy could still be seen amongst this apocalypse, clashing together violently.

Turles shifted as Gohan slammed his fist into his face again, crashing into his cheek as he laid another assault into him. Each attack was accompanied by a snarled hiss from the other warrior. He was no longer fighting a man, he was fighting an uncontrolled beast. The thoughts were cut short by another blow, this one causing blood to spit from his mouth. The series of blows continued until the two collided with the now concrete and dust filled water below. All around them the city still collapsed into the ever growing sink hole.

Time had been bought by their fall into the water. Time to regroup and reassess what to do.

Up, Turles knew it was time to head up and quickly. This place was a mud pit, no advanced moves would stand a chance of making it through the mountains of rubble that would soon be upon them. Letting his power resurface, the filthy water around him blasted away from him, creating a massive bubble in the formerly underground reservoir. Blasting upwards, his body blasted through the shattered ruins of a city still descending into the ever expanding pit.

Dust and smoke trailed behind him as his body brought through the debris clouds. Turning his head and looking down, Turles began forming energy into both his hands, preparing for the rise of the challenger again. He had to stop the boy _now_. Below he could feel the other power, still growing, and now ascending to reach him.

Pointing his palms down violently, Turles unleashed the powerful purple wave of destruction down towards his attacker.

"**Calamity Blaster!**"

The torrent of raw energy slammed into the golden figure just as Gohan broke through the clouds. For a brief moment the beam halted, breaking on the aura from his opponent. It was as if it was the ocean, crashing against the rocks. But soon, the rocks gave way, collapsing into the sea. Gohan's power sharply declined, the golden field around him ceasing to protect him from the deadly attack. The massive debris cloud below escaped the path of the beam, blasting in all directions away from it. When the bolt hit the Earth below, a massive explosion blasted out of the centre of the ruined city, sending millions of tons of ground and other materials in all directions.

Turles finally breathed easy, his body taking the moment to relax as he looked down at the mushroom cloud forming below, waves of destruction rolled over the already destroyed pile of ruin. Breathing out with relief, the Saiyan warrior felt Gohan's remaining power dwindle to less than it was when he was a Super Saiyan. There had been moments where he was sure his own death would be met in this battle. The power he'd seen Gohan demonstrate throughout his life had always been incredible, just as it'd been incredible now. Never did he feel that his student's rage would be turned against him.

Descending into the crater that had once been a thriving city, Turles could still feel Gohan's energy. The boy was still alive, even after that attack. Landing next to the now near helpless Saiyan, the elder of the two looked down at Gohan as he tried to sit up. His hair was black now, no longer holding Super Saiyan form. Gohan was too weak and injured for that, just as Vegeta had been.

"That was too close," Turles said honestly, looking at the boy with a still somewhat awed look.

The kid had put up more of a fight than Vegeta had, or the Namek. The violent surge of energy he demonstrated had been incredible. Blood dripped from Gohan's hairline now however, his tired eyes looked up at him as he tried to move further.

"We're not finished," Gohan barely managed, trying to sit up to fight further.

It was something Turles had never seen before in his life. The Saiyan was so determined to win or die, all to save one person. It was incredible. The shock over seeing it still couldn't seemingly fade. It was hardly as if he knew the woman. Was it because he was somehow attached to the idea of a mother? Turles could only speculate in his head that somehow Gohan wanted someone to ease his conscious, or to care about him.

Slowly, Turles's heart sank at the realization that Gohan must have never been as strong as he appeared. The entire time they'd fought along side one another, beneath all of the attributes he acquired, Gohan had been some scared little boy, wishing to see his mother. Some child yearning for a weak life that he lost. It cast all the good years they'd fought together in a new, terrible and disappointing light.

For the second time in that day, he pointed his hand down towards Gohan with the intent to kill. This would be it, he would finish the boy off who he'd spent nearly a decade pulling out of the fire. The boy who would have given his life for him. The child who learned from him and tried to be like him. The only other Saiyan he'd seen in years until today. Turles fought with himself as he kept his hand locked onto the boy, no longer seeing the disappointment in front of him, but the kid he'd been proud of. The one who always pushed the fights to the limit, who was always at the front line, and who always had his back. The boy who got himself into trouble and constantly had to make a run for it, and ended up needing him to bail him out. The one he'd always been... _happy_ to bail out.

The kid who 'avenged' him from his battle with Lord Slug.

The two images of Gohan were utterly unable to be reconciled now, but even so, Turles couldn't bring himself to finish this.

"We are finished," Turles finally said to Gohan.

This fight was over.

Turning his head, Turles felt a new power appear. Both his eyes widened at the realization. The entire battle with Gohan had clearly bought his twin time to recover. Perhaps Gohan's role in this battle was over, but the battle itself had a new entry.

_Kakarot_.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a violent upheaval when his body was thrown as the street around him collapsed. There had only been seconds for Goku to respond when he awakened. Just in time he'd managed to instant transmission out of there before the entire city turned into a ruin. From a safe distance above, and disoriented, Goku tried to get a handle on the situation when a massive explosion blasted out from the core of the city.

Power levels were rapidly shifting, one depleted as another increased. One suddenly felt very familiar. _It was Gohan._

The other power was unfamiliar, but recognizable as the Saiyan who attacked the Earth while they were in the time chamber. The Saiyan that looked just like him, the darker mirror image of himself. His name had been revealed at the moment of the betrayal.

_Turles._

Gohan had betrayed him. The thought was painful, sore, hard to grasp. It'd taken his son only the briefest of moments to decide to betray him, to betray everyone. Dende had been right about him the whole time. They should have never trusted him, he should have never trusted him. There was no saving Gohan.

A dull, long pain began to throb in his chest. This would mean he'd have to do what he'd tried to do the first day they'd met when Gohan returned to Earth. He would have to deal with the consequences of his failures.

_I tried so hard Gohan. I wanted you to recover, I wanted you to have a chance at life without hurting others. I failed you again, and I'm sorry._

Something was _strange_ though. Gohan's power was now in sharp decline, like a damaged power. Had Vegeta attacked him? Reaching out, he could sense Vegeta, now outside the city limits, his power was barely existent. Goku could almost feel Vegeta's broken bones. Which meant that someone else had to have. There was no sign of Piccolo.

Which meant that the one responsible for it must have been... _Turles?_

It was nonsense, they were on the same side... weren't they? Unless something had gone awry. But who would know?

"_Vegeta,"_ Goku called out. _"Vegeta can you hear me?"_

It was worth a shot, if Vegeta knew what the Hell he was walking into, maybe he could find out if Gohan was friend, or foe. Every part of him rejected the idea that Gohan was friend, but every part of him at the same time _hoped_ that he was.

"_What is it you idiot?"_ Vegeta asked in irritation. _"That boy of yours made a mess of me after that psychopathic look alike of yours softened me up." _

Even without being next to him, Goku could tell Vegeta's ego had been hurt. It wasn't the fight he'd promised Vegeta either, a straight fight against Gohan, and if he won, a fight with him. Right now, no matter what, after everyone recovered, he'd given Vegeta the fight he wanted, Vegeta had already earned it in his books.

"_What's happening down there?"_ Goku asked. _"I've been out of action, what'd I miss?"_

"_That traitorous rat you call a son is fighting your clone. I suspect it has something to do with the fate of that woman of yours."_

It now made sense. Goku's heart came to life, even if it wasn't what he wanted. It was a relief to know Gohan had found his way back to the path. Somehow, something had made his son realize what was important to him, and even if right now it was mainly Chi-Chi, that was fine. What was really important was that he'd realized Chi-Chi was more important to him then some loyalty to a monster.

Which meant it was time to step in, as quickly as he could. There was no delusions to his chances against Turles, they were bad, but his son was down there, and even if he'd betrayed him, at least he'd found his way.

_Hold on Gohan, I'm coming._

In an instant blur, Goku appeared on top of the ruins of the city, standing on what used to be the top of a building, or at least part of it. Within seconds he'd summoned his Super Saiyan form, and seconds after that, he'd ascended to its next state. Lightning shot around him as Goku built up his own resolve. This was his chance, his chance to save Turles, and perhaps even help his son see the real errors of his decisions. Maybe after all this, they could finally find some common ground, or at least some peace.

Disappearing again and reappearing, Goku stood next to Gohan, now staring directly at the monster who came to kill everyone on this planet. Staring as it would seem, directly into his own eyes. It was almost like a monster that had been separated from him at birth, and allowed to grow into its own dark vision of himself.

"Kakarot," Turles said, his mouth curving into a smile. "I suppose I should say it is good to see you, _brother._"

Brother?

Suddenly it made sense, it all made sense. Turles was his brother, the same as Raditz, only clearly they resembled one another even more. Perhaps this was a monster that broke off from him at birth, perhaps this was a _twin._ There was something odd about it however, that this brother of his had been the main reason for Gohan's corruption, and yet still the man that had kept Gohan alive. If it weren't for him, there would have never been a chance to meet Gohan again.

Gritting his teeth, Goku decided to make one offer.

"One chance, leave this planet Turles and never come back," the Earth's Defender offered, his eyes as cold as steel themselves.

The casual and disregarding smirk he received in response said it all, this supposed brother of his intended to fight to the death. Fighting to the death always seemed so pointless, but now it didn't matter. Someone had to stop this maniac before he could do anymore damage. Focusing, Goku tried to keep himself focused on Turles, and not on his badly injured son to his right.

"K-Karkarot," Gohan wheezed. "He's... he's going to kill everyone."

"I know," Goku responded.

"I'm sorry... if... if I'd known, I'd not... "

"Save your strength Gohan, this isn't your fight anymore," Goku said seriously, his eyes beaming ahead dangerously towards Turles. "When I'm done, we'll talk."

There was something to be proud of in that moment. It vindicated how he'd felt about Gohan prior to all this to an extent, for the first time, Gohan was truly trying to apologize to him for at least what he'd just done. Perhaps it was because he was aware of the consequences of his actions, or perhaps it was because he cared, but what did matter to Goku was that he seemed, and sounded sincerely sorry.

"Enough talk," Turles interjected. "I have better things to do than listen to you two weaklings bond. Fight me, _now_."

Setting up his stance, Goku prepared himself as Turles prepped his own defence. Within seconds, both fighters turned into a blur, and thunder trailed across the sky as the two came to blows.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Both of Turles's arms locked together as he blocked an incoming kick from Kakarot. A thunderous boom echoed out across the sky as once again from the sheer force of the impact. First, he'd had to fight The Prince of All Saiyans, then the Namek, then the son he'd never had, and now the brother he'd never known. This planet was a kind twisted snake pit. It took in its attackers and turned them into its own defenders. This fate would never befall him.

Breaking his locked arms apart, and casting away Kakarot's leg, Turles threw a vicious strike at his brother's head. When the blow landed blood and spit were cast into the air around them. Once again the air around them thundered and boomed with the impact. Rocketing through the air, Kakarot's frame disappeared a second later with pure speed. Turles followed suit, the two colliding again as their forearms locked together. When the two struck out again, this time Turles felt pain in his own face, but knew his blow connected as well.

The two fell back from where they were in the air, before rallying and immediately moving back into one another. Kakarot landing a dangerous blow on his midsection, while he connected with a violent elbow to the shoulder. It opened up an even bigger opportunity, while it closed off options for Goku. Following up with a strike to the gut with his other hand, Turles then plunged his fist into Kakarot's head, before following up with a furious battery of blows, each one causing Kakarot's body to violently twist in the air.

This was what it meant to be the most powerful warrior in the universe. No one could stop him. Not Prince Vegeta, not some alien Namekian scum, not Gohan, and certainly not Kakarot. The sacrifices he'd made for power were immense, and he'd do it all again. Turles would even sacrifice his own brother's energy to be absorbed into the Tree of Might. The tree gave him all the advantages in the universe. It was the great equalizer, and then the great advantage. Soon, he would be remembered as the ruler of the universe, and the slayer of the most powerful beings who ever lived, other than himself. Even the Kais would tremble at his approach.

With that last thought, Turles drove his leg into Kakarot's head with a violent kick, aiming his brother downward. When Kakarot made impact on the surface of the rubble below, Turles could only smile when he saw the huge plume of dust rise into the air.

"You were all fools to think you could challenge me! I will rule the universe with the power of the Tree of Might!" Turles laughed. "But don't worry Kakarot, I'll give you and the others a decent burial, what more could I do for family?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The sun was warm at least.

Even part of Gohan's body felt like it'd been pulled apart by a vice. It was agony just to try and turn his head to follow the fight, and futile anyway. It was when he felt Kakarot's energy level take a sharp dive, that he knew it was all over. There was no way for them to win any longer. He'd failed, Kakarot had failed, they'd all failed.

Closing his eyes, Gohan wished somehow that this world wasn't real. There was a sincere wish that this was all a dream. The one he'd always wanted to save him, the one who always did save him, was going to kill him, his brat brother, and his mom. It was a morbid opposite to the story of his childhood. That was the most upsetting part of this whole affair, beyond one small fact. It didn't have to come to all of this. Why couldn't they have just left this world behind?

The answer finally came to Gohan... Greed

Turles's greed outweighed his care for anyone else, even himself. Perhaps it was some kind of test of loyalty as well, a test he'd failed. Quietly, he imagined his fate, to be blasted away by Turles. But his own fate was nothing compared to the cruelty his mother would now face when Turles found her. It would be like what they used to do to fighters who resisted too long. They always let them know that their loved ones would suffer more as a result. Burning skin away, crushing limbs, fatal, but painful and slow killing wounds. They committed acts of _agony_.

And those acts would be committed against her. Fear now flooded into his veins at the realization. She didn't deserve that, no one could deserve that. Not even the one's he'd done that to had deserved it. All the woman had wanted was a quiet life for her family. Before he would have thought this shameful, dishonourable even, but now Gohan slowly began to feel that this was a good, noble way to live.

Goten would probably also face the same... _no_. Goten would be taken in, somehow he knew that. The kid would face a new life, a life of torment, pain, and sadness. He would find himself forced into killing until it became natural to him. It would become his nature. A life for the sake of survival. It would be his life that he'd be swept into.

For some reason that made his stomach twisted violently feeling despair and sickness.

"_Gohan."_

It sounded like Kakarot was talking to him. But from where? Kakarot was nowhere near him.

"_Gohan listen to me. I'm not going to last much longer against him. You need to get back up."_

Get back up? Right now he could barely move. This must be a hallucination brought on by his misery and physical pain. All the same he groaned as he sat up further for a briefly moment, before slumping back.

"_Gohan, I know it hurts. But if you don't get up and fight, Chi-Chi, Goten, and everyone else is going to die."_

They would die even if he got up, what was the point?

"_If you can't stop him Gohan, he's going to kill them. You can't fail them, please Gohan. I can't stop him, you're the only one who can."_

That was it? This was somehow all his responsibility? This was all him? He couldn't save them, there was nowhere near the strength left in him. But there was a brief scene that flashed before his eyes.

_Her hand broke as Turles grabbed it violently. A scream echoed out from Chi-Chi's throat as the monster began to form an energy beam from the tip of his finger._

_"Let's start with taking off these fingers, shall we?"_

Breathing in sharply, Gohan began to pull himself up, trembling as he did. It wasn't a memory, it was a fear. But it was a fear he knew would happen, Turles always started with fingers and toes, then feet and hands. Finding it within himself to rise beyond just sitting, Gohan found himself being pulled by more than just his own will somehow. Something powerful pulled up from within himself to allow tired and finished muscles to work.

_Screams echoed out before the smaller figure rushed into the room._

"_Mom!"_

Panicked eyes opened for Gohan, just as they would have for Goten. Golden energy began to circulate around his body. His eyes shut painfully as he tried to block out the vision. It couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen that way. Something painful now drove him to take a step forward. His exhausted arms slumped down, still pained, still unable to function. Tired eyes stared forward, trying to find where to go.

With a violent thud Kakarot landed in front of him, savaged and broken. Slowly Turles descended from above next to Kakarot, landing slowly onto his feet. The other Saiyan was breathing heavily, but looked exhilarated. Shoving his boot onto Kakarot's chest, Turles grinned before looking at Gohan. The unconquerable Kakarot, had been conquered.

"What do you think Gohan?" Turles asked, before staring down at Kakarot, pointing his finger ahead and beginning to form an energy beam. "Should I start with the fingers first?"

Something within Gohan had already been waxing and waning, twisting and shifting. The bending and warping of whatever this was, was what had given him the strength to rise to his feet. It was what now gave him the strength to look ahead at what was to occur. Laying there, the once seemingly invincible Kakarot was about to die a terrible, undignified death. But it was exactly the kind of death he feared for everyone he cared about.

He even feared this fate for Kakarot.

The scene would slowly unfold in front of him, and he'd be helpless to stop it.

_I'm not helpless. I can stop this._

There would be nothing he could do. Swirls of wind blasted around him as he closed his fist tightly, trying to keep himself in check. What was happening to him?

Slowly smiling towards him, Kakarot nodded his head to his son. Gohan froze in shock, and almost horror as he felt Kakarot almost saying goodbye to him.

"It's alright Gohan," he said weakly. "Just let it go."

The thing inside him that had given him the power to rise ceased its bending, its resistance and its protests, before it snapped in two.

"**No**," Gohan finally said to Turles, looking at his mentor with hardened eyes.

Golden energy now exploded around him like a furious storm, his hair turned upwards again and went gold once again. It kept going, the wave of power underneath whatever that had been expanded again, swelling to unnatural levels. It felt like his body was going to tear itself apart. Wave after wave of energy expanded within him until it hurt. Unable to hold back anymore, Gohan screamed out.

And was reborn.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Grinning, Turles intended to start most certainly with Kakarot's fingers. But something immediately felt off, his smile disappeared as Kakarot began to speak. This was no different than any other time he'd massacred anyone. Kakarot was a weak fool, rightly dying under his boot. But that wasn't the part that was unnerving. It was something about Gohan.

"It's alright Gohan," Kakarot said weakly. "Just let it go."

It was a pathetic excuse for a goodbye. Let what go? Let what go?

It was then however, that Turles felt the air around them come alive. Electricity seemed to rippled through the air around them. Something was rising, and it was incredible. Something almost seemed to cause his body to vibrate, and there wasn't a force wave to cause it, at least not yet. The familiar golden glow of a Super Saiyan began to emerge from Gohan a second later. His hair however, had yet to change. So that was it? Gohan had decided to throw his hat in the ring again? As if he could make a difference anymore? Even with his unlocked power from before, he'd not been able to stop him. This time would be no-

"**No.**"

The one word said so much more. It wasn't referring to Kakarot at all, but to him. The word almost seemed damning. But it had power behind it, greater than any attack he'd faced yet. When the golden aura around Gohan expanded and his hair turned gold once again, Turles felt himself step off Kakarot and turn to face this new challenge. A confident smirk formed across his lips. So this was it? The boy thought he could just challenge him again, just like that?

It was then the first expanding wave of power washed over them. Gohan's aura violently expanded, and the hard, violent look he was giving him made Turles feel the same fear he'd felt when Gohan's sleeping power awakened before. This could not be allowed to happen again. Preparing himself to strike, another wave blasted out, this one powerful enough to almost freeze his body in place as the Gohan's aura expanded again. The aura became almost a violent golden flame in front of him, radical, out of control. The waves kept coming, washing over him as he felt Gohan's power expanding until it looked like his body could barely contain it. Muscles bulged out massively.

_He'll kill us all!_

At this rate Gohan would burst, and when he did, his power would expand out over a hundred miles and vaporize everything. There was no hope to escape in the second he had left before it happened. But that fate didn't happen.

Instead, Gohan screamed out, his head was thrown back even. The aura intensified and electricity rippled across his body. His hair spiked further and his muscles sucked inward in a violent motion. Gohan wasn't exploding. He was_ ascending._ The power now in front of him was absolutely massive, something he never thought possible to obtain naturally. His power was as high as his own.

But it was the scream that echoed out that was what unnerved him. It wasn't natural, it wasn't even a howl. It sounded almost like the birth scream of a terrible monster. It was hard to even wrap his mind around how animal like it sounded, how pained it was. When the scream ceased, what stood before him was a man ready to stand and fight, and one who was now as powerful as himself. How could have this happened? It looked almost as if Gohan was asking himself that very question.

At first, Gohan looked down at his hands in shock, as if feeling his new power out.

"How?" Gohan whispered to himself, before tilting upwards to stare at Turles.

The murderous look the younger Saiyan now gave him said it all. The ascendency had changed everything about the man he once described as a coward. All Turles could feel from him now was resolve.

"Give up Turles, now," Gohan warned, turning to face him. "I don't want to kill you."

A scowl tore across Turles's face as he brought his own power to the surface, energy rippling across his body. This would not be his end, and he certainly wasn't about to lose to his charge. A charge who'd completely forgotten what it was to be a Saiyan.

"Like Hell kid. You've got a long way to go before I'll back down to you. If you think you've got what it takes, prove it. Show me what kind of Saiyan you've become."

There was no surprise when Gohan leaped into the attack.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When the two forces collided, it was like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Gohan's fist slammed into Turles's guard, and a golden wave of pure power blasted off the two of them. Golden arcs of lightning ripped across the rubble they were over, ripping up the ground. The force was great enough to cause Kakarot's prone body flying off into the distance, skidding along the ground.

Throwing another punch, aiming for Turles's head, the other fighter side stepped, grabbing Gohan's right arm holding in in place, before striking back with two quick backhands, each one slammed into his face causing his head to motion back. Ripping his hand free from Turles's grasp, Gohan moved under Turles's now exposed guard, and drove an uppercut into his gut, in response he received a knee to the face before the two slid back.

The wind blew past the two of them, both now standing on top of the ruins of six buildings. Both dashed towards with another, striking out. Gohan shifted his arm to avoid Turles's attempt to counter, before moving his free hand up to shove Turles's own punch out of the way. The two missed one another utterly, before in a blur of motions, they began trying to lay a hand on the other. They knew one another too well, each attack was countered by the other, each knew where the next attack would come. Knees slammed together, punches met nothing but air, and elbows and kicks were rendered useless by well timed blocks.

Another strike was slipped past as Gohan jumped over a sweep Turles attempted, before striking down in response with his own leg, trying to catch Turles. Unfortunately the other Saiyan merely rolled back, before hopping to his feet. The two collided again within seconds, this time both their fists meeting in the middle as their aura's flickered violently from the impact.

Looking into Turles's blue eyes, Gohan saw a man who was falling apart. It was all beginning to unravel for Turles now, even if he wasn't losing this fight outright. None of this had gone as planned for him, and that was a good thing. There had only been one way to avoid all of this, and Turles had thrown it away. The kingdom was falling into ruin.

With another swift exchange between the two of them, Gohan found the weakness he'd been waiting to see. Turles exposed his left side, just as he always did when preparing to overwhelm a defensive posture that Gohan was presenting. It was do or die for Gohan. Stepping around and shifting his elbow, Gohan drove the hard point int Turles's ribs. The other Saiyan seemed to almost freeze in place, his face going pale with pain. It couldn't end with one move, this had to be the game changer. Striking again, Gohan shifted his other arm and slammed his fist into the same spot, before striking again with his other arm, two, three, four powerful fists crashed into Turles's ribs before the elder was sent spiralling off to the side. When he slammed into a ruined frame of an old fire hall, Turles had trouble rising, his hand clutching his left side.

"I've changed how I fight Turles, and you haven't. I know everything you're going to do. Give up, there is no point in continuing."

The look of resentment he received in turn was incredible.

"You were always thought too much of yourself Gohan. That's how you kept on getting dragged into the healing tank. If you think this fight is over, you've got another thing coming!" the other Super Saiyan shouted furiously.

Turles's aura expanded rapidly, before he took off towards Gohan, landing a vicious kick on Gohan's side. The blow sent his ribs into a disarray of pain and discomfort, before sending him into the air. Looking down behind him, Gohan saw Turles trailing after him. The two stopped in the air once Gohan shoved his own power out, sending out a wave, stopping his own motion and stopping Turles in his tracks.

There was one other way to end this. It was to make it so neither of them could win. It was his last option, but it'd become his only option. All he'd wanted to do was run from the Earth, escape it. Turles wanted to destroy the Earth, and consume all life on it. How badly did he want to escape this place? Clearly not enough to let it die. There was no way he could get what he wanted anymore, so why even hold out the hope for it.

Looking at Turles seriously, Gohan felt his own heart shrink. How much could he sacrifice to save this world? Could he sacrifice Turles? Deep down, still within himself, he knew there was no way he could. But could he sacrifice his own aspirations, his own dream of escaping this place? This place would have to become a home to him, because it wasn't just going to be his home, it was going to be Turles's.

Forming two energy waves in his hand, he fired them out towards Turles, who easily dodged around them.

"Really Gohan, is that all?" Turles spat. "You didn't even try."

A smirk appeared across Gohan's face however. It was a bitter sweet smile. The sweet taste of victory, with the foul taste of defeat, mixed in one. It was the only way he could not only save the Earth, but save Turles as well.

As if noticing the look, Turles paused, his eyes widening in shock, when he realized that Gohan wasn't aiming for him. Turning his head sharply, Turles looked just in time to see his ship impacted by the two bolts. A massive, fiery blast erupted from the ship. Shrapnel of the vessel expanded out in all directions as it was obliterated by the force of the blast. In the flames, Gohan saw his own hopes bleed and die, his own hopes to become who he was before. They were all gone now. This would have to be all he was satisfied with.

Nobody could have what they wanted anymore, at least not all that they wanted.

"You lose," Gohan finally said.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**You lose.**

The ship exploded in a massive blast, sending fragments of his means of leaving this world in all directions. It was no coincidence. Gohan had known exactly what he'd done. By destroying his ship he'd stranded him here. Stranded on this miserable rock which turned attackers into defenders, stranded here with weaklings and fools. By destroying that ship, Gohan had condemned him to a fate worse than death, he'd condemned him to obscurity.

There would be no glorious conquest of the galaxy, no epic confrontations with the mightiest warriors in the universe, no conquest of the Kais even. It was just going to be a hollow, empty life on a world no one cared about or heard of? Anger boiled under his skin as he realized the volume of the blow Gohan struck against him. There was no way Gohan could ever repay him for this _crime._ The crime of shattering the dreams he'd held his entire life. The crime of ruining everything he'd worked for. But worst of all, the crime of being the only one he cared about, betraying him so profoundly. Betraying him for a lump of clay, and an old woman. He'd hunt this woman down and skin her alive in front of Gohan, before he killed the boy himself.

"You're right Gohan, I do lose," his voice was almost uncontrolled it was so filled with venom and hatred. "But you'll lose much more than I do."

With a violent twist, focusing all his power into his leg, Turles lashed out, throwing a kick into Gohan's left shoulder. The sound of the shoulder popping out of place was vicious, causing Gohan to scream out in pain as the arm fell limply, and uselessly to the side. Why target the body when he could target the limb? With a violent backhand, he sent Gohan flying away. Immediately he turned to where he felt Kakarot, forming his hands together, orange electricity rippled between his fingers before he formed a halo.

"Let's start by taking that pathetic father of yours away!"

Within a second, Turles hurled the Kill Driver towards the fallen and unconscious Kakarot.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The attack had come so suddenly, it was a complete surprise. Turles almost always went for the kill in a serious fight, so he'd been prepared to defend his head or his body, but instead he found his arm now useless. Even now, they couldn't compromise. Destroying the ship had only made Turles more furious. When he heard the shout from above, he realized just how far he'd pushed him.

Turles wouldn't destroy the Earth, but he would kill everything he cared about anyway. This was what it had come to. What the Hell did he have to do to stop him? There was no reason to fight anymore, what more did Turles want from him?

_Son kills father._

The words froze in his mind as he saw Turles forming the Kill Driver. That was what he'd been afraid of. Every action he took only lead back to this one result. There could be no negotiation that worked, it was as if fate was driving him towards it. A sick feeling swelled in him as he felt himself strain to hold it together. No matter how much he tried it didn't seem to matter. Something slowly awakened in the back of his mind. Kakarot never gave up. No matter the odds, he'd never seen Kakarot surrender himself. Even if he lost, his willpower lived on to find the outcome he felt was right. Was it right to try and save Turles?

_Yes._

When Gohan saw the Kill Driver thrown towards Kakarot, he knew this was it. There was no time to shove his arm back into place, there was no time for theatrics, there was only time to act. Taking off at top speed, his aura blasting away anything in his path, Gohan stopped in front of Kakarot just in time, throwing his one good arm up and focusing all his energy towards the kill driver. The burning ring stopped in its path as orange electrical sparks rippled off of it. Desperately Gohan felt himself struggling to maintain the effort.

Kakarot was behind him, unconscious, there was no way to get him out in time. The only option he had was to throw the ring back. Bracing himself, he thrust everything he had into repelling it. Golden flames shot from his hand, surrounding the ring, trying to force it back.

"It's pointless Gohan, I'd save yourself while you can. If you don't move, it'll hit you instead of Kakarot," Turles boasted from above. "That'd be a real shame, wouldn't it?"

It wasn't pointless. It was the only thing he could do. Even if Kakarot was an idiot, an impulse driven fool with moments of brilliance, an annoying monkey who never stopped badgering him, he deserved more respect than being killed while prone, with no one there to help him. Pushing himself as hard as he could, Gohan forced his energy forward once more, straining every bit of power he had to stop the driver.

It failed.

The ring finally broke through his aura, shooting past his hand and down until it made contact with his shoulder. The last thing Gohan felt for a moment was an unimaginably burning sensation, and the world disappeared in a white flash of white.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When the ring closed around Gohan's arm, Turles's eyes widened in surprise. The boy had decided to give up his life for Kakarot. It was unimaginable until this day that Gohan would have done that for anyone. In a way, it was another loss for himself. Today had been a complete failure in all respects. He had failed to plant the Tree of Might, and now it would be suicidal to do so. He'd failed to bring Gohan on side, the boy he'd always imagined as a son. He'd failed to protect his ship, and as a result, had failed in his entire dreams for life.

Even now as the battle had finally turned to his favour, all that was left behind his anger and hate was emptiness. The rest of his life would be wasted on this pathetic piece of shit known as the Earth. Even if he killed everything on it, all he would do would enhance his own misery. The only thing left to do was to kill everything that was a threat to him, and then find a way to marshal this world to his own cause, a means to leave this planet.

Then he could planet the tree and-

A figure stood in the now clearing dust and smoke around where the Kill Driver had exploded, standing in front of Kakarot's unscathed body, was a mess. It should have been a corpse, and it looked like one. Standing there, just as the fragments of his right arm dropped to the ground in a scattered and burnt mess, was Gohan. The right side of his body was badly burned, all along his abdomen and torso, and up the side of his neck. The right arm was gone, and the chunks of burnt meat, or what chunks that could be seen, were scattered about. The stump was a burnt ruin itself. Blood leaked from wounds now covering the right side of his body, and blood wept from his now sealed shut right eye. It was a grisly mess, but he was still standing somehow.

Turles idly wondered if shock had settled in for Gohan yet. Because it was settling in for him. Somehow the boy survived still.

_How does he survive these kinds of wounds?_

Surging up his own power, Turles prepared himself to finish this battle once and for all. To finish it for his shattered dreams of conquest, and for revenge against those responsible.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was numb.

The entire right side of his body had gone numb and unfeeling. He couldn't see out of his right eye either, but felt warm blood suddenly. He felt the blood everywhere. Oozing burns and cuts adorned the right side of his body. His brain nearly overloaded with the pain as he tried to hold himself in place, but twitched all the same. It was then that Gohan managed to shakily move his head to look down at his arm. The arm that was now missing. Burnt chunks of flesh and bone were scattered around him. The arm was gone.

It was nausea that started to take hold as the pain in his body almost seemed to amplify. It was everything he had just to remain standing now. Thought had trouble even functioning for Gohan now, until something broke through the haze of pain in his head. It was a voice, coming from above. The voice of the man who just did this to him. The man he'd seen as his protector, and now the man so determined to kill him.

"Look at you Gohan, look how weak you've become. I used to think you were like me. Why you foolishly chose death over joining me is still beyond me. All for an irrelevant woman, a foolish man, and a worthless planet. It's disgusting to think that I cared so much. You shame everything we accomplished. But worst, you shame me by having understood everything I taught you, and you threw it away!"

_You forced me to throw it away._

Turning his head up again, Gohan tried to brace his arm, but failed, being reminded within seconds it was dislocated. He only had one arm, but so what?

Something dawned on him in that very moment. The day he'd avenged Turles, the day he'd killed Slug, he lost his left arm. Now Turles had stolen his right. Power burned around Gohan again as he began to suppress the pain as much as he could. This couldn't be it, he'd not just_ lose_ because Turles took that arm from him. It wasn't time to give up, it was time to double down. Giving up would mean death anyway at this point. It was much easier to roll over and die, but after a life of defying death, it didn't seem fitting to not go out with a bang.

Anger began to build up in his gut, a cold, hostile hate. Turles had been so quick to ignore him, so quick to disregard him. Had all those years meant so little to Turles? Here he had agonized, he had suffered just to fight his old master, but his mentor had no such qualms seemingly. It was all about power, dominance, and loyalty to him.

"I promise you this Turles," Gohan breathed, preparing himself for his final assault. "You'll never forget this."

With those words, Gohan flung his left arm out violently, snapping it back into place, realigning the join with a sharp pain. Tensing the arm, he immediately took off towards Turles, a battle cry escaping him as he rocketed towards his one time ally. Death wouldn't take him without a fight.

The response was immediate, Turles opened fire with a devastating energy wave. If he dodged it, he knew it'd buy Turles time to reposition. That left only one option. Without even attempting to dodge, Gohan flew right into the blast. The explosion that thundered across the landscape sent golden energy in all directions, before Gohan shot clean through the field, fresh blood coming from his burn wounds. Pain wasn't a thing anymore to Gohan, it ceased to hold meaning for him. There was too much of it already for him to even have a notion of what was happening to his body. All he knew was that he had to stop Turles.

When he reached Turles, the two immediately clashed. Gohan swept past Turles as his punch missed, and the two quickly turned to face one another in a single swift motion. Blocking Turles's right punch, he had no ability to block the left haymaker than slammed into his face. Blood shot from his eye wound, as well as from his mouth and the burns around his neck. Turning into the blow, Gohan grabbed hold of Turles's left wrist hard and pulled him into him further. Throwing his knee towards Turles with a loud grunt of effort, the blow slammed into his foe's stomach. There was gasped, while spit and blood shot from Turles's mouth.

Within seconds the two were forced back from one another. With hazy vision, Gohan pointed his hand towards Turles, trying to aim a energy wave, but it was hard to even keep his arm steady for a reliable shot. Opposite him, Turles breathed in heavily, holding his abdomen and looking tired as well. The two were worn out, but him clearly more than Turles.

"How much longer do you think you can do this?" Turles breathed.

"As long as I have to."

With that, Gohan unleashed the attack. The purple energy wave shot past Turles as the other fighter dodged, and quickly the two reengaged. This time Turles casting another kick towards Gohan, who dodged to the side. Agony exploded in Gohan's side once again as Turles roughly grabbed burnt flesh and squeezed. Pus and blood bubbled out, as Gohan hissed, feeling the handle roughly digging into his skin. Throwing his elbow behind him, Gohan found contact with Turles's face. Blood flicked from his face from the first strike, before he cast his elbow back again, and again. Each blow slammed into Turles's face, bruising and making a mess of it. Blood now seeped from his nose and mouth. When the fourth elbow collided with his face, the elder Saiyan finally released him. The reprieve was only brief, as a boot collided with his spine, sending Gohan spiralling down towards the Earth.

When the one armed warrior hit the ruins below, his body broke through the remains of a pillar, before skidding along what had once been several rooftops. Carefully turning and looking up as he started to rise, Gohan wheezed. His body was a disaster, he could already feel it trying to shut down on him, trying desperately to escape this torment, even if it meant death. With a haze slowly fogging up his vision, he could only wobble.

_Not yet. Just give me a few more minutes, please._

Over the years in space, over his life, he'd asked so much of his body. He'd asked it to survive being maimed, burnt, impaled, shattered, split open, broken, and battered. Every time he asked it to see him through, it somehow came back and provided him with enough strength to survive. But it was clear now that the debt he'd racked up over the years had finally started to catch up. Gohan could barely move, and the haze didn't lift. No matter how much he begged his body, it was deciding to end its assistance. It felt like it was falling apart.

Hell, it had fallen apart.

In the sky above, Turles was still there, he could still sense him.

"It's a shame, Gohan," Turles finally said. "All that potential, it's all gone to waste for nothing. Do you think this world will contain me? Do you somehow think your sacrifice matters? I will kill everyone I have to, and once this planet provides me with a means to escape, I will destroy it with the Tree of Might anyway. My destiny will not be denied. The only thing you've done is _die_ on this forgotten world."

Slowly, the haze started to life from Gohan's eyes as he stared up, feeling Turles's power rising. Turles was a mass as well, his face was battered badly, and he looked to be heavily worn overall. His armour was a shattered wreck, and Gohan could tell he'd broken a few ribs. But his injuries weren't Gohan's concerns, the concern was the position his hands were in, and when his golden energy turned purple.

"You are my greatest failure, Gohan," Turles announced, purple energy rippling around him. Strangely enough, his voice sounded sad, and almost distant.

It was his most powerful attack, one Gohan knew all too well. With only one hand, he had no idea how he could counter, he only knew that he had to. Maddened eyes stared down at him from above.

"Goodbye Gohan."

With that, the purple field expanded. There wasn't much time left. Gohan summoned his own strength, everything he thought he had left. The golden aura around his body shifted to purple in that moment. Concentrating everything into his left arm, the arm he gave up to avenge Turles all those years ago, his hand crackled with the dark power.

_This is it._

"**Cataclysm Cannon!**"

Both voices shouted out as they threw their hands and hand towards one another. Two huge purple waves expanded outward. The light was blinding as the entire ruin was illuminated by this violet super nova. When the two waves hit, energy exploded in all directions, shattering the already wrecked city, causing explosions in the fuel based vehicles and ruins all around them. Fire seemed to burst from the hellish rubble around them. The sun in the sky seemingly couldn't compete with the light itself, as the horizon went dark as all the light seemed to almost be absorbed into the two beams.

"Nice try, boy, but I have two hands and you have one!" Turles called, focusing more power into his wave.

What had been an even struggle, began to turn against Gohan. The wave slowly started to recede, getting closer and closer to him despite his struggles. There was nothing left to give, there was no power level within himself. The sound of the beams hummed in his ears as he tried desperately to think of something, _anything_. It couldn't end this way.

Finally, only a few feet of his own beam remained over the huge distance. His eye closed tightly as he felt it coming. It wasn't death, it was failure. The very piece of him that broke before, seemed to surge forward. Gohan's eye opened as he felt something unnatural, hungry, and monstrous open up within himself. It wasn't about death, it was about _survival_. Power flooded through him in that second as everything his body had hidden away opened up. Gohan almost felt his body explode with power as his burns pumped blood through the skin for a brief second.

His mind fogged, completely losing focus. Instinct completely took over. Screaming out as the power escaped his body through his Cataclysm Cannon, Gohan felt his left arm almost burn up as the pulse of power expanded through him.

No matter the price, his body would pay it to ensure his survival.

As his cry echoed out, suddenly the duel of beams became much less one sided. Rapidly, Turles's power was forced back, before Gohan's beam expanded entirely, smashing it out of the way like a train driving over a bus. The immense purple blast tore past the remains of Turles's attack, and all Gohan heard, and all he could focus on was a terrified, agonized scream before the world turned purple.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Every moment the wave had crept towards Gohan, Turles had felt reassured. It was the right thing to do, ending it this way. The Gohan _he_ knew wouldn't have wanted to be this weak in Saiyan spirit. Gohan had trained his whole life to be a Saiyan, and now that he wasn't. He was a shame to their whole race, just as Kakarot and the now false prince were.

There would be no one left after this.

The Namek was already dead, Vegeta and Kakarot would meet their fate shortly afterwards, and then any other fools who made themselves known would die. Dominion over this world would take an hour, maybe two hours at most.

But something went horribly wrong. His wave stopped a few feet away from Gohan, it only needed to push a bit further to put his student out his his mercy, to restore his own honour with death by combat. Then Turles felt it. Something greater than himself, something immense, like a dark monster hiding within Gohan, always even stronger than he was at any time. Part of him suspected that Gohan's hidden power was in fact him rising to his ascended level. That part of him was wrong. There was a rejection of fate from this power.

It wouldn't allow the boy to die so easily. It was then however, that Gohan's power did more than just reject death. In a torrent of power, with his desperation filled scream echoing through the air, Turles felt a surge of power from the other side of this beam duel. His own power was at its absolute limit. There was nothing left to give to the beam, there was no hidden reserves. Suddenly his energy beam was pushed back violently, before it was utterly smashed.

Panic swelled in Turles's chest. There was no escape, there was nothing he could do other than try his best to fight the wave. But the wave was unstoppable. No force in the universe could have stopped it now. When the last of his energy evaporated before him, Turles could only sense and see the purple beam of Gohan's. The only thing left he could do was simple.

Turles screamed as his entire world was consumed by the light.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When the light faded, Turles felt his body hit the ground with an unceremonious thud. Blood immediately began to leak from the gaping wounds the attack had left in his chest. It seemed impossible, if anyone had told him even the day before that this could have happened he'd have never believed them. It seemed almost like a terrible dream, a nightmare was transpiring. The world felt so light, it felt unreal.

It didn't take long for him to realize his legs weren't working. Barely able to move his head, Turles looked down seeing the gaping wounds in his chest. There was spinal damage. This was not something he would survive. Even now, the only thing he felt like he could hear was the sound of his struggling heart. The boy had proven to be stronger than he ever imagined. Every time he fought, he only increased his power. Sparring him had been his failure. But it'd been a failure he was willing to have done.

It was hard to explain, but this outcome seemed... he didn't know how it seemed. One element of it had felt right. In the distance, Turles saw a shambling wreck staggering towards him. The silhouette showed him that whoever it was, had only one arm. Quietly, Turles felt himself breathing as his heart struggled to pump blood. It only pumped more of it out of his body.

It was strange, but it was a relief to see Gohan. The boy who killed him, approach. The kid had been right all along. All he had to do to prevent all of this was just agree to leave. They could have gone into space and this never would have happened. Something twisted in his torn open gut when he realized this. Hopefully, he'd come to finish him off.

It was hard to admit that he was wrong. Gohan hadn't been his greatest failure. The last exchange proved the opposite even. It was just like the old ways, before the Tuffle-Saiyan War, before the Planet Trade. The Son kills the Father.

"Turles..." Gohan breathed, falling to his knees almost in front of him after another stumble. "Shit, you're a fucking mess."

A smile found its way to the older Saiyan as Gohan found his way to his side. At least he could die with some dignity. There would be no quietly fading into the darkness.

"Finish it," Turles wheezed, unable to believe how weak his voice was.

The boy needed to finish it. What was left of his pride demanded it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a complete disaster. Every part of his own body could barely function, or move. All the pain he'd ignored had come back. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to walk, it hurt to stand or sit or lay. There was no escaping the agony his body was in. Fresh blood warmly slid down his face from his eye.

But when he saw Turles, that pain felt empty, hollow. He was still alive, even if only barely. There was a chance to still get to him. When he finally managed to drag his own sorry ass close enough to speak, he saw Turles look at him. Despite what had transpired between them, there was still a loyalty to the man, a care for him even. Gohan had never wanted to really fight him, it'd been a forced battle. It was a battle he had to win.

"Turles," he breathed, nearly falling over, before nearly falling to his knees. "Shit, you're a fucking mess."

A mess, but alive. The gaping wounds in his chest didn't look good, but they were partially cauterized by the Cannon. There was a chance if he could get him some medical attention, he'd make it. But there was nothing in this rubble for that, nothing for miles, perhaps hundreds of miles. Slowly, Gohan began to realize how bleak this was. For all the power he'd once had, it was quickly becoming for not. There was nothing he could do to influence this situation.

But that didn't matter. All he had to do was find one of those magical green beans that Kakarot had given him before, and that he took in the time chamber. This could still work out. Turles was beaten, he'd have to give up on destroying the Earth after that. Hazily, Gohan almost collapsed on top of Turles once, before he heard the words that came next.

"Finish it."

Finish it?

Gohan's one good eye turned down to Turles as he felt his mouth drop open slightly, a struggling noise accompanying it. Gohan felt a horrible dread, knowing what Turles was asking of him. Finish it? How could he finish it? Especially when there was no need to. The magic green beans, they would fix this. Hell, after they both got their magical beans, he could show Turles that strange time room. Maybe they'd have to kill the supposed Guardian first, but that wasn't the issue. All that mattered was that it was over now, they had no need to fight anymore. He was the stronger of the two, which meant what he said went. There would be no Tree of Might on Earth, Kakarot and the others, including his mother, would be spared indefinitely.

Falling to his knees next to Turles, Gohan rasped several times as he tried to look at how to pick Turles up with one arm, without having his partner come apart.

"What are you doing?" Turles asked weakly.

Unable to hide his smile, Gohan felt his head tipping as he tried to incline it towards Turles, and nearly fell forward instead. Slowly, he felt his body trying to shut down, now from exhaustion. Blinking once with his eye, Gohan shook his head, ignoring the protests of the skin around his neck and shoulder at the motion, trying to snap himself out of it.

"I'm going to get you help," Gohan responded, taking in air carefully, trying to limit his pain as he spoke. "They've got incredible medicine on this planet. After that, we'll figure out-"

The look Turles gave him cut him off. It was a look of disbelief, mixed with irritation. Feeling himself stutter, Gohan ceased speaking. Instead he looked to continue trying to figure out a way to get Turles out of here. There still had to be a chance to mend this. It wasn't too late. Turles could protest all he wanted, but he'd live. He'd get the same chance he got. It wasn't about reforming, or changing their ways, it was just having a second chance.

"Finish it," Turles repeated, his eyes looking into Gohan's eye. "Let me die with some of my pride in tact, Gohan."

The words were like cold water being poured over a burning hot piece of steel. They stung Gohan as he never knew such a thing could. Something tight moved into his throat, and something burned in his nostrils. It wasn't over yet. He decided when it was over, not Turles, not anyone else. If there was anything he'd learned from Kakarot, anything he'd learned from the battle he was just in, it was that if he put his mind to something and did everything he could, things would turn out in his favour. Despite the viciousness of the battle, despite his arm, despite it all, this man was something more to him than just a teacher.

This man was-

"Gohan, finish it," Turles repeated, his eyes already looking like those of a man long since dead.

"No," Gohan finally whispered back, feeling something hot filling his eye, and his wounded eye socket.

The blood running from the wound in his left eye felt hotter, and stung with salt as fresh liquid spilled from the left side of his face. They'd been through too much together for it to end like this. It shouldn't have ended in the first place, the battle should have never happened at all. If Turles had just _listened_ to him once, once at any point in the battle it wouldn't have come to this.

_I'm going to get you out of here._

Struggling, Gohan felt his hand weakly grab Turles's. It was then he realized his own body had become so weak he could barely move Turles's arm, despite there being no resistance in turn. His heard stopped when Turles hand wrapped around his. Looking over to him, Gohan felt himself trying to hold himself together.

"Gohan," Turles finally whispered, smiling sincerely for the first time in his life. "I thought you were weak, and that you'd forgotten everything I taught you. I was wrong. You've made me proud."

It was impossible to look away for Gohan in that moment. The smile caused him to stop breathing for a moment as he realized what this was. This couldn't be happening. Internally, Gohan tried to will his arm to regain what little strength it could.

"Help!" Gohan finally shouted, hoping Kakarot had recovered in any way. "I need help! Kakarot!"

He couldn't even sense Kakarot. All the same, it didn't stop Turles from gripping his hand more tightly. The older Saiyan's chest rose and fell several times, blood tricking out of his body still. The bleeding, he could cauterize the remaining bleeding and buy more time. If Kakarot got here in time he could still save him.

_Time, I just need more time. _

"Gohan, stop," Turles ordered, just as he used to order him when he was a child. "It's enough."

How could it be enough? It wasn't enough, because if it was enough he'd not be trying to say his goodbyes! Fucking damn it, where the hell was Kakarot!?

"Stop that, you're going to be fine," Gohan promised, his voice cracking into panic and his throat tightening. "I don't want to hear 'finish it' from you one more time. I'm going to get you out of this. Remember all those times you bailed me out? It's not over yet. Just... just hold on."

Memories of being dragged to his pod came freshly into his mind. At times he knew he couldn't make it, but he always found a way. Right now, he just needed to find a way. When he felt Turles's grip loosen, he could almost feel the older warrior die. But it wasn't there yet, his spirit was dying before his body could. But why?

"You're the son I never had Gohan," Turles finally said, a lone tear shed down the side of his face. "Everything I know, I taught you. I always knew I could rely on you. You are the only person I've ever cared about... Son kills father."

It was too hard to contain it anymore. A soft sob escaped Gohan's chest his good eye welled with tears. He wanted it to work, just as he'd wanted to survive, just as he'd wanted to save Chi-Chi, and just as he now wanted Turles to live. But it wasn't working. Son kills father, it was Saiyan, it was the duty of the son of any Saiyan boy to try and be the one to overcome his father and slay him. Struggling to continue to look at his father, Gohan felt his heart ripping in half. Even as it weakly beat in his chest, he could feel it trying desperately to stop itself, as if trying to half time.

"Father," Gohan choked. "Please, we can still fix this."

The words left him in a whisper, and he saw Turles shake his head in response, his own features twisting as Gohan's were as he tried desperately to conceal the first real sorrow he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Listen to me Gohan," Turles struggled to say, his voice breaking up. "Finish it. Please, give me the death I deserve."

Breathing in as he looked into his father's eyes, Gohan finally nodded, relenting to his wishes. This was the only option left to him. All the willpower in the world could no longer save Turles, and if he died quietly passing into oblivion, it would only heap more shame upon him. It was his duty to kill him. It was his duty to perform the task any son would.

_I can't look away_.

Staring Turles in the eyes as he had before, Gohan quickly raised his hand, forming what energy he could into his palm, and blasting Turles through the heart. The remnants of his armour cracked in and disintegrated around that part of his chest. Energy burrowed into flesh and carved into the concrete below them. Turles's body flinched and gasped once, his face twisted into a pained expression for a moment, before he shakily forced it back into place. Looking at Gohan, Turles's smile returned.

It hadn't taken long, perhaps ten seconds, for Gohan to notice Turles stopped blinking. The last struggled attempt at breathing ceased and everything became still and quiet.

"Turles?" Gohan asked weakly, unable to believe what he'd just done. "Father?"

Placing his hand on the chest, Gohan felt his limb trembling uncontrollably as his entire body began to shake. Another sob escaped him as his body betrayed his feelings. He'd killed his father, the man who'd saved his lives countless times. He'd murdered the man he loved as his father, for the sake of a kind woman and her bratty kid. He'd killed a man for the sake of a man he hated, and a Namekian he'd somehow befriended.

As tightly as his hand could, he gripped Turles's shreds of armour on his body with his one hand as he felt himself starting to cry. Finally, tears fell freely, there was no resistance anymore, there was nothing left to get in the way of his heart ripping open. A pained, choked cry escaped him. The tears he'd failed to hold back slid down his cheeks, mixing with blood and trailing over burns, cuts and scars.

"Why did you make me do it?" Gohan asked the corpse. "We could have- if you'd- why!?"

Angry tears mixed with grieved ones, before Gohan slammed his fist weakly against the body he now hunched over.

"Please, just..." Gohan breathed. "Tell me! Tell me why?!"

The question now was posed too late, it was something he could never have answered.

Why did he refuse to just spare this miserable planet?

Why did he not surrender when he was losing?

Why did Turles take him under his wing all those years ago?

Pain shot through Gohan with each question. It was unimaginable. It was blinding, and only caused more agony to seep out of him as he fell on top of the body. Words couldn't even be formed anymore as Gohan's body became completely wracked with sobs and grief. Pained screams and cries escaped him, and in-between them, his body just choked for air.

Turles had been his friend. Teacher. Protector... Father.

_I killed my father._

The last conscious thought branded itself into his mind, before Gohan's world went dark, his body unable to be denied its rest any longer.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Post Chapter Author's Notes:** _If you'd believe it, this was written over two days, and as I said, was written with one piece in mind. Huge, important events often get longer chapters in my stories. In a lot of ways, this chapter is the end of the first 'Saga' of The Long Road. There are consequences for this._

_Now then, I would like to once again thank everyone whose followed this story. I've been very humbled by how much people have taken to this story overall. Between Private Messages and Reviews, as well as Favourites and Follows, and just the raw number of views, I've really, really come to appreciate the amount of support you've all given me. It may not seem ground breaking, but for me it has been very eye opening._

_Chapter 16 has been my most ambitious single piece for any story I've written so far. In terms of how the action was described, how the characters viewed the world, and how they interacted with one another, and the scale of the events and character development that takes place within it.. I didn't want to leave anything to question, but I want to leave people's imaginations open, as to what people were thinking or why they did what they did._

_Now, with all that said, given the scale of this chapter and the scope of it, I really, sincerely want to know what everyone thinks. _

_If you have any feedback at all please let me know, and please let me know if you enjoyed, or disliked the chapter. _

_As said before, it's probably the most important single chapter I've written for any of my stories so far. Which now makes it something I eventually have to beat... within this very story. Don't worry, I've got plans ;)_

_Expect to see Videl make an entrance in the story hopefully within the next 5-6 chapters or so. Her first return chapter is actually a chapter exclusively written for her, and not for Gohan or any of the other cast. It'll be a very large chapter (though nothing like this) and very, very important. For those who've wished to see Videl since Chapter 7, don't worry, the wait will soon be over, and after that she consistently plays a major role in this story, for the most part._

_I hope everyone enjoys and wishes to continue reading._

_Next update will be: Monday the 21st._

**Reviewers:**

_**Ness Frost: **Thank you for the review. Gohan felt indebted to Goku in a way once he learned that from him. It gave him that brief chance to open up._

_**Deflow:** Power Levels would be really tough to give you right now. I promise I'll try to provide you more of an insight later however. A lot of people don't like getting Power Levels posted in chapters. So I'll see what I can do._

_**Maesde:** This chapter was one of the bigger challenges I've tackled as a writer so far._

_**KaosMoshpit:** Sorry dude. I tried. XD_

_**Eveline:** Turles in most ways, was Gohan's father more than anyone._

_**Peter1398:** I like to think I named this one well, as well._

_**Ky111:** I hope that I met your excited expectations :)_

_**Low on Inspiration:** You got the big chapter, lol_

_**ergfvew:** I'm not sure how it can be so awesome. I just accept how awesome it is, for what it is. Awesome. :P_

_**XXXpossessedforelifeXXX:** Thank you for your kind words Possessed. I hope you still think so highly of it after this chapter._

_**Guest:** Thanks!_

_**Dbzfan001:** Your long wait is over friend!_

_**Darkvoid116:** All the training in the world couldn't prepare Gohan for this :(_

_**tomorrow4eva:** Bet you didn't see this coming either XD_

_**RedHunter87:** Well, you got what you wanted! By the way, thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment._


	17. Chapter 17: Wounds

**Disclaimer, in case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

**The Long Road**

**Chapter 17: Wounds**

Shallow, weak breaths escaped the body as it lay back against the bed. All that Chi-Chi could do was watch as Gohan struggled. It was impossible to stop her own trembling as she looked at him. Goku had promised her everything would be fine, and that Dende and Piccolo would be here soon to help Gohan heal, but then he'd completely disappeared. There was no explanation, no anything, just in a panicked rush he was gone, leaving a heap of meat on the floor that used to be her son.

The last time they'd met, he'd hurt her, and she was afraid of him. Now all she could do was sit there and pray that the Guardian of the Earth would come. Bandaging Gohan's wounds had been a nightmare, even in his unconscious state all he did was quiver in agony. Her eyes couldn't leave the burnt stump that was his right arm. What had even happened? What caused this? Was it Vegeta? Was her husband now going off to face Vegeta for this?

The only one she knew who could have harmed Gohan, and wanted to do it, was him.

Shakily, Chi-Chi reached out, placing her hand against her son's sweat covered forehead and blinked several times. This was so much worse than the first time she'd seen him, his injuries were now so severe. Even when lifting him she could see the mess of his body. Burns covered him in multiple places, bones were broken, the arm was gone, his face was torn to shreds. As it stood, she wasn't even sure he'd see out of his right eye ever again. All she wanted was her son back. This had to be her fault, if she'd never gotten mad at him for lying to her, then he wouldn't have hurt her, and then Goku wouldn't have taken him away to Kai knows where.

Quietly, she felt her own heart painfully beating. She was a _terrible_ mother. Not only had she allowed her son to be abducted as a child, but she'd not even been worth him remembering when he came back. Then, after he tried to accommodate her, she'd lashed out at him for lying over something that really didn't matter. Now here he was again, laying here dying, and in so much pain. Depression swelled in Chi-Chi's mind as she sat there next to her eldest son. When he was born she had so many hopes for him.

Gohan was to grow up with everything she and Goku didn't really have an opportunity for. All the violence and danger they'd been surrounded by their whole lives wasn't something that her son needed. When she watched Goku struggle to defeat Piccolo, before they married and before Gohan was born, when she saw a hole get blown through Goku's chest, she knew her son's life had to be different. They could have a son who grew up like everyone else, but was great at other things. He could have been a scholar, a scholar on a level that his father was as a fighter. A comfortable life, where he'd have a career, a family of his own, and wouldn't know the kind of anxiety or pain she felt when she saw her husband nearly die.

Those hopes were all dead and gone now. It was so grim to think that her only hope now was that he'd wake up, and that Dende would get here in time with Piccolo to save his life. A life that had been filled with so much pain because they'd failed him so profoundly. As parents, she and Goku had completely failed Gohan the day he was taken. Now all she could do seemingly was apologize for it at every turn. When she learned of the monstrous things he'd done, how could she blame him? Worse, she still saw her little boy inside all of that. When he smiled at her it was genuine and real, just like when he was a little boy. Out there when he was all alone he must have wished he had someone to care about him. It was hard watching how much he _hated_ to be around his father, when Goku had cared just as much as she did all those years. It wasn't fair to Goku at all.

For a moment she almost felt dizzy when he struggled to breath for a second, before calming back down.

"Mom?" a quiet voice asked from behind. "Mom is Gohan going to be okay?"

_Goten._

Turning her head, she stared at her little boy as he walked in cautiously, as if worried he couldn't be there. In truth, Chi-Chi almost wouldn't want him to see Gohan like this, but right now that seemed to almost escape her.

"I don't know yet," Chi-Chi admitted. "We just had to hope he'll be alright."

When Goten stopped in front of his older brother, he frowned. They didn't always get along, but she knew that Gohan seemed to care about Goten's well being. It was something he'd never admit, but she could see it. Perhaps his little brother reminded him of what he'd been through in his own life, like looking through a mirror into the happier times in his past.

When Goten carefully grasped his brother's hand, Chi-Chi moved to stop him until she heard the little boy start speaking.

"Gohan, you better get up soon or mom will really be hurt," her son warned in a quiet whisper. "Dad'll be hurt too."

Smiling sadly, Chi-Chi reached down, placing her hand on Goten's shoulder. The little boy didn't move for a second, she could see his hands still gripping Gohan's. Even without meaning it, Goku and Chi-Chi had placed Goten in Gohan's shadow. When they talked privately about Gohan, it always ended up leading to Goten. The times they caught the little boy he'd always tried to smile, just like his father, and shrug it off.

"If Gohan... If Gohan dies, does that m-mean that... that I'll..." Goten couldn't finish the words before Chi-Chi pulled him into a hug, finally breaking his grasp of his brother's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine Goten," she whispered. "We'll have everything sorted out, you don't need to worry at all, alright? Now go watch for Mister Piccolo and Dende, okay? When they get here I want you to let them in, can you do that for me, Goten? It'll help your brother out a whole bunch, okay?"

It was hard to put on a brave face for Goten, but she wanted to make him feel like he could help. After this was over, after Gohan was healed or brought back, she wanted to just sit down and talk to him about what happened. Not just in what happened in this fight, but what happened in his life. What happened in all those years she had missed. From when she saw the exchange with Vegeta before, she knew he was proud of what he'd done in his life, but why? Why would anyone be proud of destroying so many people lives?

Goten slipped from her arms, before nodding to her.

"I'll look out for them mom, I promise."

Chi-Chi smiled back at her little boy, before turning back towards her eldest son. When Goten left the room, she quietly took his place, holding the injured teenager's hand just as she'd done the first time he was broken and injured in front of her. When she felt his hand tighten around her's for a moment, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Gohan?"

Watching his head slowly turn towards her caused Chi-Chi to almost wince, looking at how stiffly he moved. A trembling eyelid slowly opened, revealing his good eye. There was something wrong, deeply wrong. It took her only a second to see _pain_. It wasn't from his body either. Inside of that eye, she could see an agony that could have only been born from the soul. Her hands immediately responded to his, and she did her best to smile to him.

"Gohan?" she repeated. "I'm here, everything is going to be..."

Chi-Chi's words died in her throat when she saw the way he looked. Lips quivered as Gohan tried to respond to her. His chest was wracked with something awful as his eye stared up at her. Whatever it was, he was trying to hold it all in. Inside her own heart, Chi-Chi began to feel the unbelievable agony within her son's. It was guilt, regret, sadness, and betrayal. Gohan didn't have to say a word to her for her to understand that much, she could see it. The questions as to what had happened disappeared.

"I... I... I kil...killed him," Gohan finally said through a broken voice, barely holding himself in.

Tears began to well in his eye, and his entire body began to break down into some kind of collective sob. For the first time in so long, she had no idea what to do. Killed who? He didn't kill Goku. Did he kill Vegeta? She knew Gohan, and even though it was painful to admit, he'd not really care about killing Vegeta. What happened out there?

Confusion was written over her features, but she held firmly onto Gohan's arm all the same.

"It's alright, look we're going to-"

Before she could finish Gohan tried to sit up, but failed, falling back down in a confused painful mess. His hand left hers and searched for his other arm.

"My arm, he took my arm. I couldn't... I still couldn't do it," Gohan weakly babbled. "Wasn't... supposed to happen this way."

It was too much for Chi-Chi to watch, moving over, she placed her hands on his arm, trying to calm him, before carefully pulling him into a hug. He almost seemed to be hallucinating.

"You need to rest until Dende and Piccolo get here," she urged. "Please Gohan."

Finally he seemed to visibly calm, he became less frantic. But then it happened, slowly he broke down into tears in her arms. Agonized sobs escaped him as she just held onto him. Her own eyes started to water as she realized just how much pain her son was in. She had no more words to contribute, all she could do was hold onto him and hope that was enough.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Why couldn't he stop shaking? Was he crying? Thoughts were incoherent, nothing made sense, he could barely tell where he was. The only thing that was constant in the world was the fact someone was holding him. Chi-Chi, his mother, was holding him. That meant he was alive.

_No, no please not this._

It was waking up to a nightmare. His arm was gone, his body was burnt and savaged, he felt his internals in horrible shape and his body on the verge of breaking down. The fact he'd survived this long was both a blessing and a curse. For the first time in his life, Gohan wished he'd died. The man who'd cared for him, and had treated him as his son was dead. Dead by his hand no less, killing him for a woman, his mother, who he'd met only months earlier, and her brat kid. Worse, he'd even gone out of his way to save Kakarot, costing him his right arm. What was this all meant to be? Did that somehow release him from being condemned? Hardly, he'd exterminated countless billions of _weaklings_ already. The Earth would have been no different were it not for two, perhaps three people. So did that redeem him in the eyes of the righteous? He doubted that.

All he'd done was kill the only person he ever cared about before coming to this world. Vegeta had been right about him, he killed friends just as he killed enemies. He wasn't loyal at all, he barely knew the meaning of the word. Every second he thought about it his humiliation and pain grew, because he knew what Vegeta said was true. He was a traitor. Any time it benefited him he betrayed whoever he had to. He had commited treachery towards Paragus, Turles, Kakarot, Vegeta, and one day perhaps even Cooler, and all for what? What did he even get out of it?

_Vegeta was right about me._

Finally the truth came out. It wasn't the crimes against billions he fretted over, or the killing of Planet Trade officers who failed in their duties, it was the killing of people who put their trust in him who he _cared_ about. Somewhere deep down, he'd even cared for Kakarot. The pale image of Turles had grown like a tumour on him, and he even betrayed him at the earliest convenience. The worst part of it however was the fact that he was alive, meaning Kakarot had come for him and brought him here.

Which meant Kakarot had forgiven him.

That was worse than him leaving him out there to die.

A choked noise escaped him as he sobbed at the realization. That idiot had no idea what he'd done, forgiving him. How could it be that Kakarot had thought he was redeemable? When they first met he'd nearly killed him and he was _right_ to do so. Why should he have let him live? It was him still chasing after the boy, that's all it could be. They had nothing in common, they had no common cause, they had _nothing _in common but blood.

Finally his body was too weak to continue sobbing or trembling. Somehow, despite it all, Chi-Chi being there felt comforting. Slowly opening his 'good' eye, Gohan looked up at Chi-Chi. He'd been wrong about one thing when he was appraising all of this. The one person he'd not betrayed yet, not really betrayed, was Chi-Chi. Even when he harmed her hand before, it wasn't done to somehow turn his back on her. The one person in the world he could say that he'd only hurt, never betrayed.

"Mom," he managed to say weakly. "I killed him."

Gohan barely registered that he'd repeated himself. Somehow part of him wanted to tell Chi-Chi, he wanted to tell her everything. About how much it'd hurt, and still hurt. It was something he'd never felt compelled to do in his life, because he'd never done anything this _wrong_ in his life. It didn't matter if she wouldn't understand.

"Who?" Chi-Chi asked a few seconds later, searching his face for some clue as to what he was talking about.

"I... I killed the man who raised me," Gohan finally told her. "He made me do it. I didn't have a choice, he wanted me to kill everyone else. I didn't care but I didn't want to kill you and the brat."

Gohan felt himself breathing in shakily after he said it. There it was. That was the truth, out there for everyone to see. Stinging hot water began to invade his eye again as he silently cursed himself for being this _weak_. Turles would be disgusted by him acting this way. This was the way it was made to be, it was the way it was destined to be. They were Saiyans, Son kills Father, it was just as Turles had told him all those years ago.

Only he'd fought it. Every fibre of him fought it because what kind of life could he have lead to make him want to kill his own father? He would give _anything_ to go back in time even one day, just to try and talk sense into Turles one more time. None of this had to happen. If Turles had just listened to him and realized that this world was different...

_I wasn't the Alpha, he was. I defied him as if my opinion mattered. I should have fallen in line, and because I didn't, Turles died. Why didn't I fall in line?_

Quietly, his thoughts trailed to Kakarot. _Kakarot's_ perfect little world, perfect little view on life seemed harmless. But it'd corrupted him enough to think that his fucking personal life mattered, when what had really mattered his whole life should have taken priority. But it didn't, it wasn't enough no matter how much he'd wanted it to be.

"I'm so sorry Gohan," Chi-Chi finally whispered, looking at him with pity and remorse.

Maybe she did sense his pain, maybe she could understand the edges of it. But the look she had was one mixed with her own grief, perhaps even realizing that she was the one responsible for Turles's death in some way by being here.

"Don't be sorry," Gohan finally said weakly in response. "It's not your problem, I did it to myself."

"I'm not sorry because I did something. I'm sorry that you've gone through this. You've already been through so much. I wish I could have protected you from-" Chi-Chi tried to start.

Shaking his head, Gohan looked away.

"Thank you for your words mother. But you don't understand. You could never protect me, and I forgive you for that. I protected you, and maybe that is enough for me. I've not got long, and I don't have many regrets. I won't ask you to finish me off, I couldn't expect that from you. But I would ask that you let me die in peace."

The look on her face went from surprised, to horrified. It was an uncomfortable thing to say, to remark on one's own end of the horizon. But it was inevitable, he was bleeding internally, his body had been through severe trauma, and the burns on his body were agonizing. It wasn't just a wish to die at this point, it was a reality of death. Any injury like this would require a regeneration tank, and he didn't exactly have any senzu beans. Piccolo was dead, and if he wasn't then he would take a while to get here, and what was the stupid midget going to exactly do for me?

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine," Chi-Chi's voice slipped through, before she smiled weakly at him again. "Dende can fix just about anything."

Immediately, Gohan felt his heart stop and wished it had literally done so. Dende can fix just about anything? So he'd escape death again if that green _rat_ got here. It didn't feel right. He'd run from this fate for so long. What made now different? Killing Turles, bluntly, was what made him no longer want to avoid this fate as he once had. The idea of escaping it was quickly become unbearable.

"Mom! Mom!" Goten rushed to the door, his eyes wide with excitement.

Chi-Chi slowly turned her attention to the little boy. Gohan struggled to turn his head to view his little brother. The look of concern was written on his face and Gohan just breathed out as he tried to process the fact the kid seemed worried about him. All these people were too confusing to ever fully wrap his mind around. He didn't even treat Goten all that well by these Earthling standards.

But from behind the boy walked two green skinned Namekians.

_So, the Namekian survived Turles._

It'd be a lie to say he wasn't relieved. One of the few people in his life he'd dare to call a friend, would perhaps be this stoic Namekian. It was grim to think he'd nearly killed him in their first encounter for being alive, in essence. Now the wiser warrior was here with the supposed Guardian of this planet, to fix him? Did they have one of those beans? There was serious debate in his mind if he should even take it.

"You're alive," Gohan managed to say to Piccolo, before smirking. "I should have known, killing a Namekian is notoriously hard."

Walking over and looking as serious as always, Piccolo looked down.

"Dende thinks it is fitting to heal you of your injuries because of your service in protecting the Earth," Piccolo remarked bluntly.

"Yes, I... uhh... I was wrong about you," Dende admitted. "You saved the world Gohan, words can't express my gratitude to you for doing so. So I will use my powers to heal you."

So, the Green Imp could heal people, and seemed sincere about healing him. The question was to take the help, or refuse it? Right now he could feel his body slowly declining. When it finished, he'd pass into an unknown oblivion, but one where he expected his fate to be rather grim. It was something he'd run from so many times, something he'd missed dozens, upon dozens of times. He didn't feel like running anymore. Bluntly, he didn't want to live with Turles's death on his hands. It sounded so strange even to his own thoughts, but it was true.

"The midget can leave, I don't need his help," Gohan managed to say, before looking away.

Part of him almost wanted to continue to look at Dende, just to see how annoyed the little green could get.

It was then that he almost could feel the air around Chi-Chi go cold.

"You'll accept this young man's help right now Gohan," the order came stiffly from her.

Looking up, he could see the resolved, angry look on her face. It wasn't her decision to make, it was _his_ decision to make. She was a wounded mother trying to protect her child. But she had no idea that the child she sought to protect wasn't deserving of that protection. It was something she always seemed to do all the same.

"No, I won't," Gohan responded, feeling light headed. "I know what I'm doing. I'm _tired_ mom. I've been here before. I'll be dead within an hour, and I think for the first time... I'm okay with that."

The words left his lips and he felt a great burden lifted off his shoulders, it was like having carried a dead body to him all these years, being so afraid of the next life. He still was afraid, but now that it seemed inevitable, now that he was letting go, it felt like he was alive for the first time. Irony certainly had a way of sneaking into his life at the most inopportune moments.

"Gohan," Piccolo cut in before Chi-Chi could continue. "Is this what you want?"

"How _dare_ you come into my house with that attitude!" Chi-Chi spat. "You're encouraging him! What the Hell is wrong with you? I thought you'd changed, but here you are, acting like-"

"Someone who wants Gohan to make decisions for himself," Piccolo cut in, looking back to Gohan seriously. "We've talked before, and I've known him longer than you have, you'll have to trust me on that. If this is what Gohan wants, then we need to respect his decision. It's clear that he's come to terms with himself. Obviously I don't think Gohan should go ahead with this action, but I think I understand why he'd want this to be over."

Out of everyone on the Earth, it stunned him that the Namek understood the best. Perhaps Vegeta, the detestable wretch that he was, would understand as well. The person he knew who could never understand was Chi-Chi. It was one thing to spare her a terrible fate at the hands of Turles, it was another to say goodbye. He could ave her from Turles, but at the end of the day, he'd been dead to her for over ten years before this, it shouldn't make a difference being dead again.

"You! Guardian, get over here right now and fix my son," Chi-Chi ordered.

Quivering at the sight, Dende gulped, before shaking his head.

"I'd never invade someone's privacy so deeply as to heal them without their consent, I'm afraid-"

Well, Dende _did_ look afraid, especially as Chi-Chi took a step towards him. When Piccolo stepped between the two, his arm was out and his eyes narrowed.

"Dende, go outside. You too Goten."

Without complaint, the two shortest people in the room took flight. They knew there was going to be a blow up.

"How _dare_ you do this Piccolo? What's wrong with you?"

"Mom," Gohan cut in, reaching out painfully and grabbing her arm. She froze as soon as he did. "I'm done."

When the words left his lips, he saw her shatter. Distress finally boiled over as she started to to shake as he had only moments earlier. His hand still trembled from adrenaline and emotion, but he was far more steady than Chi-Chi at the moment. The pain he was causing her must have been excruciating. It was agonizing to watch. For a brief moment he almost felt like turning his decision around, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything for him. He could never bring himself to kill himself, but he could bring himself to deny treatment.

_I'm not going to walk around this world with Turles's death on my hands. All the other terrible things don't matter. I can't live with what I did to him, especially when I did it all for people I only met a short time ago. She'll get over it._

"Why do you have to go now?" Chi-Chi finally sobbed. "When you can finally be here with us. When I can finally get to see you. I've waited so long for you to come home and now you're just going to leave again."

The mood outside matched the mood inside him as he smiled sadly. It was dark, almost pitch black. Even Piccolo seemed unnerved by it, but didn't say anything.

"Mom, you don't want to get to know me more than you did. Trust me on that. Just be happy that you got to see me again," Gohan said sadly. "I know meeting you changed a lot for me. I didn't save this planet, as Dende put it. I saved you, and the brat, that was it. I had to commit the worst act, in my terrible track record to do it. That buffoon Kakarot will be here for you, and the kid."

When lightning arched across the sky, Gohan narrowed his eyes. Something felt unnatural. Was it because he was dying? No, it was a strange energy.

Before he could ask what was going on, his right arm pushed up against the side of the bed to sit up more. Blinking, Gohan looked down at his restored arm, restored down to the very scars he had it before it was blasted into a pile of meat. Tracing his hand down his right side, all the burns were gone, and his right eye was open and able to view things again. He was completely healed of the injuries he sustained fighting Turles.

_NO!_

Trembling, he looked down at himself, trying to understand what happened.

"That little two faced Namekian-"

"He didn't do it," Piccolo cut in quickly. "I suspect that black sky and Goku may have had something to do with-"

"Kakarot?" Gohan sneered angrily, standing up now as he felt cheated.

After all that, after not wanting to live, he'd been saved against his will.

When Kakarot appeared in front of him with that big goofy grin, using his Instant Transmission, Gohan couldn't stop himself. In front of him was the pale, mocking image of the man he'd just killed. Now this jester had denied him the only end he could see for himself for _years._ There were no words in Gohan's vocabulary for how _mad_ and _cheated_ he felt. It was everything he had not to go for a killing assault right away.

"Heya Gohan! Dende told me he couldn't heal you, and with one wish left over I figured-" The punch that connected with his face was ridged and uncontrolled. Swiftly plunging backwards, Kakarot broke through the door and slammed into the wall.

"Gohan!" his mother shouted.

The sharp twist and furious snarl he gave silenced Chi-Chi almost immediately, she could recognize what he was doing. Walking over to the dazed and confused Kakarot, Gohan looked down.

"You've _robbed_ me of the only death I could accept, because you are an idiot. Don't come looking for me," Gohan finally said. "I'm finished here, through. If I'm going to be trapped on this rock _alive_, then I can't be around here."

_I can't be reminded that I killed Turles for this hovel, this woman, the kid... and even you Kakarot, the pale impersonator._

"Gohan, you're not thinking-" Piccolo's words continued, but Gohan ignored them, stepping past Kakarot and walking towards the exit.

"Big bro! You're better! Did dad use-" Goten stopped speaking when he saw the look on his face.

Giving a half smile for a moment, Gohan reached out, ruffling Goten's hair. This kid maybe was a reflection of who he could have been. He didn't want to be that way, but it was scary sometimes how much like Kakarot the boy was, but also how he could see so much of himself from before, hidden inside those eyes.

"Do me a favour Goten, okay?" Gohan asked, feeling himself reaching out to Goten for the first time on his own. "Take care of mom for me, and don't let Kakarot do anything stupid, alright?"

Looking up in shock, Goten swallowed hard before nodding.

"You're coming back, right?" Goten asked, looking at him with eyes written with concern. Concern not fit for a child his age.

But the answer to his question was clear for Gohan.

He wasn't coming back, at least not for any future arrangement he could see. Chi-Chi, Kakarot, and Goten were here, and he would be somewhere else, away from the pain. Every moment here would become nothing but a reminder of what he sacrificed for these people. If he could leave the Earth itself he would. In fact, if it weren't for Kakarot and his mystery healing power, he'd have left the universe only minutes from now.

"Gohan wait!" he heard shouted from behind.

It didn't matter anymore. With a flare of energy, blasting Goten back and leaving burnt and scorched soil in his wake, Gohan took off, flying towards the unknown Earth.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Six Weeks After Turles's Death: West City**_

Money.

It was something that Gohan hadn't fully taken into account when he strolled out of the Son house. It turned out for finished goods and product, one needed this planet's currency, Zeni. The transition of this money was interestingly enough, done through physical transition, rather than electronic. It was a stark change from his life in the Planet Trade, where credits were all transitioned based off user accounts, and done electronically. This planet was clearly more backwards than he originally imagined.

The first problem was easily solved, procuring Zeni had been an easy enough task. Simply find out what people needed done, and offer services in exchange for Zeni. Most of this however, was offered at abysmal rates, so Gohan simply decided to find contracts which paid him the most. There was a great deal of work which was considered elicit, such as mercenary contracts and assassinations, which were prohibited by law. The real reason he didn't take those contracts of course, was the fact that he couldn't bring himself to kill as he had in the past. In truth he'd even decided on the mercenary work at first, until it came time to do what he used to do. Killing reminded him of where he'd been, and what he'd done, but most of all it reminded him of the last moments he'd spent with Turles.

Funnily enough, he ended up making several hundred thousand Zeni on a job decommissioning an old building. Apparently the Earthlings would do this for contracts, and ensure a safe implosion of a building. It was easy enough to bring the building down in a safe capacity, and it was easy to do it for less money than the other people who would. That was his first foray into the world of work. But it did establish him enough to get started on several things.

The first one was clothes. Finally getting out of torn fighting gi pants, and procuring a new set of clothes was important to him. What was also important was wearing clothes suitable to his position. Humans often addressed their counterparts differently based off how they dressed, those who were respected the most seemed to commonly wear suits. So when dealing with Earthlings in an urban environment, he decided his best option was to wear one of these suits. It would make him fit the role of someone who was much more professional. When not in an urban environment? He'd found a pair of pants which were heavier material, apparently denim, as well as a basic shirt. Right now two to three sets of clothes were acceptable.

The next step he'd not yet indulged in, was looking into potential housing. So far he'd not really liked the idea of living in a centralized location. There was no reason to grow roots anywhere on this planet. So far the plan he'd come up with for himself was to travel across the face of this planet and try to find it within himself to... he didn't even know anymore. All he knew right now was that he didn't like the concept of being any one place. Perhaps he could get stronger while he travelled, training along the way. As far as he could tell, right now, he was the strongest being alive. It was a grim realization of course, given that Turles told him being the strongest being in the universe would make him free.

Right now, he never felt more trapped and helpless.

Right now, he looked ahead at a building that was designed to hold money. A financial deposit centre, or as the Earthlings called it, a bank. Carrying all this cash on him was not only unwise, but uncomfortable. Which meant opening an account at this deposit centre made the most sense. Walking towards it, his black suit clinging to his figure exactly to the specifications of the tailor, Gohan noted something seemed off.

_Whatever._

Stepping inside the establishment, Gohan noticed the staff looked frightened by something, it was an easy emotion for him to pick up on. Looking about, he noticed most of the customers looked afraid as well, even corralled into a corner. If he didn't know better, he would say that this place was under assault.

Walking to the desk, he looked at the terrified, if not pretty teller. She had red hair with green eyes. Turning on what Gohan often tried to pass for charm, he smiled at her.

"Hey there, you couldn't help me open an account, could you?"

Instead of responding, her eyes darted to his left, before looking back at him.

"Sir, you need to get out of here. They are taking the bank hostage and trying to get into the safe," she told him with a strained whisper.

Theft, something he probably should have thought of as another alternative when he needed money again.

A click was heard next to him, and he felt the presence of an Earthling. Likely male, with a higher than average chance of being a career criminal. Gohan's smile disappeared immediately and his eyes and head sharply turned towards the origin of the noise.

"I am just here to open an account. I won't interfere with your activities. I don't want to waste my time with you, are we understood?" Gohan asked.

The skinnier looking, nervous man trembled as he held the pistol up at him. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan tried to take a measure of the man.

"Shut the fuck up and g-get on the ground," the thug ordered. "I'll shoot man, I'll shoot."

That was enough for Gohan. Stepping forward he placed his hand over the barrel of the pistol and just stared at him, daring him to go through with his threat.

"I will repeat. I am just here to open an account. Now shut the fuck up, as you put it so crudely. Let me go about my business, or I will break your gun, and then your hands," Gohan warned.

The frightened criminal pulled the trigger. Gas ejected out of the side of the pistol as the gun exploded, burning the attack's hands. While falling back the attacker would find himself grabbed by the front of his shirt by the very unharmed Gohan. Looking at him dispassionately, Gohan felt an irritated, no, an angry sneer cross his face.

"I warned you," Gohan said without a hint of emotion, pulling him to his feet before grabbing him by his hands.

"N-no! Wait!"

Twisting violently a second later, bones in the hands and fingers gave way, releasing terrible cracking noises. A shrill scream launched from his mouth, before Gohan released the broken articulatory limbs, before carefully striking the man across the face, knocking him out but not killing him.

When the subject's accomplices stepped out from the next room, holding similarly primitive weapons, Gohan just stared back at them with indifference. It was clear that they saw the fate of their comrade, and were in no mood to negotiate, given that they opened fire on him immediately. Catching the bullets out of mid air was a cheap trick, but it was one he implemented without a second thought. Dropping the bullets in front of him a moment later, the small metal objects bounced off the floor before rolling to a stop.

"Wrong move."

Disappearing and reappearing, Gohan drove his elbow into one man's face, and then backhanded the other. It was over the moment these two actions were resolved, both men hitting the ground hard.

_All I wanted was to open an account, and I have to deal with this trash._

Silently, he almost wished he'd killed the idiots. With a distasteful sneer, he kicked one across the room unceremoniously. Turning towards the bank employee again, he smiled charmingly as if nothing happened.

"Now then, about that account."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Four Weeks Later:**_

Peaceful.

It was strange to think of this world as anything even remotely peaceful. Ever since he arrived here it'd been a den of anxiety and stress. Fears of Kakarot and everything he represented, fears of Vegeta and his strength, fears of his mother and her potential disappointment in him, all wore on his mind when he found himself imbedded in this world. Even now he still held resentment towards this planet of weaklings. But while he stood off to the side of one of the main highways leading south, Gohan looked across a massive lake spanning for seemingly endless miles. Clear blue water shifted within this isolated body of water, surrounded by lush trees and mountains.

The warm light from the local star beat down on him from above, and the sky was strewn with a series thin clouds. He'd taken a moment to stop his walk towards the next city. The only problem with being alone, was he was alone with himself, with his own thoughts. Why bother flying to his destination, or using a human vehicle even? It was pointless to do so, given he had no real objective with where he was going. There was no long term plans, no great schemes, all he had was the fact he was trapped on this planet. He felt more helpless than even, when it came to escaping this planet. This world was nothing but a painful little dot on a star map.

Reaching down and picking up a small rock, Gohan threw it towards the water. The water parted around it as it shot through the lake with the force of a jet, before it was imbedded in the sand on the beach on the other side of the lake.

"That's not exactly skipping stones you know."

Gohan didn't need to turn to look to see who it was. A warm breeze blew past him a moment later, ruffling his shirt and causing his head to move. Taking two steps, Gohan turned to face the shadow who was tracking him. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan looked directly at Kakarot. He had some nerve showing up here after their last encounter. Everything he ever planned was always _ruined_ by this man. He wouldn't even allow him to die at the one moment it would have been acceptable for him, and all for what? To get to _know_ him? Even when he saw how _ugly_ he knew he must appear to Kakarot, the blind fool kept pushing forward.

But the part Gohan resented most, was the fact it had changed him. Kakarot, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and others all had a significant impact on him. Were it not for them, he knew right now he would be in space, serving Lord Cooler, living in opulence, and sooner rather than later, being reunited with Turles so that they could conquer the universe. They'd robbed him of that. They'd robbed him of the one thing he always imagined as his freedom while he served under Lord Cooler. Instead it'd been replaced by the shattering disappointment of his father being everything he expected him to _not_ be, and a world that would soften him enough to actually care about people who didn't directly benefit him.

This place, and Kakarot, had _far_ more of an impact than he wanted to admit. The worst part of it was, he couldn't just _change_ and go back to the way he was. The damage had been done. Everything he'd been before all of this had been tainted, and he was slowly emerging as something foreign. Part of him almost didn't seem to recognize himself anymore.

The worst thing about Kakarot, and even Chi-Chi, was that they reminded him of what he'd done. They reminded him that he could have been someone different, and they reminded him that he'd killed Turles. The fact that when he stared at him, Gohan saw Turles staring up at him with tired, defeated, dying eyes, unnerved him. He watched as Turles gave in to a fate he'd fought his whole life. The freedom he wanted never came, and he'd stolen his opportunity of it. Even if it meant the lives of billions, that didn't matter. Those billions were just... _insignificant_.

"Kakarot," Gohan finally said, his voice tight. "What do you want? Make it quick."

"I want you to come home," the man who sired him said quickly. "Chi-Chi and Goten want you to come home. We're all worried."

Home.

That place was just a memory to him, a shadowy place where his memories haunted him. Vague moments from before he could remember slipped into his mind, of a far more innocent time. What kind of home tormented you with what could have been? Or worse, tormented you with what you could hardly remember, or even tormented you with what you'd done? That was no home, it was a cage whose occupants smiled back at you. But behind each of their smiles was a fragile pain, both his own and theirs.

"Then be worried," Gohan responded coldly. "I don't want to see you Kakarot. You can leave me."

The comment was delivered with a cold tone. Why couldn't this man just learn to give up for once? Just for _once_ he wished that he'd capitulate. But Kakarot was relentless, and would ware and ware away at your defences until he started to influence you. Even now, despite lacking his usual smile, he could see the subtle determination in him. Kakarot wouldn't be satisfied until he agreed to go with him.

"Don't you think you've done this enough Gohan? I understand that you're upset with what happened. But it wasn't your fault, he didn't give you a choice," Kakarot said, speaking as if he somehow _knew_ Turles. "You did the right thing, and all you're doing is beating yourself up over it. Your mother is worried about you, and rightly so after what happened back at the house. Look, we can sort this out."

Something began to turn in Gohan's mind, resentfully, angrily. It wasn't his fault? Was that what Kakarot just said? An angry scowl appeared on Gohan's face as Kakarot finished talking.

How _dare_ this _monkey_ try to pass the blame onto Turles?

"He didn't give me a choice? Oh that is where you are wrong," Gohan spat. "Turles gave me a very clear choice, and if it weren't for you and all your friends fucking with my head, I would have _taken_ it."

The look on Kakarot's face was disappointed immediately, but Gohan didn't care. Right now, all he wanted to do was lash out. Stepping forward, dropping his bag behind him, it was everything he had not to outright _attack_ Kakarot for his comment.

"I took that choice and threw it back in his face for what? A woman I barely knew but felt connected to because she bore me? Because of some punk kid who I find annoying? Or worst of all, because of some worthless look alike? Or was it all three? I killed my _real_ family for you, and _I_ am responsible for it. Don't you **dare** tell me otherwise Kakarot!" Gohan shouted furiously, his words almost glowing with fire. "If I'd never met you, everything in my life would be better then it is right now. Every aspect of it. Instead I'm trapped on this fucking planet, and I can't _look_ at you without seeing the man I betrayed. I had a choice, and because of people like _you_, I betrayed everything I am."

"Now get lost, I don't want to see you anymore Kakarot."

A hand came out, grasping his shoulder as Kakarot looked in his eyes, trying to connect with him somehow.

"I can't begin to understand the pain you're in, but please Gohan, running away from it isn't the answer. You've changed so much since when you first got here. You've made me proud Gohan," Kakarot said, his smile finally appearing again. "Just come home and we can work through this."

In that moment, Gohan saw Turles, not Kakarot, staring back at him. There was no smile, but the serious and cold resolve of a man now months dead. Part of Gohan almost stepped forward, wanting to explain why he'd done what he had. The other part of him realized this was Kakarot.

A second later, Kakarot hit the dirt back first. Standing above him was an angry Gohan, his fist still out and his knuckles hurting.

The look on Kakarot's face said it all. Pained, but surprised features looked up to Gohan. It was the same look of betrayal that Turles had given him before their battle.

So this was his fate. To forever be at this man's throat because he wasn't who he wanted him to be. Kakarot could never be the father he imagined him to be, because Kakarot wasn't Turles. It was a grim, terrible irony that they were brothers, and shared the same face. But this wasn't something Kakarot could change. Instead all he could do was _wound_ him, and for what? For him to share in his disappointment and pain?

Finally, Gohan had to admit to himself, that Kakarot wasn't doing this because of some nefarious plot, or some grand plan. Looking at him, Gohan knew he'd not just struck a blow against Kakarot's body, but his soul. Just as he'd wounded his... father... Turles. All this man wanted was a chance for them to know one another. The truth was they were too different, their lives and expectations were so alien to one another they could never have the bond Kakarot desired.

Despite all that however, he knew that he would hurt Kakarot, and Chi-Chi, and everyone else. Even if they hadn't intended on it, they'd created his misery.

For a brief window however, Gohan spoke as if he was speaking to the man who'd given him the same look before. For that second, it was like speaking with Turles.

"I don't know why he didn't take the offer. We could have just _left_ and it would have all been fine, you know that? I just wanted my life to go back to the way it was, and all he had to do was just say yes to the plan. Nobody had to lose, nobody had to die," Gohan said quietly, feeling numb while he spoke. "I never asked anything from him before, I always pulled whatever weight he asked of me. I always took on the burden, it was my duty. Why couldn't he have just taken the deal? Well, can you tell me?"

Standing over Kakarot, Gohan looked down at him as he tried to come to terms with the torrent of feelings he was experiencing. He'd known Turles for eight years, and he couldn't fully answer why he couldn't have just lamented, and given into the one demand he'd ever made. Somehow, asking Kakarot felt like asking Turles, even if it was only for that small window.

Swallowing, Kakarot looked away from Gohan, not answering.

"Tell me," Gohan then demanded, his voice and temper rising. "Tell me why he couldn't just give me the one thing I asked for. You fucking caused it after all. I wouldn't have given a _shit_ about this world if it were for _you_. Every time I see you all I see is _him_. Every time I see Chi-Chi all I see is the person who drove me to betray the man who I... who I thought of as my _father_. Every time I'm in your home it feels like a graveyard for my memories!"

Unconsciously, Gohan was trembling because of all the anger and grief rising inside of him.

"I couldn't even save him after the fight, you know that? I still couldn't bring myself to kill him," Gohan choked, his voice straining. "I thought... if I could just get him to a bean, one of those Senzu Beans, that he'd recover and we'd just figure something out. I couldn't bring myself to see it because I didn't want to admit I killed him. I decided to turn against him. He saved my life more times then I can remember, he trained me, he defended me and he taught me everything I know. Then I killed him, and I still can barely understand why! I called out for you, when he was bleeding to death in front of me. The one time I actually fucking needed you for anything and all you did was lay there unconsciously like some-"

"Gohan," Goku quickly cut in, his voice quiet. "Gohan if I could have done anything for-"

"Shut up!" Gohan breathed furiously. "If you could have done anything? What would you have done? Come down and delivered a speech to me about how he attacked the Earth? Or how he nearly killed everyone? Or worse, would you have done to him what you've done to me! You and this _place. _I'm not even me anymore, am I? I barely know what I am because of this fucking place."

There was a long pause as Gohan breathed, trying to control himself.

"All he kept telling me was to finish him. And he told me he was _proud_ of me. He wasn't _proud_ of me. I defied everything he believed in, and I stole his dreams from him when I killed him. I betrayed him. He only said he was proud of me... because..." the world was getting blurry for Gohan, his eyes misting up. "Because he _cared_. In the last moments of his life, even after I betrayed him, he still cared about me."

For a moment, it was like he was almost in a trance, lost in his own world as he relived the worst moment in his life, all while Kakarot stared back at him, his face plagued with concern.

"I don't want to see you again, ever again, Kakarot," Gohan finally managed to say.

Turning around and walking towards his bag, he grabbed it, before turning towards the highway and beginning to walk.

"Gohan," Kakarot said, rising to his feet shakily himself. "It doesn't have to be this way. _Please_, your my son. Whatever it is that your going through, I want to help you. If Turles cared about you like you think, he'd not want you to turn your back on everything just because of what happened."

"If you do not leave Kakarot, I will kill you."

The air between them went still at the last words. It was finally a threat he knew he could carry through with.

"... What do you want me to tell your mother?" Kakarot finally asked.

"Whatever will make her happiest," Gohan said, turning his head slightly to acknowledge Kakarot over his mother at least.

If Kakarot had to fabricate something, anything, it didn't bother him. Perhaps he was dead, or 'happy' somewhere else. Whatever worked for Chi-Chi could suffice.

"I can't do that Gohan," Kakarot said reluctantly. "Because the only thing that would make Chi-Chi happy right now is knowing you were coming home."

_Well played._

Giving a sad smile, Gohan finally gave in with a half chuckle.

"Then tell her whatever will make her the least sad."

Turning back towards the road, Gohan began to walk away from his biological father, perhaps for the last time.

For some reason he felt something akin to sadness at that.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Three Months Later: Iron Town**_

"Why are you covered in those ridiculous colours?" Gohan couldn't help but finally ask.

Standing in front of him was a _ridiculous_ figure. These humans covered themselves in such elaborate markings, and changed their appearances so dramatically. Personalities, languages, and religious beliefs varied widely between regions. It was almost like the Planet Trade Organization in it's diversity. But in the PTO, you always knew that a Saiyan would be a certain way, or a Zorian would act in a certain way. Yes, they were individuals, but their cultures and dress didn't change much, and certainly their languages didn't. On this planet by contrast, every region, class, and organization brought on a different appearance. The whole thing was even confusing at times.

Right now Gohan found himself standing off to the side of the road near an establishment which people procured alcohol from. The fact it was getting late didn't help much either.

_I still don't get why these humans are so diverse._

"Excuse me?" the man responded.

The network of fire tattoos that covered his body and even shaved head were immaculately done. It was clear that the fire was 'important' to this man. Well, at the very least it was important enough for him to get it tattooed all over his body.

"I asked why you are covered in tattoo flames," Gohan said bluntly in response.

All of these humans always got so _edgy_ over their personal decisions as well.

_Well, you do too._

The rogue thought almost caused Gohan to growl at himself. It was so convenient and easy to differentiate himself from these primitives, but the truth was some of the blood in his veins was their blood. That seemed _insane_ to him, given how weak they all were.

"And why do you wear fur belts, sicko?" the man responded.

Gohan's tail unfurled from his waist, flicking around a moment later.

"Belt?"

It was always strange to watch people react with fright at the sight of his tail moving. The appendage continued to stir in the air while the man just tried to comprehend what he was seeing. After several more blinks, he stepped back apprehensively.

"Yea, I know when to checkout," he said nervously, before booking it in the other direction.

Quickly Gohan's palm found itself resting on the face of his face. They were physically identical except for a bloody tail, so what? So it was alright to be covered in _stupid_ tattoos, but to walk around with a tail? Well, that was clearly just too much. An irritated glance followed the man for a moment as his tail wrapped around his waist once more.

_Pathetic, he didn't even answer my question._

This planet certainly had its shortcomings, but Gohan would admit that it was strangely peaceful at times. At the moment cars were driving by on the street to his right, and people were walking about casually, even if in small numbers. What he really needed was a hotel for the night.

There was an odd feeling that had been slowly following him for months, becoming ever more present. It was like a growing anxiety, a fear, and it often was only subsided when he was with the local people of this backwards planet. The real terror was of course was the fact he was realizing what was causing it. He was becoming... _lonely_.

_Whatever, everything I touch seems to turn to shit anyway._

Perhaps being lonely was a fitting punishment. What would this place have looked like if he'd come here while not being alone, with Paragus or Turles? Even now he could imagine flames overwhelming this place, burning away the primitive structures and leaving behind only scorched ruin. Even after a few minutes these people would be all dead and finished.

With no one stronger than him, he could still do that, whether Turles was here or not. The worst part about that however, was that he didn't _want_ to do that anymore. Even if these people were primitive and largely bizarre and useless, they just hadn't done anything to warrant his wrath. Killing whole worlds wasn't a pleasurable activity for him overall, it was done because it was a job.

Stepping past the bar and continuing his walk through the town, Gohan's eyes began to scan for a sign of a local roof to put over his head. Living accommodations weren't overly important to him, given he'd slept in far worse places. Part of him was wondering idly what he'd do with the rest of his life. Right now travelling across this rock was fine, but what about after that?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Seven Months Later: The Skyhorn Mountains**_

Wind rustled through the trees all around him as Gohan walked down the dirt path, a bag still slung over his shoulder. It'd been weeks since he'd last tried to train at all. It seems fruitless without a sparring partner. Certainly he could flex his energy muscles, or strike against invisible opponents, but what was the point? He was the strongest being alive, by a fair margin. There wasn't any chance that Vegeta or Kakarot would catch up to him for an extremely long period of time.

Sighing and dropped his bag against the side of a tree, Gohan's eyes peeled forward. The quiet life was getting too quiet for his taste all the same. Self gratification however seemed equally pointless. Without his old life, and without anything to keep his anchored to this world other than a lack of space flight, Gohan felt increasingly _empty._

Death or defeat would have served him better. It'd been a year since Turles's death, and it still hung over him like a grim shadow. It still tainted everything he touched, and everything he saw. Barely, Gohan noticed a power approaching, fast. Trying to pinpoint the energy, Gohan's eyes shifted from left to right. If this was Kakarot, he'd have to teach him a lesson to _listen_ to him when he said to piss off.

Finally Gohan identified the power signature, just as his eyes came upon them. This was unexpected indeed.

"Gohan," Piccolo said, crossing his arms.

"Piccolo," Gohan responded stiffly.

The last time Gohan saw Piccolo was at the Son house after his miraculous recovery. So why had the Namek sought him out?

_If he's here on behalf of Kakarot, I'll have to leave him with the same message I left Kakarot._

"You've gotten lazy," Piccolo then remarked, tossing his turban to the side.

So what? It wasn't like there were any threats to him anyway? Least of all the Namek.

"Oh? I've been busy," Gohan responded with a casual, confident smirk. "I don't see the point in training. I'm vastly superior to everyone on this-"

A vicious impact slammed into his cheek, causing Gohan to drop into the dirt behind him. Rolling back several times, the young Saiyan blinked when he stopped moving.

"For the strongest being on the Planet, you talk too much," Piccolo remarked. "Now get up and get ready. Because with an attitude like that, you'll be on top for a few months, let alone a few years. Besides, you may be strong, but you've got a lot to learn."

Rising to his feet, Gohan wiped some dirt from his cheek, before narrowing his eyes coldly on Piccolo. Flexing before assuming his fighting stance, Gohan knew he'd have to make a point. Only as much power as the Namek could muster, he'd beat him on his own terms.

A golden energy field followed as he began to raise his power to Piccolo's level.

"Let's see how much you run that green mouth of yours once I've beaten you," Gohan chuckled.

Smirking confidently right back at him, Piccolo only had one thing to say.

"Shut up and fight."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N:**_ It's always really hard to write after a huge, major event like what happened in A Saiyan Proverb. Especially after such tension and emotion. So this chapter was pretty hard to write, and hard to make feel right. But I can say that the content which is to come is going to be pretty awesome if I do say so myself._

_Expect to see chapters not only for Gohan, but for Goku and Chi-Chi, as well as Videl. _

_Funnily enough, this chapter was originally 2 chapters. I put them together for you guys, so in a way this is a double feature for you._

_On a bright note. Chapter 16 was my most reviewed chapter to date, in any of my stories. So thanks everyone! :)_

**Reviewers:**

_**aoj95:** I couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction too XD_

_**Mollo:** I'm glad it made you wow. :)_

_**fernandtoussaint:** Yea, this is the most important chapter of the story so far for Gohan. IN a lot of ways it's not just facing his past, but facing himself._

_**Guest1:** Thanks_

_**Eveline:** I made you cry? I feel bad now, lol. The pain Gohan feels is overwhelming, as this chapter hopefully helped convey._

_**Peter1398:** Well remember, Paragus saw Gohan as a replacement for Broly. So it's not unreasonably that they'd be similar. _

_**Ultimate Black Ace:** Vegeta is a huge factor behind Gohan turning on Turles, which I personally found amusing because not only do Vegeta and Gohan HATE one another, but Vegeta has consistently been right about Gohan. Sadly, he's got Gohan dead to rights XD_

_But thank you for the kind praise._

_**Jrik23:** I hate sudden, huge changes. I think characters need to progress realistically. Gohan turned on Turles for the only reason he could even. If it wasn't for Chi-Chi, then the Earth would have been finished._

_**Miharux3:** Apparently this chapter is pretty emotional. Gohan's got a lot of things to do along the long road. Expect to see Videl soon. Chapter 20. But it may not be what people think._

_**Deflow:** I suspect you are right. There are going to be two more chapters likely written on the scale of this one, hopefully they can match it._

_**Guest2:** I felt sad for everyone too :(_

_**Oj1:** Gohan intimidated Videl into having sex with him essentially. So yes, he raped her._

_**Tytyty:** It was a Goliath to overcome in terms of writing it, so I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_**Hot's And Clogs:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm glad you still got sleep. Lol_

_**xxxpossessedforlifexxx:** High praise indeed, thank you._

_**Dark Void116:** Videl's got a very large role to play over multiple levels of the story. Some of it canon, some of it not._

_**Guest3:** Well, you'll have to read to find out..._

_**tomrrow4eva:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked how messy it was XD_

_**an9454:** Updates will be every two weeks :)_

_**dbzfan zero:** That somewhat happened, not to the extent you wanted however, lol_

_**Ness Frost: **It was heart wrenching to write. And on a side note.. GO VEGETA!_

_**FoxyFoxyArtie:** Sadly, he has his arm back. But trust me, read forward, you'll find Gohan has more problems then just arms..._

_**masede:** The length of this chapter, does not reflect production time for normal chapters, which are 5-10k_

_**Ky111:** You skipped some pretty wicked fighting XD_

_**low on inspiration:** It was really an emotionally tough chapter to write even. When I wrote a lot of those scenes I had to dredge up my own emotions to try and empathize with the two of them. It's a tragedy, even if it's a tragedy born of two monsters. They are two monsters who befriended one another in the darkness, and one began to step into the light. It's a terrible fate for both of them to go through. But sadly, it's a fate they both well earned. They were forced to go through the same suffering Gohan and Turles forced on billions._

_**Mangahero18:** Thanks very much! :)_


End file.
